Amigas, amigas Rapazes à Parte
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sinopse no prólogo... Pré EdP.
1. Prólogo

Então, por fim, resolvi postá-la aqui... (espero que curtam)

**Amigas, amigas. Rapazes... à Parte**

_Por Mione-Potter-love_

**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2: **Rony/Lilá - **Shipper3: **Severus/PO; Remo/PO

**Sinopse: (Estou completamente ciente de que _isso_ não é, exatamente, uma sinopse...) **

_E esse você amasse tanto uma pessoa...  
_"Gina gosta do Harry. Sim, está apaixonada não é?" ela mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. "Do Harry" a mulher sentiu o corpo estremecer. "Essas coisas não deveriam acontecer, logo ele... O meu amigo" Mione fechou os olhos. Não, não era isso. O medo já a estava dominando... O sentimento de perda a acolhendo.  
Apesar de seu anseio, Gina tinha o direito de se apaixonar por qualquer um. "Menos por ele... Ele é só... meu" pôs um pouco mais de perfume. "Harry não é uma propriedade" se repreendeu fechando os olhos com a mão.  
**_... Que lhe magoasse só imaginar alguém se apaixonando por ela...? _**

**_E se você quisesse ferir...? Você o faria?  
_**-Você vai sair?

-É. Gina me chamou para um jantar – explicou. – Aceitei.

-Ow. Certo... Eu – Hermione lhe olhou sem ação. – Vou descer – disse apontando para trás.

-Beleza.

Hermione deu uma última olhada em Harry antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
Ela respirou fundo. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos.  
Harry, na verdade, só queria feri-la e, de algum modo, ele sabia que desse modo conseguiria. Mas será que ela sentiria dor o suficiente para perceber que ele estava mal? Que ele não queria segredos entre os dois? Faria ela lembrar da promessa que fez? Sem segredos...

**_Cedo ou tarde as pessoas aprendem que amar..._**  
Ela poderia, a qualquer instante, sentir queimar seus lábios, sentindo, antes de tudo, os lábios dele... Poderia distinguir seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu amor... entre diversos. Poderia ainda, se perder nele achando ser a si mesma.  
Mas ela era humana, e às vezes, esquecia quem era Harry. Esquecia-se propositalmente ou não, que ele era, antes de tudo e somente, seu amigo.  
Prender o choro, fingir alegria, demonstrar curiosidade, quando está completamente enciumada, é doloroso. Mas não ser correspondida em suas pretensões, é quase fatal.

**_Nem sempre significa ser amado..._**  
-Não - Harry franziu a testa. Gina suspirou. – Vou tentar... – ela se aproximou perigosamente. – Ser bem clara – e seus lábios tocaram o de Harry.

A mulher sentiu-se aliviada quando Harry, simplesmente, correspondeu.  
Hermione estacou no chão, olhando-os sem reação alguma. – Me... me desculpem eu, er – ela deu as costas e subiu as escadas.

**_... E que conhecer completamente o outro..._**  
-Não vou discutir com você sobre os meus gostos.

-Não vou discutir com você sobre quem sabe mais de você.

Hermione fez um som de incredulidade. – Você é tão arrogante.

-Minto? – ela o encarou. – Não minto – disse dando de ombros.

Hermione não tinha argumentos para discutir com ele. Ela nem queria, pra falar a verdade. – Às vezes, eu realmente te odeio, Harry – disse subindo as escadas. Ele a seguiu sorrindo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente e quem sabe, propositalmente, a magoa que sentia.

_Não quer dizer que não ajam brigas..._  
-Só veio aqui pra dizer isso – indagou o fitando. – Que a casa também é minha. Para não me importar com seus "amassos" no meio da sala? – Hermione havia tentado ao máximo se livrar do ciúme, definitivamente fracassou.

-Não são "meus 'amassos'" – reclamou – até parece que trago mulheres sempre aqui – reprovou. – Além do mais estamos falando da Gina – Hermione ignorou toda fala de Harry. – E nós, Gina e eu, não estamos namorando, juntos, ficando, nos amassando ou seja lá como você queira denominar!

Ela riu. – Entendo.

-Sua ironia me comove.

Hermione ia retrucar, desistiu. – Você não me deve explicações – sorriu radiante para si enquanto falava.

-Certo – falou lentamente. – Vou falar com Gina.

-Não sei por que saiu de lá.

**_O conhecimento..._**  
Ele mudou novamente a posição e agora Hermione que estava entre Harry e a parede do elevador. – Você vai ter que pagar – ele murmurou fitando-a.

-Ah é? – sussurrou de volta. – E como?

Ele sorriu se aproximando.  
**_...Pode acarretar desejo._**

**_E se você não soubesse que está apaixonado(a)?_**  
Os olhos verdes dele vez ou outra captavam os olhares preocupados de Hermione sobre si, que disfarçava tão bem sempre. Ele não entendia aquele inquietude, aquele preocupação, ele estava bem – ou quase. Mas nada que pudesse deixá-la em pânico. – E por várias vezes ele se sentiu culpado sem saber o motivo e por outras tantas ele perdeu a coragem de perguntar para Hermione sobre sua aflição. Sentido, arredio de, talvez, uma resposta negativa, evasiva que apenas lhe faria se afastar mais dele.  
Ele não queria. Hermione era quase uma irmã – ele não percebia o grande erro ao intitulá-la como "quase irmã", ninguém é "quase irmão".  
Dizia ele "quase irmã" por seu grande afeto que lhe nutria, que não poderia ser comparado ao de um irmão para com uma irmã. Dizia ele "quase irmã" pela convivência quase que constante e por segredos divididos, assim como magoas... Dizia ele "quase irmã" por costume, porque os outros – amigos íntimos – assim diziam de ambos. Dizia ele "quase irmã" porque se sentia no direito de "protegê-la" e cuidar dela até que fosse necessário. Dizia ele "quase irmã" porque ele a amava, não como uma irmã, mas quase. E por outros tantos motivos que apenas o levavam ao quase.  
Harry ainda não entendia... E Hermione não poderia explicá-lo, porque ainda não sabia.

**_Nem sempre você pode ser feliz._**  
Mas isso são apenas páginas manuscritas...  
E eu. Ah... Eu sou apenas uma garota, apaixonada e sem coragem. Enquanto isso, bom, enquanto isso... escrevo tudo aqui. Tudo que você não pode saber. Minhas frustrações, receios, prazeres, desejos... A parte de mim que ninguém tem conhecimento. E nunca terá. Nem você que é-

----------------  
Tudo que ocorrera até agora eram apenas obstáculos... O fim da guerra chegara e tudo era ameno...  
Nem tudo. Sua mente pode não sofrer mais ataques, mas seu coração não estará nunca mais liberto... O amor chegara?  
Está na hora de demonstrar, de transparecer, é sua chance, talvez a única.

_Ela está com medo. Medo de perdê-lo... Mas nunca o tivera.  
Ele acha que sabe o que quer. Um romance.  
A outra também... Ela o quer.  
Isso pode dar certo? _

Aviso: se você não leu o quinto livro da série, é melhor não ler esse fic.

Obs.: fanfiction completamente H²! Você foi avisado (Como se aqui contivesse Spoiler...¬¬).

**Nota:** Bom, tudo que eu puder aqui estará sujeito a mudanças...  
Haverá uma brusca mudança na estória. Porque primeiro se passara em Hogwarts, sétimo ano de Harry. E depois a história avançará no tempo seis anos... Aos 23 do Harry.  
Essa é a história mais louca que já fiz... Então, é bom se acostumar. Será muito estranha... mesmo.  
Olha, os primeiros cap. (não sei quantos até agora) se passaram em Hogwarts. Contando um pouco de tudo, coisas que depois podem não servir de nada, ou podem fazer a diferença...  
Hmm. Acho que chega de explicações, se alguém tiver dúvidas é só perguntar, Ok?  
Então vamos lá...

_**Prólogo**_

Uma mulher encontrava-se sentada à mesa de vidro, dentro da espaçosa biblioteca de sua casa, lendo um livro de couro com capa marrom e parecia concentrada no que fazia.

-Sophia – alguém chamou da porta. – Sophia – dando um sorriso e entrou no aposento. – Ei! Mulher. Você está aqui há mais de três horas!

Sophia franziu o cenho olhando para cima. – O que disse?

-Não acha que está bom? Você, toda noite, fica enfurnada nisso aqui. Vai ficar louca.

Sophia deu um sorriso maroto. – Eu _já _sou louca, Thereza.

-Estou falando sério desta vez – disse Thereza, que aparentava ser um pouco mais nova que a mulher a sua frente. – Você vai endoidecer.

A outra mulher revirou os olhos. – Deixe-me em paz – retorquiu voltando a concentrar-se no livro.

-Não fica nervosinha – brincou. – Só vim lhe entregar uma carta, chegou a pouco e acho que é de seu interesse.

-Uma carta? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – E de meu interesse?

-É de Hogwarts – disse a ruiva dando de ombros.

Sophia pareceu surpresa. – Onde está? – perguntou já de pé.

-Toma – entregou o envelope pardo com o emblema da escola. – Quer dizer que você é a nova aluna? – perguntou sarcasticamente – eu pensei que apenas crianças, de onze anos, entravam. Não mulheres com seus – Sophia olhou feio para a prima. – trinta e tantos anos... – dando um muxoxo, Sophia voltou-se para a carta.

-É de Alvo. Disse que precisa de minha ajuda – discorreu ainda com os olhos presos na carta.

-Para quê?

Sophia mandou que a outra se calasse. – Diz apenas que precisa de mim com urgência, em Hogwarts. Que quando eu chegar, me explicará tudo, com mais privacidade.

-E então? O que vai fazer? – perguntou quando viu a prima dirigindo-se para a mesa.

-Que pergunta – fechou o livro com força. – farei o possível e o impossível para ajudá-lo – sorriu indo até uma estante específica e pegando uns três ou quatro livros dali. – partirei logo depois de organizar minhas malas – ela estava com um brilho estranho no olhar.

-Está brincando comigo! – exclamou apreensiva. – você não pode viajar a essa hora! Não tem ônibus...

-E quem disse que eu vou de ônibus? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Você não... Você não está pensando em...

-Aham.

-Tá maluca! Eu não vou deixar!

-Ora, faça-me o favor! Pensa que sou uma adolescente?

-Eu fico preocupada com você... Sabe que é a única pessoa que tenho.

-Ah. Minha querida, - ela a abraçou – não se preocupe, e não diga besteira. E o Matt?

Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Você é do meu sangue.

-Ele ama você. E não se preocupe. Sempre volto, e inteira, você sabe... Dura na queda – ela sorriram juntas.

Sophia era uma inominável do ministério da Magia Inglês e nesse momento estava afastada do emprego, por motivo de segurança, sua segurança.  
Antes, quase ninguém sabia que a mulher era um deles, mas, de alguma forma, a informação vazou. E nesses meses, estava afastada e pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam onde estava, por isso estranhou o recebimento da carta.

–Agora chega – disse se afastando. – Tenho que arrumar as malas.

-Você não vai mandar nada ao ministério? Uma explicação?

-Tenho certeza que Dumbledore cuidou de tudo.

-Acho que não deveria ir de vassoura.

-Conhece um modo mais prático? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Que tal aparatar?

Sophia revirou os olhos – Você não leu: _Hogwarts, uma história_? – perguntou descrente. -É _impossível_ aparatar nos terrenos da escola.

-Certo, certo. Eu apenas esqueci... Mas, ainda assim, acho muito perigoso. Você pode ser experiente numa vassoura e tudo, mas não esqueça que não é imortal.

-Thereza, - ela a olhou divertida. – você está se tornando paranóica.

-Se você não se cuida! – contrapôs cruzando os braços.

Sophia rui, pegou os livros que escolhera e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, escada a cima, com a prima logo atrás.

-Não vai me ouvir?

-Estou ouvindo.

-É sério! Você não deve ir...

-Ah. Sim. Não devo... – riu-se enquanto ia até o closet e escolhia roupas que usaria. – O que acha desse conjunto?

-Muito bonito... – respondeu sentando-se na cama. – Estou preocupada – falou depois de um tempo, vendo ainda a prima escolher as roupas.

A morena suspirou, olhando-a. – O que quer que eu faça?

-Presta atenção! Sua cabeça está a premio e você fica assim? Toda tranqüila?

-O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou novamente.

-Eu não sei! – gritou exaltada. – Mas não é sair por aquela porta – apontou.

-Eu tenho que ir – respondeu com voz baixa.

-Não! Você não precisa! – exclamou com o rosto vermelho.

-Não deixarei Alvo num momento assim.

-Que momento! Você nem ao menos sabe o que ele quer com você!

-Se me chamou deve ser sério, Thereza! Ninguém sabe onde estou, com raras exceções. Alvo teve o trabalho de me procurar. Ele precisa de mim. E na primeira chamada, eu não vou? – inquiriu nervosa. – me esquivarei? Não é meu estilo.

-Você pode morrer se sair por aquela porta!

-E eu não suporto mais ficar presa nesse castelo! – gritou parando de organizar suas coisas. -Como uma prisioneira, como algo frágil. Eu sobrevivi da primeira vez, quando ainda era nova.

-Você vai contar com a sorte? Você nunca acreditou.

-Eu não preciso de sorte – contestou voltando-se para suas coisas.

-Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui – disse erguendo a varinha tremente e apontando para as costas de Sophia.

-Quero que saiba que amo você – disse e virando-se para Thereza, murmurou – _Impedimenta_ – Thereza foi jogada longe, bateu a cabeça na parede e desmaiou. Guardando a varinha, Sophia foi ver se havia a ferido demais. – Eu sinto muito... – pegou a varinha novamente. _- Mobilicorpus_ – a colocou na cama. Arrumou suas coisas e saiu.  
------------  
**(continua)**  
------------

Hmm. Me desculpem algum erro...  
E só relembrando: Isso ocorre ainda na época de Hogwarts (sétimo ano do Harry).  
Beijo! E comentem, tá?  
Sei que não tá muito a ver com o título, mas ainda é só o prólogo né?


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Memória, suas lembranças escondidas**  
_  
_Nota: Os cap's que estarão encaixados aqui são recordações dos personagens (só relembrando: que estranhamente não são meus. Salvo exceções). Escritas, vividas ou narradas por eles (eu! ).  
_-

**Capítulo 1: Desabrochar**

**Há outro mundo dentro de mim que você nunca poderá ver.  
Há segredos nesta vida que eu não posso esconder.  
Em algum lugar nesta escuridão há uma vida que eu não posso  
Achar.  
Talvez é muito longe ou talvez eu seja cego, talvez eu seja  
Cego. **

Aos dezessete anos ele havia se tornado um rapaz decidido. Diferente dos outros anos, onde se sentia perdido, excluído de tudo, onde não falava nada e queria que as pessoas lhe entendessem, que desaparecessem... Até era infantil, agora admitia.  
Aprendera a controlar melhor (lidar com) sua raiva e usá-la no momento mais oportuno. Teria que crescer, e decidiu que deveria ser o mais rápido possível, pois ninguém merecia agüentar aquele garoto patético que só estava preocupando-se com seu 'próprio umbigo', com o que ele sentia e deixava de sentir, da raiva e rancor que a cada ano aumentavam em seu peito.  
Existiam pessoas que o amavam muito e que o respeitavam e também existiam... As outras (como agora costumava se referir, ao menos em pensamento, a corja de pessoas imundas e preconceituosas).  
Não se tornara alguém frio, calculista. Só estava sendo _realista _. Sofreu para aprender e não cometeria os mesmos erros, nem que precisasse pisar em ovos para isso.

O retrato dos pais na cabeceira da sua cama restabelecia suas forças. Estava no quarto trancado (ele mesmo decidira fazer assim), em sua 'cama', esvaziando a mente.

-Me ajudem... – disse olhando para a porta-retrato. Com um estalar de dedos ele desligou o abajur e se deitou para dormir. Tinha certeza que dali a algumas horas o dia chegaria... Estava certo.

A manhã chegou e com isso o seu 'inferno matinal'.

-Acorda garoto! Está pensando que é o quê? Além de te dar teto e alimentá-lo ainda tenho que esperar sua boa vontade de acordar? – Petúnia gritava do outro lado da porta, batendo fortemente na mesma. – Não vou chamar novamente, não vai tomar café se não estiver aqui em baixo em dois minutos!

-Até parece que posso considerar o que me dão, de alimentação... – resmungou trocando de roupa.

E daí que ele era Harry Potter? E daí que era o capitão de quadribol da grifinória? E daí que crescera mais do que esperava neste verão? Que era maior de idade? E também que estava sendo perseguido pelo bruxo das trevas mais cruel e impiedoso? Quem se importava? Não seriam seus parentes. Sua 'família' constantemente gostava de esquecer (não se importar e/ou interessar) destes fatos (principalmente o fato dele existir).  
Ele mesmo não mais ligava... Deixaria tudo correr e quando chegasse a hora, estaria preparado, preparado para acabar com Voldemort, mesmo que este levasse sua vida, que lhe custasse a alma...

Harry desceu as escadas calmamente. Chegando a cozinha, percebeu que todos estavam lá, com as mesmas caras de desgosto, com os mesmos hábitos, com a mesma vida ignorante e sem ação de sempre. Enfim como trouxas que achavam ser normais... Era impressionante como se esforçavam para ter a mesma vida, e ele achando ser patético...  
Vendo cada um, teve certeza de que poderia caracterizá-los.  
Válter Dursley, era um ogro prepotente e arrogante desde que Harry se conhecia por gente. Tinha sempre a vista um olhar enviesado e desconfiado quando se tratava do rapaz e suas companhias. Com sua típica cara de quem comeu e não gostou estava, agora, lendo o jornal que todos os dias, na mesma hora, entregavam. Não poderia se esquecer do rosto que ficava púrpura quando estava nervoso ou com raiva.  
Petúnia Dursley, ainda tinha aquela cara estranha de cavalo e seu pescoço só tendia a aumentar, pois não deixou o mau costume de bisbilhotar a vida dos vizinhos. Uma mulher totalmente desprovida de atitude, quando se tratava de seu filho. Como poderia ser sua tia? Ele não entendia...  
Duda Dursley, só cresceu para os lados, a mentalidade, se chegasse a de uma criança de nove anos, teria superado as expectativas de Harry (e de toda a vizinhança). Baderneiro e covarde, vivia ainda com o mesmo grupinho de arruaceiros, que eram seus amigos desde criança. Ainda mimado e mentia muito mal.  
E havia ele, que não se considerava da família, no entanto: era um moreno alto, com fisionomia e traços, agora, adultos, voz grossa, cabelos muito negros e que ainda cresciam para todos os lados (já desistira deles mesmo), usava os típicos óculos redondos (formidavelmente concertados por sua amiga), os olhos verdes intensos e vorazes (parecia que poderiam ler a alma de qualquer um. Com aqueles olhos poderiam hipnotizar qualquer uma), e finalmente, em sua testa jazia uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Constantemente se perguntava: "O que estou fazendo aqui, meu Deus?".

Sentou-se a mesa, Duda o olhou com desprezo. Válter fingiu não perceber a movimentação e Petúnia continuou indiferente.  
Harry estava sendo paciente até então, mas _isso _era demais, quem pensava que era para lhe lançar esse olhar superior? Olhou para os lados e só mexendo os lábios disse: magia. - Foi o suficiente para que Duda empalidecesse.

-O que foi Dudinha? Vamos, coma mais um pouco – Petúnia empurrou um prato com bacons e torradas para o rapaz. – está tão apático. Você precisa se alimentar, como vai sustentar seu corpo forte?

Harry preferiu ocupar sua boca para não rir, corria sério risco de se engasgar, mas ainda era melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro sendo aporrinhado por aqueles trouxas. Qual era o problema da tia Petúnia? Se precisava de óculos, os seus estavam a disposição. Comeu, pediu licença e sem demora se retirou.

Harry estava novamente em seu quarto, seus pés cruzados para cima, olhando o teto, entediado... Não acreditava que já tinha terminado todos os exercícios escolares e também havia os revisado para encontrar algum problema. Até tinha feito outra redação de astronomia, com de vinte cm a mais do que a professora havia pedido...  
Estava naquela casa deste o início das férias, e isso já era o cúmulo da resignação e sobriedade. Sabia que aconteceria, mas ainda não conseguia se acostumar. Era aquele sentimento lhe invadindo, aquele tão conhecido, de esquecimento. Suspirou lembrando-se dos amigos, sentia saudades, de qualquer coisa, até das brigas entre Rony e Mione.  
Era chato saber que os amigos estavam mais ligados ao mundo bruxo, que estavam cientes do que estava acontecendo, que estavam sendo úteis... E que não lhe avisavam.  
Tio Válter com aquela mania de não deixá-lo assistir o noticiário era estressante.

-Pare agora!

"Que não podem lhe avisar" começou a cantarolar tentando parar de pensar.  
Teve um sobressalto e pegou sua varinha, trancou a porta e passou a executar feitiços simples. Ao menos sua mente tinha alguma ocupação. Se pudesse voar... Sua vassoura estava tão perto e mesmo assim deveria ser intocável. Não seria tão tapado a ponto de sair voando por ai. Primeiro: era um bairro trouxa. Segundo: estava sendo perseguido. – Não precisava de outros motivos para saber que seria suicídio na certa. – Além de ser manhã.

-  
**Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado.  
Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu tenha  
Ido.  
Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim  
Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse.  
Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse.  
Eu deixaria tudo só para seu bem. **

Seu sexto ano fora tão turbulento, entre aprendizagem e lutas que poderiam, e geraram, mortes, que passou e Harry realmente só se deu conta quando já estava na plataforma 9 ¾, de volta para casa. As coisas tinham acontecido rápido e repentinamente... Dessa vez não tinha procurado encrenca, ela foi atrás dele...  
A verdade é que não tinha condições para pensar em Voldemort a àquele ano. Encontrava-se em período de 'transição', ainda estava abalado com a morte de Sirius.  
Transição essa, que mudou radicalmente o seu jeito de ser. Se estava se sentindo mal, ninguém conseguia perceber, ele não agredia ou insultava, conversava normalmente. Se sua fúria estava sucumbindo seu corpo, nenhum copo ou qualquer coisa de vidro foi partida. Treinou com garra Oclumência. Voltou-se para os estudos, para fugir de pensamentos sórdidos, e com isso conseguira uma das melhores notas de todo sexto ano, sendo superado apenas por Hermione. Ainda conciliou tudo isso com o quadribol, ganhando a taça para grifinória naquele ano. Nem mesmo Snape pôde reclamar do 'Maroto' Potter.  
Rony e Hermione até pensavam que o rapaz não fosse ficar bem, mas tudo voltou ao normal, ou quase.

Hermione já não sabia o que fazer, Harry parecia que queria se perder e não ser encontrado nunca mais. Ela sentia que algo o consumia por dentro, mas os olhos deles não eram a tempo o espelho de sua alma. Algo agora bloqueava sua visão quando ela tentava entendê-lo pelo olhar. Sempre achou a coisa mais fácil ver o que ele sentia, mas agora os olhos dele não demonstravam nada, nem dor, sofrimento ou angustia, era simplesmente um vazio, um grande vazio verde. A intensidade que ela sentia de seus olhos também sumira e raramente voltava. Ao menos ele parou de ter aqueles pesadelos reais, pôde sentir assim... Era prejudicial a ela vê-lo daquele jeito, fingindo que não era nada, que Rony e ela estavam 'pirando' e sendo demasiadamente 'paranóicos'. Ela sabia, e ele sabia que sedo ou tarde descobriria, a qualquer custo.  
Rony também não entendia porquê o amigo queria se concentrar tanto naquelas coisas, não conseguia tirar nenhum informação dele, e já estava ficando irritado com essa situação. Era preocupante a mudança radical do seu comportamento, às vezes Rony se indagava se era mesmo Harry. Aquele Harry que conhecera aos onze anos na plataforma, aquele menino franzino, baixinho, os cabelos negros e um sorriso tímido, seu melhor amigo, seu camarada, aquele que antes não sabia nada do mundo bruxo, que se revelou um excepcional apanhador, aquele que lhe ajudava e sempre esteve ao seu lado, que cresceu com ele e Hermione, que salvara a vida de sua irmã, que salvara a vida de seu pai, que lhe safava de diversas encrencas, assim como também lhe metia (e vice e versa) em muitas outras. Que era tão teimoso, certas vezes até arrogante e tinha um estranho senso de herói...

_-Se você não falar não poderemos te ajudar... – reclamou irritadiça._

Estávamos no salão comunal, à noite, era o único dia que Lívia o deixava só realmente. Estava na aula de astronomia com Gina, que era à essa hora.  
Lívia era uma aluna do quinto ano da grifinória, morena, e um pouco mais alta que Gina, era amiga da mesma. E namorava Harry há alguns meses, três para ser exata.  
Aquela menina parece não gostar de mim... Nunca deixa Harry muito tempo só, quando pode. Ela ao menos aparenta gostar dele mesmo, assim fico mais aliviada. Mas essa birra comigo... Antes não era assim, ela sempre foi educada comigo e, que lembre, eu também era.

-Vocês já estão me ajudando, acredite – Harry falou tranqüilamente. Tão calmamente que Rony pensou na opção de esmurrá-lo até que o moreno contasse tudo.

-Lá vem você com essa história novamente! – bufou Rony.

-A quem quer enganar? – Hermione perguntou, estava a sua frente, no sofá. – O que pensa que somos? Estamos querendo o melhor para você.

-Eu sei... – suspirou desviando o olhar.

-Vamos acabar desistindo de você, Harry.

-Só não quero que corram mais riscos.

Hermione riu nervosamente. – Sejamos francos Harry. Por favor! Nós, como você sabe, estamos com a cabeça a premio também.

E ela falou aquilo como se fosse óbvio, doía tanto nele lembrar disso, tinha tanto medo pelos amigos, tinha tanta vontade de fazer com que eles dormissem em um lugar seguro e só acordassem quando aquilo tivesse acabado, mas eles mesmos queriam se arriscar, ficar do seu lado. Não sabia se conformava-se ou os matava...

Harry comprimiu os lábios, olhando-os exacerbado. – Está... tudo... bem.

-Claro que sim... E o você-sabe-quem tornou-se pó – Rony exclamou reprovador.

Harry levantou-se olhando de um para o outro, era certo que esta conversa tinha sido combinada, por eles, Rony e Mione. Estes estavam resignados a descobrir, qualquer que fosse, o ' suposto segredo' - o real segredo, Harry pensou amargamente. -, o qual estava o levando a agir tão diferente, como se tivesse renascido. Ele havia... Mudara tanto que muitas vezes não se reconhecia, então se olhava no espelho e encontrava aquela cicatriz no mesmo lugar desde que tinha um ano, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo garoto tão parecido com o pai, o Harry Potter 'superficial', com antigas e algumas novas características superficiais.  
Ele odiava aquilo, era tão transparente assim? Oh, sabia que não. Ele apenas, é, apenas tinha bons amigos. Não sabia o que fazer, e aquilo lhe trazia a sensação de impotência gigantesca.

Balançando levemente a mão, o dedo indicador um pouco à frente da boca, indicando nervosismo. Os olhos ligeiramente maiores cravados nos amigos. Aproximou-se lentamente.

-Vocês querem que eu seja franco não é!– contrapôs exaltado. - Certo então – Rony e Hermione encostaram-se no sofá, assustados. Harry agora andava de um lado a outro. – Desde o ano passado, no fim do nosso quinto ano, para ser preciso. Alvo me contou toda minha história, porque eu sou perseguido, como tudo aconteceu.

Hermione prendeu o ar. Rony arregalou os olhos.

-E agora, já que insistem, contarei a vocês – respondeu olhando seriamente para os outros dois, que estavam atônitos. – Alvo me explicou o por quê de eu ter que morar com os Dursley. Eu tinha que ficar com eles, não era por maldade. Para eu conseguir sobreviver àqueles anos, eu deveria estar com eles, estaria protegido – falou sem emoção.

-Não entendo... – Rony franziu a testa.

-Antes de morrer – ele pausou. – minha mãe fez um feitiço poderosíssimo para me proteger. Lhe custou a vida, mais ela o fez – fechou os olhos alguns segundos. – mas o que Dumbledore me disse àquele dia não foi isso... ou só isso, como quiserem entender. Eu irei pelo começo.  
Tudo começou quando Dumbledore estava procurando um (a) professor(a) de adivinhação, cerca de dezessete anos atrás... Iria se encontrar com uma aspirante ao cargo, Sibila Trelawney, - Hermione estava incrédula. – Alvo não iria contratá-la, ele achou que a mulher não tinha o menor vestígio do dom da adivinhação...

-Onde está querendo chegar? – Harry pediu para que o amigo se calasse.

-Ele me mostrou o que aconteceu lá, quando Alvo estava indo embora Sibila entrou em 'transe', como aconteceu no nosso terceiro ano e fez uma predição – Harry abaixou a cabeça e calou um minuto para se lembrar corretamente de tudo. – "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." – ele os olhou. Hermione tinha os olhos marejando e Rony tinha a boca meio aberta.

-Você... – murmurou a menina segurando um soluço.

-Não diretamente. Poderiam ter sido duas crianças... Neville e eu.

-Então... Como sabem que é você? – perguntou Rony rapidamente.

-Foi a mesma pergunta que fiz. Então Alvo me explicou com um pedaço da profecia: "marcaria como seu igual" – disse mostrando a testa, sua cicatriz.

-Mas ele pode ter escolhido errado! – Hermione balbuciou com as mãos trementes.

Harry respirou fundo. – Não Mione. Creio que não. Alvo me disse que Voldemort não conhecia essa parte da profecia, teria se precavido, e com certeza não me atacaria se soubesse. Ele marcou quem achava que lhe traria mais perigo, no caso um 'mestiço', eu. E não um sangue-puro.  
Alvo me disse que Voldemort o viu em mim, afinal ele mesmo é um mestiço...

-E você guardou todo esse peso com você... Como agüentou? – perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu amargamente. – A pior parte foi olhá-los e fingir que nada me acontecia. Ainda não sei se fiz certo, em contar a vocês, espero que tenham entendido o por quê de eu estar assim. Não é que não confio em vocês...

-Acho... acho que posso entender – Rony sussurrou um tanto confuso.

Hermione ficou pálida, paralisada, com a respiração irregular – repita a profecia.

-Quê? – ela havia falado baixo demais.

-Diga a profecia de novo – falou com dificuldade, secando os olhos com força.  
Ela não ouviu direito, não, estava errada, era isso... Não pode ser.

Harry assentiu lentamente. – "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."

Ela sentiu o coração parar e foi preciso Harry a sacudir para que ela voltasse de onde estava.

-Está bem? Por isso não queria contar nada... – falou preocupado.

-Você terá que matá-lo – a menina ofegou agarrando de súbito a camisa do rapaz. – Você terá que matá-lo para viver como alguém normal – estava descontrolada.

Harry olhou para o lado. – É.

-Oh! Meu Deus! – ela o abraçou com força, seu rosto banhado de lágrimas, tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Harry ficou sem ação, deixou-se ser abraçado. Olhou Rony e este parecia alheio ao acontecimento. Rony estava tão desnorteado quanto Hermione, abria a boca e fechava várias vezes sem saber bem o que dizer ou se dizia. Harry a distanciou devagar. Criou coragem e olhando-a, falou:

-Eu sei que é complicado... Mas não quero que sinta pena de mim. Mas cedo ou mais tarde sabia, dentro de mim, que poderia acontecer assim. E, se estou aqui, é por pura sorte. Minha vida sempre correu perigo, e agora é só mais uma conseqüência... não se preocupe, estarei preparado quando chegar a hora, eu prometo.

Hermione concordou minimamente e o abraçou mais uma vez. – Quero que saiba que eu nunca vou me afastar de ti. E no que precisar, me empenharei para ajudar. Qualquer coisa Harry. Qualquer coisa... – ela murmurou chorosa. – eu prometo.

Rony se levantou e foi até o amigo, o abraçou fortemente. – Eu também cara – ele deu um sorriso torto. – A gente vai acabar com ele. Como eu sempre faço no xadrez com você – descontraiu um pouco a tensão que Harry sentia.

Seria a última vez que perdera o controle, prometeu a si mesmo àquela noite. E seria também o dia que ficaria marcado em sua memória, onde seus amigos lhe davam forças, onde não lhe negaram a mão, onde ele poderia tentar vislumbrar seu futuro.

-Você contou pra a Lívia?

Harry olhou seriamente para eles não foi preciso responder. É claro que não.

**Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado.  
Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, mas você não  
Estará lá sempre,  
Assim me ame quando eu tenha ido, me ama quando eu tenha ido.  
Quando sua radiografia de educação não pode ver debaixo da minha  
Pele.  
Eu não lhe contarei uma maldição que eu não pude contar aos meus  
Amigos. **

Não contou o medo que sentia, não contou a ansiedade que os primeiros meses lhe trouxeram, muito menos a vontade que tinha de acabar com tudo. Não fora o pior ano de sua vida, mas com certeza fora o mais revelador. Pelo menos agora entendia o por quê de ter nascido, para padecer, obviamente...  
Noites em claro? Já perdeu as contas. Agonia? Praticamente sempre. Sentia tudo desabar por sobre sua cabeça, como um quebra-cabeça complexo o suficiente para deixá-lo atônito, e ele esteve... Batendo sempre na mesma tecla, 'o que eu vou fazer', vez ou outra, 'e se eu não conseguir?' Mas nunca, nunca mais: 'Por que eu?' De toda forma, teria que agüentar as conseqüências. Aquela pergunta 'Por que eu?' não servia agora, era banalidade para outros tempos, o caso mais importante não era esse. Ele fora escolhido e lutaria até o fim, o seu ou o de Voldemort. E não importava o que passou...

Depois de um tempo, Hermione lhe perguntou por que Harry tinha que viver com a tia, que feitiço sua mãe havia feito e ele só disse o que sabia. Que Alvo havia lhe feito um feitiço de proteção e com o sangue da sua mãe aquela 'coisa' que o protegia, se tornou mais forte, o mais forte escuro que Alvo poderia lhe dar. E que como Harry e Petúnia eram parentes, enquanto estivesse considerando, 'chamando', de casa o lugar conte 'sobrevivia' aquela proteção estaria nele.

_Morena de olhos cor de mel. Minha namorada a mais de cinco meses. Lívia. Era uma garota excepcional, muito amiga, companheira, carinhosa, simpática e inteligente.  
Nos conhecemos por acaso, sem querer, eu como sempre desastrado, esbarrei nela quando ia correndo para a aula de poções, aula esta que estava atrasado...  
Acabei por derrubar todos os livros que a garota carregava, não teve jeito, tinha que ajudar. Coitada, não teve culpa alguma da minha trapalhada... Naquele dia levei uma detenção feliz.  
E dali, foi um pulo para ficarmos colegas, depois amigos, companheiros de passeios e um dia pedi que saísse comigo. Ela topou. E logo tornamo-nos mais que amigos.  
Lívia só era um pouquinho ciumenta. Nada ao extremo, ainda bem, ela era bem controlada._

-_  
Descobri, depois, que realmente gostava muito dela, mas não como uma namorada, e sim, amiga. Uma de minhas melhores amigas... E então resolvi conversar. E ela entendeu. Já disse que ela é muito inteligente?_

Lívia é o amor da minha vida, mas não entenda mal.  
Ela é o meu amor, claro que sim, a amizade não deixa de ser um amor, certo? E com certeza Lívia teria uma parte do meu coração, assim como Hermione, Gina, Tonks, Sra. Weasley e muitas outras amigas.

Por falar em Hermione... Era muito engraçado ver as duas juntas.  
Lívia tinha ciúmes dela, e eu não sabia mais como explicar que a Mione, minha Mione, era só uma grande amiga. Não menosprezando a amizade. Não vou usar mais o 'só' quando me tratar da nossa amizade, porque de 'só' não tem nada. A amizade que tenho para com ela é muito especial, assim como com Rony. Eles foram meus primeiros amigos. Hermione, vamos dizer assim, foi a primeira menina que conheci realmente, que não tinha medo de mim, pelo contrário, sempre fora bem atrevida nesse ponto... Mas voltando ao caso... Hermione se fazia de desentendida pras ironias que Lívia soltava, preferia ficar fazendo os exercícios calmamente, como se nada ouvisse, ou melhor, nada a atingisse. Mas como ninguém é de ferro e Hermione nunca foi de levar desaforos... Um dia ela cansou de tentar ser a 'compreensiva' e se tornou mais escarninha, sempre com zombarias que se não prestássemos atenção passariam despercebidas. E Lívia começou a levar tudo para a ambigüidade, até quando não tinha...  
Aqueles dias foram realmente hilários, agora eu digo, mas antes era muito estranho e até chato. Mas quando me lembro, só posso sorrir...

-  
Recebera finalmente uma mensagem...

_Querido Harry,  
Como vai, meu filho? Espero que esteja tudo bem e que estes trouxas estejam tratando-o muito bem! Todos mandam lembranças.  
Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, não vai precisar ficar mais tempo por aí._

Atenciosamente,  
Molly

Era tão vaga... Mas sabia que deveriam estar vindo buscá-lo, e teria acertado novamente...  
Estava tudo bem, deu para perceber pela letra calma e belamente redonda da Sra. Weasley. Às vezes era tão evidente (bom pra ele...).

**Vagando agora por esta escuridão eu estou vivo mas eu estou só. **

Os noticiários também estavam 'normais', sem nenhuma morte suspeita, sem nenhum acidente bizarro... Estava tudo na mais perfeita paz, estranhamente, e para ele não era uma boa coisa.  
Harry decidiu arrumar seu malão. E seu dia passou rápido.

-  
Estava novamente passando as férias na ordem da fênix, e como sempre, sobrava para eles limparem aquele lugar.

-Qual é o problema desse pessoal? Não sabem o significado de higiene? – reclamou quando já estava na décima terceira janela, apenas no andar de baixo.

-Se você não falar, nós terminamos mais rápido – uma garota morena, alta e com cabelos cacheados respondeu arfando. – Você sabe... Eu tive o mesmo trabalho de você, e não estou reclamando. Então... Colabora.

O rapaz ia retrucar quando ouviu a Sra. Weasley os chamar, relutante fechou a boca e seguiu os outros.

-O que foi mãe? Estávamos arrumando a casa, tirou a nossa concentração – dois rapazes ruivos e idênticos, falaram irônicos.

-Ora! – a Sra. Weasley revirou os olhos. – Não sejam ridículos. Precisarei da ajuda de vocês.

-Mais! – o rapaz, que aparentava ser mais jovem e tinha a mesma cabeleira dos outros dois, dos gêmeos.

-Não é a sua ajuda, Ronald Weasley – a mulher contrapôs colocando a mão na cintura.

-Menos mal – respondeu contrariado. A mulher lhe lançou um olhar severo.

-Então? – perguntaram os gêmeos esfregando as mãos.

-Vocês iriam junto da guarda avançada...

Os gêmeos assoviaram excitados. – finalmente!

-... Em treinamento.

-Estava bom demais pra ser verdade – a Sra. ignorou o comentário.

-E vocês – falou para as duas meninas e Rony. – estão liberados por hoje, vão lanchar – eles se entreolharam curiosos. – tem biscoito em cima da mesa e também cerveja amanteigada.

A mulher saiu da cozinha murmurando, parecia estar reclamando algo como: 'muito jovens'

-O que significa "guarda avançada"?

-Desculpa maninha, nós somos proibidos de falar qualquer coisa relacionada à ordem...

A garota ruiva deu um muxoxo.

-  
**Parte de mim está lutando, mas parte de mim foi.  
Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado.  
Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu ido. **  
**Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim.  
Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse,  
Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse.  
Eu deixaria tudo só para o seu bem. **

A noite da rua dos Alfeneiros estava silenciosa, sugestivamente estava tranqüila, mas só aparentemente...

-Eu não quero vocês aqui! – Valter Dursley tentava não gritar para não acordar os vizinhos.

-Você pensa que esta falando com quem? – Moody rosnou, fazendo os Dursley recuarem alguns passos. – Onde está o rapaz! – seu olho mágico a vista, girando rapidamente para todos os cantos.

Tia Petúnia, horrorizada, apontou para as escadas. Mas não foi preciso subir, Harry estava na escada, parado com um olhar meio desconfiado e muito atento, sua varinha na mão direita, a segurava firmemente.

-Harry! – Tonks sorriu e foi ao encontro do rapaz. – Como você está? Te trataram bem? Como você cresceu! Está se alimentando bem? – ela parecia uma réplica mais jovem e alta da Sra. Weasley (e mais magra).

-Estou Tonks. Mas o que fazem aqui? – mesmo ele sabendo a resposta precisava ter certeza.

-Viemos lhe buscar – disseram os gêmeos. Ele olhou a volta, havia diversos bruxos ali, alguns conhecidos.

-Vá arrumar suas coisas e não demore, garoto – falou grosseiramente Moody. – Por enquanto teremos uma conversinha com seus tios... – ele os olhou assustadoramente.

'Finalmente' foi o que Harry pensou quando estava pegando Edwiges e sua mala.  
Suas duas primeiras semanas naquela casa foram frustrantes, duas semanas sendo ignorado e desprezado por seus tios. Não que ele se importasse, ele até achava melhor porque assim não precisava suportar xingamentos ou olhares de nojo. E tudo dali em diante só fez piorar. Ele se sentia sozinho lá, não recebia carta de seus amigos, esperava por isso, mas realmente lhe chateava não saber o que acontecia a eles, se estavam bem ou tinham sofrido algum acidente. Agora estava voltando a vida, ia voltar a respirar.

-Vamos aparatar? – Harry perguntou a Tonks.

-Aparatar...? – perguntou Valter confuso.

-Óbvio que não – Exclamou rigidamente Olho-tonto sem ao menos olhar para Harry.

O rapaz ainda não sabia porquê tinha feito aquela pergunta tola... É claro que não. Com certeza a ordem estava mais protegida que nunca, quase como os castelos de antigamente, a diferença é que trouxas moravam ao redor e que este lugar era realmente invisível aos olhos alheios...

Tonks olhou reprovadora para o Sr. a sua frente. – Não Harry. Nós vamos como todos os anos. Fizemos algumas melhorias na casa. E um feitiço 'básico' – ela falou só para que este ouvisse. – contra invasores...

-  
Chegou ainda de madrugada ao local.

-E ai! Harry, como você está, cara? – Jorge perguntou. – Nós mal pudemos conversar...

-Tudo bem. E aqui?

-Somos tratados como escravos, cara – Fred falou muito sério. – Você não tem noção... Trabalhando, trabalhando. Você não perdeu nada.

-Oh! Fred. Deixe de mentir! – Tonks, com o cabelo muito negro, sorriu. – Não acredita não. Esses meninos não tomam jeito – disse ela com um sorriso zombeteiro e puxando Harry para mais um abraço. – Mas como você cresceu, menino! – falou ao soltá-lo.

-Pois é... – disse sem graça.

-Tiramos você na hora certa não é? Aquela família é horrível – Jorge disse distraidamente.

-Harry! Querido, como você está? – lhe abraçou fortemente. – ah! Você está com fome? Te alimentaram direitinho lá? Você deve estar cansado não é? Venha... O seu quarto é o mesmo de antes, com o Rony. As crianças já estão dormindo. – Harry tentava lembrar que a denominação de 'crianças' para a senhora Weasley não era a mesma que para as outras pessoas.

E ela continuou falando e falando, Harry tentava prestar atenção em tudo, mas estava sendo complicado, estava morto de sono.

-Vamos, entre querido – ia o empurrando pelo quarto. – teremos um longo dia. Tente descansar.

-Obrigado, Sra. Weasley...

-  
-Harry! – Rony pulou na sua cama. – Harry!

-O que houve? – teve um sobressalto, procurando seus óculos.

-Não se preocupe, não houve nada – Rony sorriu. – como você está?

-Poderia estar melhor se você tivesse me acordado como alguém normal – respondeu sarcástico, sorrindo.

-Deixa de drama. Vamos, temos que comer.

-Eu já vou – se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Só me deixa tomar um banho, pode ir.

-  
**Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui e me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado  
Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, você não  
Estará lá sempre,  
Assim me ama quando eu tenha ido.  
(Talvez eu seja cego) **

Desceu as escadas calmamente, há tempo a pressa não era sua companheira. Os cabelos levemente arrepiados e para, ainda, todos os lados, encontravam-se um pouco acima de seus ombros, agora. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta (que ele enfeitiçara para ficar proporcional ao seu corpo).  
Ao chegar na cozinha, seu sorriso surgiu ao ver as pessoas àquela mesa. Sentia-se tão em casa agora, tão em paz, da porta da sala para fora ficariam suas preocupações, decidiu.

Foi recebido primeiramente pelos olhos surpresos de Hermione. Depois eles tornaram-se brilhantes, radiantes e ela reprimiu um grito.

-Harry! – o abraçou. – Que bom que você está aqui – ela se afastou – E como você está?

-Feliz por estar aqui – trocaram olhares cúmplices.

Parece que Harry não foi o único que cresceu significativamente este verão... Hermione também. Tinha adquirido um rosto mais adulto, o corpo com traços mais definidos de mulher, os olhos tinham um brilho diferente, pareciam, se é possível, transmitir sabedoria e inocência ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz tinha um tom amigável e ainda assim conseguia transmitir toda sua confiança. Tinha perdido um pouco do tom mandão, mas ainda, ao menos a vista dele, era a mesma Mione de sempre. Sua querida amiga Mione e seus cabelos ainda continuavam lanzudos, mais mesmo assim, ele amava aqueles cachinhos...  
Já uma ruivinha, chegou timidamente, com um sorriso grande. Esta, também havia crescido, não tanto quanto Mione, ele ainda conseguiu perceber. Os cabelos brilhavam mais que os anos anteriores... Como nunca tinha percebido que a garota tinha olhos tão azuis, e sua boca era tão rosada, e contrastava belamente com sua pele pálida? Ele não sabia quando exatamente. Mas tinha que parar de olhar, ele... Tinha.

-Como vai Gina?

-Muito bem! Estávamos com saudade.

Depois de também ser abraçado por esta, Harry foi sentar-se perto dos amigos. Olhou Hermione, que fazia uma careta hilária, percebeu logo o porquê, Rony. Ele estava com seus, ainda tristes, 'finos modos' à mesa. Reparando, agora no camarada, ele não havia mudado tanto, ainda era muito alto (mesmo a diferença entre ambos ter diminuído consideravelmente) e um pouco desengonçado. O cabelo vermelho com franja.

-E então mamãe? O que teremos hoje? – Gina perguntou prestando atenção nos gêmeos que tinham os olhos presos em Harry.

-Não sei por que pergunta Gina... – Rony falou. – Sabe que teremos que organizar essa coisa – abriu os braços.

-Isso mesmo. Como seu irmão já falou por mim – a Sra. exclamou irônica. – depois que tomarem café e descansarem, estarão sujeitos as minhas ordens.

Rony bufou, voltando-se irritado para a comida. Harry Tentou não rir.  
Quando estava saindo, a Sra. Weasley segurou seu braço.

-Harry. Hoje vem aqui, alguém vem te ver. Logo mais à noite, depois do Jantar – ela disse olhando sério, ele estava vendo pena? Não podia ser...

-Certo Sra. Weasley – não perguntaria quem seria, de qualquer modo ele sabia que esta não contaria. – Hã. Era só isso? – a mulher ainda o segurava pelo braço.

-Sim... Claro. Pode ir... – ela retrocedeu apressada

Harry passou o dia com os amigos, pra variar, tentando deixar a casa mais apresentável. A hora do almoço chegou rápido, e os meninos (lê-se Rony) estavam famintos.

-Eu odeio essas coisas... – disse Rony olhando tristemente para a roupa toda suja de poeira.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley quase a gritar.

-O quê? – Rony deu um salto da cadeira onde está.

-O que significa isso Rony Weasley! – parou segurando a cintura.

-Do que está falando mamãe?

-Você está I-MUN-DO! IMUNDO! – o olhava reprovadora. – já pro banho!

-Mas mãe...

-Agora!

-Eu to com fome!

-Eu disse: AGORA, Ronald!

Ele bateu o pé. – E sem chiar!

-Eu avisei para usar o avental – cantarolou Gina servindo-se.  
O garoto a fuzilou com o olhar e emburrado subiu as escadas aos 'trotes'.

-  
O dia passou muito rápido e logo Harry estava sendo chamado à cozinha, depois da janta.

-O que eles querem com você? – indagou com curiosidade Rony.

-Sua mãe disse que alguém viria me visitar...

Assim ele saiu quietamente, deixando Rony e as garotas no seu quarto.  
Hermione e Gina conversavam animadamente, sorrindo e planejando.  
Hermione com Bichento no colo, acariciando-o. O gato parecia um boneco, todo mole e preguiçoso, não queria mais nada da vida.

-Eu estou ansiosa pelas minhas notas. Acho que fiz bons testes, mas fico nervosa... Acho que poderia ter me empenhado mais em poções... – Gina falava agitada. – Quando, que dia, chegou mesmo o de vocês? – ela agora olhava para Rony e Hermione.

-Relaxa Gina! – Rony falou se debruçando na cama.

-Tenho que concordar com Rony, desta vez – Hermione disse. – Fique tranqüila. Não adianta nada esse nervosismo... Falo por experiência própria. Eu sei, não precisa dizer, - respondeu antes que Gina começasse a falar. – 'É fácil dizer, mas difícil fazer'. Eu pensava isso quando me pediam para ficar calma. Mas não adianta Gina... Você só vai conseguir estresse e... rugas. Você não quer rugas, quer? – perguntou sorrindo calmamente.

-Acho que não... – falou dando um pequeno sorriso. – Mas o que posso fazer?

-Ocupe a mente... Que tal um bom livro? Escrever também é bom. Por que você não atualiza seus estudos? Tem tantas opções Gina, é só você querer.

Gina suspirou. – Está certo.

_Nos dias que antecederam a chegada do resultado dos NOM's, Hermione estava insuportável...  
Rony nem se aproximava dela, a evitava de qualquer modo. Harry tentava ser o mais neutro e impassível possível, tentava também não 'provocar' Hermione, isto é, media as palavras com muito cuidado. Gina, ficava mais com os gêmeos.  
A morena chegava algumas vezes a se desesperar, gritar por coisas bobas com Harry ou Rony, se afastou de todos. Buscando mais o seu quarto e/ou o quarto onde Bicuço ficava. Ela muitas vezes também tinha crises de choro..._

-_  
Agora estava com Bicuço, este parecia ser o único que lhe entendia. Era ótimo! Ele nunca falava nada, era um ótimo 'ouvidor'...  
Alguém batia na porta, alguém que iria lhe incomodar, importunar, estressar, pedir que parasse de besteira e se tornasse mais 'sociável' novamente (Rony havia dito isto da última vez para ela...)._

-Entre – disse tão 'receptiva' que poderia ter congelado a porta. Mas por mais incrível que pareça aquela pessoa não se incomodou com a sua frieza.

-Acho que você vai gostar disso – Harry sorriu, as mãos atrás das costas.

-Do que está falando?

-Disso aqui... – falou mostrando um envelope pardo, a garota empalideceu.

-Quando, quando chegou?

-Há alguns minutos. Só o tempo de eu chegar aqui. Toma!

-Eu, eu não quero – disse olhando o envelope vacilante.

-Vamos! Ora, há dias você está querendo isso e agora que chegou está com medo? O que é isso Srta. Granger! Com medo? Onde está seu espírito de grifinória?

-Haha. Poupe-me Harry Potter – ela respirou fundo, levantado-se e pegando, com as mãos trementes, a carta. – Você já abriu a sua?

-Estava esperando para abrir junto de você e do Rony... Mas nessas horas o que sobrou do dele, só foram os 'restos mortais' do envelope – ela tentou sorrir.

Certo, estava a sua frente, como se estivesse a olhando, era inofensivo, tinha que lembrar, só poderia destruir seu futuro... "Oh! Granger! Abra logo essa porcaria e tire essa dúvida da cabeça! O que você é? É uma Grifinória, certo? Vamos, não temos todo tempo do mundo"  
Ficou ali alguns segundos, com a respiração rasa, suando frio, um dos pés batendo ritmado no chão. Queria por as mãos na boca, enquanto olhava para as unhas, quis roê-las...  
Por que ela queria mesmo aquele pedaço de papel pardo? Pra quê? "Ah! Sim... Algo relacionado a seu FUTURO".  
Fechou os olhos.

-Mione? – Harry chamou cuidado.

-Hmm?

-Fique tranqüila... Tenho certeza que você foi a melhor do ano. Não se preocupe – tocou seu ombro levemente. – Eu que deveria estar suando, não acha? Tenho quase certeza que 'bombei' em adivinhação – disse em tom de ironia.

Ela sorriu de leve. Ele estava certo, não deveria estar tão preocupada, ela havia estudado, afinal.

- _  
-Eu consegui um 'Aceitável' em Poções – Rony estava realmente radiante._

-Que bom cara! Eu tirei 'Deplorável' em adivinhação – disse Harry sarcástico. Rony sorriu, Hermione revirou os olhos.

-E ai? – perguntou olhando de Harry para Mione. Harry olhou para Hermione, esperando que ela começasse.

-Bom, eu tirei "Ótimo" em quase todas as matérias, menos em runas... "Excede as expectativas". Sabia que aquela palavra faria diferença... – falou um pouco chateada. Rony revirou os olhos, dizendo 'nerd'. Harry sorriu e lhe deu um abraço.

-Eu não disse Mione! Você não precisava se preocupar... Deve ter sido as melhores notas do colégio!

-E você? – ela perguntou ao se liberar dos seus braços.

-Bem... – ele olhou a carta de novo. – Eu até que não fui mal... – contrapôs levantando os olhos.

Rony se cansou e pegou o pergaminho de Harry. – Você, você tirou "Excepcional" em DCAT. Isso é possível? – indagou abobado para Hermione, a boca entreaberta – Harry corou.

-Hmm. Se está ai, deve ser – Hermione disse olhando Harry alegremente.

Rony ficou olhando Harry como se este fosse quase uma miniatura de Dumbledore. E então se voltou para suas notas, as de Harry. – Você não foi 'ruim', você foi mais que bem! Sem contar Adivinhação... Suas notas foram boas. Com apenas três "Aceitável"... Legal Cara! Parabéns! – Harry sorriu sem graça.

-Se eu fosse você... Eu apenas comia e dormia – Rony falou olhando quase sério para Gina, Hermione lhe jogou uma almofada, dando um muxoxo. – Pelo menos comigo funcionou! – ponderou indignado.

-  
Harry sentou-se à mesa, esperando a tal pessoa chegar.  
O que desta vez o esperava?

-Hmm. Já deve estar por vir, Harry.

-Ei, ê pode me adiantar algo?

Seu sorriso amarelou – Me desculpe.

"É óbvio que não falaria nada".

Não foi preciso muito para ter sua curiosidade saciada. E sinceramente, não ficou tão surpreso assim.

-Boa noite – cumprimentou educadamente.

-Olá Harry.

-Boa noite.

-Uma coruja! – Gina exclamou indo a direção da janela e abrindo.

A coruja passou por ela e pousou na cama de Harry, deixando ali uma carta e logo depois se retirou.

-De quem será?

-Você não sabe? – Rony revirou os olhos. – Aposto um galeão que é da Lívia.

-Pensei que eles tivessem terminado...

-E terminaram – Hermione afirmou. – Bom, ao menos Harry nos disse isso – Rony assentiu. – Mas não vejo problema algum da sua amiga lhe mandar cartas.

-Acho que devemos entregar ao Harry... – Rony pulou da sua cama e pegou a carta.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Desde quando você gosta de ser 'pombo correio'? Ou será a curiosidade lhe atiçando? – perguntou em repreensão. – Você sabe que não...

-Não nos proibiram de circular pela casa – ele contrapôs a interrompendo.

-Deixe de ser curioso. Se Harry puder e quiser contar, ele o fará. Pode se aquietando Ronald!

-Você não é minha mãe! – franziu a testa, irritado.

-Graças a Deus! – replicou acidamente.  
-

**Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui (que) e me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado.  
Me segure quando eu estiver assustado e me ame quando eu tenha  
Ido.  
Tudo eu sou e tudo em mim,  
Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse.**

-Estou lá fora se precisarem de algo – Tonks falou se retirando.

-Obrigado, Ninphadora – a mulher lhe lançou um olhar enviesado. – Certo, me desculpe, Tonks... – ela saiu. – Como está Harry?

-Bem – respondeu automaticamente. – Sempre bem – suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. – E o Senhor, Lupin?

Lupin, entretanto, pareceu ponderar suas palavras. – estou OK – respondeu num sorriso.

Certamente que Lupin diria estar bem e, aparentemente, estava mesmo, o período de lua cheia já havia passado há uma quinzena. Suas forças estavam revigoradas. Ele era o mesmo homem de quatro anos atrás, a não ser por mais alguns fios brancos de cabelo.

-E então? Para quê esta 'reunião extraordinária'?

-Sem gracinhas, Potter.

Harry olhou diretamente para seu professor – desde o primeiro ano - e integrante da ordem. Severo Snape...  
Aquele homem nunca mudaria. Continuaria sendo o mesmo intragável de sempre...

-Eu não estou brincando – falou. – Acho que tenho que saber do motivo desse encontro, certo? – perguntou, quase irônico, voltando-se para Lupin.

-Seguramente – Lupin afirmou. – Está mais para um comunicado.

-Vamos logo com isso, Lupin – Snape encostou-se na parede impaciente.

O homem não deu atenção. – Harry, você agora terá algumas aulas complementares...

Onde queria chegar?

"Você terá a minha assistência na matéria de Defesa das artes das trevas. E 'estudará', digo estudar, mas iremos mais praticar, o que não deixa de ser um estudo... De qualquer modo, você estudará separado dos outros alunos. Quando, no entanto eu não puder lhe dar aula" – pausou, não era preciso falar o motivo. – "Você terá aula de Defesa com Severo e com o novo professor de defesa" – Snape cruzou os braços.

Quando Harry olhou para Remo, este pôde perceber um 'quê' de incredulidade e descrédito.

-Então, você vai voltar para Hogwarts?

-Bom... Digamos que sim – ele falou pensativo. – mas darei aulas somente para você, Harry. E você também aprenderá _Artes das Trevas _– pronto. Agora sim, Harry estava chocado. – com Severo, obviamente.

Alguns segundos calado, só para organizar as informações recebidas. – Quando começarão minhas aulas?

-Que bom que perguntou – Snape tinha aquele olhar maldoso. – Começaremos apenas com ensaios, isto é, apenas com os livros, com as teorias. Enquanto estivermos aqui.

-Vamos ver se entendi – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Terei aula com você, Lupin, de DCAT, separadamente. E quando você não puder lecionar, terei aula com – ele pausou, ponderando. - O professor Snape... Além dessa aula, que imagino ter uma carga maior e pesada, terei, também com o professor Snape, aulas de AT. É isso?

-Exatamente.

-Mas alguma coisa? – perguntou.

-Não. Alguma pergunta, Harry?

-Quem será o nome professor de DCAT?

Lupin sorriu. – Alvo não nos informou sobre isso. Disse apenas que já havia encontrado a pessoa perfeita.

-Certo.

-Gostaria de falar com Potter a sós Remo.

-Não acho necess- - Lupin olhou para Harry e este pedia para que deixasse.- Estarei na sala se precisarem – falou erguendo um das sobrancelhas para Snape.

-Então conseguiu, vamos dizer assim, o cargo que tanto sonhava! – Harry tinha vontade de rir da/na cara de Snape. – Acho que não fora assim que havia imaginado, não é mesmo?

Snape contraiu os lábios.

-Não foi uma escolha minha. Certamente preferiria estar o mais longe do Senhor.

-Imagino... – contrapôs. E logo mudou seu modo de agir. - O que você pode me ensinar? – Harry perguntou quase em tom de desafio. – Quero aprender o máximo.

-Posso lhe ensinar o que quiser aprender – respondeu com os lábios finos. - Não estaremos naquelas suas aulinhas de DCAT, Potter. Não terei a paciência que os outros professores lhe doam.

-Eu não esperava isto da sua parte, de qualquer forma. _Professor_ – Snape ergueu a sobrancelha pelo modo irônico do rapaz.

-Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas: nossas aulas, de Artes das Trevas, serão totalmente _inexistentes_ para os outros. Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, já estaremos treinando duelos.

-Esplendido – Harry falou quase a bocejar. – Era só isso?

-Mais respeito Potter. Eu não sou-

-Não estamos em sua sala de aula Snape, se você quer respeito, dê respeito – Harry retrucou austero. – Não vamos fingir o que realmente não somos. Sei que o senhor me odeia, eu também não lhe acho a melhor companhia do mundo – falou metódico.

-Ora, ora, ora. O que encontramos aqui? Um Potter reformulado? – exclamou como se falasse a uma platéia. - Parece que finalmente pôs as manguinhas de fora... Tsc. Rapaz insolente – falou secamente. - Mas não poderia ser diferente, Oh! Não poderia mesmo! – falou como se divertisse. - Com as companhias que tem e os _familiares_ que teve... – fingiu suspirar com pesar. - Me espanta a semelhança de vocês – comentou sordidamente. – Certamente que poderia ser pior... dê graças aos céus, Potter. Você não foi criado por _Black_.

O queixo de Harry enrijeceu e ele se levantou para encarar melhor aquele homem a sua frente. – Se acha – ele murmurou. Seus olhos faiscavam em ódio. – que ainda sou aquela criança, imatura, que encontrou há seis anos em Hogwarts, que tenho medo de você, e todo o seu conjunto _'rancor em pessoa'_, está enganado – Snape tinha nos lábios aquele seu sorriso afetado. – Eu sinto pena. Simplesmente pena de você...

-Eu queria... – Lupin parou. Os outros dois o encararam. – Acho melhor você subir Harry.

Com um último olhar, glacial, trocado por Harry e Snape, o rapaz se retirou.

-Então Harry me conta! – Rony chamou antes mesmo do rapaz realmente ter entrado no quarto. - Quem era? O que queria e por quê. Desembucha!

-Wow Rony! Me deixa respirar - Nada de mais. As mesmas coisas: assombrações (Snape), seres horrendos (Snape), lobisomens, magia negra... É, algo bem cotidiano, pensou sarcástico. – Não foi nada demais. Apenas alguns comunicados...

-Como por exemplo...? – Rony insistiu sob o olhar reprovador de Hermione.

-Minhas aulas de DCAT – Harry achou que aqui não teria nenhum problema em contar – Serão com o professor Lupin.

-Então ele vai voltar pra Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina quase incrédula.

-Mais ou menos... - Hermione franziu o cenho. – Bem, ele só dará aulas... pra mim.

-Como assim? – perguntou Rony rapidamente.

Harry suspirou cansado, estava um pouco atordoado. – Eu terei aulas separadas de DCAT – falou sentando-se na cama.

-Separadas?

-É. Não com vocês. Sozinho, Lupin e eu.

-Mas... Mas por quê?

Harry lhe lançou um olhar significativamente exasperado, e olhou a carta que se encontrava em sua cama.

_Querido Harry,_

Como vai? Espero que esteja tudo bem...  
Estou indo... Aqui está totalmente monótono. Principalmente pela falta de suas cartas...  
Soube pela Gina que você estaria ai na casa do seu padrinho.  
Espero não estar te incomodando, mas estou preocupada, você não me mandou uma carta nesse verão!  
O que está havendo? Seus tios não deixaram Edwiges ser solta? Está tudo bem? Está se alimentando bem?  
Algo de errado aconteceu? Não minta pra mim!  
Por favor, Harry. Estou preocupada...

Com saudade,  
Lívia

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo e esfregando os olhos, bocejou.

-E o que ela diz?

Harry se limitou a passar a carta para o amigo. Ele tirou os óculos e ficou ali, sentado olhando para o teto.

-Você não vai responder?

-Não agora – ele se espreguiçou. – não tenho cabeça para escrever agora.

-Está cansado?

-Só um pouco.

-  
-O que você tem na cabeça, Severo? – Lupin indagou rígido. – discutindo com um rapaz da metade da sua idade?

Snape revirou os olhos. – Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações.

-Eu não quero suas satisfações. Só quero que repense seu comportamento lamentável. Por Merlin! – Lupin exclamou. – Não basta o problema que temos?

O outro homem cruzou os braços e nada respondeu.

Lupin suspirou. – Temos uma reunião agora. Alvo acabou de chegar.

-Sempre surpreendendo... – Snape resmungou girando os calcanhares e dirigindo-se a porta.  
-

**Eu nunca a decepcionaria até mesmo se eu pudesse.  
Eu deixaria tudo só para seu bem.  
Assim me segure quando eu estou aqui que me corrija quando eu  
Estiver errado.  
Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado, você não  
Estará lá sempre.  
Assim me ame quando eu tenha ido, me ama quando eu tenha ido. **

Alguns dias depois, tudo era quase a mesma coisa.  
De dia limpar e reorganizar a casa. A tarde livre e a noite, depois do jantar, cada um ia para seus quarto. Ao menos, o itinerário da maioria dos adolescentes que estavam lá era esse. Harry fazia tudo isso, a pequena mudança era que, depois do jantar, ele estudava DCAT ou AT, até mais ou menos onze e meia. E pela manhã, tudo recomeçava novamente.

Hoje era um dia chuvoso e até tranqüilo. Nesse momento Rony e Harry encontravam-se no quarto, e estavam sendo acompanhados por Fred e Jorge.

-Cartas de Hogwarts... – eles disseram juntos, entregando cada um, uma carta.

-Vocês acreditam que

-A Gina quase

-Pulou em nosso pescoço?

-E arrancou a força da nossa mão...

-A carta?

-Assustador – eles disseram juntos estremecendo. – Mais um sem salvação na nossa família. Preocupada com NOM's? Decepcionante... – eles continuaram.

-Achei que Gina fosse uma das nossas – Jorge balançou a cabeça com pesar.

-Eu também, meu irmão, eu também – Fred disse com igual desgosto.

Harry riu. Rony estava mais preocupado em rasgar a sua carta. Um Grito.  
Todos se entreolharam.

-No quarto das meninas! – Harry e Rony saíram em disparada. Jorge e Fred aparataram.

Rony quase arrombou a porta. Assustando Gina e Hermione, Fred e Jorge continuaram de braços cruzados.

-O que houve? – Harry perguntou. Sem perceber tinha amassado quase por inteira sua carta.

-É o que estamos

-Esperando,

-Elas iam

-Nos explicar

-Agora.

Harry e Rony olharam com curiosidade para as meninas. Gina estava sentada no chão e Hermione na cama, franzindo a testa para Gina.

-Er... – Gina se pronunciou. – Eu consegui um 'Ótimo' em poções. – Hermione olhou para a amiga sem ter certeza se conseguiria prender o riso.

-Parabéns Gina...

-Era só isso? – Rony perguntou passado. Harry suspirou aliviado.

-Como assim: 'Era só isso'? Eu precisava de nota para fazer o que quero quando sair da escola, você sabe quantas noites em claro passei estudando? Quantos passeios e diversão perdi? É melhor ficar calado, Rony.

Rony abriu a boca para retrucar. Mas Harry o interrompeu. – E então Gina, o que você vai fazer depois da escola?

Seus olhos brilharam. – Medicina Bruxa.

-Certo.

-Se era só isso

-Estamos indo...

-Você ouviu o que ela disse?

-Eu sei, chocante... – e aparataram.

Rony balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu envelope. Terminou de rasgá-lo e jogou o resto no chão, sob o olhar reprovador de Hermione.

-Você vai limpar isso.

Rony apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, e continuou lendo concentrado em sua mensagem. – É. O de sempre.

-E o que você esperava? – Harry perguntou sem entender. Rony o olhou significativamente. Harry piscou esperando. Rony estava com algum problema? Como entenderia algo se ele não falava?

Rony suspirou. – Harry esse ano serão escolhidos os monitores-chefes... Alô!

-Ah. Isso... Pensei que você estivesse falando de algo sério.

-_Isso_ é sério! – Hermione falou com dignidade.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele levantou as mãos. – Mas acho que vocês entenderam o que quis dizer.

-Isso pode ser uma tragédia esse nosso ano! – Rony fez drama. – Imagina se o Malfoy for o monitor? Meu Merlin... – Rony sentou-se na cama, chocado só por ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

Harry riu. – Bom. Ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa se a monitora - chefe for quem estou pensando – ele deu uma olhada em Hermione. E ergueu a sobrancelha marotamente.

Rony não pareceu compartilhar da mesma animação. – Um Malfoy! Um Malfoy! – Gina estava mais concentrada nas notas dos exames. Estava tão concentrada que nem ouvia a conversa a sua volta.

-Calma Rony – Hermione pediu sem paciência. – Você nem ao menos tem certeza. Pára de sofrer por antecedência – ele a olhou indignado e ela o encarou, cruzando os braços.

Harry deu um muxoxo e foi ver sua lista.

-Se você quer saber Hermione, eu tenho o direito de sofrer por antecedência – ele também cruzou os braços.

-Isso é idiotice.

-Esse é um problema _meu_.

-Você está parecendo criança. E daí se for o Malfoy, o novo monitor!

-Não será.

Rony e Hermione olharam sem entender para Harry. – O que disse?

-Disse que não será ele – falou levantando os olhos. – Eu consegui.

Rony coçou a cabeça. – Hã... Tem, você tem certeza? – Harry mostrou a **insígnia**.

-Acho que sim né, Rony? – ele riu nervoso.

Rony dramaticamente segurou o lado esquerdo do peito. – Ufa! Ainda bem. Por um momento eu pensei que o Malfoy, urgh – ele fez uma careta. – Ainda bem, Harry. Ainda bem que foi você.

-Muito bom, Harry!

Ele deu um sorriso torto, olhando a amiga. – Você não vai abrir o seu?

-Acredita que havia esquecido! – ela pegou novamente sua carta, que, por sinal, ainda estava fechada.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam em expectativa.

-Hmm? E ai? – Rony franziu a testa.

Hermione suspirou. – Eu... sou a nova monitora chefe de Hogwarts.

-Ninguém sabia, né? – Rony perguntou sorrindo. Harry a abraçou.

Gina surpreendentemente conseguiu prestar atenção naquela cena. Na verdade, ela _só_ viu aquela cena. Hermione tinha o rosto surpreso por estar presa nos braços do amigo e Harry não parecia se importar com isso... Logo depois, Rony lhe deu um abraço.

-Então companheira? – ele chamou quando a soltou. - Você não vai ser tão exigente comigo, não é?

Hermione apenas sorriu. – Vamos descer.

-  
-Por que o Harry?

-E por que não? – perguntou com ar divertido, os olhos brilhando.

-Pelo que sei, o senhor não o escolheu monitor no seu quinto ano... Para que não tivesse tantas responsabilidades. Não ficasse sobrecarregado.

-É, foi isso mesmo – falou pensativo.

-Então Alvo?

-Você já viu uma desculpa melhor para deixá-lo no castelo? – ele sorriu com sabedoria.

O homem a sua frente franziu a testa. – Não consigo acompanhar a rapidez das suas idéias – ele suspirou. – Mas confio em suas recomendações.

-Não se preocupe Remo. Só quero Harry onde podemos observá-lo.

Lupin ergueu a sobrancelha. – Irá vigiá-lo novamente?

O velho suspirou. – É para seu bem.

-Bom. De qualquer forma irei providenciar o material que me pediu.

Dumbledore assentiu.- E Remo – chamou quando o homem ia fechar a porta atrás de si. – Já tenho o lugar perfeito para suas aulas – O lupino sorriu e logo depois fechou a porta atrás de si.

-  
(continua quando a minha criatividade bater novamente...)

É **insígnia**? Não tenho certeza...  
Essa música é a tradução da música do grupo:  
3 Doors Down (hm... não sei se é deles mesmo...). O nome é: When I'm Gone;  
Não sei se perceberam :rool: mas eu gosto muito de song's.  
Gente, não esperem algo muito do gênero 'geral', nessa fic Ok?  
Primeiro que não sei se conseguirei e segundo porque nem sei se quero. Isto é, o gênero predominante deve ser romance... talvez eu até anule o geral. Sei lá, vai da minha mente totalmente desordenada.  
E por último, mas não menos importante, Comentem .  
Bom, não esperem algo tão grande no próximo cap. Rsrs. Eu não consigo perder essa mania.  
E desculpem algum erro  
Beijo!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Quem é ela?**

A terra firme não era, nem de longo, o lugar por onde Harry esteve divagando nesses dias. Ele realmente estava se esforçando, ter que suportar toda terça e sexta o seu prof° de AT, não estava sendo nada fácil. E ainda estavam na parte de leitura. Parte essa, que Snape, Harry tinha quase certeza, fazia, propositalmente, com que tudo se tornasse mais monótono que História da Magia...   
Ao menos não precisavam mais limpar a casa, ela estava finalmente 'sanada', ou quase. O máximo que faziam era, na verdade, varrer e limpar os móveis.  
Acontece que a 'estranheza' não só atingira Harry. No quarto das meninas não era pouco diferente. Hermione e Gina trancavam-se no quarto quase o dia inteiro. Hermione já acordava e logo estava com um livro em mãos, escovando os dentes, comia lendo – ou lia comendo? – ela só não tomava banho lendo, bem, pelo menos isso é o que achavam...

-Você vai pirar, Hermione - Rony reclamou enquanto a olhava comer sobre um de seus numerosos livros. – Pra quê você estuda tanto? Todos sabem que você é a melhor – ele perguntou mordendo um pedaço de sua torrada.

Ela abaixou os olhos para o livro. – Acho que isso não deixa de ser um problema meu.

-Não seja grossa.

Tonks olhou de Rony para Hermione e então para Harry. Este estava, por incrível que pareça com um livro sobre a mesa e estava muito concentrado, ou parecia, no livro. Gina brincava com Bichento. 

-Não estou sendo 'grossa' – ela levantou os olhos. – mas, por favor, pode me deixar em paz? Estou tentando ler esse livro.

-Por Merlin, Hermione! Você sabe o significado de férias?

-Acredite. – foliou seu livro. - Melhor do que você.

-Ora! E o que você sabe? O significado? De onde a palavra 'férias' vem? O que está escrito no dicionário? O quê? O quê! 

-Rony – Harry se pronunciou. – Já chega.

-Ela me tira do sério! – ele exclamou levantando-se. – Satisfeita? – Rony disse a olhando feio.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha com uma cara de 'quer mesmo que eu responda?'. Rony bufou e saiu da cozinha.

-Vocês têm que parar com isso – Harry falou lendo novamente seu livro.

-Não vou discutir com você sobre quem tem razão aqui – ela disse com dignidade, o olhando.

-Acredite. É a última coisa que quero.

E assim foram os dias, Rony e Hermione discutindo, Harry apaziguando, Gina confabulando com os irmãos, ou Gina e Hermione horas e mais horas no quarto, Harry lendo os livros cedidos por Lupin e Snape. E Rony entediado. Jorge e Fred 'criando'. Nenhum acidente, ninguém da ordem em perigo, ao menos por enquanto. Paz, apenas.  
Minerva havia ido ao Largo dois dias antes para dar a Harry e Hermione as informações que deveriam passar para os novos monitores e naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, o material escolar fora comprado pelo Sr. Weasley e Tonks. Então finalmente chegara o dia da viagem.

-Mãe! Eu não estou achando meu livro de transfiguração... 

-Gina, querida. Eu já disse para você esperar – a mulher falou olhando para a escada. – Rony!

-Já estou indo, mãe. Só falta achar a gravata.

Hermione estava na porta batendo o pé, agoniada. – dez e treze.

-Dá pra você parar de ver as horas de cinco em cinco minutos? – Harry sorriu. Ele estava sentado no sofá, com seu malão e Edwiges ao lado.

Hermione cruzou os braços.

-Vai dar tempo, Mione. Sempre dá – isso a fez suspirar e ir se sentar ao lado do amigo.

-Espero que esteja certo – disse alisando os braços.

-Está com frio?

-Um pouco – disse pondo os braços mais contra o corpo. Harry balançou a cabeça e tirou o casaco.

-Usa. Se você não se importa, é claro, de ter bem visível um 'HP' sobreposto a um pomo de ouro no centro da blusa... – falou estendendo a roupa para ela. - Se abrir meu malão agora tudo vai pelos ares – ele brincou.

-Mas e você? 

-Estou com uma camisa que me protege, não está vendo – ele abriu os braços. – toma logo!

-Isso é um perigo... – ela disse baixinho enquanto colocava o casaco, que por sinal ficaria bem maior que ela.

-O que disse?

-Hmm? – perguntou o olhando. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Deixa pra lá.

-Mãe! Tá me ouvindo?

-Rony! 

-Já estou indo – um barulho de tropeços e depois de três segundos Rony descia as escadas, com pressa. – Pronto – sorriu socando o que parecia se uma blusa dentro da mala e com força a fechando.

-Mãe!

-O que foi dessa vez Gina!

-Meu livro... Eu não estou achando em canto algum – ela falou franzindo a testa.

-Você procurou no seu quarto?

-Claro, não é, mamãe! 

A Sra. Weasley passou a mão na testa, olhando para os outros três adolescentes. Rony havia se juntado aos amigos, que agora estavam de pé, observando a cena.

-O Carro está a mais de meia hora esperando Molly – Tonks advertiu. A Mulher deu um suspiro cansado.

-Gina. Eu vou procurar. E assim que achar te mando via coruja.

A garota assentiu desgostosa.

-Agora, já pro carro.

E assim houve uma 'sessão despedida' e logo estavam no carro em direção a estação.  
--------------

-Muito bem – disse olhando os arredores. - Descendo. Vamos.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete pares de sapatos.

-Todos pegaram seus materiais? – eles confirmaram. – Ótimo.

-Eu vou na frente. Tonks, você na fica atrás – Moody olhou para os outros dois, franzindo a testa. - Weasley's um e dois, os acompanhem.

-Na boa.

-Tranqüilo.

E então sem transtorno atravessaram a estação para chegar na plataforma 9 ¾ para embarcarem no expresso Hogwarts. 

--------------  
-Não! Olha quem estou vendo! Merlin que sorte a minha – continuou sarcástico. – Potter e o bando... Preciso de um autógrafo.

-Cuidado Malfoy! – Rony cerrou os punhos.

-O que foi Weasley? Era para eu tremer agora? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. - Vai querer roubar meu sapatos também?

Rony corou até o cabelo. Gina estava a ponto de pegar sua varinha, olhando irritada para o loiro.

-Calado – Harry apontou a varinha para o rapaz que deu um passo para trás. – Cadê toda a sua prepotência agora Draco? – Harry balançou a cabeça. – É melhor você ir. 

-Você não pode fazer isso fora da escola, Potter – disse olhando incerto para a varinha do moreno.

-Não? Experimente ofender meu amigo novamente.

-Algum problema por aqui?

-Nenhum professor – Harry riu da cara de descrença de Draco. – Estava mostrando a Draco como os grifinórios são corajosos.

Lupin os olhou de lado. – Melhor irem trocar-se. Logo o trem vai partir. Acho que vocês têm obrigações, não?

Hermione entendeu o recado, tratou de puxar Harry de lado. – Vamos – quando ele demonstrou resistência. - Deveríamos estar colocando os primeiranistas nos vagões. 

Harry deixou de olhar Malfoy e seguiu a jovem.

-Ele é um panaca, Harry – ela andava ao seu lado tentando acompanhar seus passos determinados. – Você não deveria se deixar levar por isso.

-Não é tão simples assim.

Ela o parou. – Não é simples, mas você tem que se controlar.

-Estava me controlando!

-Até quando você agüentaria? – Hermione o encarou séria e Harry desviou o olhar. – Eu não quero ser reprovadora com você, Harry – ela suspirou. – só não quero te ver mal.

-Eu sei – murmurou contrariado.

-Harry, olha pra mim. Sei que o Malfoy às vezes merece provar do próprio veneno, mas você não pode cometer esse engano. É isso que todos estão esperando, seu descontrole. Você se saiu tão bem ano passado, decepcionando aqueles idiotas – ela sorriu. – Vamos tentar? Só mais um ano.

Ele a olhou de lado. – Eu vou tentar, Mione. 

-Que bom. Agora vamos nos trocar. Estamos atrasados – Harry caminhou espantado pela rápida mudança de assunto da garota.

--------------  
-O que eu faço?

-Agora, você segue aquele Sr ali.

-Aquele? – a menininha apontou.

-Isso – Harry sorriu para a garota assustada. – Ele é um professor, vai guiá-los até o castelo – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-Tá bom.

-Alunos do primeiro ano! – logo Hagrid estava gritando pelos novatos.

Ela voltou a olhar para Harry.

-Isso, ele – disse apontando. Hermione se posicionou ao seu lado. – Sabe que não é tão chato?

-Mesmo, Sr. 'irresponsabilidade'?

-Também não é assim... – ele se defendeu.

-Não? E como é? 

-Bom...

-Harry! Finalmente te encontrei.

-Salvo pego gongo – Hermione murmurou revirando os olhos e descendo do trem. – Te vejo depois.

-Você não precisa ir, Hermione.

A morena deu um sorriso simpático. – Eu sei. Mas tenho que ver se está tudo certo, com os outros alunos.

-Se é assim. Tchau.

-Até, Lívia.

-Não pense que vou deixar o trabalho todo pra você – Harry disse. – Logo estou lá – deu um meio sorriso.

-Não se preocupe.

--------------  
-O que eu perdi? – Harry perguntou quando chegou perto de Rony, Hermione, Gina, que agora estavam acompanhados por Luna e Neville. 

-A nossa chegada – Neville o cumprimentou.

-Quase nada – Rony falou e Gina lhe cutucou. – Quero dizer... Eu não estava falando de vocês. Porque bem... Eu – Luna não parecia ter visto ao menos quando Harry chegou e Neville já estava entrando na carruagem.

-Que mancada Rony.

-Eles nem ouviram!

-Sorte sua – Gina reclamou seguindo Neville. 

Luna, Hermione e Rony entraram. – Você não vem, cara?

Harry estava com a mão na porta, olhando para trás. – Vou sim.

-O que houve?

-Acho que vi alguém.

-Deve ter sido apenas uma sombra.

-Ou Dragões invisíveis.

Hermione piscou. Ela queria mesmo lembrar a loirinha o que a palavra 'invisível' significa.  
Rony e Harry balançaram a cabeça. Sinal de: Por favor, fique calada. Não adianta. Muito à contra-gosto seguiu o conselho.

-Quem arisca quem será o novo professor de DCAT? – Simas perguntou.

-Como eu vou saber? – Rony retrucou.

-Não tem ninguém na cadeira desse cargo.

-Bem, eu vi o Lupin por aqui – Dino respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Neville na mesa. – A não ser que ele esteja procurando uma vitima...

-Não tem graça, Thomas – Lilá falou o olhando de lado. 

-Desde quando você me chama de Thomas?

-Desde de quando você se tornou um idiota? – Parvati prendeu o riso. Rony gargalhou.

-Silencio agora – Harry chamou atenção. – A seleção vai começar.

-Nos desculpe, Sr. Monitor, Sr. – risadinhas.

-Que hilário – ele falou seriamente, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Todos lhe lançaram sorrisos sem-graça e calaram-se.

O chapéu seletor cantou uma música pouco mais curta que a dos anos anteriores.  
Mostrando-se novamente um chapéu orgulhoso por ser tão inteligente. Falou também dos quatro grandes e suas qualidades. Pediu união das casas e, ao fim, desejou a todos um bom ano letivo. Todos aplaudiram e assim Minerva passou a chamar os nomes dos novos alunos. Alunos estes que, por sinal, estavam aterrorizados.

-Olha – Hermione apontou. – Aquela menininha que você mostrou o caminho.

-Corvinal! – o chapéu mal tocou em sua cabeça.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo e batendo palmas.

Grets, Jonathan; Landell, Marina; e etc, etc, etc.  
Após a seleção. Dumbledore falou.

-Boa noite a todos. Fico feliz ao encontrá-los com esses belos sorrisos no rosto – cumprimentou. – Sei que alguns de vocês estão cansados de saber, e acreditem, estou cansado de repetir – alguns riram. – Mas, aqui vão os avisos. A floresta proibida – ele olhou todo o salão por cima dos óculos. – Não tem esse nome por coincidência, ela é proibida, para todo e qualquer aluno. Bom, isso é novidade para uns e algo que deve ser relembrado a outros. Por favor, respeitem isso – ele pausou. - A lista de acessórios proibidos está na sala do senhor Filch para quem se interessar em ver. Depois do horário, isto é, às nove horas da noite, ninguém, a não ser os monitores, poderá estar nos corredores. Acho que estão preocupados por haver um lugar vago em nossa mesa... Não há necessidade. Logo o lugar será preenchido. Acho que já falei demais. Então, sirvam-se – ele vez uma reverência e sentou-se.

-Que estranho não? O professor não estar aqui.

-Se você não reparou. Lupin também não está.

-Não acho que seja ele de qualquer forma. Afinal, Lupin está por aqui. Como Dino já falou.

-Não sei vocês, mas estou com fome. 

-Quando você não sente fome, Rony?

Eles estavam levando os alunos novos para o salão comunal. Cada novato mais encantado que o outro. Harry não entendia porque não sentiam sono, lembrava, que mesmo com toda curiosidade, ele estava mole depois do jantar e nem conseguia destingir por onde passou.

-Elétricos, não? – Rony murmurou. 

-Estava pensando nisso agora.

-No meu tempo – Simas começou arrogantemente, brincando. – As crianças não eram assim.

-Pois é.

-Droga – Hermione falou. - Pirraça.

-Ele ainda não nos viu... 

-Crianças – Harry chamou e eles pararam obedientes. – Estão vendo aquele... Aquilo? É um _poltergeist _. Tomem cuidado. Não confiem nele, não o irritem, não brinquem, não mexam com ele. Certo?

-Certo.

-Então, andando – eles não se moveram. – Algum problema? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Os mais novos se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça negativa e rapidamente.

-Harry! Você quer traumatizar essas crianças? – Dino perguntou sorrindo. 

-Por quê?

-Você está com aquele olhar de 'sem retrucar, pois eu te pegar' – Parvati falou meio séria.

-Eu nem sabia que tinha esse olhar.

-Porque você acha que nós calamos quando você mandou pela segunda vez?

-Respeito?

-Que tal 'medo'?

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Não. Não. O caminho certo é o da direita – Hermione chamou.

-Vocês têm medo de mim? – Harry perguntou para os companheiros de casa.

-Bom... 

-Já que você tocou no assunto...

-Só um pouquinho...

-Pouquinho mesmo...

-Às vezes você assusta – Rony disse.

-Qual é, Rony. Até você?

-E você Hermione? – Parvati perguntou. 

-Eu o quê?

-Não. É nesse retrato – Harry falou.

-Da moça gorda? – alguém perguntou.

-Eu não sou gorda – ela falou. – apenas, 'avantajada'.

-Tá. Se você diz... – murmurou um dos meninos.

-Cérebro – Hermione disse abrindo caminho.

-Quem escolheu essa senha? – alguém do grupo dos 'veteranos' perguntou.

-Meninos, escada de cá. Meninas, escada de lá. Seus malões já estão ai dentro. Tenham uma boa noite. Não esqueçam, amanhã já começarão as aulas. Estejam preparados. E até amanhã – Harry disse calmamente. 

-Até – responderam e rapidamente subiram para os quartos. Uns ainda se jogaram nas poltronas, antes de sumir.   
--------------

-Vamos.

-Calma. Deixe-me lembrar que estou na escola...

-O café começa daqui a pouco – Hermione disse descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia – falaram juntos.

-Bom dia.

-Estou tentando convencê-lo a se levantar.

-Antes de Começarmos a comer esse delicioso café. Tenho o prazer de apresentar-lhes – todos se voltaram para o Diretor. E então quem não havia reparado, pôde ver que todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Uns espicharam o pescoço, outros, mais atrevidos, levantaram-se. – A nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas. Sophia Giwldder. Querida, venha mais a frente, seus alunos estão curiosos.

Então ela levantou-se e todos puderam vê-la. Inspirações foram ouvidas por todo o salão.  
Era uma mulher de cabelos muito negros e cacheados, alta e olhos cor de mel. Aparentava ter menos idade do que realmente tinha, seu olhar era perspicaz.  
E, ninguém podia negar, ela era linda... Ela deu um sorriso encantador e voltou ao seu lugar.  
Murmúrios. 

Dumbledore sorriu. –Tenham um bom dia.

-Não me lembrava que eram tantos alunos... – murmurou para Minerva. – Acho que quando estamos do lado de lá, pouco reparamos. 

Minerva assentiu. – Não precisa ficar assim. Eles não mordem.

-Eu sei. Mas não tenho costume de lecionar, ainda mais para jovens.

-Do que está falando? – a senhora deu um sorriso pequeno, olhando o rosto da mulher – "Jovens"?

-Entendeu o que quis dizer professora.

-Minerva – Sophia a olhou de lado. – Há anos não é minha aluna. Não é mais necessário me chamar de professora. É até estranho – a morena concordou.

Os comentários não deixaram de circular.  
-Será que ela é competente?

-O professor Dumbledore a contratou, não pode ser tão ruim não é?

-Meu bom Merlin... Será que ela é tão boa professora como visão!

-Espero que ela ensine bem... Esse é ano de NOM's. Preciso de um 'excede as expectativas' – uma quintanista da corvinal falou.

-Olha a cara do Snape – Rony riu. – Parece que chupou limão.

Harry o observou e não concordou com o amigo. Snape estava meio apático, não estava com uma cara feia, estava duro, sem expressão. Parecia controlar-se para não abrir a boca, seu queixo rígido. 

-Ele nunca esteve tão estranho – Gina cochichou e Harry teve de concordar. Ele já vira Snape, e diversas vezes, com raiva, furioso, irônico, ácido, reprovador... mas apenas uma vez o vira empalidecer, no seu quinto ano. Olhou novamente para o homem, com a testa franzida. Seus olhares se cruzaram e então, de repente, Snape tinha os olhos vazios – perderam aquela escuridão anterior, ficaram límpidos. -, provavelmente, Harry pensou, estava usando oclumência.

Quando os horários foram distribuídos, muitos estavam querendo saber quando seria a primeira aula com a nova professora bela.

-Hmm. Terceiro e quarto tempo: DCAT – Simas comentou contente.

-Mas o quê? DCAT com a Sonserina! – Rony engasgou. – Já não me basta olhar o rosto deles nas aulas do "morcegão"?

Lilá o olhou. – Não seja tão dramático, Rony – ela pôs sua mão na dele. – São apenas sonserinos – ela lembrou.  
--------------

-Bom dia, turma – ela entrou logo que o sinal tocou, todos estavam em suas cadeiras, ansiosos. E quando a mulher entrou, todos pararam de conversar.

-Bom dia.

Ela tinha apenas a varinha na mão. – Como todos já sabem, ou tenho pra mim – ela sentou-se na mesa, de fronte para os alunos. Que se surpreenderam por sua atitude. - Me chamo Sophia Giwldder. Acompanharei o desempenho de vocês a partir de hoje – ela os olhou. – E, ajudarei, - ela cruzou os braços. - Quem estiver interessado, é claro, a ter uma boa performance nos NIEM's. Alguma pergunta?

Hermione levantou a mão.

-Sim, Srta...?

-Granger. Gostaria de saber como a senhora organizará as aulas.

-As aulas serão divididas em um tempo para a parte teórica e outro para a prática, não respectivamente. Porque várias vezes, darei aulas de revisão, afinal, o quinto e sexto ano de vocês, pelo que soube, foram lastimáveis. E estou aqui para lhes ajudar. Respondida a pergunta? – Hermione afirmou. – Mas alguma? – nada. – Então vamos lá – ela pegou a varinha e fez surgir na lousa algumas frases. E voltando-se aos alunos falou. – Quero saber o nome de vocês e a dificuldade que têm na minha matéria.

-Parvati Patil. Tenho certa dificuldade em destruir um bicho papão – a professora a olhou com atenção.

-Lilá Brown; odeio duelar – Sophia sorriu.

-Hermione Granger. 

-Ela não tem dificuldade em nada – uns cochichavam pros outros. A professora olhou a volta.

-Eu gostaria de ouvir a colega de vocês – Sophia disse um pouco mais alto. – Sim, Srta. Granger?

-Não tenho dificuldades tão grandes... Mas tenho problemas com dementadores, na hora de conjurar um patrono.

-Isso é normal. Trabalharemos com seu problema ao longo do ano.

-Harry Potter – Harry pensou um pouco para tentar lembrar de algo. – Não lembro agora de algo em DCAT que sinta dificuldade... – deu de ombros por fim. 

-Ninguém sabia disso... Potter o 'Ban Ban Ban' – Draco falou sarcástico e os sonserinos riram.

Sophia ergueu a sobrancelha. – E você, qual é seu nome? 

-Eu? – ele a olhou com superioridade.

-Acho que sim – ela falou ironicamente. – não é, querido?

-Como não pode me conhecer? – perguntou olhando a volta como se pra confirmar isso.

-Bom – ela tocou o próprio lábio. – Qual resposta você quer! A da profissional que estou sendo ou a que quero dar?

Ele a olhou incrédulo. Os Grifinórios riram.

-Então?

-Sou Draco Malfoy – ela continuou inabalável.

-E sua dificuldade?

-Não tenho dificuldades – disse arrogantemente.

-É o que veremos – Sophia sorriu maldosa. – Continuando...

-Ronald Weasley. Não sou bom em relação a _hinkypunk_.

-Certo – e assim foi, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Thomas, Simas, Neville... 

-Quando teremos a aula? Vamos ficar só nisso?

Harry revirou os olhos, por que Draco tinha de ser tão idiota? Goyle levantou a mão.

-Sim... Sr. Goyle?

-A senhora sabia que esse cargo, de professora de DCAT, é amaldiçoado? – Sophia piscou.

E então riu. – Você está falando sobre as idas, vindas e mudanças de professores nesses anos todos, suponho – o rapaz assentiu. Ela ponderou – Isso é para me por medo? – brincou. – Porque sejamos francos, é puramente infantil acreditar nisso.

-Não é não – exclamou Dino. – Nosso professor, no primeiro ano, foi possuído por você-sabe-quem; no segundo, era um idiota que apagou a própria memória – Harry deu uma olhada de canto de olho para Rony, este havia feito o mesmo. – no terceiro, ele só pôde passar um ano; no quarto era um enviado de você-sabe-quem, pra matar o Harry aqui – Sophia olhou para Harry. – No quinto não podemos dizer que tivemos aulas válidas, a não ser que contemos as clandestinas... – os Grifinórios olharam sorridentes para Harry. – No sexto ano mais um louco adorador das trevas...

Sophia piscou. – Bom, fiquem tranqüilos em relação a um ponto: não sou adoradora das trevas – eles riram nervosos. – E de qualquer modo, acho seus argumentos pouco convincentes. Conheço todas, ou melhor, uma boa parte das histórias de Hogwarts, além de ter sido uma aluna. Também fui informada sobre o que ocorreu nos últimos anos – ela pausou. – Olhem um exemplo. O professor de seu 3° ano.

-Remo Lupin.

-Isso. Era excelente. E saiu do colégio por preconceito. Isso não é uma maldição, a não ser a pequena mentalidade das pessoas.

-Gostei dela – Rony murmurou.

-Ele era um lobisomem!

-E daí? Ele mordeu algum aluno? Deixou de ser menos gente por ter tido problemas quando mais novo? Ele deixou as explicações do assunto a desejar? - ninguém respondeu. – No quinto ano. O ministério interferiu. Tudo bem que o ministro era horrível, mas é exagero chamar de uma maldição – os alunos riram. – e pelo que soube, muitos de vocês foram muito bem no NOM de DCAT. Estão de parabéns pelo grupo de estudo clandestino - eles assentiram. – Teríamos feito a mesma coisa... – ela suspirou e os adolescentes a olharam confusos. Antes que falassem, ela continuou.- Vamos então – ela bateu palmas pulando da mesa. – Pergaminho e tinta em mãos.

A aula foi divertida e diferente das outras matérias. Diferente no modo de explicação, pois era muito dinâmica. 

--------------  
-Vamos Mione? – Rony disse terminando de guardar o material. A maioria dos alunos já havia saído. 

-Só um minuto – ela respondeu ainda com o livro na mão. - Professora. Gostaria de tirar uma dúvida. Não entendi muito bem, a parte daquela azaração.

-Venha até aqui – Sophia chamou.

-Você acha que isso vai demorar?

-Acho que sim – Harry respondeu olhando as duas.

Rony suspirou. – Acho melhor me sentar.

-Não acredito... - Sophia levantou os olhos e encarou mais a frente. – Venho cumprimentar o novo prof° de DCAT, e olha quem encontro. 

-Decepcionado?

Ele sorriu. – O que você acha? 

-Que está quase se debulhando em lágrimas, de emoção.

-Você, sempre irônica. 

-Foi a convivência – ela disse inocentemente.

-Se não lhe conhecesse, poderia até acreditar nesse "foi a convivência" – seguiu até a mesa onde esta estava, anteriormente com Hermione, que agora, recolhia seu material. – Não vai me dar um abraço?

-Estou em ambiente de trabalho. 

-Srta Giwldder. Estou chocado em como 17 anos podem mudar uma pessoa.

-Você não sabe o quanto – ela o abraçou e este lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Os meninos entreolharam-se sem entender. Eles se conheciam?

-Depois conversamos, Remo. Estava, antes de ser interrompida – ela falou sarcasticamente. -, explicando a Srta. Granger uma dúvida da aula.

Lupin pareceu que só agora percebera que não estavam sozinhos.

-Não tem problema professora. Consegui entender. Já estávamos mesmo de saída. 

Rony franziu a testa; tinham o horário vago agora, pra onde iriam?

-Como vão?

-Muito bem – Harry falou colocando a mochila nas costas – E já de saída – deu um sorriso.

-Mas não vão me deixar apresentá-la?

Os jovens estavam, a essa altura, mais que confusos... – Bom, esta é minha amiga, Sophia. Desde os tempos de escola – os adolescentes a olharam como se agora pudessem enxergá-la completamente. Até o fim da aula professora não havia falado nada de si, a não ser seu nome e que estudara em Hogwarts, era um enigma. – Está mulher que estão vendo aqui já aprontou muito por Hogwarts.

-Remo! Não acreditem nele – ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Na verdade foi Sophia quem descobriu meu 'segredinho' primeiro.

Harry depois do que o homem dissera, não parou de observá-la. Sophia retribuiu o olhar. – Os olhos tão ou mais brilhantes quanto os de Lily – disse voltando-se para Lupin, este concordou.

-Sim. E a habilidade de Thiago para o quadribol.

-Apanhador? – perguntou a Harry.

-Sim.

-Quando entrou no time? 

-Desde o primeiro ano.

-Impressionante – falou. - Você é idêntico ao seu pai, a não ser pelos olhos, claro – ela complementou sorrindo.

-Todos dizem isso a ele – Rony disse.

-Imagino.

-A senhora... era, convivia muito tempo meus pais?

-Muito. De enjoar da cabeleira revoltada de Thiago e suas cansativas cantadas incompreendidas... E enfadar de ouvir sua mãe dizer 'não', perdi minha conta no fim do quinto ano... – comentou pensativa. Harry riu, seus amigos mais que confusos estavam. – Lily e eu éramos amigas.

-Diz a verdade. Elas eram melhores amigas. E amiga de nós, marotos – Remo disse. – Era uma confusão toda vez que nós íamos conversar com Sophia, já que ela e Lily andavam muito tempo juntas... E o Thiago não deixava nada passar em branco.

-Imagino. Mas como...?

-No dia do embarque, para Hogwarts, no primeiro ano. Conheci Lílian – ela falou antes mesmo que Harry terminasse de perguntar. - E quando fomos escolhidas para a mesma casa, grifinória. Tornamos-nos muito próximas. No terceiro ano, escolhi fazer runas, enquanto Lily escolheu aritmância. Conheci Remo. Nesse mesmo ano fiz o teste para entrar no time de quadribol e passei. Então, treinava com Thiago e Sirius, estudava Runas com Remo e andava com Lily. Depois conheci Pedro – ela desviou o olhar.

-Ainda não sei como Lily andava com você...

Sophia estreitou os olhos para um Lupin maroto. – Do mesmo modo que não sei como os marotos andavam com você – ela ergueu a sobrancelha altiva.

Harry os olhou sem entender.

-Bem, Harry. Vamos dizer que eu não era alguém 'fácil' de lidar – Sophia explicou. – sempre fui muito 'extrovertida' e 'dinâmica' – Lupin 'tossiu'. – Tudo bem, certo – ela revirou os olhos. - Eu era uma inconseqüente...

-Sophia armava tanta confusão quanto nós, apenas não era pega. Uma mente marota brilhante.

-Não que eu me orgulhe disso – falou para os adolescentes chocados. – Só um pouquinho... Quero dizer. Só queria me divertir, além do que, nunca machuquei ninguém. E-

-Suas notas eram excepcionais – Remo falou monotonamente. – Lily e Sophia se ajudavam. Sophia não deixava a amiga muito tempo emersa nos estudos e Lily colocava um pouco de freio na morena aqui.

-Então a senhora conheceu muito bem minha mãe...

-É. Posso dizer que sim – ela deu um sorriso triste. – E seu pai, Sirius... – ela fechou os olhos – E Remo – este a olhou estranhamente. 

-Tudo certo?

-Ficará – ela murmurou. Alguém bateu na porta. – Entre.

De todos as pessoas, Harry não achou que aquilo pudesse ser uma alucinação, até esperava este mais cedo. Não podia ficar mais estranho, podia? 

-Mas a festa agora está completa! – Sophia comentou sarcasticamente. Mudando rapidamente seu estado, nervoso, para um zombeteiro. – Há quanto tempo, Severo – ela fez uma reverência.

-Nada que possa apagar sua presença das paredes desse estabelecimento – ele afirmou no mesmo tom. 

-Nunca pensei que você fosse se tornar um professor... 

-Isso expressa minha recíproca surpresa em relação a você – ela riu da língua afiada do homem. 

-Deixe-me adivinhar. Veio me cumprimentar?

-Não poderia deixar esse momento histórico passar em branco – ele estreitou os olhos. – Estava pensando em trazer um fotógrafo, mas não sabia se você gostaria de 'aparecer'... Afinal, você prefere, apenas, no Quadribol – ela deu um riso forçado, ele não deveria saber disso.

Aquilo se tornava uma guerra de ofensas maquiadas. Ao menos eles fariam com que se tornasse.

-Então venha até aqui – ela estendeu as mãos e ele hesitou, como ela sabia que faria. Os outros só observavam a cena muito curiosa.

Snape olhou diretamente em seus olhos para saber qual era seu objetivo. Ela sorriu docemente. Ele agora tinha certeza, ela estaria aprontando algo. Mas a tempo ele não era aquele garoto reprimido. – Mas será um prazer – o sorriso dela continuou, mas seu olhar, ele percebeu, falhou.

Suas mãos tocaram-se, e ambos perceberam o quanto estavam frias. Sophia chegou mais perto e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Obrigado. Por me desejar esse 'boa sorte' tão frio – ela cochichou para que só este ouvisse. 

-Não precisa agradecer – ele murmurou em seu ouvido antes de encostar os lábios no rosto dela. Ela o fitou contrariada, quando afastaram-se e as mãos, gradativamente, soltaram-se.

Ela deu o sorriu mais belo que pôde, quando os outros puderam ver novamente seu rosto. – Você não muda nunca – disse tocando seu ombro. – De qualquer modo, obrigado novamente.

Ele deu um sorriso meia boca e cumprimentando Lupin e os garotos, se retirou. Lupin a olhou de lado e esta se sentou.

-Nós temos que ir – Harry disse. – Mas algum outro dia gostaria de falar com a senhora, se puder, claro. 

-Será um prazer, Sr. Potter.

-Tchau professor, até mais tarde.

-Até.  
--------------

-Eu viajei num monte de coisas que ela disse... Sobre seus pais – Rony falou quando saíram.

-Depois eu conto – Harry respondeu. – Tenho que falar com a professora Minerva, enquanto ainda estamos nos intervalos das aulas – ele disse correndo. – Logo vejo vocês. Encontro vocês na biblioteca.

-To indo agora. Quer ir? – perguntou a Rony.

-Vou dar uma passada na cozinha, depois encontro você.

-Sei. 

-Mione.

-Sim?

-Odeio quando você faz isso – Gina reclamou.

-Isso o quê?

-Está fazendo de novo – ela sentou-se à mesa.

-O que você quer Gina? – indagou levantando os olhos.

-Nada não. Só conversar.

-Sobre? – perguntou novamente.

-Não sei. Que tal se você me disser como foi a aula de DCAT? 

Hermione fechou o livro que estava lendo. – Foi muito interessante. Ela explica bem, é extrovertida. E mandou o Malfoy se calar três ou quatro vezes.

-Se você gostou da aula, então está aprovada.

-Depois da aula Snape foi lá.

-As mesmas coisas de sempre?

-Foi estranho.

-Snape _é_ estranho Mione.

-Pode ser.

-Não quer ir almoçar?

-Estou esperando o Harry. Rony disse que viria, mas até agora não apareceu. Você sabe como ele é.

-Deve ter esquecido. Mas se é assim, to indo pra lá, depois a gente se fala.

-Certo – disse vendo Gina partir. Ela respirou fundo, Snape agiu estranhamente e nada tiraria isso da sua cabeça. Na verdade, todo o fim da aula fora estranho. Primeiro com Lupin, depois com o professor de poções...

-Cadê o Rony?

-Oi pra você também – ela riu enquanto ele se sentava. – Ainda não deu o ar da graça por aqui.

-Desculpe – pediu. - Pensei que você fosse almoçar.

-Nós combinamos aqui, não? 

-É.

-Como foi com Minerva?

-Ela pediu que organizássemos os turnos das rondas dos monitores. 

-Ótimo – ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou de lá pergaminho, tinta e pena.

-Vai fazer isso agora?

-_Vamos_ fazer agora – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Harry suspirou e aproximou sua cadeira da dela.

-Tudo bem... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Só você mesmo, Mione.

-O que? 

Ele a olhou de lado. – Nada.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas voltou-se para o pergaminho. Escrevendo ali os dias da semana. 

-Meu pai. Ele era muito insistente, pelo que sei – ele falou de repente. Ela o olhou esperando, sabia que continuaria. – Não sei desde quando, mas ele chamava minha mãe pra sair e ela sempre dava a mesma resposta 'não'.

-Você está brincando.

-Não. Sério – ele balançou a cabeça.

-E por que?

-Bom. Sirius e Remo me disseram que o meu pai, era muito inconseqüente... Um 'criança'. E minha mãe não gostava disso. Do modo que ele era exibido.

-E como...?

-Sétimo ano. Eles disseram que meu pai passou a ter mais 'juízo', se posso dizer assim.

Hermione riu. – Que estranho.

-O que?

-Sua mãe odiava seu pai, que pelo jeito a amava demais... E eles tornaram-se um casal muito feliz, pelo que sei. 

-Sabe o que eu acho?

-Hmm?

-Ela não o odiava, ela _odiava_ o jeito dele. Ou...

-Ou?

-Ela queria achar algo para odiar – ele disse pensativo. – Talvez não quisesse gostar dele, talvez tivesse medo de que ele pudesse magoá-la.

-Como Harry?

-Eu não sei... Com sua 'instabilidade' talvez.

-Hmm. Pode ser. 

-Hermione...

-O que?

-A Gina, ela... – ele sorriu sem jeito.

-O que?

-Terminou com o Dino né? 

-Foi. Por que?

-Nada. Nada.

A jovem lhe olhou de lado e balançou a cabeça.  
--------------  
(continua)   
--------------  
**Oi...  
É o seguinte, sei que estou totalmente 'viajante' na história em relação ao livro. Minhas (idéias u.u) viagens (rsrs).  
Bom, comente!  
P.s.:Outro cap. 'grandinho'... n.n' eles vão diminuir (juro que vou tentar ).**

**Beijo!**


	4. capítulo 3

**Cap.3 - Lembranças, Novidades, Repetição e Infantilidade**

-Sophia...

-Estou bem. Está tudo certo – ela de olhos fechados e passando uma das mãos no cabelo.

-Você não parece estar bem.

-Mas eu estou – respondeu olhando-o impaciente.

-Isso é culpa de Severo ou das lembranças?

-Não importa a você, Remo Lupin.

-Nós somos amigos.

-Existem amigos e amigos, porque você nunca aprende? – replicou. – você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que me ajudou.

-Então são as lembranças...

Ela suspirou. – Sim, são. Está estampado em mim, não vê?

-O que você queria? Algo estável? Que saiba, conseguiu ser bem racional.

_Ela o olhou surpresa, depois sorriu e dirigiu-se a ele. – Boa tarde.___

_Sirius abriu a boca pra tentar explicar. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Sabia que um dia terminaria assim, acho que você também – ela continuou com o sorriso calmo. - Então, vamos voltar a estaca de onde não deveríamos ter saído, Ok? Amigos – ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Boa sorte, almofadinhas – Sophia terminou, dizendo baixinho pra que a outra menina, muito confusa, não ouvisse.___

_-Mas...___

_-Eu não quero mais atrapalhar – e ela lhe deu as costas andando calmamente.___

_-Sophia. Eu... – ele correu atrás dela e segurou seu braço. – Eu não fiz por mal...___

_-Eu sei – ela disse.___

_-Eu... É que eu – ele tinha que inventar algo, mas sua mente o traia nesse momento. – É que, foi, bom... Eu quero dizer que-___

_-Sirius. Por Merlin. Acalme-se – ela riu. – Está tudo bem! Não precisa se explicar. ___

_-Eu preferia que você gritasse – ele franziu a testa, nervoso.___

_-Por que gritaria?___

_Ele coçou a cabeça. – Você me pegou com outra, quando estava namorando você.___

_-E adiantaria alguma coisa? – Sophia indagou com a cabeça de lado. – Só chamaria atenção – ele abaixou os olhos sem conseguir encará-la. – E, você sabe, só gosto de atenção quando estou numa partida de Quadribol – brincou.___

_-Mas___

_-Antes de tudo, Sirius – ela o interrompeu. - Somos amigos. E eu não quero perder essa amizade. Não por algo passageiro que pode nos machucar. Não por deslizes seus ou meus. Não quero. ___

_-E você vai abdicar assim, da gente?___

_-E eu posso concorrer com seu ímpeto? Por favor, Sirius. Você já viu que não tem condições, que não temos condições.___

_-Então aquele beijo foi um beijo de 'adeus'?___

_-Não. Foi um beijo de 'lhe desejo o melhor'.___

_-O melhor é você!___

_Ela tocou em sua face. – Sirius. Você sabe que é muito especial pra mim. Mas acho que sentimentos devem ser recíprocos, para tornarem-se mágicos. Não que eu acredite em almas irmãs ou algo do gênero – ela olhou em seus olhos. – Mas eu não quero mais. Não quero mais o medo de perder sua amizade, não quero mais pensar em você desse jeito, não quero mais você, só não quero mais. ___

_-Eu amo você, de verdade – ele falou implorante, abaixando a cabeça.___

_Sophia encostou sua testa na dele. – E eu amo você, meu amigo – se afastou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Sirius suspirou quando a jovem se afastou. O que fizera! _

-Não me faça retornar ao passado – falou sentando cansada. – Não quero mais. Não quero brigar com você...

_-Sabia que você estaria aqui.___

_-E também sabe que venho pra cá para ficar sozinha – retrucou de costas para ele, olhando a janela de braços cruzados.___

_-Sim. Assim como sei que há algum problema. E você não foi jantar.___

_-Não tive apetite.___

_-Sirius estava aflito - ela riu sem emoção.- estava preocupado com você.___

_-Você ou ele? ___

_Remo ponderou. – Nós dois.___

_-Não era preciso. Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Já que viu, diga a ele.___

_-O que está havendo?___

_-Nada.___

_-Sirius? –Sophia continuou calada. – O que ele fez?___

_-Nada.___

_-Sophia! O que houve.___

_Ela anelou. – não enche, Lupin. Você não é meu pai.___

_-Sou seu amigo.___

_-E você acha que amizade vale algo? – perguntou ela, sentando-se no sofá que se encontrava ao canto da sala, ainda recusando-se a olhá-lo. ___

_-Não faça perguntas tolas. É óbvio que sim.___

_-Sabia que diria isso. Tudo em vocês é tão previsível, mas ainda não deixo de me chocar... Não devo acreditar em nada. ___

_-Você está começando a me deixando preocupado, Sophia.___

_-Não se preocupe à toa. ___

_-O que houve? Sirius fez algo a você? – perguntou exasperado dessa vez.___

_-Saía daqui, Remo. ___

_-Não até você me contar o que houve, ao menos.___

_-Terminamos.___

_-O que houve?___

_-Não é extraordinário e complicado imaginar. Você nem precisa usar muita criatividade.___

_-E como foi?___

_-Pacífico.___

_-E...?___

_-Só. Mais nada. ___

_-O que você queria? Algo estável? Pelo jeito, conseguiu ser bem racional.___

_-Racional... – ela repetiu. – foi mesmo, não? – continuou irônica. – fui completamente racional – disse cerrando os dentes. – por que será que não agi como as garotas da minha idade? Eu deveria não é? Sou uma inconseqüente, poderia ter feito um escarcéu. Aí sim, teria um **grande final**. ___

_-Não estou falando para o seu mal.___

_-Então. É melhor você ficar calado.___

_-Não consigo. Você está triste.___

_-Oh! Você descobriu o mundo – falou revirando os olhos.___

_-Não vai conseguir me afastar de você, Giwldder. ___

_-Seria saudável pra você. Não esqueça, estamos quase em período de lua cheia.___

_-Você não faria mal a mim. De qualquer modo, isso ficará para segundo plano... Você quer falar?___

_-Não.___

_-Quero dizer, você vai falar.___

_-Remo. Olha – ela disse finalmente o olhando. – não gosto que me vejam 'fragilizada', não gosto que me vejam chorando, não gosto de falar de meus sentimentos. Sou ótima para ouvir, está bem?___

_-Que coincidência! – ele exclamou sorrindo maroto. – eu também. Nossa! Impressionante... Isso deve ter sido uma providencia.___

_-Por que você só não desiste de mim? – suspirou frustrada.___

_-Não é uma atitude marota. Espelho-me nos atos de James nesse momento. ___

_-Azar o meu...___

_-Vamos lá – ele sentou-se a seu lado e segurou seu ombro.___

_Ela o olhou de lado antes de abraçá-lo. – Foi ruim – ela soluçou. – não pensei que me atingiria tanto, Remo... Não quero isso pra mim. Não mais – falava entre soluços. – Você acha que vai passar?___

_-Eu queria te dizer que com toda certeza sim – respondeu mansamente acariciando seu rosto. – mas eu não sei. Não é algo que possa dizer que tenha muita experiência – ela o abraçou mais forte.___

_-Então... Me deixe ficar aqui – murmurou ___

_-O tempo que for preciso – contrapôs gentilmente acariciando seu cabelo.___

_-Obrigado – respondeu quase sem voz.___

_-Você não precisa agradecer. Sempre 'estarei pra você'.___

_-Você é um amor.___

_-É uma pena que eu só sirva pra isso...___

_--O que disse?___

_-Não foi nada, apenas pensando alto.___

_-Certo – ela disse aconchegando-se mais nele. – eu já disse que você é um amor? – perguntou suspirando.___

_-Não.___

_-Pois você é – ela deu um pequeno sorriso pelo rapaz ter dito 'não'. ___

_-É pra isso que sirvo – ele falou e a moça sentiu amargura em sua voz.___

_-O que foi, Remo – perguntou se afastando para olhá-lo. Este deu uma risada forçada.___

_-Nada. ___

_-Quer dizer que eu conto meus problemas e você não conta os seus? – ela cruzou os braços. – acho melhor você começar a argumentar.___

_-Estou cansado, você também. Já é madrugada, acho melhor irmos para nossos respectivos dormitórios – disse se levantando.___

_-Mas nem pensar! – ela o puxou e Remo caiu sentando do seu lado. – Vamos Remo...___

_-Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim... ___

_-Mas me conta. Eu não quero ver você desse jeito, todo murcho.___

_-Eu sou assim, Sophia.___

_-Não é nada! – ela segurou, indignada, seu rosto. – você não é. Agora, me diz.___

_-Já disse.___

_-Não desvie o olhar Remo Lupin – Sophia reclamou chegando mais perto, para ficarem olho no olho. ___

_-Não é nada – disse lentamente olhando nos olhos dela.___

_-Você está mentindo – ela sussurrou baixando um pouco vista.___

_-Você está procurando algo que não existe... – ele continuou no tom anterior.___

_-Jura que não está escondendo nada de mim? – ela perguntou voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos.___

_-Não vou jurar.___

_-Você está mentindo! Remo, me diz...___

_-Se eu disser – ele falou hesitante. – promete não... esquece.___

_-Não – ela falou como se fosse óbvio. – não pode ser tão ruim assim...___

_-Pode apostar___

_-Que disse?___

_-Nada... está tarde.___

_-Remo. Pára. Não adianta, você vai me contar e vai ser hoje! – ela o puxou novamente para o sofá. Ele revirou os olhos. - Não pode ser tão ruim as-___

_Ele a beijou, segurando seu rosto. E para seu desespero, a garota correspondeu. ___

_–Satisfeita, Srta. Giwldder? – ele perguntou ofegante. – Esse é todo o problema_.

-Brigar? Brigar pelo quê? Não temos motivos.

Ela fechou os olhos. – Tenho uma aula daqui a dez minutos. Depois conversamos.

-Você sabe que não vale a pena. Você sabe que não adianta voltar ao passado, você sabe que não pode – e assim ele saiu.

Dando um longo suspiro a mulher se levantou e enfeitiçou o apagador. – Não posso fazer nada se me apaixonava sempre pela pessoa errada...

_-Então, como se sente Giwldder? Chutada por um Black? – ela riu. – não se preocupe. Isso sempre acontece nas melhores famílias.___

_-Bela, você me espanta com sua sordidez. O que houve? Acordou do lado esquerdo da cama hoje? – perguntou falsamente preocupada. – Mas por quê? – ela pôs o dedo no queixo. – Ah! Lembrei... Você ainda não superou a paixonite pelo primo né? – os olhos da sonserina arregalaram-se. – Tudo bem, não fica assim, fica sendo um segredinho da gente – ela continuou piscando o olho, falando mais baixo. – Eu lhe dou o Sirius de presente. ___

_-Isso é ridículo. Não sei do que está falando.___

_-Sabe, sei que sabe, e muito bem... Além do mais, você está desatualizada, Black. Ridículo é o que você vai passar daqui a pouco, no campo de quadribol. Você vai sair de lá direto para a ala-hospitalar... Estou sentindo seu queixo tremer, Bela? – a outra estreitou os olhos. - Calma. Juro que não toco no seu belo rostinho. Mas só nele que não mexo, claro.___

_-É uma ameaça Sophia?___

_-Eu? Ameaçando? Céus, Bela. Que palavra forte... Você, ao menos sabe o significado? Eu não sou do tipo de garota que faz ameaças, eu simplesmente, faço. ___

_-Cuidado com a prepotência... Você pode cair da vassoura antes mesmo de entrar em campo, tamanha a grandeza dela... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e, mandando um beijo, saiu.___

_Lílian que estava um pouco atrás de Sophia a segurou. – Você está louca! – murmurou alarmada. – não vou deixar você fazer isso.___

_-Ela está merecendo, Lily – respondeu guardando com relutância a varinha. ___

_A ruiva ponderou. - A hora do quadribol está chegando, você sabe o que fazer – ela deu uma piscadela, lhe puxando para o mais longe possível da sonserina. – Não deveria dar ouvidos a ela. Black é uma encrenqueira, imbecil. Você sabe.___

_-E você acha que eu consigo?___

_-Isso, minha querida amiga, você terá que aprender. E espero que seja do modo mais fácil... – respondeu.___

_-Eu não suporto essa garota.___

_-E você acha que eu sim? Droga!___

_-O que foi?___

_-Potter. Vamos, aperta o passo, antes que ele me veja. Rápido! – a morena sorriu enquanto caminhavam. – E então, onde você estava ontem?___

_-É uma longa história.___

_-Eu tenho tempo – disse olhando de esgueira para trás. ___

_-Encontrei Remo. Quero dizer, ele me encontrou.___

_-E...?___

_-Nós conversamos.___

_-E...?___

_-Eu descobri uma coisa, Lily – a morena suspirou.___

_-Você vai esperar mesmo que eu diga 'E...?'? – perguntou a ruiva cruzando os braços.___

_-É que... Eu. Ele disse – ela franziu a testa.___

_-O que?___

_-Ele não disse exatamente...___

_-Sophia, você quer contar de uma vez? Não pode ser tão ruim as-___

_-Não diga essa frase.___

_-Hã?___

_-Ele me beijou.___

_-O quê! – ela quase gritou – Remo Lupin!___

_-Lily!___

_-Desculpa... É que. Você sabe... – a outra assentiu. – E o que você fez?___

_Sophia a olhou como se você óbvio.___

_-Você! Nãooo! – Lílian sorriu. – Não acredito! – Sophia corou. – Que bonitinho!___

_-Lily. Minha flor... Ouvi sua doce voz e não resisti... – ela revirou os olhos. – Vim cumprimentá-las.___

_-Oi. E tchau – Lílian lhe deu as costas.___

_-Isso ainda vai dar casamento... – Sophia cantarolou dando um tchau para o rapaz. James sorriu.___

_Lílian a fuzilou com o olhar e segurando seu braço. – Não acredito que disse isso – falou a puxando pra longe.___

_-Você está muito estressada sabe... – Sophia disse divertida.___

_-Haha. Não achei graça.___

_-Ah! Qual é, Lily! Eu sei que você o acha bonitinho.___

_-Não acho não! – soou ofendida.___

_-Eu estou vendo a senhorita Evans corar! – Sophia riu triunfante. – É. Lily, você está ficando da cor do seu cabelo!___

_-Ah! Cala a boca... – disse olhando discretamente para trás. _

-E eu novamente estava certa... – murmurou para si. – Boa tarde, Classe. Como muitos de vocês já sabem, me chamo Sophia Giwldder, e sou a nova professora de DCAT.

--------------------------------  
Harry pôs o pé na frente para que Hermione parasse e o olhasse, mas a jovem estava mais entretida com o livro que lia... Ela tropeçou e o livro voou longe. Já Harry, sentindo-se culpado foi mais rápido que a amiga e a puxou com força, pelo braço, para si. Esta caiu em seu colo.

O que significava aquilo?  
Ninguém conseguiu acreditar... A monitora-chefe de Hogwarts no colo de Harry Potter, que por sinal, era o monitor-chefe do colégio...  
Em plena escada da escola, pra quem quisesse ver... Nossa! Era muita sorte dos fofoqueiros de plantão, que buscavam qualquer, mas qualquer mesmo, deslize da mocinha...  
Hermione nunca, nunca mesmo, foi encontrada assim, daquele jeito, no colo de um rapaz... Nem de seu antigo namorado.

Ela estava corando ou era impressão?

-Merda! – exclamou baixinho. E se levantou sem encarar as pessoas que os olhava chocadas. Então lentamente virou-se para Harry. - Harry o que deu em você? – perguntou baixo, olhando-o abismada. – Queria que caísse?

Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça. E sem mais segurou a sua mão e estava a levando escada a cima.

-O quê...? Harry meu livro!

Ele a olhou dando uma risada, mas continuou andando (e a puxando). – Você tem que parar com isso...

Ela abriu a boca, muito amuada, olhando para trás, vendo ainda alguns alunos que ainda os observavam, uns cochichando, outros rindo maliciosamente. Fechou a boca e olhou muito feio para as costas do amigo, que estava muito mais interessado em onde estavam indo. Que por sinal _ela também não tinha idéia de onde era_ ou _do que se tratava_ talvez _uma ligeira impressão_. 

----------------

-Porque me trouxe aqui?

-Preciso de sua ajuda...

-E precisava de tudo isso? – havia acertado. - Você sabe o que vão dizer amanhã de mim? Da gente? Que estávamos no 'maior amasso' na escada! - Harry deu uma risada. – Isso não tem graça! – cruzou os braços.

-Desculpe. Mas é engraçado vê-la tão nervosa por coisas simples – ela bufou.

-O que quer? Em que posso lhe ajudar Harry Potter? – Harry pensou que ela lembraria um elfo doméstico se não estivesse tão amuada. Pensando melhor, talvez aquilo fosse o que queria que pensasse...

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando parar de pensar tolices. – Bem. Hã... Eu, estou precisando de sua ajuda.

-Você já disse isso.

-É que estou interessado...

-Quem? – ela perguntou tentando amenizar o constrangimento rapaz.

-Er... A Gina.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e com um sorriso pequeno continuou. – Onde eu entro nisso?

-Ainda bem que você perguntou. Hermione. Serei direto.

-Ótimo.

-Preciso da sua ajuda pra fazer ciúmes a Gina. Você só vai precisar fingir que é minha namorada e...

-Você... Eu o quê! Ora francamente, Harry!

-O que?

-Isso é ridículo!

-Se você pensar direito verá que não.

-Isso é a maior loucura que já ouvi de você.

-Hermione...

-Por que não pede ajuda à Lívia? – perguntou irônica.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu não posso.

-Então você já cogitou a idéia? – perguntou indignada. 

Harry suspirou. Qual era a dela?  
Primeiro indica a Lívia, sem contar o tom sarcástico... Depois, quando diz que não poderia ser a garota, tem um 'piti'. 

-Não Mione... – falou o mais tranqüilamente. – estou pedindo ajuda a você, apenas a _você_ – ela ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada. – Hermione! Por Merlin, você acha que sairia pedindo isso para a primeira que visse na minha frente? – ela abriu a boca, com certeza para responder, dando-lhe uma resposta atravessada. Foi a vez dele erguer a sobrancelha, ela deu um sorriso.

-Não. Você não faz o tipo – disse por fim. – Mas, por que a Lívia não pode lhe ajudar _nisso_ – perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-Bom – ele corou. – ela ainda gosta de mim.

-O que?

-Ela ainda _gosta_ de mim, Mione – falou a olhando. – não quero usá-la. Eu escolhi você, porque confio, sei que não levará para _um outro lado_, nós, afinal de contas, somos bons amigos! Os melhores – disse sorrindo. 

Ela deu um sorriso torto.

-Então? Você topa...?

-Harry. Isso é totalmente sem noção! Você só pode estar brincando comigo – falou balançando a cabeça. - Sem chance.

-Você acha que estou brincando?

-Olha. Eu não sei. Mas espero que sim – respondeu ela. - Nem pensar.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque não! Você acha mesmo que eu faria uma loucura dessas?

-Você disse que me ajudaria em qualquer situação.

-Não numa conquista, Potter!

Ele bagunçou o cabelo. – Certo. Certo! – ele não faria isso... – Obrigado Hermione – e então saiu, deixando a garota na sala.

Ela suspirou, escorregando até bater no chão. Tudo começava novamente...  
----------------x----------------

_-Acho que ele gosta de mim...___

_-Isso é ótimo. Sempre achei que o único daquele bando que presta é o Remo mesmo...___

_-O que menos preciso agora é de uma alcoviteira, Lílian.___

_A ruiva fez um som de indignação. – Só estou dando minha opinião. Srta. 'Este é o fim do mundo'. Por Deus. Não precisa acontecer outra vez. Você não vai perder a amizade do garoto por um beijo – disse calmamente. – Olha como você terminou com o Sirius... E você deveria esganá-lo, - Sophia cruzou os braços. - tudo bem, tudo bem... continuando... Foi o termino de namoro mais pacífico de Sirius Black que eu já vi. Não literalmente, claro.___

_-Quem se importa com o Siruis agora? – a morena diz angustiada. - Você sabe que Remo é o meu melhor amigo – murmurou com os olhos lacrimejando. – Lily eu não quero perdê-lo. Eu nem sei como agir perto dele.___

_-Está doendo, Giwldder? – a garota olhou pro lado para encarar o dono da voz zombeteira. – Quer uma carona pra ala-hospitalar? ___

_-Deixe-a em paz.___

_A menina fechou os olhos com os dedos. - Eu nunca fiz nada de mal a você! – ela gritou. – Por que vocês, sonserinos, só querem machucar? Principalmente quando sabem que os outros estão debilitados?___

_-É você realmente não está bem – falou. – Sugiro que a prenda numa jaula. E só solte quando tiver certeza que já passou esse período – ele ia dar as costas. ___

_-O que você quer? Me ver perder uma única vez? O que você quer Severo Snape! – ela respirou pesadamente. Ele arregalou os olhos. – É. Eu sei seu nome. Então me diz – ela ia para sua direção.___

_-Sophia. Calma! – Lílian a segurou pelos braços. – Acalme-se!___

_-Me solta! – ela gritou. A esse pondo o rapaz já estava de queixo caído. - Por que você é tão baixo! – ela fechou o punho. – Idiota – e então quando ia lhe dar um soco...___

_-Ei. Calma! – disse lhe segurando. – Você não quer mesmo fazer isso com ele.___

_-Não duvide.___

_-Sophia. Você quer sair de Hogwarts com uma suspensão? Sua ficha está limpinha...___

_-Não preciso que me defenda, Potter.___

_-Não estou lhe defendendo, Seboso – James respondeu friamente. – Só estou ajudando minha amiga – ele se voltou pra garota. – Ele não merece que você, uma garota tão linda, encoste nele. Nem que este fim seja pra bater... Vamos lá, Sophia. Esse é um daqueles meus conselhos, você vai desperdiçá-lo? – ela não respondeu. – Lílian, é melhor levá-la pro dormitório – a ruiva assentiu. ___

_-E... Obrigada, Potter._

-Lupin? 

-Pode entrar...

-Acho que cheguei na hora, não? – ela deu um sorriso pequeno. – Trouxe pra ti. A lua cheia está próxima. Toma.

-Obrigado. Você não precisava... – disse. – Severo sempre faz pra mim.

-Você prefere a poção dele a minha? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Ele deu um sorriso cansado. – Eu prefiro você – disse bebendo.

-Eu sei – ela respondeu erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Convencida – falou depois, com uma careta, colocando o cálice na mesa.

-Nem um pouco. Porque você confunde o meu modo de ser? – ela disse sentando-se na mesa - Não sou 'convencida', sou 'realista'.

-E com as mesmas manias – disse apontando para suas pernas.

-Acho que nunca vou desistir disso – respondeu.

-Não é certo uma professora sentar-se na mesa.

-E desde quando sou certa, Remo Lupin? – perguntou aproximando-se.

-Interrompo?

-Não pergunte uma coisa desses, Severo! – a mulher falou voltando-se para ele. – Assim me deixa ofendida. Você _nunca_ atrapalha – continuou com um sorriso sonserino.

Ele pigarreou. – Sua poção está pronta, Lupin.

-Agradeço. Mas Sophia preparou para mim – disse mostrando o cálice.

-Não sabia que preparava poções – disse a fitando.

-Tem tantas coisas que não sabe sobre mim, Severo...

-Então.Vou jogar fora isso – Disse, fingindo não escutá-la, secamente.

-Não – Remo pediu. – Deixe que eu faço.

-Quer dizer que agora você prepara-

-Não. Snape... – o interrompeu. - Apenas não sabia que você prepararia essa poção. Que você _soubesse_ prepará-la.

-Sou o Professor de Poções – respondeu entre dentes. – É óbvio que sei prepará-la.

-E eu sou amiga de Remo. Mas se você faz tanta questão. Da próxima vez, eu deixo pra você mais esse trabalho.

-Colocando as garras de fora?

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Quem é você pra falar de disfarce? Quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa.

-Vai começar a gritar novamente?

-Não tenho mais dezessete anos. Mas _especialmente_ pra você posso abrir uma exceção.

-Você realmente se acha muito 'dona de si', não é?

Sophia cruzou os braços. – Não que isso interfira em sua vida.

-Você _nunca_ poderia interferir em minha vida.

-Acha mesmo?

-Tenho certeza – ele contrapôs.

-E _eu_ acho melhor sair daqui, essa 'conversa' não vai dar em na- - Sophia olhou para o braço. – Melhor me soltar.

-Não.

-Não! – ela o olhou indignada, puxando o braço para si, sem sucesso. – O que quer? Largue-me, Severo!

-Você vai se machucar assim – Snape falou calmamente. Ela bufou.

-O que você quer?

-Você não tem a última palavra.

-Estúpido.

Ele sorriu. – O que foi Sophia? Não gosta de brincadeiras?

-Eu gosto sim – retrucou. – Com amigos. Que eu saiba – ela ergueu a sobrancelha altiva - Nada com você é brincadeira. Ou de bom gosto.

-Mesmo impossibilitada não perde o brio.

-Quanto tempo vai me prender aqui? – perguntou irritada. - E o que diabos Remo faz tanto lá fora? – murmurou.

-Está com medo do que possa fazer com você?

-Ha! – revirou os olhos, praguejando baixinho.

-Se esse for o problema, não se preocupe. Não faria mal a uma colega de trabalho.

-Você faria mal até a sua mãe se sei bem –estar estivesse em risco.

-Cuidado.

-Me diga Severo, você fez alguma coisa que não tenha sido pra você?

Ele lhe soltou com força. – Não te diz respeito – lhe deu as costas.

-Agora você vai? – perguntou segurando sua mão. – Não será, assim, tão fácil – disse se aproximando – toquei numa ferida, Sr. Snape?

-Se disser que sim, me deixaria em paz? – contestou baixo.

Sophia soltou sua mão. E então o homem saiu. 

----------------  
Hermione sentou-se à mesa de jantar ao lado de Harry, mas nada disse. Ela o olhou de lado.

-Não estou atrasado. Sem aulas hoje à noite.

-Um descanso, então?

-Graças a Merlim... – sorriu pra ela.

Hermione franziu a testa olhando a volta. - Salão comunal. Ele disse que queria descansar.

-Você não

-Usando 'efeitos especiais'? – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você é

-Muito lindo, inteligente e sensual? Eu sei.

-Eu ia dizer muito prepotente, arrogante e metido – contrapôs lhe dando um tapa no ombro.

-Essa era minha segunda opção – falou no mesmo tom anterior. Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

-Você ficaria melhor que Sibila no cargo de professor de Adivinhação – disse com um copo de suco na mão.

-Você acha que iria gastar meu dom com esses alunos? – Harry disse sarcasticamente. Hermione riu. – Tudo bem – ele disse pegando a mão livre da garota. – O que temos aqui... Hmm... Estou vendo, estou vendo... – ele fingiu concentração.

-É claro que sim...

-Shii. A minha concentração! – ele falou muito sério. – Ah... Minha querida... – disse com uma voz estérea. – Agora está tudo claro pra mim... Em você, - ele a olhou nos olhos. – não há nenhum dom da adivinhação, é impossível utilizar a bela arte da quiromancia em alguém que não crê – E numa cara de desanimo suspirou. – Eu sinto muito... – Hermione balançou a cabeça, tomando um gole do suco. - Mas espere um minuto... – ele disse com um brilho no olhar. – Eu vejo... está bem nessa linha, minha querida. Quando Harry Potter lhe pedir para fazer sua lição de poções, você deve ajudá-lo! Sim! Porque algo de muito ruim pode ocorrer de você não o ajudar... – Hermione revirou os olhos, bebendo mais. - Oh não! Eu vejo um ser narigudo, de cabelos oleosos, ranzinza... Nossa. Ele é horrendo! E está sorrindo... Merlim me ajude – disse soltando a mão dela.

Hermione cuspiu e depois tapou a boca. Harry riu de sua cara. – Você... me, paga! – ela olhou pros lados. - Harry!

-Algum problema? – o rapaz disse encarando alguns quintanistas que riam da garota. Estes se voltaram para seus pratos.

-Você não precisava fazer isso – ela cochichou.

-Eu posso resolver isso – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ei...

-Ah! Cala a Boca!

-Eu não entendo você – disse balançando a cabeça com um sorriso torto.

-Engraçadinho...

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu me calo – disse olhando pros lados.

-Nós não temos ronda hoje, certo? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Sem responda. – Harry. Estou fazendo uma pergunta – silêncio. – Vai ficar calado por quando tempo? – Harry a olhou pacientemente.

-Anda. Pára de criancice... Você não tem vergonha? – silêncio. Ela o olhou muito feio. – Eu odeio você – ela murmurou, bufando e levantando-se.

Ele foi atrás. – Está mentindo.

-Voltou a falar, é?

-Só para retrucar com você.

-Perdeu seu tempo.

-Não perdi não – disse sorridente a seguindo.

-O que é? Isso é por não te ajudar naquela – ela olhou a volta. – _naquilo_?

Ele parou. – Claro que não! – respondeu rápido. – Aquilo já foi esquecido.

-Ótimo.

-É.

Hermione suspirou voltando a caminhar, desta vez com Harry a seu lado.

-O que vai fazer?

-Em relação a Gina?

-É – a jovem falou colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Ainda não sei. Não por hora – ela deu um sorriso pequeno e voltou a olhar para frente.  
----------  
**(Continua)**  
----------


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Odeio você**

-Acho que ele gosta de você... 

Hermione franziu a testa. – Quem Gina?

A ruiva pigarreou. – O Harry, claro.

-O Harry? – Hermione sentiu vontade de rir quando se voltou para a amiga. – E como assim 'claro'!

-Olha como ele olha pra você! – respondeu seriamente.

A morena olhou pro outro lado da sala. Harry estava ali, jogando Xadrez com Rony. Ele virou o rosto e sorriu dando um 'tchauzinho' pra ela. Ela sorriu e olhou pra outra. – O que tem?

-Como assim! – perguntou nervosamente. – Hermione!

-Deixa de bobagem... – ela revirou os olhos, olhando novamente para o rapaz. Dessa vez, porém, de lado e discretamente, enquanto escrevia.

-Hermione. Olha como ele ri pra você, com você. Eu vi ontem no jantar – ela continuou muito séria.

-Você viu! – ela arregalou os olhos. E depois suspirou aliviada. – Então você não ouviu.

-O que? Ouvi o que?

Hermione soltou a pena que escrevia. – Ai Gina. Nada. Eu que sou dramática demais – disse confiante. – Algumas vezes, Harry é... Hm, irritante demais – continuou.

-'Irritante demais'? 

-É. Por Deus, menina! O que você tem? – Hermione perguntou, franzindo o cenho, sem entender. – Por que tantas perguntas? Por que essa cara? – "casualmente, eu agora faço muitas perguntas...".

-Só estava tentando saber o que você achava sobre minha... – Gina corou. 

-Hipótese? – completou. – Se quer saber... Achei a coisa mais idiota. Só porque Harry sorri pra mim? Ele sorri pra quase todos. E, por favor, 'do modo que ele me olha'! Como ele me olha? – Hermione riu. – como um... hã, amigo! – ela brincou. Gina cruzou os braços, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Não acha que são insinuações demais? Se alguém escuta isso, não quero nem imaginar o que poderá sair nas manchetes de amanhã... Gina, acho que você está vendo coisas onde não há. Além do mais...

A outra lhe olhou com certa curiosidade. – Além do mais...?

Hermione suspirou. – E além do mais, você sabe... Harry não faz o meu tipo – ela deu uma risada e com uma piscadela subiu as escadas, carregando consigo seu material.

-Essa foi por pouco... – Hermione moveu os lábios enquanto subia as escadas e só voltou a falar quando estava em seu quarto, protegida pelas trancas. – O que Gina tem na cabeça? – disse deitado-se na cama e observando o teto. – Quanta ingenuidade.   
------------------------

-Você viu?

-O que? 

-Hermione. Ela já subiu.

-E o que tem? – Harry perguntou olhando o tabuleiro.

-Nada. Só achei que hoje vocês tivessem ronda...

Harry olhou o relógio. – Falta ainda meia hora. E, qualquer coisa, posso ir sozinho. Não tem problema nenhum. Hermione está mesmo se esgotando com esse trabalho. Você sabe como ela é.

-Imagino. "Responsabilidade em primeiro lugar! Não vou morrer por mais duas horas acordada... Posso terminar isso hoje e ainda terei tempo de revisar a matéria do mês que vem".

Harry riu. – É quase assim.

-Temos que cuidar dela... 

-Eu sei – Harry falou olhando para um Rony preocupado. 

-Não quero nem imaginar quando estivermos há dois meses dos NIEM's... – ele estremeceu.

O moreno coçou a nuca, fechando por um momento os olhos. – Não vamos deixá-la pirar, certo? – falou abrindo os olhos.

-Certo – Rony sorriu torto. – Xeque Mate.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ainda venço você numa partida.

-Vai sonhando, Potter – Rony disse recostando-se em sua cadeira, olhando de esgueira Lilá e Parvati subirem as escadas.

-Cuidado pra não ficar vesgo – Harry sorriu marotamente, lhe dando um tapa na nuca enquanto levantava.

-Do que está falando? – perguntou o ruivo corando.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. 

-Sei.

-Acho que ela gosta de você – Harry murmurou antes de passar a andar.

-Você acha! – ele indagou sobressaltando-se. – Quero dizer... O que? Quem?

Harry, sorrindo, balançou a cabeça. Quando Rony ia perceber que não sabia disfarçar? - Por que você não a chama pra sair? Quem sabe na primeira visita a Hogsmead, Hmm? 

-Acha que devo? – desistiu de 'fingir'.

-Certamente que sim – ele bateu no ombro do amigo. - E, deixando o posto de conselheiro amoroso por hora, vou ao meu segundo mais querido emprego, apanhador de quebra-regras.

-Quem te viu quem te vê, Sr. Potter...

-O mundo dá voltas, Sr. Weasley... Muitas voltas.

E sorrindo cada um seguiu seu rumo, Harry para fora; Rony para seu dormitório, muito pensativo...   
------------------------

-Sophia, querida – o senhor lhe chamou, lhe olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua.

-Sim diretor?

-Você poderia substituir Remo hoje? – ela franziu a testa.

-Não entendo, diretor. As aulas de hoje já terminaram.

Ele sorriu calmamente. – Poderia dar a lição de Harry hoje? Deixe-me explicar melhor – ele juntou as mãos. – Harry Potter tem aulas particulares de DCAT com o professor Lupin, mas como você sabe, Remo está impossibilitado – a mulher assentiu. – Você é extraordinária em DCAT então gostaria de saber se excepcionalmente hoje, poderia ajudá-lo?

-Mas será um prazer, Alvo! Nem precisava me pedir... Me sentirei honrada. 

-Sabe que tenho plena confiança em você – ele disse. A mulher sorriu agradecida. – Pode usar a sala precisa – ela o olhou, por um momento, sem ação. – Você sabe onde fica, não é? – ela assentiu.

-E o horário?

-Depois da ronda noturna dele.

-Estarei lá, diretor.  
------------------------

-Eu sinto muito Harry, - disse abrindo a porta - Por ter me atrasado, mas nós poderemos... – ela parou olhando o recinto e o que estava contido nele. – Poderemos compensar no fim da aula.

-Não tem problema, professora – o rapaz disse por sua vez. Ela deu um sorriso voltando-se para o rapaz.

-Onde vocês pararam? 

-Íamos entrar em duelos – a mulher olhou pra lado, então parou de fingir não enxergá-lo.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou olhando-o diretamente.

-Até esse momento, - falou ainda de braços cruzados. - Apenas observando, incomodo?

Ela suspirou. – Nem um pouco – Harry olhou de um para o outro. A mulher parecia desgostosa, Já Snape tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios, mas Harry pôde perceber que este estava muito irritado. E ele tentou não rir... Snape esperava esse momento todo esperando para poder atacar Harry e agora Sophia chega e logo toma seu lugar...   
------------------------

-Hermione. Hermione!

A garota levantou de um salto da cama. Então piscou os olhos, desnorteada, ainda era noite?  
Identificou que alguém batia na porta e também que era de lá de fora que lhe chamavam... Imaginando o que poderia ser desta vez ela foi atender a porta.

-Lilá? Parvati? O que fazem aqui a essa hora? 

-Nos desculpe Hermione... – a jovem abanou as mãos num gesto de impaciência.

-O que houve?

Elas se entreolharam. – Precisamos de sua ajuda.

-Para...? 

-Bom... O Rony.

-O que tem ele?

-A Lilá – Parvati disse olhando Hermione significativamente.

-O que?

-O Rony!

-Sim?

-Hermione! Presta atenção! – a jovem ergueu a sobrancelha. Aquelas meninas, iam ao seu quarto, no meio da noite, lhe acordando, diga-se de passagem... E ainda queriam que esta fizesse jogo de palavras, sinais ou coisa parecida? – A Lilá... e o Rony – Hermione olhou de uma para a outra. Parvati estava quase pulando para falar 'A Lilá... O Rony' e a outra menina estava muito vermelha. Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Eu tenho cara de cúpido? – ela perguntou olhando pra cima.

-Hã?

-Deixa pra lá...

-E então?

-Ei, Hermione. Não sabia que gostava de quadribol – Lilá disse encontrando a voz.

-E não gosto – cruzou os braços. 

-Então o que significa isso? – a menina perguntou apontando para ela.

-Ah. _Isso_ – respondeu olhando pra si. – É do Harry – falou dando de ombros.

As outras meninas se entreolharam com um sorriso torto. – Mas diga Hermione, pode nos ajudar?

-Eu... – ela olhou pra Lilá ela estava em expectativa. Hermione suspirou. – Vou ver o que posso fazer – elas a abraçaram.

-Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada, Mione! – disseram. – Agora vamos deixá-la dormir. E... – Parvati continuou. – Ficou muito bom em você - disse apontando.

------------------------  
-Então... – ela ponderou. – Poderia me ajudar professor? - Severo ergueu a sobrancelha. A mulher pôs a cabeça de lado. – Numa demonstração.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Snape não era alguém, digamos, 'confiável' e Harry, poderia não querer admitir, mas sabia que o homem era muito bom em DCAT. Será que Sophia teria alguma chance? 

-Seria um prazer.

Então Snape se levantou e tirou a varinha do bolso. Os adultos viraram-se um para o outro. 

-Pode se afastar, Harry? – Sophia pediu com os olhos pregados nos de Snape.

-Certamente...

Eles se cumprimentaram com uma reverência. E depois, ergueram as varinhas, sem nunca perderam o contado visual.

-Boa sorte, Severo.

-igualmente, Giwldder.

Depois disso, eles não mais tornaram a se falar... Harry olhava tudo com muita atenção. Em um dado momento eles pararam de se encarar e passaram a se atacar, eram rápidos, ele mal podia ouvir os feitiços que eram lançados.

-_Impedimenta_ – Snape nem soube o que lhe atingiu, o homem bateu de costas na porta. – Está tudo bem? – Sophia perguntou lhe oferecendo a mão, mão esta que Snape recusou. Aquilo fora como: um a zero.

-Perfeitamente bem – ele respondeu contrariado. Num ataque rápido o homem atinge a mulher, entretanto nada acontece. Sophia o olha estranhamente, mas continuou duelando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele sorriu. – _Protego_ – murmurou quando iria receber um feitiço 'estuporante'.

Sophia não parecia nada feliz com o olhar tranqüilo de Snape, ele parecia estar brincando com ela. A mulher sentia-se facilmente manipulada por ele e aquilo, mais que tudo, a irritava. A morena, já fumegante, acabou fazendo um corte (nem grande ou profundo) no braço esquerdo de Snape, rasgando parte da manga e fazendo gotejar sangue... Harry, ironicamente, demonstrou surpresa ao ver uma gota de sangue cair no chão... Ele era humano afinal.

A professora olhou para a barra de seu sobretudo um pouco assustada, estava queimando! E com grande velocidade. Ela olhou de esgueira para o homem, este apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, sua mão no braço ferido, vendo a proporção do ferimento. Quando Sophia ergueu a varinha, no entanto, pra parar com aquilo, Snape lhe lançou um feitiço de desarmar. A mulher se condenou mentalmente por ter deixado a guarda baixa. Snape nesse momento, estranhamente, estava parado... Esperando que ela fizesse algo .  
Suspirando frustrada e afim de logo revidar o que o outro lhe fizera passar, ela tirou o sobretudo e jogou de lado. Harry pode ver o rosto transtornado de Snape, enquanto a mulher apenas lhe dava as costas e ia pegar sua varinha. Não era pra menos... Sophia estava com uma saia pinçada preta, um palmo e meio acima dos joelhos e uma blusa tomara que caia azul céu. Snape estava, no mínimo, estagnado. Harry riu discretamente, poderia seu professor de poções, 'coração gelado' Snape, estar mais que fascinado pelo corpo da professora de DCAT?

-Algum problema?

O homem não respondeu, se armou novamente. Desviando momentaneamente o olhar.  
Depois dessa cena, nada muito extraordinário, quer dizer... tão extraordinário quando ela. Eles continuaram a duelar e estavam equiparados, Snape não estava muito contente, dessa vez Sophia quem ria, parecia que não estava mesmo se esforçando pra fazer alguma coisa. Harry não tinha certeza se o homem estava com raiva pela professora sorrir ou por ficar em dúvida se olhava seus movimentos ou suas pernas. _Estranhamente_, era impressionante quando Harry estava se divertindo com isso.

-Obrigado Prof. acho que Harry conseguiu ver um pouco do que aprendera a fazer – falou passando a mão no cabelo e parando de atacá-lo. - Espero que tenha gostado da aula – o rapaz deu um sorriso como se fosse óbvia a resposta. – Está liberado.

-Até amanhã – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

–Foi bom pra você? – perguntou irônica. E então o olhou, Snape segurava o braço. – Não era pra estar sangrando ainda – disse franzindo a testa e sem mais se aproximando e segurando seu braço.

-Eu posso cuidar disso – falou afastando-se.

-E eu não perguntei nada – redargüiu seriamente pegando novamente seu braço. Ela rasgou o resto da manga dele e dessa vez Snape só ficou observando. – O corte não é profundo, não fiz pra machucar – ela continuou.

-O tiro saiu pela culatra, não? – replicou mordaz.

-Não vou me sentir mal por isso.

-Eu sei – ele contrapôs, revirando os olhos. – Vou sobreviver – disse cansado de estar sendo observando.

-Por que você é tão chato? 

-Por que você é metida? Não ouviu a parte de que posso me virar sozinho?

Sophia fingiu não escutá-lo. Ele segurou seu rosto com a mão livre, forçando-a a olhá-lo. – Já chega, estou bem. Me ouviu agora?

-Ouvi da primeira vez. Mas não atendo seu pedido.

-Não é um pedido!

-Que seja.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente. – Me deixe em paz. 

-Eu quero. Mas você vive aparecendo, como posso deixá-lo em paz? – indagou ferina. E continuou séria – Deixe de ser infantil, quando mais rápido terminar, mais cedo podemos sair daqui.

O homem respirou pesadamente. – Vamos logo com isso.

-Finalmente! – ela sorriu olhando-o. Severo por um segundo sentiu tudo parar, depois, revirou os olhos entediado.

-Viu? Não foi o fim do mundo. Você precisa ser menos arredio.

-Por que confiaria em você? – e com isso ele abriu a porta.

-Por que tem medo de mim? – ela perguntou fechando a porta com o peso do próprio corpo. 

-Medo de você? – ele riu. – Medo de você? Faça-me o favor.

-Eu não fiz nada a você. 

-Eu tenho que agradecer! A namoradinha de Black?

-Você é insuportável!

-Vivi bem até hoje – ele retrucou.

-Eu tento ser o mais civilizada possível, mas com você tudo é dificílimo! Não pode nem ao menos fingir que atura, como faço? Você é um mal-amado Severo Snape, você nunca vai confiar em ninguém. Você nunca vai deixar alguém se aproximar porque tem medo.

-Tudo é relativo – ele disse serenamente. – O que você chama de aproximação?

-Você nunca entenderia. Você não tem essa capacidade.

-Você acha que eu tenho medo – ele disse lentamente. – veremos... – ele a prensou contra a parede, a mulher continuou o olhando feio, mas não reagiu. –Você disse que nunca confiarei em ninguém... É verdade – Snape se aproximando, tão devagar que Sophia sentia o sangue gelar. – Sim, poderia fingir que aturo você, mas o que ganharia com isso? - murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Só pensa no que pode ganhar. Ainda vai acabar com sua vida.

-Você disse também – Snape a ignorou. - Que nunca me aproximarei de ninguém – falou com a cabeça de lado, fitando seus olhos. - disso, eu posso discordar. Não acha que é aproximação suficiente?

-O que você acha? – respondeu indignada. 

-Eu perguntei primeiro, Sophia – disse se aproximando mais um pouco.

-Me deixe em paz.

-Resposta errada – ele murmurou, suas mãos encontrando a cintura dela. Ela podia sentir toda frieza nesse toque dele.

-O que quer? Me mostrar do que é capaz? Não me assusta. Não pode fazer nada numa situação dessas.

-Aí é que você se engana – disse aplacando a distância. – Acha que me conhece, – Snape sussurrou encostando os lábios em sua face. – Sinto muito desapontá-la – expôs fixando seu olhar no dela, antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela.

Sophia segurou firmemente as mãos dele, que ainda encontravam-se em sua cintura. Ela queria tirar aquelas mãos de lá, ela queria empurrado, queria xingá-lo, esmurrá-lo e azará-lo até a última geração... mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi elevar as mãos ao peito do homem e deixá-las ali. Por um momento ela sentiu-se perdida, logo depois tudo que sentia era uma das mãos de Severo segurar seu rosto e suas próprias enlaçavam o pescoço do homem... Ela tinha que fazer algo. Um tanto quanto confusa, Sophia mordeu o lábio inferior dele sem se importar e, como protesto, o homem lhe trouxe mais pra perto. Ela sentiu o gosto do sangue dele obscurecer todos seus sentidos. E, sem aversão, abriu os lábios, Snape sorriu no beijo, aceitado de bom-grado a proposta de Sophia.  
O que ela tinha na cabeça? Enlouquecera de vez?

-Pára - ela murmurou empurrando-o. Respirando fundo, ela o olhou descrente. - Conseguiu o que queria. Por que agora não vai embora? - ela se afastou da porta. Snape saiu sem nada dizer.

Sophia bateu a porta com força e quando ele olhou novamente para trás, a mesma havia desaparecido.

-Como você pode ser tão baixa? - perguntou para si mesma fechando os olhos. – Merlim. Por que só comigo?  
------------------------  
(continua)   
------------------------

**Diminui né?  
Espero que tenham gostado... Foi chato sair desse cap. (ah! É... Ele tá _chato_)  
Tchauzinho**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Diariamente escondendo tudo**

_15 de novembro. Em Hogwarts_

Resolvi escrever. Não, eu não parei com essa mania estúpida de escrever. Ando sumida, não que aja uma obrigação em escrever todas as noites...   
Preciso descansar, descarregar, melhor dizendo. Esse ar é forçado, a paz que está a minha volta é forçada... Nem deveria estar falando sobre isso, até meu sorriso é forçado...  
Estou cansando disso tudo. Das mentiras, das faltas que nem sei se cometo ou cometi... Dos mitos que nos cercam, das crises dessas pessoas que nem ao menos têm problemas de 'verdade'. Por que tudo é tão egoísta? O olhar decair pro lado fará alguma maldição ser acionada! – sem comentários sórdidos sobre a guerra, por favor... Chega dela por pelo menos um dia. Chega de ficar torcendo esse assunto (que me deixe falar, está totalmente esgotado). Todos sabem as conseqüências, sabem do perigo, principalmente ele. Não, não encherei mais uma página falando dos meus medos sobre Harry... – Não me pergunte, você não gostaria de saber minha opinião. Opinião sobre esse caos camuflado e toda essa sociedade fantocheada.

Acho que preciso respirar novos ares. Sinto-me sufocada com essa gente ao meu redor. Eu não sou melhor, mas não gosto do modo que eles me olham (desprezo), não gosto como me tratam. Sou um ser humano, mereço respeito.  
Como ainda pode haver frieza com tanta gente morrendo? Como deixar de lado que hoje eu posso estar falando com alguém, e que esse alguém pode nunca mais ser visto, pode morrer, pode tornar-se traidor, como ignorar isso? Como, nesse lugar, se pode ter uma mente tão retrograda?  
Isso aqui não está me fazendo muito bem, não como antes. Aquelas discussões, meus objetivos, meus estudos... Do que valem? Morte ainda está assolando, e de nada servem meus ensinamentos.

E ainda tem o 'eu', Será que estou sendo egoísta? Sei que esse 'eu' me persegue... _Eu_ ando sentindo... _Eu_ devo fazer... _Eu_ não posso admitir... _Eu_ não deveria sentir isso. E, finalmente: _Eu_ me apaixonei...  
Oh! Deus. Eu como eu pude! Como houve? Eu não podia... Eu não devia querer. Não desse jeito, não assim. Não podia ser _assim_.  
Não é tão chocante de tal modo, se pensar do ponto de vista das outras pessoas. Aquelas. Que sempre averiguavam, falavam, dissimulavam... Fui tão cega! Estava lá? Estava em mim!  
Estou sentindo novamente, está em mim. Juro que não foi querendo dessa vez... Quero dizer, nunca é! Eu sei lá o que acontece com meu corpo. É como hipnose. Entro em transe... Não pode ser minha culpa. É como se apenas enxerga-se aquela luz, e então começo a agir como se _ele_ me guiasse. E ele sempre o faz. Todas as minhas defesas são quebradas por ele, aquilo não pode se chamar de 'agir por vontade própria'.

Como baixo a guarda com essa facilidade? É como se meu muro (inabalável) entrasse em colapso só por um sorriso – possível? Irritantemente plausível. – Isso, é claro, se já não desmoronei (bombardeei, pra ser mais exata) sozinha o maldito muro idiota - que pensei que havia feito para me ajudar. Deixando-me relativamente segura. Enganação. - para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Frustrante.  
Como sou suscetível. Deve ser a pergunta certa a se fazer. O problema é que não sei responder... É apenas... É quando... Eu me sinto tão bem, então, pergunto-me (com um sorriso nervoso): por que temer? – E eu sei que já estou perdida. - E a resposta não me encontra, já que a pergunta se perdeu no ar...

É como se, bem no fundo, soubesse que está certo. E pensar nesse momento é desnecessário, pois ele nunca me faria mal, ele não me faria correr riscos, ele é doce demais para sacrificar a mim, ele é amigo e excessivamente protetor... Eu poderia confiar. E eu confio. E então vem... Como me lançar ao léu, numa tarde cinza e acordar com o sol a me espreitar risonho, estando eu numa nuvem perfumada e serena a me embalar. Já não há a Hermione racional, o passional me consumiu. E de qualquer forma, nada me abala, não tem sentido para tal quando olho em seus olhos... Sensação prazerosa. Nada em meus ombros, a responsabilidade some. A realidade é desprezada. Eu nado em toda a extensão do seu ser, e ali encontro a libertada. É complicado até lembrar meu nome. E as advertências não são mais escutadas, porque, simplesmente, já estou bebendo cada palavra dele. Ele tem minha atenção vinte e quatro horas por dia...

Meu coração aquece sozinho, minhas mãos gelam e então, eu tento não mexer no meu cabelo, que de um minuto para o outro está na minha face. Constantemente. E tento não transparecer, é a parte mais difícil. Com todo meu corpo preste a tremer, eu finjo que não houve nada, falo como se não houvesse nada, riu como se o dia não passasse daquele momento. E o pior: finjo que nada sinto.

Como me sinto? Mal. Obviamente.   
Quem gostaria de viver uma situação dessa? O sentimento unilateral nunca é interessante (a não ser que você seja sonserino... Afinal para os sonserinos só existe o 'eu').  
Se eu sinto medo? Constantemente... É. Não se pode evitar esse sentimento. Mesmo que você seja o mais valente dos Grifinórios. Você não teme por si, por isso é ruim. Você não controla a outra vida. Mesmo querendo você não estará sempre perto. E no momento que você não estiver, tudo pode acontecer. E eu não estou conseguindo levar esse 'tudo' pro lado bom...  
Por que suporto isso? Sou uma fraca. Esse é o motivo.  
Tenho medo. Como contaria tudo?  
Sinceramente, já cogitei a possibilidade – recordando do quanto fui deprimente, seguramente. - Então me lembro: perder a amizade, não olhá-lo mais nos olhos, ser tratada friamente. E, me advirto, não é o momento...  
Meu coração martela querendo saber quando seria a ocasião apropriada. Sem resposta.  
Se eu choro? Chorava. Lágrimas não adiantam, só me trazem dor de impotência – não é algo que me satisfaça. -, não sou alguém que faz greve de fome por... bem, uma paixão. Não sou alguém que gosta de ser observada quando chora, não sou alguém que fica remexendo e revirando uma ferida aberta. Não tenho a capacidade de ser vingativa, mas não confunda isso com _sangue-de-barata_. Se bateu, levou. Hmm, isso é vingança... O problema é que ele não sabe o que me faz, não seria leal despejar minha frustração nele.

Há alguns dias atrás – três pra ser exata -, estava... eu estava bem. Infelizmente, algo conspirava contra mim...  
Meu corpo estremeceu com todas aquelas palavras, juntas, organizando a fala... aquela fala. Ele me pediu um favor. Um que não poderia aceitar. Era um total absurdo, era apelar pra ser ferida, era estúpido. Um pedido fez o meu dia perder a cor.  
Senti sua decepção, talvez um pouco de irritabilidade. Mas desta vez não poderia voltar atrás. Eu nunca pensei que chegaríamos a isso. Aquele favor que me pediu. Senti tudo desaparecer. Meus pés... que pés? O chão. Inexistente. Se eu soubesse, nunca o teria seguido. Se soubesse, _não estaria_ tão compenetrada em minha leitura. Porque se _eu_ soubesse não teria saído do meu quarto.  
Tentei evitar, dessa vez eu tentei. Fui deprimente, eu sei. Mas como poderia negar? Quando encontrei aquele olhar em expectativa quase joguei tudo pro alto – e todo meu alto-respeito – e aceitei aquela proposta. Fui patética. 

Motivos para tentar suicídio: fomos o assunto de café da manhã do outro dia. Descobrir que Lívia ainda gostava dele me fez sentir ciúme dela – e eu jamais senti... -, o deixei confuso quando, muito indignada e sarcástica, perguntei se ele havia cogitado a idéia de chamar a outra (Lívia) para seu plano. Quase aceitei a proposta e me senti uma miserável quando ele saiu... – se eu der mais motivos é capaz de tentar me degolar com a primeira coisa que ver a minha frente.

Pra completar... quando ele saiu, perdi minhas forças. Quando dei por mim, estava sentada no chão daquela sala. Sem pensar bem. Revivi a conversa de nosso quinto ano, "Você a beijou" era quase um eco em mim. E depois o sexto. E agora isso. Minha respiração tornou-se rápida, estava nervosa. Será que eu teria, mais uma vez, que ser sua confidente? Será que eu nunca teria paz dele? Será que essa era minha recompensa? Recompensa por me apaixonar? Eu juro que não queria, tire isso de mim. Não faria objeção. Eu senti meu estomago afundar e tive que prender a respiração para não vomitar. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Acho que fiquei ali até a hora do jantar. Até me recompor. Não precisava ver ninguém, ainda mais se esse alguém me dissesse o quão miserável eu estava, pois eu sabia.  
"Não é necessário mais de um para afundar você" era o que eu pensava. Além do que, se alguém me vissem assim, com toda certeza aquilo acabaria chegando aos ouvidos de Harry. E isso me levaria a perguntas; perguntas essas que eu não queria, nem devia responder.

Estranho. Há alguns minutos, estava corada. Estava, afinal, no colo de Harry, na frente de alguns alunos que me olhavam ora chocados, ora divertidos ora maliciosos... Se não tivesse sido tão constrangedor (Merlim. Estou corando mais!), poderia sentir todo calor que vinha dele. Mas me contive, e felizmente meu lado racional ditou os comandos e rapidamente me levantei. Com o rosto mais vermelho que se tem notícia – vermelha por estar também com um pouco de raiva, eu iria cair, e feio. - e o choque muito aparente. Será que sou toda contradição? Sei que, naquele momento, quase arquejei... Harry apenas sorriu e segurando minha mão – a dele estava quente. – me levou pr'aquele lugar. A minha respiração ainda estava rasa - tenho pra mim que ele achou que fora o susto. Em parte fora mesmo, na verdade. -, quando olhei pra trás ainda havia gente nos olhando, meu extinto foi fitar suas costas muito feio. O que iam pensar da gente? Poxa! Levaria a culpa e nem tinha feito nada de verdade? – risque isso. 

No salão principal, fui mais uma vez, uma boa atriz. Pensei até que ele não falaria comigo, mas por sorte estava normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele brincou comigo. Sorriu comigo e de mim. Como se nunca tivesse dito nada, como se fosse apenas mais um dia, sem Gina a frente. Odeio admitir, mas achei bom.  
Então, como deveria ser, o assunto voltou. E me senti um pouco desconfortável, nada comparado a horas atrás. Perguntei, então, como quem não quer nada, o que Harry faria. Ele, limitadamente, disse que ainda não sabia. Ainda – ele frisou.

Sei que isso aconteceu faz dias, e que já falei sobre isso... Mas não consigo parar de pensar.  
"Seu próximo passo".  
Fico esperando, toda vez que encontro uma Gina sorridente, que ela me conte que Harry lhe deu um buquê de flores, ou lhe roubou um beijo, que disse que lhe amava ou que eles começaram a namorar há exatas três horas, vinte e três minutos, alguns segundos e contando... Espero que seja normal.

Não posso acreditar que estou parecendo uma adolescente insegura com o primeiro namorado (esqueça a parte de primeiro namorado, melhor, esqueça tudo que diz respeito a 'namorado'). É tão estranho... Eu consigo olhá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas é relativamente quase impossível deixar minhas mãos longe dele... Dos cabelos, dos lábios, pescoço, ombros e braços e cintura... Eu queria não ter uma crise toda vez que sinto a sua voz em meu ouvido, ou – mais torturante – seu sorriso em meu ouvido, com aquela fala calma e risonha, ou séria ou maliciosa.  
Já contei que os sonhos continuam?  
Oh. Sim... É triste, pouco satisfatório – como eu posso acordar sempre na hora errada? -, irreal – contudo nem ligo. -, e estranhamente em tons de escuros – posso ver mais que bem seus olhos...  
Sei que sonhos são apenas sonhos, mas me convencer que devo acordar são outros tantos quinhentos. De qualquer modo acordo (revoltada), e então tudo volta. Ao real. É, estou vivendo.

Gina ontem disse que achava que Harry gostava de mim. Deveria ter processado ela... Por calunia e por me deixar em dúvida. Como ela queria que eu conseguisse dormir? De qualquer modo, quando peguei no sono estava sendo chamada... Mas isso fica pra depois.  
Aquilo parecia meticulosamente preparado por ela. Ok. Ok. Estou exagerando. Mas que é estranho é. Como a menina chega do nada pra mim com um: "Acho que ele gosta de você" - É de se estranhar... Não gostei muito do seu jeito quando me contou aquilo, parecia que ela estava temerosa, com um certo remorso. Pode ser coisas da minha cabeça (tranqüilamente).  
E, quase que eu conto – com amargura carregada em minha voz. - que o Harry... o Harry não poderia gostar de mim, porque ele amava – ou seja lá o que for (mais desgosto). – outra. Que surpreendentemente era ela – não é no sentido pejorativo esse 'surpreendentemente'. Estou apenas demonstrando o quando chateada fiquei.

"E daí que ele ri pra mim?" tento pensar. Isso não significa nada... Gina está ficando louca. E então:  
"E se...?" "Mas se...?" "Acho que talvez..."  
Reviro os olhos. Essa é uma das partes que eu não suporto, porque a dúvida? Ou é ou não é – que está mais pra não ser... – Tudo bem, não é simples.  
Certo. Melhor deixar quieto. Não quero ficar deprimida – sem comentários. Sou mesmo ridícula.

Tá. Quem iria imaginar que Hermione está caidinha por Harry? Quem, depois de anos num estado de...hmm, digamos 'letargia', a menina Granger acordaria e daria de cara com um rapaz crescido, com seus próprios desejos, sonhos e feitos? Quem diria que eu poderia me apaixonar 'facilmente' por um rapaz que eu convivo desde criança? Quando? Quem diria que ele seria o rapaz que eu sonho quase todas as noites? Quem...? Como poderei imaginar? Como poderia evitar?  
Não que esteja ligada ao seu exterior (mas ele é... É bonito). O que mais me fascina nele é sua garra, persistência, coragem, dinamismo... Ele é tão iluminado. Não perde o sorriso, sua tranqüilidade (característica que adquiriu há pouco tempo), seu jeito reservado – não é gracioso? – e seus olhos... a transparência deles, seu cheiro, sua pele.

Ao caso de não conseguir dormir... Depois de ficar olhando o teto por alguns minutos – se quiser substitua 'minutos' por 'horas'. -, sinto meus olhos arderem e pesarem. Acho que, no entanto, não passo mais de dez minutos em estado de sonolência leve. Alguém me chamava, batendo com insistência na porta...  
Emburrada, abro a porta. Lilá e Parvati estão lá. Como se não bastasse, só me faltava começarem com histórias do tipo: "Sabia que a fulana está com 'cicraninho'?" ou "Vimos você com o beltrano. O monitor da... ele é realmente lindo" ou ainda "Harry está namorando com a ...? Vimos ele com ela... Acho que ela não serve pra ele" e assim por diante. Até eu saber todos os casos sórdidos e simplórios que ocorrem no castelo.  
Estava enganada. Vieram falar (com dificuldade) que Lilá estava gostando de Rony e pedir minha ajuda. Será que eu tinha cara de cúpido? Pensei alto. Antes de dar a resposta, entretanto, elas conseguiram reparar no que _eu_ estava vestindo. E pro meu azar... Eu estava usando o casaco de Harry (casaco esse, que não pretendo devolver tão _cedo_).  
O que eu podia fazer se era confortável e maior que eu? – nada consta sobre seu cheiro estar nele e haver um 'HJ' e um pomo de ouro sobreposto as letras, que me lembra todo o Harry. - Não deixei de reparar o sorriso trocado por ambas. Sorrisos de entendimento, duvido que possam entender isso. Nada contra, gosto muito delas. – menos das fofocas - Mas quase ninguém pode me entender.  
Acabei prometendo que veria o que poderia fazer. Elas sabiam que a batalha já estava ganha, eu era a "mão na roda". Então elas me abraçaram, agradeceram e eu fechei a porta. E não consegui deixar de olhar pra baixo com um pequeno sorriso. Era como se ele estivesse comigo. Pode parecer meloso, mas é delicioso estar de olhos fechados sentindo o seu aroma... Ele está aqui, ao meu lado. Na cama.

Me faz lembrar... Era um dia chuvoso. Eu poderia tocar sua face, mas não o fiz... Ele estava não triste, tão estranhamente silencioso, eu sentia a escuridão ao seu redor. Tudo que fiz àquele dia foi ficar ao seu lado, sem nada dizer... Foi incrível. Eu podia senti-lo mais do que se ele dissesse mil palavras. Eu podia entende-lo, sem palavras. Era só olhar em seus olhos. Vi que ele não queria falar. Eu também não queria. Então me sentei ao seu lado e ficamos ali, ouvindo a chuva cair. Nossos medos se mesclando, nos fortalecendo. Acho que dormi. Harry sentiu um peso em seu ombro e olhou pro lado. Eu havia, inconscientemente – pois dormia – colocado a cabeça nele (seu ombro). Sei que quando acordei, ainda pela noite estava deitada em seu colo, e Harry acariciava meus cabelos... Num suspiro voltei a dormir.

Se o amo? Amo.  
Se o quero? Claro.  
Por quanto tempo? Todo tempo.  
Se faria qualquer coisa por esse objetivo? Eu não sei, mas daria minha vida pra salvá-lo.   
Se ele me ama? (um sorriso); com toda sinceridade e pureza. Sua amizade.  
Se desistia do que sinto? ... acho que sim. Gostaria tê-lo novamente como meu irmão querido.

Esse poema resume um pouco do que quero:  
_Namorar você!_

Quero namorar suas palavras e as outras que você copiou de alguém.  
Quero namorar seus sentimentos, suas verdades.   
Suas mentiras também.  
Quero namorar sua cultura e suas limitações.  
Quero namorar suas formas... e aprender a te namorar a cada vez que sua moldura for retocada pelo tempo.   
Quero namorar sua voz e seu silêncio.  
Suas conclusões e suas interrogações.  
Suas dúvidas e suas certezas.  
Seus anseios, seus receios, suas vontades e suas coragens.  
Seu céu e seu inferno.  
Quero namorar seus sonhos e aliviar seus pesadelos.  
Quero amarrotar seus lençóis, e acordar do seu lado.  
Quero perceber o brilho dos seus olhos, para poder realizar todos os seus pequenos sonhos... e dar tudo de mim para realizar os grandes também!  
Quero ser seu único.   
Seu diamante perfeito.  
Sua pedra preciosa.  
A jóia que você queira usar nos melhores momentos da sua vida.  
Quero desfilar contigo, sempre ao lado!  
Mas, quero aprender a ser coadjuvante quando a individualidade lhe for necessária.  
E se, ainda assim, não conseguir ser suficiente, vou descobrir coisas novas, além daquilo que você tenha pensado ou desejado.  
Por fim, depois de tentar lhe fazer única, quero partir por último, para não lhe causar a dor de chorar por mim.

_Autoria de Mozart Boaventura Sobrinho_

Mais algumas coisas sobre mim que dizem respeito a você:  
1. Quero lhe manter sempre por perto;  
2. Consigo entendê-lo quase ao todo;  
3. Quero ajudá-lo em tudo que for preciso;   
4. Esqueço da hora quando converso contigo;  
5. Sou fascinada por sua liderança e seu altruísmo;  
6. Não me importo com regras quando essas me impendem de ajudá-lo;   
7. Adoro seu arrepiado cabelo e seu olhar por de trás dos óculos, o brilho dele;  
7. Quando olho em seus olhos, me sinto perdida e ao mesmo tempo nunca estive em lugar tão claro e puro.  
6. Queria que a garota pelo qual se apaixonar de verdade fosse eu;  
5. Mas se não for, espero que seja o homem mais feliz;  
4. Temo por você, mas do que pode imaginar;  
3. Sonho com você, quase sempre;  
2. Não sou tão corajosa como pensa;  
1. Queria poder dizer que te amo;

Mas isso são apenas páginas manuscritas...  
E eu. Ah... Eu sou apenas uma garota, apaixonada e sem coragem. Enquanto isso, bom, enquanto isso... escrevo tudo aqui. Tudo que você não pode saber. Minhas frustrações, receios, prazeres, desejos... A parte de mim que ninguém tem conhecimento. E nunca terá. Nem você que é

**-Mione? O que está fazendo aqui?**

-Estudando – respondeu olhando para trás e fechando discretamente o diário e depositando-o em seu colo.

-O que? – ele contornou a mesa para ficar a sua frente.

Ela o olhou e depois abriu o livro que estava na mesa. – Vou começar a estudar transfiguração. 

-Por que aqui, na sala precisa?

-Mais privacidade, Harry.

Ele suspirou. – Deveria ir jantar.

-Eu sei – respondeu buscando uma página. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu vou... Daqui a alguns minutos.

O rapaz deu um sorriso. E com uma das mãos ergueu o queixo da menina. – Vê se não fica até tarde, tá?

-Tudo bem – Harry pegou um cacho que se desprendeu do rabo de cavalo que Hermione fizera e enrolou em seu dedo, de cima pra baixo, soltando o alto para continuar até chegar ao fim do cabelo. Deixando-o mais definido.

-Adoro seus cachinhos – falou distraidamente, olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo. Hermione deu um meio sorriso e voltou a ler.

-Hmm – ela pigarreou. – O que faz aqui?

-Poderia dizer que vim estudar, seria mentira. Poderia dizer que vim pensar, seria uma meia verdade. Só quero descanso.

-Do que? – ela perguntou rapidamente.

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Só descanso, Hermione.

-Incomodo?

-Você estava aqui primeiro. Essa pergunta deveria ser minha.

-Não. Você não está.

-Não. Nem você. 

Ela deu um muxoxo, revirando os olhos. ele... Ele sorriu novamente...  
--------------------****

"A situação é precária" pensava consigo, enquanto equilibrava uma pilha de livros nas mãos, caminhando pelos corredores até chegar finalmente em sua sala.  
Ela depositou os livros em cima da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira, fitando a porta. Como se esperasse por algo. Na verdade, ela estava tentando não pensar, usar oclumencia, mas não estava dando resultados...  
"Só tive condição psicológica para pensar nisso hoje" ela anelou. "Eu não quero". Mas ela já estava... "Tudo aconteceu como um desastre natural – E isso não tem nada a ver com TPM – Merlim sou um imã?"

Era uma alto-flagelação lembrar de Snape tão próximo a ela. Sua respiração. 

"Como pôde ser tão atrevido? E como pude deixar acontecer? Sabia que deveria tê-lo azarado no momento que tive a chance... Mas quis ser educada. Quis tratá-lo como um ser humano. Ele não é um _ser humano_. E como Snape é insuportável."

-Com licença - antes que ela abrisse a boca, ele tornou a falar. – reunião. Alvo pediu que lhe chamasse – disse parecendo evitar seus olhos. 

Mas ela, ainda assim, podia vê-lo, e muito bem. Seu rosto pálido, a voz seca, o olhar (mesmo não sendo pra ela) frio, as vestes negras, o cabelo ainda na altura dos ombros e... Os lábios – ela prestou mais atenção. – O lábio inferior estava marcado? Era tinta? Sophia estreitou os olhos. _Aquilo_ não era tinta. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Era sangue, coagulado, mas sim, era sangue. "Ao menos deixei uma dolorosa recordação" pensou.

-Já estou indo.

-Você sabe a senha. Não é necessário que lhe espere – lhe dando as costas, o homem se retirou.

Ela queria parar de pensar naquela besteira, também queria matá-lo.  
"Eu queria que Lily estivesse aqui..." passando a mão próxima ao olho esquerdo, a mulher olhou mais uma vez para a sala e trancou a porta.

-Espero que você esteja melhor, Remo...  
--------------  
**(continua)**   
--------------  
Oie. Sem comentários né. Idiota, eu sei, fazer o que?  
Comentem, tá?  
B-joks


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Terminou**

Dezembro. Tudo era feliz em dezembro. Dezembro trazia a tradição, festas, aquela harmonia, nevava em dezembro... Árvores de natal, presentes, doces, sorrisos! Dezembro era sim o melhor mês do ano!

-Não encosta em mim – ela sibilou. Puxando para si, a própria mão, com força.

-O que foi? Mas eu não fiz nada, Granger. Só quero conversar com você.

-Mas eu não estou afim – ela disse irritada.

-Todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Potter... – ele falou. – menos o próprio Potter, claro.

Hermione cruzou os braços, impassível. – E daí? Todo mundo sabe – ela deu de ombros. - É claro que gosto do Harry, eu consigo gostar, ele é meu amigo. Sabe o que significa amizade, _Malfoy_? É claro que não.

-Quem está falando de amizade aqui, Granger? - Dissimulou.

-E do que você está falando?

-Da sua paixonite pelo Harry.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso? Havendo, claro, a possibilidade de eu ter... como você disse mesmo? Ah! Sim, 'paixonite' – fez sinal de aspas, olhando-o cáustica. - pelo Harry.

Draco riu. – Se não fosse uma sangue-ruim poderia sentir pena de você. Por que você não desiste?

-Eu não preciso das suas palavras, não me importo com elas. Você não me ofende com esse seu ar escarninho. E não quero seus conselhos – ela falou isso franzindo a testa. – conselhos imbecis.

-Cuidado, Granger! – ele exclamou segurando o punho dela.

-Ele está te importunando, Mione?

-O que é, Potter? Não posso falar com _sua amiguinha_ que você fica com ciúme?

-Cala boca, Malfoy! – Hermione perdeu o controle. Quem era ele pra falar aquelas coisas? 

Mas Harry não poderia ter aparecido. Ela estava com tudo sob controle.

-O que? Há aqui uma amizade colorida?

-O que há ou deixar de haver conosco, não é da sua conta – Harry contestou friamente. – Solte-a – Malfoy o fez.

-O que é? Só porque estou falando com a vadiazinha – Harry estreitou os olhos. - da Granger, você... Hmm – Draco caiu no chão, ou melhor, foi jogado.

-Seu idiota! De quem você pensa que está falando? Da sua mãe? – Harry o levantou pelo colarinho, depois de perceber que o soco que lhe dera não havia nem quebrado o nariz do loiro.

-O que foi, Potter? – riu cinicamente. – Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor.

-Ora seu-

-Não Harry. Não... – disse segurando seu braço. - Ele não merece. Você pode ter problemas.

Harry olhou de Draco para Hermione. Anelou. – Obedece, vai – o outro rapaz disse sorrindo. Hermione o olhou feio.

-Certo – mas ao soltá-lo, Harry o empurrou, fazendo a cabeça de Draco bater na parede. – Se tentar isso mais alguma vez, não vai ter essa sorte – Draco acariciava a nuca, não muito contente. – Você vem, Mione? – ele perguntou olhando-a.

-Vou – disse olhando uma última vez para Draco. Harry passou o braço no ombro dela.

-Não sei do que ele te chamou... Mas não liga Mione.

-Eu nunca ligo.

-Melhor então, hã! – ele disse com um sorriso, puxando-a pra si (como se apertasse de lado). – ele deve sentir ciúme de mim - Hermione o olhou interrogativa. – A melhor amiga, a mais inteligente e corajosa... Ele só esqueceu que você também é a mais teimosa, a mais orgulhosa...

-Não vou comentar isso. Estamos atrasados para o almoço, não? 

-Se apressarmos o passo – respondeu olhando o relógio. – podemos chegar no início.  
-------------------- 

Harry e Hermione chegaram ao local cinco minutos depois do almoço ter começado. Draco nem apareceu.

-Sentem-se e sirvam-se – Dumbledore chamou.

Todos os professores – até Remo, que estava ao lado da professora Sophia – estavam à mesa. Assim como alguns alunos.  
Rony e Gina acenavam para os outros dois, para que sentassem perto deles.  
O almoço estava, como sempre, delicioso. Vez ou outra os professores perguntam coisas aos alunos. Estes brincavam e conversam entre si. Sophia e Lupin pareciam imersos numa redoma.

-Amava o natal.

-Não gosta mais?

-Gosto sim. Mas não como antes. Hogwarts, na época de aluna, a casa dos meus pais...

-Você está em Hogwarts. Aproveite!

-Bem que eu gostaria – ela deu um sorriso forçado. – Um minuto, Remo...

Sophia olha de lado para o diretor, que assentiu. Ela pede licença e se retira. Sumindo minutos depois da vistas das pessoas daquela mesa.   
Dumbledore faz um aceno com a varinha e sorrindo, sempre calmo, volta a comer sem nada dizer.

-O natal já é amanhã – Rony falou com um sorriso grande. – Logo a copa de quadribol chegara, em fevereiro Harry, fevereiro.

-E esse ano logo acaba – Hermione disse demonstrando apatia.

-Wow Hermione. Quanta emoção, chega me contagiei – Gina brincou, Hermione sorriu (sem vontade) e logo depois voltou a comer. 

Já no final do almoço - uma hora depois -, a porta se abre. Sophia vem descomposta e mancando, com um sorriso cansado e andando precariamente como se estivesse bêbeda, mas não estava...

-Você está se sentindo bem? 

Mas ela não olhou pra Minerva. Remo estava de pé olhando todo o corpo da mulher com preocupação.

-Erro de cálculos, Alvo... – ela cambaleou franzindo a testa. - Eram três – falou balançando um pouco a cabeça, estava sentindo dificuldade em destingir as pessoas da mesa. – Não consegui retê-la. Os outros dois estão presos – e quase caiu. Snape de um salto se levantou, segurando seu braço e puxando-a.

Dumbledore se levantou. O senhor não estava como anteriormente, o velhinho simpático e doce. Ele tinha o olhar escuro e a face rígida. – Severo, a leve a Papoula. Você vem comigo Remo – Remo olhou para Sophia que ainda estava muito tonta. Dumbledore olhou para Minerva, que deixou o olhar interrogativo de lado e voltou-se para os alunos.

-Todos para seus respectivos salões comunais – disse severamente. - Agora! – todos o fizeram, obedientes.

Snape olhou pra mulher. – Consegue andar? – ela arquejou. – ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente. – _férula_ - Sophia o olhou sem entende, o que ele estava fazendo? Ela estava muito bem!  
Não era verdade, sua vista estava ficando mais turva, e escura. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele passou a mão dela em seu ombro e a outra mão dele foi pra sua cintura, a deixando mais ereta.

-Severo... Eu não to enxergando direito – ela murmurou enquanto ainda subiam a primeira leva de escadas. – Está ficando escuro, estou mais tonta... Me deixa descansar a – e desvaneceu. Snape não sabia o que fazer, se chamava alguém, deixando-a ali. Se gritava por alguém...

-Alguma idéia – ele murmurou com raiva. Ela estava escorregando, soltando o braço dela, ela quase caiu para trás, Snape pôs a mão nas suas costas a puxou, praguejando baixo pela falta de atenção. – É o jeito – ele a pegou no colo, entretanto em vez de subir, ele desceu. – Vamos, lá... Gwildder. Você ainda tem que ensinar a aqueles alunos. Não pode ficar dormindo – Snape não tinha idéia porque falava, talvez para sentir-se mais confortável. De qualquer modo, enquanto andava, nem sentia o peso em seus braços, ou o caminho pelo qual andava, seus pés lhe guiariam ao lugar certo...

Filch andava pelas masmorras, carrancudo e arrogante como sempre. Queixando-se em voz alta sobre o mesmo assunto, antigos castigos escolas...

-Sr. Filch! Pode parar de pensar na sua vida e abrir essa porta para mim? – Snape rosnou. O homem correu até o local.

-Será um prazer ajudá-lo, professor Snape – disse abrindo a porta e escancarando-a. – O senhor é o únic- e Snape já havia batido a porta no rosto do venho.

Deixando-a sentada em sua poltrona, ele procurou com rapidez a varinha, olhando para Sophia sempre que podia. – Discórdia – disse apontando a varinha para parede, que se arrastou com pequeno ruído, para o lado. – Sei que vou me arrepender – a pegou no colo novamente.  
--------------------

-O que foi isso! – Rony exclamou alarmado. – Vocês viram aquilo? Ela estava toda ferida. Aqueles seus machucados, Harry, comparados com os dela não são nada.

-Eu sei – o moreno murmurou olhando a lareira sem fogo.

-Acham que ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim. Talvez alguns dias dormindo, no máximo.

-Que tal fazermos os deveres? – a morena sugeriu para o papo sobre aquilo parar.

-Qual é, Mione! Não vou falar nada nas férias.

-Boa idéia – Gina respondeu.

-Os gêmeos se desapontariam mais com você – Gina revirou os olhos pro irmão.

–Vou pro meu quarto.

-É melhor que você fique aqui, - Hermione pediu com ar preocupado. – Harry.

-Não podem ter entrado lá, Hermione. Não podem – respondeu indo às escadas.

-Ainda acho que é melhor esperar, até que a professora Minerva venha nos avisar – falou segurando seu braço – olha aqueles dois primeiranistas, estão assustados. Eles se sentem seguros com você.

-Com você também.

-Harry, por favor?  
--------------------

Seu quarto. Na sua cama. Desacordada.  
Se não estivesse enganado – e ele nunca estava. - No seu estoque deveria haver alguma poção cicatrizante. Foi até o armário, que se encontrava no pequeno corredor antes do banheiro. – que se encontrava a primeira porta a direita do mesmo corredor - Abriu a porta de madeira forte e rebuscada e procurou por pouco tempo – ser organizado lhe trazia vantagens. - Estava certo, ali estava.  
Voltou ao cômodo. Encontrando-a na mesma posição. Sentou-se na cama, e a ergueu para que ficasse sentada... Levou o pequeno copo a boca da mulher, e devagar, foi lhe dando o liquido. 

"O efeito não irá demorar a acontecer" pensou. Segundos depois Sophia pulou na cama gemendo de dor. – Fique quieta, logo passa – murmurou a deitando novamente, e contra vontade dela, na cama.

Os olhos dela lacrimejavam de dor. Além de não conseguir enxergar nada, sentia todo o corpo queimar como se estivesse dentro da larva de um vulcão ativo. Sentia o corpo contrair-se contra sua própria vontade, estava morrendo? Sentiu-se tomada pelo pânico. Tentou levantar mais algo lhe impedia. Onde estava? Fora apanhada? Tinha apenas vagas e raras lembranças de estar no salão comunal falando, de Alvo, dos adolescentes, Minerva... Tudo tão desconexo. Alguém lhe falava, no entanto, ela não conseguia identificar aquela voz. – Está tudo escuro – não reconheceu sua voz, estava falhando.

-Fique calada – disse em tom reprovador de voz.

Sophia se indignou. – Quem é você pr – e gritou, sentindo sua perna voltar pro lugar forçadamente. E, ainda cega, segurou a primeira coisa que viu, por infelicidade do homem, fora sua mão.

-Você não precisa tentar me machucar.

-Não é querendo – ela gemeu soltando sua mão. – me desculpe... Faz isso passar, por favor – ela sentia o corpo queimar mais, ela não sabia se ainda estava lúcida, ou tento um pesadelo, não conseguia enxergar nada, e a voz que lhe falava, parecia apenas eco. Queria morrer – Faz isso passar... – ela gritava de dor, os olhos ainda lacrimejantes. – é pior que uma maldição.

E ela continuou gritando, revirando-se na cama e a cada vez que fazia isso, sentia que sua cabeça iria rachar ao meio. Tocou seu rosto e arranhou com força... Ela suspirou fechando os olhos e parou de se mover... Parou de se ferir, parou de gritar.

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento. – Sophia. Sophia fale comigo. Sophia! Você não pode dormir, depois de tomar essa poção. Sophia – ele pensou em chacoalha-la. E então ela arfou e ergueu a mão direita para o rosto dele, tocando. Como se seguindo o som.

-Estou lhe ouvindo, Severo – ela disse muito baixo. Contendo o soluço. 

-Fale comigo. Vamos. Ainda dói?

-Sim.

-Onde? 

-Meu corpo está queimando, todo ele. Minha perna... a minha... minha perna estou sentindo ela inchada. Não estou vendo, minha cabeça... ela está estrondando... Eu não precisava de...

-Sophia? Gwildder – ele lhe pôs sentada. – Sophia! – exclamou preocupado, tirando do rosto dela os cabelos.

-Me deixe dormir... – ela implorou puxando o rosto dele para perto, pensando que talvez pudesse enxergá-lo. – Eu não quero sentir... – ofegou. - Deixe acabar.

-Você não pode. Vamos, fale comigo.

-Falar o que? Eu... sinto sono - encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, apertando a mão de Snape. Ele não se importou com a força que ela exercia ou que o sangue não estava chegando aquele lugar. 

"Não pode dormir"

-Me diga. Me diga... o quanto... – ele não conseguia pensar em nada. - Quanto me odiou por tê-la beijado.

-Você é um imbecil, Snape – ela disse fechando os olhos. – odeio você, está ouvindo? – murmurou sem sentir mesmo ódio. Sem rancor. - Muito... eu, eu odeio, é. Odeio... eu...

-Você...? 

-Não quero, não quero mais falar, sobre... 

-Mas eu quero – ele continuou.

-Olha – ela falou o procurando por todo lugar, mas ainda não enxergava.

-Aqui – ele segurou as mãos dela e pôs no seu rosto.

-Eu não gosto do seu jeito... todo arrogante – ela falou com dificuldade. – irritado – puxou ar. – mas também não gosto – engoliu em seco – de ficar dependendo de ninguém, mas agora estou. E você está aqui – suspirou pesadamente. – querendo... querendo ou não – Sophia mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar de dor que sentia.

-Não faça isso – Severo reprovou abrindo os lábios dela. – vai se ferir mais. E o efeito da poção vai demorar mais a passar.

Ela agarrou com força o pescoço dele, o envolvendo – está doendo muito – ela sussurrou entre soluços e lágrimas, no abraço. – é como se estivesse esmorecendo devagar... Não quero isso. Por favor, me deixe dormir... Meus olhos, eu não... agüento mais... deixá-los abertos. Por favor.

-Você sabe que essa poção lhe cura de todas as maldições que recebeu, dos ferimentos não-mágicos também. Você já usou.

-Mas não doeu tanto assim – sua voz era um filete.

-Essa é a segunda vez que usa essa poção?

-Quarta - ela disse.

-É por isso. Cada vez a utiliza sente mais dor, ela vai tirar o que a anterior não fez – Snape disse se afastando dela. Na cabeceira da cama (no criado mudo) pegou gaze e álcool. Colocou um pouco do líquido na gaze e segurando o queixo da mulher pronunciou. – Tenho que limpar esse ferimento, da sua boca – ela assentiu.

Então ele pôs a gaze, limpado com cuidado. Sophia afastou a mão dele, sentindo a dor voltar ao corpo. – Está doendo... – O homem se aproximou e, agindo por impulso soprou o local, passou novamente gaze e novamente assoprou. Sophia não reclamou desta vez, segurou no lastre da cama e apertou. Ela não enxergava, o corpo doía tanto que pensava que essa cegueira era causa das dores, seu corpo estava fraco e sentia tanto sono.

E Snape continuou. Até a hora em que ela já não gritava tanto. Os intervalos aumentaram, e ela conseguia controlar melhor o sono.  
Os gritos, aos poucos, pararam. Ela já não reclamava, apenas tentava não fechar os olhos enquanto olhava, vidrada, o teto...

Ela piscou com força e se forçou a olhar para o lado. – Severo... já me sinto melhor. Acho que consigo ir até a ala-hospitalar. O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você ainda não está bem.

Ela fechou os olhos, fitando antes, por um momento, o homem. E então, num suspiro de cansaço, dormiu. Esperando que tudo passasse, e guardando consigo um sentimento. Vingança.

_"Você não ficará impune, Bela. Ainda vou pegar você. Nem que eu morra depois de te apanhar"_  
--------------------

-Como você faz isso? – Rony indagou admirado, vendo Harry sentando-se novamente. Hermione o encarou com irritação. 

-Cala a boca!

-Ignorante.

-Idiota. 

-Sabe-Tudo irritante – Hermione abriu a boca para revidar, mas acabou deixando de falar para prestar atenção no outro amigo.

-Sabem o que significa? – Harry contestou baixo. Eles entreolharam-se e se aproximaram mais do rapaz. – Que está perto.

-Não. Deve ter sido apenas um mal entendido... Talvez algum animal da floresta. Um centauro.

Harry sorriu. – É. Pode ser também...

Mas ele sabia. Sabia que não seria nada disso, tão inocente.   
Sabia que tudo estava chegando, que estava chegando a hora de Voldemort ou a sua... Que escolhas logo teriam que ser e seriam feitas e ele esperava estar preparado para fazer as certas.   
--------------------

Quando acordou sentiu que já não estava mais sozinha com Snape. Sentia que já não estava nas masmorras, já não sentia tanto frio. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a cabeça ainda doía. Decidiu escutar somente.

-Ela já deveria ter acordado.

-Se acalme Remo, não faz nem um dia que Sophia está dormindo.

-Não faz nem um dia... – ele repetiu soltando ar pela boca. – Reconfortante. 

-Tem muito o que fazer. Não deveria estar aqui. 

-Você nunca entenderia porque estou aqui – o outro disse tentando acalmar-se.

-E o que adianta _toda_ essa sua frustração? Não pode acordá-la, não pode fazer nada nesse momento.

-Eu sei – retrucou esfregando o rosto com as mãos. - Se eu pudesse, faria. Já teria feito.

-Todos fariam algo, se pudessem.

Lupin o olhou surpreso e depois olhou para a cama onde a mulher se encontrava. – Ela vai ficar bem não é?

-Sim. É apenas o efeito da poção – Sophia, em sua cama, ofegou chamando atenção dos homens, que se aproximaram. – Onde está Pomfrey? – perguntou tocando o rosto dela. – Está voltando – olhou para Lupin. – Sua febre.

Sophia queria falar. Dizer que não era nada... Que estava apenas sentindo o corpo doer, mas sentia-se tão exausta.  
Então ela pensou em como odiava dezembro.   
Dezembro. Tudo era melancólico em dezembro. Dezembro trazia a dor consigo, aquela harmonia falsa, a falsa amizade. Aconteciam acidentes em dezembro... Árvores de natal, presentes, doces, sorrisos! Para quê! Dezembro era sim o pior mês do ano...  
--------------------  
**(continua)**   
--------------------  
Desculpem os erros...  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Comentem, certo?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Tudo Bem**

O olhar perdido, preso no lago. A outra garota já estava sentindo apreensiva.

-E então? Você vai amanhã?

-Não.

-Amanhã é o dia não é?

-O último, Gina. 

-Sei que é totalmente idiota perguntar... Mas, você está bem?

Ela deu um sorriso falso, ainda olhando pro nada. – Não poderia estar melhor.

-Vocês ainda estão brigados? - não respondeu. – Hoje pode ser o último dia, Mione.

**Já não tenho dedos pra contar  
De quantos barrancos despenquei  
E quantas pedras me atiraram  
Ou quantas atirei  
Tanta farpa tanta mentira   
Tanta falta do que dizer  
Nem sempre é "so easy" se viver**

Mas a jovem não deu indicação que ouvira algo.  
As lembranças. Ela estava presa nelas. 

_Depois daquele "incidente" de natal nada mais aconteceu. Graças a Merlim.  
Os dias estavam tranqüilos, a professora Sophia já melhorou e estamos, finalmente, de volta ao ano letivo...  
Ninguém sabe muito bem o que naquele dia aconteceu. Fazem um tremendo esforço para que não saibamos. Não que alguém realmente queira ouvir a verdade, ninguém quer saber.  
O salão comunal como sempre abarrotado de alunos. Aquelas conversas peculiares sobre o natal, e as férias. Olhando a volta, tudo estar na mais perfeita ordem. Nada demais, apenas mais um dia... E eu queria verdadeiramente que essa "lei" fosse para todos, eu queria estar incluída nela.  
Mas nada é tão simples como quando se quer. Estou ao seu lado. Estamos sentados, organizando os horários de roda._

-Nós poderíamos por Malfoy das nove as onze, o que acha?

-Perdão? – falei olhando-o.

-Mione – ele disse entre risos. - Deixe que eu faça isso.

-Não. Não! Você está sempre fazendo as coisas para mim. O que você havia dito?

-Pôr o Malfoy das nove as onze da noite, essa semana.

-Não tínhamos combinado que seria a Padma?

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. – Sim, verdade. Não estou conseguindo me concentrar. Não acha melhor fazer essa lista depois?

Ergui a sobrancelha. – Tenho uma idéia melhor – falei enrolando os pergaminhos e fechando o tinteiro. – Não é à toa que temos uma sala.   
--------------------__

-Você não acredita se eu te contar!

-O que foi?

-O Harry

-O que ele tem? – encontro seus olhos finalmente. Me sinto apreensiva de repente, o que houve? Ele está bem?

-Ele está saindo com a – reviro os olhos, por que Gina só vem falar dele pra mim? – Louise Collican.

-Legal – digo sem expressão.

-Qual é seu problema?

-Meu? Do que está falando, Gina?

-Eu acabo de falar que Harry, **seu melhor amigo**, está saindo com aquela... aquela

-E o que tenho a ver com isso? – tento não soar exasperada.

-Eu... Você deveria falar com ele, aquela menina não presta.

-É mesmo? – ergui a sobrancelha. Louise era da corvinal, sétimo ano, menina inteligente, bonita até, bem simpática. Onde estava o "não presta"? Não sou hipócrita, isso não me deixa feliz, sou normal. Mas se ele estiver feliz ao menos, eu poderia fingir. Não pode ser tão difícil... – Não vou falar nada.

-Por que não? – ela soou bem ofendida.

-Olha, Gina

-Meninas! Bom dia. Viram o Rony?

-Hmm – Gina bebeu seu suco. – Não vi não – respondeu por fim.

-E você, Mione?

-Não Harry.

-Eu já vou – Gina falou com um olhar estranho pra mim.

-Tchau – Harry deu de ombros e finalmente sentou pra tomar café – estam falando que estou saindo com Louise Collican – ele deu uma risada.

-É mesmo? – pergunto procurando algo, que, por acaso, nem mesmo eu sei o que é... 

-Você acredita!

-Hã... Por que não? 

-Ah! Mione. Tudo bem que acham que tenho uma queda por "Corvinais", mas ficar me jogando para todas só porque troquei umas sílabas com elas?

-Bem. Você sabe como são...  
--------------------

**Hoje eu não consigo mais me lembrar  
De quantas janelas me atirei  
E quanto rastro de incompreensão  
Eu já deixei  
Tantos bons quanto maus motivos  
Tantas vezes desilusão   
Quase nunca a vida e' um balão**

-Então é amanhã – Rony sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Amanhã – repetiu olhando a lareira.

-Onde você está Potter?

Com um suspiro ele balançou a cabeça. – Em nenhum lugar.

-A Mione e a Gina estão lá em baixo. Lá fora. Não quer ir?

-Não. 

-Você está Ok?

-Melhor impossível. 

-Seria bom pra você ao menos uma volta, Harry. Vamos lá.

-Eu não quero – ele resmungou.

-Tudo bem. Então, não vai nem falar com ela?

-Falar o que?

-Eu não sei. Talvez um "desculpe".

-Quis dizer tudo que disse, Rony – Harry retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha para o amigo.

-Não creio.

-Pense o que quiser. Eu não ligo – falou dando de ombros.

-Sabia que você pode nunca mais ver sua melhor amiga? – Rony insistiu. - E é assim que vai ser? Serão suas últimas palavras?

-Você está meio melodramático hoje não acha? – Harry deu um sorriso falso. – Vou pro meu quarto. Não quero me contagiar. Se é que me entende – ele se levantou. – Por que não usa esse ar pra falar com a Lilá? – indagou monotonamente subindo a escada.  
--------------------

Seu quarto totalmente organizado. Descalçou os sapatos e jogou-se na cama, olhando o teto.  
Discutira com ela. "Hermione era tão intrometida... Por que ela simplesmente não pode, ao menos uma vez, me ouvir?"  
Olhou para o lado, na cabeceira uma foto, nove adolescentes ali. Rony, Hermione, Lilá, Gina, Simas, Parvati, Neville, Dino e ele. Era a foto do natal retrasado, sexto ano. 

_Harry estava sentado no salão principal, era uma quinta-feira e tudo estava tão monótono... Pra ele.   
Porque, olhando a volta, tudo se podia dizer daquele lugar menos 'monótono' e suas derivações... O dia dos namorados estava mesmo animado. O correio coruja estava tendo mais trabalho que nos anos anteriores. Parecia que toda uma geração resolveu flertar ao mesmo tempo... Hormônios._

A distração dele tinha nome e endereço. Ginevra Molly Weasley. E esta se encontrava, nesse momento, a umas três cadeiras à esquerda e a frente dele. Do canto de olho podia observá-la... Ela conversava com uma amiga, com Lívia. Elas sorriam e mostravam os bilhetinhos que tinham recebido uma pra outra. Com uma euforia genuína... Nada que o deixasse animado. Harry nunca faria isso... Ele não podia mandar bilhetinhos. Era tão... Tão. Ele não sabia. Talvez muito apaixonado, muito no estilo 'admirador secreto'. Seria Brega? Suspirou frustrado.

Alguém tocou sem ombro, ele não precisou olhar para saber que era sua melhor amiga. Reconheceria esse toque leve, determinado e reconfortante em qualquer lugar... - Recebeu algum bilhete? – perguntou olhando pra ela. Querendo parar de pensar se mandava ou não recadinhos.

-Essas coisas – ela falou entediada. – Sim.

**Mas o teu amor me cura   
De uma loucura qualquer  
É encostar no seu peito  
E se isso for algum defeito  
Por mim tudo bem**

Ele sorriu. Como Mione podia ser tão diferente das outras garotas? – Quantos?

-Sete – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – talvez treze... – ele continuou olhando-a. Ela revirou os olhos amuada. – vinte e não se fala mais nisso! – disse baixo e rapidamente. 

-Ah! Não fica assim. Quem sabe eles param? – ele disse irônico. – Você é apenas Hermione afinal. A bela monitora de Hogwarts, inteligente e caridosa...

-Muito engraçado – ela retrucou suspirando.

-O que foi? Não recebeu de quem queria?

Ela abaixou os olhos para mesa. – Quê? Não – disse voltando-se para ele, achando que não tinha sido rápido, nem devagar demais. No ponto certo. – Não é isso. É que... Você sabe. Me sinto desconfortável com dadas festivas. Com o dia dos namorados, melhor dizendo.

-Se você diz – ele falou com um sorrisinho maldoso.

-É bom você parar com isso, Potter – ela protestou. – Quantos você recebeu?

-Se eu recebi – ele enfatizou. Ela o olhou cruzando os braços. – Na sua facha – falou muito distraidamente, fazendo que ela suspeitasse que ele mentia.

-Você está me decepcionando – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo levemente. - Só isso? Tsc, tsc. Decepcionante.

Ela queria estar imune ao seu olhar, ao seu sorriso e charme. Queria só estar olhando para Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, como sabia que era vista, quando ele a olhava tão compenetrado. Não conseguia. Era como se aquele murro já estivesse em ruínas há milênios, e só esquecera de lhe avisar... O via como Harry Potter, melhor amigo dela e rapaz mais doce e que ela estava tão envolvida que sentia como se, em alguns momentos, fosse ele.  
E também não queria ligar que ele estava menos animado do que parecia. Ela apenas sabia, e sabia que toda a culpa era da Gina, mesmo que indiretamente. Ela queria fazer passar, mas se nem sabia controlar direito seu sentimento, como poderia ajudá-lo?

-O que temos pra hoje?

-Ronda. Mas você não precisa ir. Lembra daquele dia? Você foi por mim.

-Não. Não tenho nada pra fazer lá no dormitório – falou encolhendo os ombros. – Tirar pontos de sonserinos fora da cama me parece mais interessante.

Deu um beijo em seu rosto. - Obrigada, Harry. Acho que não vou precisar revisar mentalmente a aula de feitiços – ele a olhou em estado de quase horror. – Brincadeira.

-Realmente. Tenho minhas dúvidas – disse balançando a cabeça. 

-Vamos pra aula, certo? – ela falou segurando seu braço, sem vontade de estender a conversa.

-Eu não tenho opção.

-Não mesmo.   
--------------------__

-Ah. Harry. Nem perguntei como foi ontem. A sua aula. Chegou muito tarde? 

-Foi cansativa, cheguei por volta de meia-noite. Mas não foi muito pesada. Acho que estou pegando o jeito.

-Que bom. Mudando de assunto. Onde está o Rony?

-Criando coragem pra mandar um certo bilhete a uma certa garota – Harry brincou. – Não espere que ele esteja nessa aula – ela tinha o ar reprovador. – É por uma boa causa, Mione.

A jovem parou e pôs as mãos na cintura. – "Por uma boa causa" – ela repetiu. – Desde quando perder aula para escrever bilhetinhos é uma boa causa?

-Ele gosta da menina. 

-Harry! Não acredito que deixou ele fazer isso – disse franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Você não o viu, não sabe onde está e não tem idéia – ele falou segurando a mão dela e a puxando para que continuassem a andar. Enquanto Hermione continuava a protestar, Harry apenas fingiu que nada ouvia. – Ah! – ele parou. – E se insistirem em saber. Diga que não sabe, não quer saber e tem raiva de quem sabe.

-Eu **realmente** tenho raiva de quem sabe – ela o olhou feio.

Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado por um momento. – Isso. Mas acho que você tem que ser um pouco mais verdadeira, sabe? Pra parecer **mesmo** verdade – e, sem mais ele passou a andar, com Hermione ainda sendo segurada e num estado irritado.

Harry deu um sorriso enquanto andava rumo a sala de transfiguração. Ele não poderia ter deixado de brincar.  
Hermione deveria estar bem chateada com seu sarcasmo. Ele franziu a testa, se virando repentinamente para trás, ela bateu com o corpo no dele e deu um passo para trás atordoada.

-Mione.

-O quê? Por que você parou? Que droga – falou largando a mão dele.

-Me desculpe.

Isso realmente a tinha quebrado. – Tá. Deixa pra lá.

-E me desculpe pela brincadeira.

-Sabe – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você não precisa me pedir desculpa por tudo. Não sou tão frágil assim, e não me magôo com tanta facilidade. Apenas aprendi com isso mais um truque.

-É?

-Oh. Sim. Quando estiver muito irritado por "bobagens" terei a tendência de ser sarcástica.

-Sério Mione. Desculpe. Mas você tava pirando por uma besteira, o Rony sabe o que faz. 

-Claro que sim – respondeu sarcasticamente, olhando pro lado. – E é muito maduro também.

-Isso não é da nossa conta.

-Não mesmo. Somos apenas **monitores** e **amigos** dele.

-Você deveria experimentar relaxar.

-Por que você não segue seu próprio conselho? – indagou, sem paciência no olhar.

**Já não tenho dedos pra contar  
De quantas janelas me atirei  
E quanto rastro de incompreensão   
Eu já deixei  
Tantos bons quanto maus motivos  
Tantas vezes desilusão  
Quase nunca a vida e' um balão**

-Na maioria das vezes eu tento – Harry retrucou em tom baixo. – Mas então eu penso que no momento em que relaxar, alguém pode estar sendo atacado por Voldemort, e morrer por descuido meu.

-Não precisa ficar se remoendo por dentro, e deixar de viver por achar que tem a culpa do que seja lá o que Voldemort faz – ela retorquiu.

-Não vou discutir com você.

-Seria bom se pelo menos eu soubesse por que. Por que você é assim.

-"Assim" como?

-Por que você sempre quer guardar tudo que sente? – Hermione perguntou dirigindo-se a ele - Por que você quer sentir tudo sozinho? Por que você quer se ferir, quando temos feito o máximo para afastá-lo disso?

-São minhas batalhas – ele disse ignorando a garganta seca, ele não queria falar sobre isso. – minhas vitórias ou derrotas, Hermione.

-Quando vai aprender que ninguém vive sozinho? Que ninguém pode sozinho? Você não conseguirá suportar o peso do mundo sobre suas costas. 

-Nunca disse que quero estar sozinho.

-Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

-Vamos pra aula, ok! Vamos acabar chegando atrasados.

-Não deveria fugir – ela falou segurando seu braço. O soltou e voltaram a caminhar.

-O que você quer! – indagou irritado.

**Mas o teu amor me cura  
De uma loucura qualquer  
E' encostar no seu peito  
E se isso for algum defeito  
Por mim tudo bem  
Tudo bem, tudo bem**

-Ajudar você – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. - Droga Harry! Eu, muitas vezes, vejo você se degradando. E se eu tento me aproximar, você se afasta. E eu penso se estou indo pelo caminho certo. Fico te espreitando, te rodeando, para que você não 'caia' de vez.

-Você não precisa. 

-Eu temo por você! Você nunca diz nada, como posso saber que está bem? Até onde sei, você é meu amigo não é? Poxa. Eu adoro você. Só quero sei bem. Não quero te ferir, ou seja lá o que você pensa – ele meneou a cabeça de um lado pro outro. 

**"Eu amo. Respeito. Temo por você. Mas se você não quer a minha ajuda... Não sei o que fazer. Poderia forçá-lo, adiantaria? Poderia incuti-lo. Poderia ameaçá-lo. Mas você não quer, e eu não quero..." **

Ele suspirou. – Você não entende.

-Então quer fazer o favor de explicar! – exclamou exasperada, nervosismo se misturando as suas feições. 

Ele simplesmente caminhou a passou firmes em direção a sala de aula, que estava, agora, a uns seis metros de distância. Hermione o seguiu sem dizer nada. Se dissesse tinha quase certeza que sairia uma azaração. Estava pensando seriamente em lhe dar uma poção da verdade. "Não pode ficar assim".  
Harry sentou-se na frente, Hermione preferiu não fazer dupla com ele. Mas era tarde, haviam chegado em cima da hora. Então, sentou estrondosamente – para ele, ao menos. -, do seu lado...  
Durante toda aula não trocaram olhares, muito menos palavras. Mesmo Harry estando tentado a falar com ela e por duas vezes ter quase lhe chamado para tirar dúvidas. Ou Hermione querendo irritantemente questionar alguma coisa sem importância para que, simplesmente, não ficassem calados. E assim correram dois longos tempos de transfiguração... 

Ele não estava mais irritado, quando, acidentalmente – distraído -, mexeu em seus cabelos. Ela olhou pra trás, encontrando-o.  
A culpa não era dele se era tão **divertido** tocá-lo... De qualquer modo, ele abaixou a mão lentamente. Ele queria ter sorrido para ela, mais seu orgulho algumas muitas vezes era maior, infelizmente esse fora um desses momentos.  
Definitivamente Hermione não era menos arrogante que o próprio amigo. Ela girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu para sua próxima aula. Se ele podia ser duro ela também podia ser fria.

Em aritmancia, sua última aula do dia, no entanto, Hermione já não estava em seu estado digamos... "convidativo" para qualquer tipo de conversa com qualquer tipo de pessoa – e quando digo "qualquer", é **qualquer**, mesmo. - Entrou na sala muda, sentou-se, escreveu, observou e saiu calada. Recolheu seu material sem pressa e com isso fora uma das últimas a sair da sala. Sua mochila nas costas, alguns livros no braço. Estava cansada e ainda teria ronda.  
"Belo dia dos namorados" pensou consigo abrindo precariamente a porta com uma das mãos – deixando os livros na outra. – "**A** **ronda**", Harry deveria ter desistido? Não lhe mandara nenhum recado. Um momento, eles não estavam se falando... – "Ou imagino assim" – Então, seria esperado o rapaz não mandar nada avisando... Todo trabalho ficaria pra ela. E ainda era quinta! "Droga".  
Hermione queria até continuar a sua triste seqüência deprimente... Mas tudo conspirava para que ela, de certa forma, deixasse tudo para segundo plano, para observar um pouco além. Harry. Ele estava lá, talvez a sua espera, ela não sabia. Pretensão...  
Encostado a parede à frente da porta da sala de aula estava ele. Isto é, ele estava exatamente a sua frente. Brincava com a própria varinha passando-a entre os dedos, parecendo distraído, de qualquer modo, ainda assim olhava para frente (onde ela estava) enquanto falava com uma menina. Uma de suas inúmeras conquistas, a jovem pensou, sem conseguir sair do lugar, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos dele.  
A menina que falava e falava, parou, olhando para trás. Hermione olhou rapidamente para ela, voltando a atenção para Harry. Então uma série de eventos aconteceu. A menina fechou a cara, Hermione franziu a testa, alunos de uma outra sala saíram, enchendo o corredor. Ela ainda estava parada ali, quando o grupo barulhento se dispersou. De repente aquele garota tinha sumido, misteriosamente. E ali estava Harry. Sozinho.  
É, talvez quisesse falar com ele. Mas... E o orgulhoso? Quer dizer, ela não pode dar sempre o braço a torcer... Por outro lado... Se ela continuar parada aqui vai estar sendo uma situação constrangedora, quer dizer, ela não tem problema algum – e ficar parada no meio do colégio com tarefas pra fazer, não era seu programa predileto. - Tudo bem, parar de pensar e fazer alguma coisa. Num suspiro que misturava cansaço e frustração passou a andar.

-Ei Hermione. Não vai fazer a ronda? 

-Eu – ela já havia se virado novamente pra ele. Não tinha decidido não falar? Não tinha decidido não dar o braço a torcer? Tarde de mais. – Eu vou guardar o material, no dormitório.

-Por que não deixa na nossa sala? Quero dizer, é mais próximo – disse como se estivesse dando de ombros.

-Não tinha pensado nisso - ela ponderou. Mais próximo, menos escadas, menos dor nas pernas à noite... de um lado. Do outro, hmmm. Er... O, bem... Aquela coisa... Como se chama? Ah! Sim altivez. Tudo bem. Ela ficava com a opção um. Que se dane o orgulho. – Vou deixar. 

-Se quiser posso ajudar – ela levantou a cabeça. Ele apontou – com seus livros. Parecem estar pesados.

-Obrigado, Harry – ela não conseguia sentir nem um pouco de raiva? Por que ainda perguntava?

**Eu gosto de sua companhia. E não quero estar brigada. Mas me magoa tanto o fato de achar que não sou de sua confiança...**

--------------------

_E ele estava na nossa sala, comigo. Estudando. O olhar concentrado como um caçador. Eu nunca tinha reparado no quando seus traços mudavam quando estava desse modo...  
Sem sorriso, os olhos fixos nos pergaminhos ou no livro sobre a mesa, nas suas anotações. Nunca pensei que um dia Harry pudesse anotar algo de verdade. Ele prestou tanta atenção na aula... Está diferente desde a nossa "pequena discussão". Ele estava a "devorar" livros e mais livros, uns que nem tinha conhecimento._

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei sem me conter, tocando seu braço. 

-Está – falou olhando ainda o pergaminho. – Está sim – me olhou dando um pequeno sorriso, sorriso rápido, tanto que logo depois este sumira.

-Não me contaria se houve algo. Não é mesmo? – perguntei lendo o meu livro.

-O que quer dizer?

Suspirei, fechando o livro. - Se você soubesse que a hora estivesse chegando – o fitei. – deixaria ajudá-lo?

-Eu...

-Fale a verdade. 

-Não, se eu pudesse evitar.

O silêncio tomou a sala.  
O que diria? "Você não pode me afastar disso"; "Sei me virar sozinha"? "Odeio quando me esconde as coisas"?  
Do que adiantaria? Ele não me contaria.  
E se eu dissesse algo como: "Pois irei descobrir sozinha", é capaz dele ensandecer, de se preocupar mais que o normal, mais do que ele pode se preocupar. E a culpa seria minha se algo lhe acontecesse. E eu não me perdoaria.  
Abri novamente meu livro.

-Que livro está lendo? – perguntei tentando prestar atenção nas letras do livro que **eu **estava lendo.  
**  
**-Feitiços. Avançado.

-Pensei que fosse de DCAT.

-Gosto de feitiços. Tive curiosidade, é bem interessante. 

-Imagino – sorri. – Você não o largou desde que chegamos aqui...

-Não é fascinante? – ele desconversou.

Não respondi. Estava pouco me importando se aquele ou outro livro, ou ainda o livro que estava comigo eram interessantes. Aquele ar falsamente calma já estava dando nos nervos... – Está sentindo? – perguntei de repente.

-O que?

-Esse ar carregado de mentiras, dissimulação e logros.

-Não entendo.

-Logo, tudo vai mudar. Quero dizer, tudo já está mudado... – me forcei a rir. - E eu só queria que soubesse que mesmo escondendo as coisas, você nunca vai deixar de ser importante para mim, nunca deixará de ser meu melhor amigo, assim como Rony. Queria que soubesse que estou me esforçando para te entender, e ainda mais para tentar aceitar suas vontades. Mas não vou deixar que se afaste de mim por isso. Não deixarei que sua proteção me deixe fora da sua vida, não deixarei de lado as minhas vontades, mesmo que te magoe, eu vou ajudar. Onde quer que seja. E se, e se alguma coisa acontecer, fora dos planos, de nossos planos... Eu q

-Pare com isso!

-Não! Você sabe que tudo pode vir a ocorrer. Você sabe que pode morrer. Que eu posso morrer!

-Você não vai morrer. Não vai precisar sair do castelo.

-Não é escolha sua! Você não pode me burlar. Não pode me lesar. 

-Eu posso – disse desafiador.

-Mas você não vai! – quase gritei em descontrole. – Eu quero ir. Nunca lhe perdoaria, nunca está ouvindo?

-Não quero saber! – ele gritou levantando-se – prefiro que você nunca mais fala comigo, mas esteja viva. Além do que, acho que posso suportar não falar com você. Pelo resto da minha vida – ele continuou. – isto é, se eu voltar – ele murmurou tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.  
--------------------__

**Mas o teu amor me cura  
De uma loucura qualquer  
É encostar no seu peito  
E se isso for algum defeito  
Por mim tudo bem   
Tudo bem, tudo bem**

Era isso. Pensou ela. Harry poderia nem sobreviver, e as suas últimas palavras pra ela seriam: "_Prefiro que você nunca mais fala comigo, mas esteja viva. Além do que, acho que posso suportar não falar com você. Pelo resto da minha vida_".

Ótimo! Se ele quer assim.  
No entanto, ela sentia tudo se partir dentro de si. Seus olhos estavam pinicando, os fechou com força, era tarde, sentiu as lágrimas percorrerem o caminho até seus lábios. Ou caírem em suas mãos, enquanto olhava para baixo...  
"Apenas uma discussão" e desencadeou isso. Ela estava chorando, sua promessa sendo desprezada. 

-Mione?

-O... o que é, Gina?

-Você não prefere entrar?

-Quero ficar aqui – disse firmemente. – Queria ficar sozinha, se importa?

-Não... Não. Já vou então. Se precisar, chama. Venho correndo.

Obrigada, quis dizer, mas só conseguiu um aceno de cabeça.

--------------------  
O amanhã logo viera. O salão principal, logo cedo, estava se irrompendo em lágrimas, despedidas e sorriso débeis e nervosos.  
Pessoas fingindo tranqüilidade, outras não conseguindo esconder o nervosismo...  
Depois que Hermione abraçou Rony, este também iria para o último (esperam) dia de guerra. Virou-se olhando o salão.  
Seus olhos se encontraram. Não conseguiam identificar tudo que se encontravam nos olhos um do outro.  
Os verdes estavam tão sérios, mas amenos. Ela podia sentir o temor dele confundindo-se com o seu. Encontrou resignação, coragem, muita. Viu também preocupação e uma pequena parcela de presteza por trás de toda aquela calmaria. O sorriso dele, ela percebeu não era pra ela...  
Nos castanhos havia apreensão, frustração, muita. Tristeza, e... Talvez um pouco de desespero, aspereza. Ele queria olhá-la e simplesmente não ver nada, mas naquele momento ela estava tão vulnerável, tão transparente.  
E naqueles olhos, de ambos. Havia uma espécie de adeus silencioso... distante.

-Vai dar tudo certo. 

Com um suspiro ele a abraçou. – Adoro seu otimismo. 

-Remo. Sei que vai dar – disse se afastando e olhando-o. – Se cuida – ela o abraçou novamente. - Ainda não acredito que não posso ir.

-Vai proteger o castelo. 

-Sem comentários – ela murmurou. – Olha. Eu vou estar aqui esperando você – ela disse muito séria. Ergueu a sobrancelha – não quero saber o que você vai fazer, mas vai voltar pra mim – ela então sorriu e lhe ofereceu uma piscadela. – Amo você - disse lhe dando um beijinho em seus lábios. – meu amigo gentil – continuou acariciando seu rosto.

Ele encostou a testa na dela. – Também amo você – ele suspirou. – Amiga linda.

Ela deu um sorriso afastando-se. – Já volto.

-Certo. 

-Ei – tocou seu ombro.

Ele se virou olhando-a. – O que houve? – indagou preocupado.

-Não é nada. Não se preocupe – respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. – Vim apenas lhe desejar boa sorte – ela lhe deu um abraço. 

-Obrigado – discorreu sentindo-se desconfortável, e deixando-se ser abraçado.

-Vai correr tudo bem – ela falou afastando-se e encontrando seus olhos.

-Não que eu me importe, não é mesmo? – ele retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Afinal, venderia minha mãe se me conviesse. 

-Parece que está nervoso – Sophia disse. Snape deu um suspiro desviando o olhar. Ela segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que este a olhasse. – estar nervoso não é um defeito. É normal para um homem.

-Eu sou um monstro, esqueceu? Não posso me dar o luxo de estar nervoso. Não sinto nada.

-Não diga besteiras – ela retrucou – Monstro? – Sophia apenas jogou no lixo da sua mente que lhe chamara de algo parecido quando disse que ele não era um humano... – Sentir nada – ela repetiu. – É claro que você sente – continuou. Ele cruzou os braços.

Sophia puxou o pescoço dele para mais perto com uma das mãos. Ergueu a sobrancelha olhando os lábios dele, não havia mais marca alguma. – Sente minha respiração? – murmurou sonsamente, olhando seus olhos por um pequeno instante, a mão ainda em seu pescoço.

-Sinto – disse como se fosse óbvio, exasperado.

-Pois é – continuou no mesmo tom. – Você não é tão insensível assim.

-O que fo

Encostou os lábios nos dele, um sorriso ainda nos seus. Severo franziu a testa sentindo as mãos tomarem vida própria uma agarrando a cintura da mulher, outra a nuca. Ele estava sentindo seu gosto novamente, e estava se perdendo naquilo. Ele não podia... Ele não...   
Aquela 'brincadeira' lhe trouxe frutos. Como ela poderia saber que isso aconteceria novamente? Não estava em seus planos quando fora apenas lhe desejar boa sorte. Na verdade, quando o olhou percebeu que talvez, talvez não o veria mais, nunca mais. E antes que sentisse alívio por isso, sentiu náuseas... 

-Espero que lhe dê sorte – ela respirou se afastando. Tocou com o polegar sua testa, seu nariz e lábio. – Vou esperá-lo. Pois ainda tenho que lhe azarar por isso – ela continuou tocando sua própria boca e erguendo a sobrancelha.   
--------------------  
(continua)   
--------------------  
Oi n.n  
Música que eu acho linda! Do Lulu Santos, o nome dela é o título do capítulo.  
Bem. Eu sei que não ficou a altura da música e tal, mas eu tentei...  
Comentem, tá?  
Desculpem meus erros gritantes de ortografia.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – O meu Avesso**

Depois que o vi partir senti minha garganta travar, como se estivesse subindo algo. Não quero ficar mais aqui, para todo lugar que olho só encontro tristeza, será que é nisso que vou me resumir? Nesses olhos sem brilho ou cor, nessas vozes que falham e pessoas que choram?  
Meu Deus, eu nem estou me agüentando em pé... Apesar disso, meus pés me levavam cada vez mais rápido pra algum lugar, não era o caminho do salão comunal. Mas não havia condições de dar meia volta, eu não estou muito consciente pra ser sincera...

**Sempre chega a hora da solidão  
Sempre chega a hora de arrumar o armário  
Sempre chega a hora do poeta a plêiade   
Sempre chega a hora em que o camelo tem sede**

Me encontro agora a frente do banheiro feminino, o banheiro da murta... Minhas mãos abriram a porta e antes que me desse conta, havia me trancado na mais distante das portas. Fecho a tampa do vaso e me sento ali, olhando pra porta, mas, se quer saber a verdade, não a enxergo. Alguma coisa ainda me prende no salão principal. Aquele olhar de despedida... Será que não vou mais poder vê-lo? Será que as últimas palavras serão aquelas? Merlim, será?  
Acho que nunca me senti tão sozinha quanto agora. E eu não consigo desprezar essa sensação, é uma certa calma, é silêncio... Fechando os olhos, só ouço a minha respiração rápida, sinto meus olhos queimarem, e meu rosto molhado, meu cabelo sobre ele, sinto a frieza das minhas mãos segurando meus braços e o balançar do meu corpo, pra frente e para trás, num ritmo lento, amedrontado.   
É como se nas minhas lágrimas, presentemente, pudesse me sentir. Soubesse aonde realmente cheguei com toda minha perseverança, soubesse _o_ que é Hermione Granger. Eu sou... apenas alguém que, como qualquer outro, sente medo. Sou sonhadora, sou exigente e até perfeccionista. Sou alguém que nesse momento está triste e sentindo uma dor que teme não sarar. Sou, eu sou alguém que quer voltar no tempo. Eu quero parar de chorar em silêncio, parar de tremer.

**O tempo passa e engraxa a gastura do sapato  
Na pressa a gente não nota que a Lua muda de formato  
Pessoas passam por mim pra pegar o metrô  
Confundo a vida ser um longa-metragem  
O diretor segue seu destino de cortar as cenas  
E o velho vai ficando fraco esvaziando os frascos  
E já não vai mais ao cinema**

Todos viam seu sorriso calmo. Mas será que só eu vi além! Ele tinha ansiedade... quase pude tocar em seu temor. É apenas um rapaz, não sabe nada da vida. Não o deixe sucumbir... Não deixe. Eu tenho tanto pra falar, não deixa... não deixa ele ficar lá. Deixaria todo meu orgulho de lado, caindo por terra, mas o que quer que você seja, olha mais uma vez por ele... Deixo-o volta.

Abri a porta e me dirigi para a pia, e pressionei a torneira. Naquele momento a água bateu nas minhas mãos e minhas mãos foram levadas ao meu rosto – logo depois de eu ter jogado água no espelho -, repeti esse movimento três ou quatro vezes. E então me olhei no espelho. Eu era apenas uma forma distorcida, com cabelos cheios... O nariz vermelho, quase da cor de sangue, meus olhos... meio embaçados. Com um suspiro, mais uma quantidade de água no rosto. Só queria que passasse logo. Quando me olhei novamente senti mais vontade de chorar, não o fiz.   
--------------------

O tempo tornara-se um amigo. Fazia as noites passarem rápido, mesmo quando eu não conseguia dormir.  
Hoje é um desses dias. Nesse momento é que sinto a falta de companheiras de quarto... O olhar caindo no relógio de pulso acusa que já é tarde ou que já é cedo demais. Duas e dezessete. As velas do meu quarto ainda acessas, me recuso a apagá-las, verdade, nada está me incomodando mais que o sereno e o escuro.  
É no escuro que acontece tudo? É aqui, nesse momento que mais sinto sua falta, das conversas... Não tenho quase ninguém aqui. As únicas coisas que me consolam são os estudos as rondas e meus afazes.

_Acho que posso suportar não falar com você. Pelo resto da minha vida_  
Foi isso que me fez desembestar. Experimentar a fúria, me ofendi com aquela frase.

-Mas você não perguntou pra mim – murmurei quase inaudível.

O que não consegui perceber é que, novamente, aquele rapaz estava querendo me proteger. Acho que no fundo não consigo admitir isso. Não sou frágil, não quebro em uma queda. Por que afinal não posso ficar ao seu lado? Lutar por ele?  
As horas continuam a passar. O sol já entra pela janela e chega ao meu rosto, não adianta mesmo ficar deitada aqui.  
--------------------

E assim fora um mês. O mais rápido e doloroso que já tivera presenciado. Eram notícias a cada dia, de mortes, ferimentos graves, mutilações, invalides, insanidade... Mais pessoas iam para aquele campo de batalha, e mais pessoas não voltavam. Não davam notícias, e dias depois, recebiam uma... não haveria volta. O medo era a companhia direta das pessoas. As aulas foram suspensas duas semanas depois da ida daqueles alunos. Nós comíamos apreensão e se antes fingíamos alegria, agora a primeira coisa a fazer depois de acordar era ler o jornal, era rezar para receber uma coruja e saber que seus entes ainda estão ao menos vivos.

**Tudo passa e eu ainda ando pensando em você  
Tudo passa e eu ainda ando pensando em você  
Penso quando você partiu assim sem olhar pra trás  
Como um navio que vai ao longe e já nem se lembra do cais  
Os carros na minha frente vão indo e eu nunca sei pra onde  
Será que é lá que você se esconde?  
Tudo passa e eu ainda ando pensando em você **

Nesse momento estou no salão principal, é manhã. Olhando a refeição associaríamos a um dia festivo, a um banquete. Entretanto ninguém se importa em que está parecendo, comemos sem prestar atenção ao que vai goela abaixo... Ninguém mais desfaça o olhar pra cima, ou algo assim e as corujas vêm...  
Dou um suspiro, meus olhos diferentes dos das demais pessoas, presos na mesa. 

-Mione – Gina chama baixinho.

-Oi?

-Acho que é pra você - então olho pra frente, um coruja me olha em repreensão com uma das patas estendidas. Depois que lhe tiro o peso, esta sai voando depressa.

-É do Rony – falei quando vi a caligrafia.

_Início do mês. Em algum lugar com árvores._

Mione,

Sem sermões, por favor. Sei que eu prometi escrever, mas sei também que você vai me perdoar, não é? Desde já, grato.  
Escrevi, como você também deve saber, para simplesmente dizer que estamos bem. Que está, bom, está tudo em ordem. Aqui ainda é noite e agora que tive uma folga (assim como Harry) pude lhe escrever. Ele até parece outra pessoa, Mione... O que importa é que está tudo certo.  
Você pode dizer a mamãe, para não se preocupar? Fala pra Lilá que eu gosto demais dela. Pode fazer isso? Diga a Gina que sonhei com ela e que estou com saudade. Não é preciso dizer que estou com saudades suas não é? E não se preocupe, vou ficar de olho no nosso amigo.   
Ei, sabe que quando chega a noite sinto a falta das nossas discussões? Quase posso ouvi-la me mandar fazer os exercícios escolares... Será que algum dia vou superar isso?

A gente se vê logo,  
Ron Weasley

P.s.: tem uma coisa a mais pra você.

Peguei o envelope franzindo a testa. O abri outra vez e ali estavam. Então era isso.  
Estreitei meus olhos para saber onde tiraram aquilo. Gina se aproximou para ver melhor.  
Atrás havia camas, era como um alojamento. E então, mais a frente, estavam Rony, Dino, Simas, Neville e Harry. O último de braços cruzados, erguendo a sobrancelha, um tanto impaciente, estava com uma blusa de gola alta e uma calça jeans, Rony apontava a varinha pra ele com um sorriso pertinente. Simas e Neville sorriam olhando de lado para os outros dois e Dino estava mais preocupado com o cabelo com um pote na mão. Olhando para frente Dino deixou o pote cair, chamando atenção dos outros. Eles sorriram ainda mais e passaram a se empurrar para ficar mais na frente. Harry, sem participar da brincadeira, apenas acenou.  
Em uma outra, Harry encontrava-se sentado em uma cama, - a cama estava de lado - lendo um livro. E Rony deitado nela, de bruços, de frente para o fotografo. Rony acenou e bateu no braço de Harry, apontando pra 'fora' (da foto). Este deu uma olhada, deu de ombros e voltou a ler.

Nos entreolhamos. Gina tinha um pequeno sorriso. Não me atrevia a sorrir, eu era alívio. Por enquanto. Esse meu desejo... De que adianta? Não quero que ninguém me veja chorar, mas nada me impede. Eu não consigo me conter, não consigo me recriminar, eu não quero. Pego a carta, o envelope e antes que Gina me faça perguntas saio daquele lugar.   
--------------------

**Tudo passa e eu ainda ando pensando em você  
A idade aponta na falha dos cabelos  
Outro mês aponta na folha do calendário   
As senhoras vão trocando o vestuário  
As meninas viram a página do diário  
O tempo faz tudo valer a pena  
E nem o erro é desperdício**

Mais um mês.  
Rony me enviou três cartas. Nelas, ele falava sucintamente de Harry e de tudo que ocorria onde quer que estivessem. Mandava junto, também, uma carta para entregar a Lilá. Na última – há mais de duas semanas -, dissera que não enviaria mais cartas.

Na tarde nublada de hoje, encontramo-nos (Lilá, Gina, eu, Parvati e Lívia) no salão comunal, sem nada pra fazer. Estou no sofá, Gina, Lívia e Parvati estavam no tapete e Lilá agora está andando de um lado para o outro.

-Vocês acham que 

-Não, Lil – Partavi falou séria. – acho melhor você vir pra cá, senta com a gente.

-Prefiro ficar de pé.

-Então faz o favor de parar de se mexer? Está me deixando tonta – Gina murmurou balançando a cabeça.

-É que eu não consigo ficar em silêncio!

-Melhor se acostumar então – Lívia retrucou olhando a lareira.

Entendo Lilá e sua inquietação. Quero dizer, esse tempo parece nos deixar mais mórbidas que o próprio dia. Como se não bastasse não recebemos nenhuma notícia.

-Por que não vai ler um pouco? – dessa vez não fui eu que sugeri.

Lilá balançou a cabeça. – Não vou conseguir me concentrar – ela se dirigiu pra janela. - Queria estar em aula... – falei baixinho.

-Ao menos nossas cabeças estariam ocupadas – Gina concordou.

Anelei, aquilo era indiscutível. E passamos o resto do tempo caladas, talvez uma hora, não sei.

-Eles chegaram! - Lilá gritou e logo saiu correndo. Sem pensar muito, eu me levantei de um salto e a segui, correndo.

Só paramos depois de estarmos fora. Muitos estavam lá, como em uma legião. Com olheiras mais o sorriso grande persistente. Ouvi Lilá dar mais um grito e correr novamente, depois de um segundo ou dois entendi porque. Nesse momento ela estava agarrada em Rony, beijando todas as parte que podia alcançar e sorria muito, muito feliz. Rony a segurava pela cintura, enquanto esta agarrou seu pescoço. Depois que finalmente se soltam é a vez de Gina abraçá-lo, eu ainda continuo parada no mesmo lugar.  
Rony olha a frente e nossos olhos se encontram, ele sorri e olha pra trás por um momento, depois se voltou pra mim e aponta com a cabeça. Segui seu movimento e encontrei o que a tempo queria ver, os olhos mais verdes que se pode ter notícia...

**Tudo cresce e o início  
Deixa de ser início  
E vai chegando ao meio  
Aí começo a pensar que nada tem fim**

Falando francamente quando eu o vi, ali com um sorriso débil... Eu corri o mais rápido que pude até ele, não enxerguei nada. E então parei a sua frente, olhando-o. Ele estava sento assistido por Lupin e Tonks. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas conseguia encará-lo, com os olhos lagrimejantes de felicidade.

-Demoramos um pouco mais para voltar, esse rapaz teve que ter alguns cuidados especiais – Lupin falou por fim.

-Já disse que estou bem – ele disse. – Eu só –

E então eu o abracei, com força. – Dá próxima vez que brigarmos... Juro que te mato antes de você dar um passo pra bater a porta da sala – o ouvi sorrir contra mim.

-Não vai haver próxima vez, _mocinha_ – ele falou me fitando. – Prometo – disse dessa vez secando minhas lágrimas.

Tudo que consegui foi abraçá-lo novamente. – Senti tanto medo.

-Shii. Todo passou, está bem? Tudo passou. 

-Agora veja se o convence a dar uma passada na enfermaria, querida – Tonks me deu uma piscadela.

Olhei pra Harry sem entender, este apenas cruzou os braços, olhando pra cima como se Tonks não estivesse se referindo a ele. – Quero distância de enfermaria, Ok! – ele retrucou quando encontrou meu ar indignado. Continuei o olhando, ele ergueu as mãos. – Passei mais de uma semana desacordado, não fiz nada além de descansar. Acha mesmo que preciso de repouso? - ergui a sobrancelha em resposta. Harry revirou os olhos. – Só uma olhada. Não vou passar a noite lá, não adianta. Quero comer algo decente – falou andando a minha frente com os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Harry você tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? – Lupin perguntou preocupado erguendo um pouco a voz. Ele olhou pra trás com ar reprovador. –Tudo bem, sem mais paparicos.

-Queria ter ido ajudar – disse ao seu lado. 

-Não, você não sabe como foi terrível. 

-Porque foi terrível não significa que eu fosse fraquejar – nós entramos no castelo.

-Não quis dizer isso.

-Quando você disse que preferia nunca mais falar comigo, pude subentender isso - ele suspirou. – talvez eu não fosse apta o suficiente.

Ele se virou bruscamente pra me encarar. – Não é nada disso. 

-Acho que eu nunca vou entender – continuei escarninha, onde estava aquela promessa de nunca mais brigar?

E então eu senti as mãos dele apertando meus braços. – Escuta! – ele quase gritou e agora eu estava encostada a uma parede, não pude deixar de me assustar. – Aquilo era um inferno. Pra todo lugar que se olhava só se encontrava desgraça! Não havia lugar seguro, nós nem dormíamos com medo de ataques – ele socou a parede próxima a minha cabeça. – Sabe quantas pessoas inocentes ficaram naquele lugar e não vão voltar! Sabe quantos pais, filhos, amigos morreram naquela coisa? Sabe quantas pessoas vi morrer? Quantas morreram em meus braços! E era de tudo isso que eu quis te livrar! Eu não queria que você visse, não queria que você sofresse mais – Harry ainda tinha olhar travado no meu, outra vez suas mãos apertavam meus braços. – E EU NÃO TE ACHO FRACA – quis me encolher enquanto sentia sua força aliviar sobre mim. - Não acho que seja fraca – continuou olhou para o chão. - É que... Não conseguiria ver mais um amigo se ariscar, ter a chance de perder você – balançou a cabeça. – Não agüentaria, não sou tão forte quanto vocês pensam... Isso é tudo.

O deixei ir. Preferi não falar, nem sabia o que dizer...  
--------------------  
**(continua)**   
--------------------  
Oi!   
Desculpem algum erro.  
Um cap. bastante idiota.  
A Música é da Ana Carolina - O Avesso dos Ponteiros (a acho uma graça)  
Yasmin com essa história de song...


	10. Capítulo Bônus

**Poção correta** (_Capítulo Bônus_)  
_fim do sétimo ano_

Sexta-feira, primeira aula do dia: Poções. E como se não bastasse, com a sonserina. Aquilo não era um tortura, era quase apelar pro suicídio...   
Desde que Harry tornara-se monitor-chefe e havia acabado com a guerra, Snape sentia-se no direito de atazaná-lo, afinal, todos estavam o paparicando... Ele **tinha** que ser o diferente.   
Hoje a poção não era difícil, era comprovadamente impossível um aluno a fazer (risque da lista Hermione Granger...). Mas Harry não estava dando importância pra isso, ele desbancaria o homem e não importava se ele tivesse que dar seu sangue naquela coisa. Estava realmente empenhado, aquele sorriso nojento de Snape sairia de sua face pálida nem que Harry lhe desse um murro...

-Poção do esquecimento temporário – ele passava por toda classe. Levando a Neville aquele costumeiro arrepio na espinha. – Alguém sabe qual é sua atuação?

Hermione levantou a mão. Rony revirou os olhos, murmurando um: "lá vamos nós de novo". E Harry anotava em seu pergaminho os ingredientes e os repassava para ver se realmente estavam corretos. Não precisou levantar a cabeça pra saber que a amiga estava com a mão estendida (e que era a única) e que Snape a ignoraria. O rapaz não olhava mais, porque sabia que se irritaria com a idiotice do professor e não gostava de ver a amiga sendo menosprezada.

-Ninguém? - Harry bufou. – Algum problema, Sr. Potter? – o jovem o olhou como se não o enxergasse e nada respondeu, voltando-se novamente para seu pergaminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Parece que a fama sobe mesmo a cabeça... – sorriu sarcástico. Harry engoliu o que queria dizer, respirando fundo. – Vamos lá Potter, dê sua contribuição para a turma – ele fez um gesto. – Nos ofereça esta _singela_ explicação – Hermione estreitou os olhos para Snape e depois olhou Harry , este havia soltado a pena.

-Será um prazer, _professor_ – disse sorrindo educadamente e levantando-se. – Prefere que eu vá até o quadro?

-Se você preferir... – fez uma reverência sorrindo maldosamente.

-Por mim – disse dando de ombros, dirigindo-se para lá. – Poção do esquecimento temporário – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – tem como efeito o esquecimento, obviamente, mas um esquecimento específico. Ela causará, ao individuo que a bebeu, a perda das lembranças do dia em que a ingeriu. Nada será lembrado. Todo o dia será apagado de sua mente, como se não houvesse acontecido... A poçã-

-Sente-se agora, Potter.

-Eu ainda não acabei, _professor_. 

-Agora!

-Tudo bem – Snape estava quase roxo de raiva e Harry teve que se segurar para não fazer besteiras. 

Seus colegas de casa o olharam surpresos. Hermione era a única diferente. Era visível, para quem a conhecesse um pouco mais, seu orgulho. Ela estava quase inflando de orgulho. 

-Muito bem, Harry – ela murmurou.

-Você mostrou pra ele, cara – Rony falou mais baixo ainda.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se.

-Muito bem. Muito bem – o homem voltou a falar, a voz pouco mais alta que um murmúrio. – Já que o Sr. Potter fez o favor de explicar a turma o efeito da poção. Quero que a façam – muitos ficaram o olhando. - Já!

Todos buscaram seus ingredientes, arrumaram os caldeirões e passaram a cortar raízes. 

-E não posso lhe privar disso, Sr. Potter. No final da aula, escolha alguém para provar sua poção - Harry sentiu vontade, uma maior que em todos os outros anos, de chutar Snape.

-E então quem escolheu?

-A mim.

-Oh. Não. Mas assim não tem graça... 

-Não é pra ter graça professor – Harry disse sério. – O Sr. mandou escolher, e escolhi. Eu serei minha própria cobaia, nada mais justo.

-E agora, eu digo não.

-Me escolha então, Harry – Hermione falou.

-Absolutamente! Eu creio na palavra do nosso professor. A palavra de um bruxo vale muito.

Snape o olhou com rancor. – Ótimo Potter – ele fez uma reverência. – Beba a poção. E já que sua amiga ficou tão interessada, - ele a olhou malicioso. – Pode beber também – Harry gelou por um minuto. "Sem problema. Você tem certeza, fez tudo certo, lembra-se?" – Só apareçam aqui se a poção estiver errada.

-E as aulas que vamos esquecer? – Hermione perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Se vocês esquecerão para quê assisti-las? – Snape indagou pacientemente. – Comunicarei os professores, estarão fazendo um trabalho a meu mando. Não se preocupem...

Harry olhou pra Hermione, preocupação estampada em seu rosto. – Se você diz – Hermione murmurou resignada, olhando o frasquinho que Snape lhe dera e de um gole, bebera tudo. O rapaz suspirou incrédulo, mas deixou de lado e também bebeu, sob os olhos apreensivos dos grifinórios e sarcásticos dos sonserinos.  
Ele olhou para Snape interrogativo, não sentia nada, nenhuma diferença, nenhum ataque como a poção polissuco, ele não sabia ainda se isso era um alívio ou motivo de procurar Madame Pomfrey.

-Estão dispensados – Snape falou pra turma. – Quero um metro de pergaminho sobre a aula de hoje. E vocês dois – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – é bom fazer hoje mesmo, antes de esquecer.

Harry sentiu vontade de chutar Snape, acertar seu pé bem no nariz de gancho dele... – Sim senhor – conseguiu dizer enquanto recolhia o material.   
--------------------

-É melhor você ir Rony – Hermione disse enquanto terminava de escrever a metade de sua redação. – Para sua próxima aula.

Rony a olhou muito feio. – Eu deveria ter pedido um pouco dessa poção.

-Não tem graça nenhuma. Nós estaremos perdendo aula.

-E o que você achou ruim nesse castigo do Snape? – indagou como se ela fosse louca.

A menina revirou os olhos. – Vai.

Ele murmurou algo que Hermione não pôde ouvir e saiu pelo retrato reclamando. – O que quer fazer depois de terminarmos a redação?

-Eu não sei.

Harry sorriu. – Qual é Hermione. Meia-noite essa poção vai fazer com que esqueçamos tudo que fizemos.

-Mas os outros não.

O rapaz ponderou. –Tem razão. No entanto – ele a olhou por cima dos óculos. – Não nos impede de...

-O que tem em mente, Harry? – o interrompeu.

-Nada – ele disse em tom falsamente ofendido. – O que acha de Hogsmead? – ele cantarolou escrevendo o dever. 

Hermione fingiu que não ouviu e continuou prestando atenção na sua dissertação.

-Sério Mione. Eu não vou ficar o tempo todo – ele olhou sem paciência para a folha em que escrevia. – Não vou fazer isso – resolveu tampando o tinteiro. Hermione levantou a cabeça.

-Você pirou? Snape quer você aja assim.

-Por que o decepcionaria então? – a garota cruzou os braços. – E você também não vai fazer nada – ele retrucou com um aceno de varinha e as coisas de Hermione estavam organizando-se sozinhas e dirigindo-se para a mochila da garota.

-Você pirou – ela afirmou se levantando. – Vou ficar bem aqui e terminar essa coisa – ela apontou para o pergaminho, que nesse instante estava enrolando-se. 

-Pode esquecer – ele balançou uma das mãos dando o assunto como encerrado. – E se você não quer que eu entre no dormitório feminino-

-Você é proibido de entrar lá – Hermione exclamou vencedora.

-Tem certeza? – indagou indicando a insígnia de monitor em seu peito. Hermione bufou. – Como estava dizendo, acho melhor você guardar seu material e me acompanhar, se não eu mesmo entro no dormitório.

-Eu não me importo – Hermione retrucou dando de ombros.

-E eu entrarei no dormitório de uma certa monitora – ela continuou impassível. - E abrirei um certo caderno vinho que se encontr-

-Você não se atreveria – a jovem falou desconcertada. – Aquilo é particular.

-O que será que a Granger esconde no diário? É um diário? Estou certo?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar veneno antes de pegar sua bolsa e subir as escadas sob a respiração irregular de Harry, que por acaso estava prendendo o riso.  
Ela chegou no quarto e jogou a bolsa encima da cama e olhou o relógio, nove e quinze da manhã. Ainda era cedo...  
O que aconteceria se Harry lesse seus relatos? Ela tentou não pensar nisso enquanto descias as escadas.

-Vamos?

-Não vou pra Hogsmead.

-Por que?

-Estaríamos infringindo uma regra.

-Hermione – Harry falou pacientemente. – Você não vai nem se "remoer" por tanto tempo. Vai esquecer mesmo.

-Mas agora sei que é errado.

-Quer ir pra onde?

-Não sei.

-Vamos fazer um piquenique, está com fome? 

Hermione riu, seguindo-o para fora do salão comunal.   
Puseram uma toalha, Harry conjurara, abaixo da árvore, onde eles estavam protegidos do calor e sol estranhos daquele dia.  
Sentaram-se, uma minoria dos alunos estavam lá fora também. Era uma boa para Hermione estudar e aproveitar o tempo. Ela lia um livro de transfiguração, enquanto Harry encostava-se a árvore, vendo as pessoas, o tempo.  
Em um momento passaram a conversar.

-Você não deveria ficar estudando, sabe.

-Por que não?

-Você vai esquecer mesmo.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Mesmo assim fechou o livro. – E o que farei nesse tempo todo? Falta bastante tempo para o almoço.

-A mesma coisa que eu.

-Nada. 

Ele riu. – Estou meditando é completamente diferente – ele respondeu colocando o cabelo para trás que começava a cair por seus olhos esmo com os óculos.

Harry a olhou de lado e seu cabelo o seguiu.

-Sabia que eu adoro seu cabelo? – perguntou ela, colocando o cabelo dele para trás, para deixar a vista sua cicatriz.

-E eu, os seus cachinhos – ele sorriu pondo uma mecha teimosa da menina atrás da orelha. Ela sorriu sem-graça. – É sério! – ele continuou. – Combina com você, com a forma do seu rosto – Harry revelou distraído com os cachos da moça. – Não entendo agora por que gosta do meu – ele encolheu os ombros. – Sinceramente... – ele riu. – esse monte de cabelo desalinhado, para todos os lados... Caindo nos meus olhos com insistência. Não tem nada de interessante – Harry falou bagunçando-os ainda mais.

-Mas a questão não é essa – Hermione pegou-se dizendo. – Eu só acho que se um dia ver seu cabelo "arrumado", não estarei mais vendo meu amigo Harry Potter.

-Então é o costume, não é achar beleza.

-Não. Eu realmente gosto – Hermione afirmou tirando a mão dele do cabelo. – Gosto muito – ele a olhou. – E não bagunce mais – ela reclamou desviando o olhar para sua cabeça.

-Me incomoda!

-Como alguma coisa – Hermione falou para mudar de assunto. – Disse que estava com fome e não pegou nada até agora.

-Por que toda vez que vou fazer você me atrapalha!

-Eu? Muito engraçado – respondeu sarcástica.

-Não posso deixá-la um minuto quieta que começa a foliar seu livro! Se você pirar é bom não me responsabilizar por isso.

-Não vou. Não se preocupe.

-É um consolo – Harry afirmou irônico.

-Deixa de ser irônico e come isso – ela estava com um pedaço de bolo (feito por elfos) na mão e colocando próximo a ele. 

Ele comeu. – Brigado Mione.

-Então segura – ela estendeu pra ele.

-Pensei que você fosse me dar na boca! – ele exclamou fingindo desapontamento.

-Claro. Porque sou sua empregada, agora?

-Não. Mas se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem – Harry continuou marotamente.

-Toma logo seu abusado!

-Você sabe que eu te adoro – ele disse beijando seu rosto carinhosamente.

-Sei – Hermione retrucou tentando esconder o rubor.

--------------------  
Viu de longe Harry conversando animadamente com Gina, não conseguiu conter uma careta e estava com uma carinha de ciúme também. Ela sentou-se do lado do garoto, pois este havia dado espaço. Quando arrumou seu prato não conseguiu deixar de ficar curiosa:

-Hmm. Do que estão falando? – Hermione perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Se posso saber, claro.

-Quadribol.

-Ah – ela voltou-se para o prato.

-Quer dizer que o Snape fez vocês provarem suas poções?

-Minha poção.

-Como você sabe, Gina? – a outra garota perguntou.

-Rony me contou. Ele estava revoltado por ter que comparecer as aulas... 

-Entendo.

-O que quer fazer depois, Mione? 

-Podíamos jogar Xadrez, o que acha?

-Vai ser ótimo – Harry disse e depois bebeu suco.

-Não esqueça do treino de quadribol hoje Harry – Gina alertou o olhando de lado.

-Não irei esquecer. Vai ver o treino, Mione?

-Pode ser – respondeu meio alheia.

Depois do treino e de se organizarem todos se despediram e Harry e Hermione ficaram conversando um pouco na arquibancada. Logo foram fazer a ronda do colégio.  
Retiraram quinze pontos da Corvinal e dez da Sonserina, por dois alunos das respectivas casas estarem fora da cama no horário indevido.

--------------------  
-Panetone. 

-Isso são horas? – a mulher perguntou abrindo a passagem. Eles se entreolharam sorrindo.

-Boa noite – disseram juntos.

-Para vocês também, meus meninos.

-Você não faria isso, faria? – Hermione indagou olhando-o. – Sobre o meu "suposto" diário. 

-O que você acha?

-Ainda não sei bem o que achar – ela falou sentando-se no sofá com as pernas em cima dele.

-E o que eu encontraria lá?

-Por que lhe contaria?

-Não sei. Talvez porque daqui a exatos quinze minutos irei esquecer mesmo.

Hermione sorriu. – E você gostaria de saber?

-Adoraria – ele se virou para ficar de fronte a ela. – por quinze minutos.

-Tudo bem, eu vou te contar. Mas você tem que prometer guardar segredo – ela continuou, o sorriso não saia de seu rosto enquanto olhava a volta e percebia que mais ninguém se encontrava no salão comunal nesse momento.

-Promessa de escoteiro.

-Você não é escoteiro. 

-Hm droga. Você me descobriu – brincou. – Certo. Promessa de quase ex-aluno – ele disse levantando a mão solenemente.

-Pra mim serve – ela consultou o relógio. – Bom. Aquele caderno vinho é sim meu diário – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – É algo bem simples. Lá escrevo o que sinto – falou encarando-o. Harry ainda a olhava quando Hermione desviou o olhar.

-E o que você escreve lá? O que sente? – ele perguntou fascinado, era como se Hermione fosse a "coisa" mais interessante que ele já vira. Tudo isso pela amiga estar falando de si um pouco mais. Pouco que, talvez, nem Gina soubesse.

-Se estou estressada ou tranqüila e o porquê. O que aconteceu comigo no dia, algumas vezes.

-Se você está deprimida, nervosa ou meio aérea – Harry quis saber.

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu, detalhadamente, no baile de inverno, talvez? 

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – talvez.

-O que mais? Não fala sobre...

-Garotos? – ela completou. – Sim.

-Um em especial? – foi a vez dele erguer a sobrancelha, a diferença é que Harry tinha um ar discretamente maroto.

-Sim. Um em especial – Harry a olhou com surpresa. Não achava que Hermione iria lhe contar mesmo que houve alguém em especial. Ele franziu a testa sem saber o que perguntar e se perguntava.

-E o que você sente por esse "um"?

-Respeito, carinho... Amor. E várias vezes, raiva. Sinto-me insegura próxima a ele. Muitas vezes, no entanto, me sinto segura.

-E o que você gostaria de sentir?

-Apenas amizade.

Harry a olhou novamente sem saber o que dizer.

-Gostaria saber quem é? – a menina perguntou.

-Se você quiser contar – ele murmurou tentando conter a curiosidade. Hermione o chamou com o indicador, para que Harry se aproximasse. Assim ele o fez.

Hermione se aproximou de seu ouvido. – É você – segredou em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu que ele paralisou por alguns segundos e tentou não sorrir.

-Diz a verdade Mione – ele pediu com um ar quase incrédulo.

-Já o fiz – ela continuou na mesma posição.

Ele se afastou para olhá-la, ela não conseguiria mentir olhando em seus olhos. – O que? 

Hermione achou que falar em seu ouvido fora muito mais fácil. Os olhos de Harry estavam travados nos seus, como se ele quisesse captar mentira, qualquer que fosse. E ela sentiu que engoliu em seco. 

-Você pode repetir? – pediu ele ainda lhe fitando. 

-S-sim – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Os abriu e tocou a face dele com uma das mãos. – Harry... – ela falou baixinho e se aproximou sem coragem.

-Não – ele segurou levemente seus ombros quando ela dirigia-se para seu ouvido. – Olhando em meus olhos, Mione. Importa-se? – Hermione o olhou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele sorriu esperando. 

Mas Hermione, num simples gesto, rompeu a distância entre seus corpos e então Harry pôde sentir pela primeira vez os lábios da amiga. As mãos dele escorregaram dos ombros da moça e ele não conseguia pensar em nada.  
Hermione, por outro lado, podia sentia as mãos de Harry escorregando por si, uma delas em seu braço, a outro, por seu corpo. Isso a fez estremecer levemente, sua mão deslizando para a nuca de Harry. Não sabia o que lhe motivara a se aproximar assim, mas sabia que nada lhe motivaria a se afastar...  
Ela sentiu Harry morder seu lábio inferior, e aquilo lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de euforia. Era como se cada célula de seu corpo se revigorasse a cada caricia, a cada toque mais aprofundado...  
Hermione o puxou mais pra si, sua outra mão, nas costas dele aranhando-o. Eram movimentos lentos, sem presa, doces, os dele mesclando-se aos dela. Os lábios dele eram tão doces... macios e mornos. Os arrepios lhe fariam querer estar mais próxima a ele quanto possível.  
Harry mergulhou em seus cabelos, acariciando-os, seus lábios pareciam que nunca teriam tudo de Hermione... ele não conseguia se afastar, ele nem tinha certeza se queria. Era meio bizarro tudo isso, Harry nem ao menos sabia como estava assim tão íntimo da amiga, ele não conseguia lembrar quando se movera e captara seus lábios, só sabia que o tinha feito... E o mais estranho era que a sensação de arrependimento em nenhum momento chegou a sua mente, quer dizer, nada se passava muito certo em sua mente... Era tudo abstrato demais.  
E então Hermione saiu do beijo e por um segundo ainda sentia a coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-É você que eu amo – e com essas palavras a menina subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Hermione trancou-se no quarto e ficou algum tempo encostada a porta com um sorriso pequeno e sincero no rosto, os olhos fechados, as mãos, trementes... E como um relâmpago ela abriu os olhos sem entender, olhou a volta e percebeu estar em seu quarto, sentiu o coração acelerado e não entendia o por quê. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e olhou seu relógio.

-Meia-noite – ela murmurou franzindo a testa. – A poção... Ela funcionou – Hermione deu mais um sorriso que continha uma parcela de curiosidade. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se para dormir, sentia-se cansada...

Harry continuou olhando para o dormitório feminino sem ação. Ele queria ter falado algo, mas não tinha muita idéia do que lhe ocorrera e ele sabia que não teria muito tempo para distinguir isso...  
Hermione... O que dera nela?  
O que dera nele? Sentia que esta era a pergunta certa a se questionar. E por incrível que pareça ele nem estava próximo a resposta ou a respondê-la.  
Harry balançou a cabeça e quando abriu os olhos já não sabia o que estava pensado a segundos atrás... Ele se levantou e dirigiu-se para o dormitório masculino, com ar de curiosidade...   
--------------------  
(continua)   
--------------------


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – (S) Em Junho **

-E ELE PEGA O POMO! ELE PEGOU O POMO! E A PARTIDA ESTÁ ENCERRADA – gritava enlouquecido Dino Thomas. – A grifinória vence numa captura espetacular de Harry Potter! Duzentos a setenta! Um placar memorável contra a sonserina. 200 a 70! Engole essa Malfoy! Seu porco idiota e...

A diretora da casa da Grifinória era toda sorrisos, nesse momento encontrava-se aplaudindo seu time com tanto entusiasmo que nem prestou atenção nas ofensas que seu aluno gritava a plenos pulmões. Lá em baixo, Harry apertava a mão de Alvo Dumbledore. Recebeu a taça e a ergueu sob gritos, aplausos e assobios da grande parte da platéia. Agora o time grifinório estava embolado em um abraço grupal.

-Nós Vencemos! – Rony gritava pulando. – Vencemos!

-É isso aí! – Gina sorria feliz, nesse momento segurando a taça. – Nosso nome vai estar bem aqui!

-Rony! Rony! – Lilá empurrava quem podia pra chegar mais próxima ao namorado. – Parabéns! Você estava demais!

Ele corou um pouco antes de Lilá lhe abraçar. – Quem te viu, quem te vê, Lilá – Parvati fazia uma careta de nojo atrás da amiga, referindo-se ao estado "nojento" do rapaz. Hermione revirou os olhos e foi cumprimentar o amigo.

-Você foi... Legal – ela disse com um sorriso, o abraçando. – Gina! Você estava ótima! – Hermione chamou lhe dando um beijo no rosto. 

-Ah... Brigada Mione. Mas se o Harry não tivesse conseguido pegar o pomo, nós teríamos perdido...

-Mas ele pegou não é! Alegria menina!

-Certo! Acho que vou dar uma passadinha lá no terceiro andar – Gina deu uma piscadela. – Ampliar o estoque, se é que me entende – falou sumindo na multidão.

Hermione deu um muxoxo e murmurou algo inaudível, bem, ele não ouviu o que ela disse. – O que? – ela levantou a cabeça pra encontrar o amigo. – O que disse?

-Que dessa vez não seria eu que recriminaria as pessoas da nossa casa.

-Deu uma folga pra srta. monitora-chefe?

-Digamos que sim.

-Boa idéia – ele falou olhou pro céu. – Digamos que o Sr. Monitor-chefe também merece férias – ele a olhou de lado. - Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada?

-Boa pedida Sr. "Capitão e monitor-chefe de folga" Potter – ele sorriu a guiando entre a multidão. – A propósito, boa pegada – Hermione comentou com um sorriso malicioso.   
--------------------

Mês de junho. Os NIEM's já haviam acabado há duas semanas. Era o último dia de aula, finalmente, no outro dia pegariam o expresso.  
A manhã estava quente enquanto os alunos ainda organizavam suas malas para a partida da escola, no outro dia. Enquanto uns despediam-se dos amigos, prometendo mandar cartas durante todo verão e que no expresso de Hogwarts se encontraria novamente em dois meses, outros buscavam guardar na memória as melhores partes do castelo... E assim chegou a tarde em apenas um momento a mais de despedidas.   
Professora Sophia alertou que voltaria pra seu antigo serviço, isto é, comunicou que deixaria Hogwarts, pra decepção de vários alunos e professores...  
--------------------

Logo, Harry estava sem sua casa. Um local em que ele realmente poderia chamar de seu.

Os dias eram tranqüilos, onde ele "se deu" férias, sem repórteres, especulações, pensamentos recaídos na pequena Weasley... Talvez os pensamentos ainda continuassem. Decidiu que não iria se preocupar nesse mês em seu trabalho, pelo menos até junho terminasse, ele ainda nem tinha dezoito anos e suas notas ainda não tinham chegado, de qualquer modo. Só faltavam três dias para o fim de junho de qualquer modo.  
Agora, era muito reconfortante estar em seu sofá sem nenhuma interrupção.

E então uma coruja, branca como neve, se apresentou enquanto entrava pela janela lateral aberta, deixando uma carta em cima de Harry e ela já não se encontrava mais lá quando Harry sentou e olhou o remetente. Franzindo a testa ele abriu.

_Harry,   
Sinto lhe incomodar. Mas é realmente necessário.   
Não sei como falar disso, acho que será melhor de uma vez...  
Aconteceu um acidente. Grave. Não encontrávamos você e não pudemos  
informar mais cedo. No entanto, de algum modo, Edwiges chegou na toca e pude rabiscar isso pra você.   
Poderia vir aqui?  
Hermione está aqui, e está bem agora... Explicarei tudo quando chegar._

Atenciosamente,   
Gina

Harry releu a carta e sentindo-se angustiado, aparatou em frente A Toca.

-Recebi a carta e vim o mais rápido possível. O que houve? – Harry disparou assim que Rony abriu a porta.

Rony suspirou. – Que bom que pôde vir. Vamos, entre.

Assim que Harry se sentou Gina entrou na cozinha. – Oh. Olá Harry – ela cumprimentou parecendo cansada. – Mamãe não está obtendo sucesso em lhe dar a poção de dormir – continuou pra Rony. 

-Penso que seria melhor por na comida.

-Ela não quer comer – Gina carranqueou.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que ouve?

-Sim. É claro – ela disse nervosamente. – Hermione não está muito legal.

-O que houve?

-Os pais dela. Sofreram um acidente de carro – Rony se apressou em dizer.

-Acidente? E como eles estão. 

-Não muito bem, cara – Rony comentou sombriamente. 

-Quer dizer...?

-Não – Gina assegurou deduzindo o Harry pensava. – Mas gravemente feridos.

-Não sei não – Rony balançou a cabeça e Gina lhe lançou um olhar degradável.

-Vou vê-la – o moreno disse por fim.  
-Gina você não precisa bater na porta pra entrar – Sra. Weasley ralhou virando-se. – Oh. É você querido. Entre, vamos.

-Poderia...? 

-Certamente. Estarei lá embaixo se precisar de algo, querida – comentou esfregando o braço de Hermione e saindo do quarto.

Para Harry, ela parecia estar normal, ele andou até a cama de Gina – que estava desocupada – e se sentou nela – ficando de frente a amiga.  
-Ouvi dizer que você não quer tomar a poção sonífera.

-Não quero dormir – ela falou fracamente, olhando Harry. – Você já sabe do que aconteceu, então.

-Sim. Gina me chamou aqui.

-Disse que não era preciso incomodá-lo – Hermione murmurou virando-se para frente, olhando o teto.

-Não é um incomodo de qualquer modo – ficaram em silêncio, Hermione ainda examinando cuidadosamente o teto. – E como está? 

-Estou OK – respondeu embora sem olhá-lo.

-Não acha melhor beber a poção? – perguntou casualmente. – assim, quando você acordar à noite se sentirá melhor e-

-Estou bem, Harry.

-Sim, eu sei – ele suspirou, mas ela não percebeu. – Você já disse isso, quando perguntei, mas deve estar cansada não? É nesse sentido que estou falando, claramente.

Hermione deu um sorriso forçado. – Não, não estou cansada. Obrigado pela preocupação, de qualquer modo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – ela falou aproximando-se.

-Não sinto isso – ela apertou seus lábios. – Não me deixaram vê-los. Eu acho... eu acho que nunca mais vou vê-los, Harry.

-Não pense assim. Não pense nisso – ele apertou sua mão. – vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu sei – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – É só que... do mesmo modo que sei que ficará bem, não é do modo que quero entende? Sei lá, no final das contas vai estar certo, mas eu não sei se ainda os terei, entende? – finalmente olhou pra ele.

-Você sempre os terá. Onde quer que estejam – ela suspirou.

-Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Ok? Você assim como Rony podem aparecer a qualquer hora – ele falou lhe dando um abraço. Enquanto Gina entrava com uma bandeja.

-Deve estar com fome, acertei?

-Não – Hermione disse firmemente. Gina deu um muxoxo enquanto pôs a bandeja numa cadeira próxima. Harry tentou não rir.

-Já sabe não é? – Hermione assentiu. – Eu vou.

-Já? – Gina perguntou.

-Sim Gina. A Mione deve querer estar um pouco só. 

-Sim. Ei, Harry. Pode vim aqui quando quiser, viu?

Ele apenas deu um pequeno sorriso.  
--------------------

Hermione abriu os olhos, cansada de fingir estar dormindo. A noite já estava bem avançada e Gina dormia na cama ao lado. Mas depois da notícia que tivera não conseguia dormir. Em todo momento se forçou a não chorar, ela não agüentava mais, os olhos marejando. Sem consciência, levou a mão à cabeça, suspirou uma vez mais e se levantou. Pôs uma roupa e prendeu o cabelo, pôs a varinha no bolso e se concentrando, aparatou.

Sem os óculos ele abriu a porta. E ela estava lá, mordendo o lábio inferior, os braços cruzados como que se protegendo, o nariz e os olhos vermelhos. Depois de um suspiro, ele não precisou de mais para abraçá-la, sentindo o corpo dela ceder, e quietamente ele a encaminhou para dentro e, tão quão quieta ela apenas aceitou.  
Ele a sentou no sofá e voltou ao quarto, pegou seus óculos e depressa, foi para a cozinha, voltou logo depois com uma bandeja.

-Acho que seria bom você comer, o que acha? Pelo menos um biscoito – ele pediu quando ela balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem – disse acariciando seus cabelos.

-Deve estar se perguntando o que diabos faço aqui, a essa hora – ela suspirou, ele a olhou firmemente.

-Não mesmo – respondeu com sinceridade. – Não foi eu que disse que estaria aqui para o que precisasse? – ele murmurou levantando seu queixo. Ela assentiu. – Então vem cá – ele abriu os braços. – Me dá um abraço.

Hermione ficou no mesmo lugar. Imóvel.  
Então Harry se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, perdida. Só sentiu estar agarrando com força sua blusa, e enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e sentiu lágrimas, sentiu medo, mas não sentia mais frio... E ela o ouvia, as palavras serenas, amenas, reconfortantes. Algumas vezes suas palavras sendo abafadas pelos soluços dela. Mas ela não ousava soltá-lo, sentia sua mascara se ir com as lágrimas, todo medo sendo expressado, toda sua angustia... Não queria mais guardar consigo.

-Eu não sei... – sua voz falhou.

-Está tudo bem. Vai ficar bem. _Nós_ faremos ficar. _Eu_ farei.

Ela não precisava bancar a forte. De algum modo ele sabia o que ocorrera, ela sentia. 

-É estranho, Harry. Eu me sinto perdida... Não sei o que fazer, é tudo tão nebuloso – ela falava entre soluços.

E por todo tempo ele a ouviu, sem nada dizer. Era tudo o que precisava. Ela adormeceu.  
Olhando-a por um momento, Harry soube que a amiga estava finalmente dormindo. Ele secou seu rosto e a deixou no sofá por um momento, voltou minutos depois com um cobertor, que logo cobriu a amiga e ele a pôs no colo. E aparatou.  
Sentiu aliviou por Hermione não acordar e pelo quarto onde estavam encontrava-se em penumbra... Acostumando os olhos a falta de luz, passou a andar ao encontro da cama que deixaram para Hermione. A deixou ali, tirou os sapatos dela pondo embaixo da cama. E a olhando, arrumou o cobertor que havia posto nela, lhe cobrindo novamente. Franziu a testa e tirou a varinha do bolso dela, soltou seu cabelo, deixando o laço dela na cabeceira da cama.  
--------------------  
**(continua)**   
--------------------  
Espero que tenham gostado  
Bem 'light', né?  
Desculpem os erros.  
Comentem, por favor...


	12. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10 - Dia de Festa**_

Em seis meses no quartel general dos aurores e ele mal tinha tempo de respirar. Em dúvida, quando chegava em casa apenas caia na cama, não agüentava mais nada. Mas ele nunca esteve mais feliz, era tudo que sempre quis, seu treinamento não lhe decepcionou em um cm.  
Harry estava esforçando-se muito mais, queria demonstrar que estava ali por merecer e não por ser o queridinho do chefe ou do ministro da magia. E isso estava lhe trazendo bons frutos (além de um pouco de dores de cabeça), era o melhor aluno do seu período, quiçá da academia.  
Os treinamentos podiam até ser duros, não que ele se importasse... O único problema era que não tinha muito tempo pros amigos ou até mesmo para si, não pelo menos em seu primeiro ano...

Nesse momento Harry estava tentando lembrar o que fazia nos dias de folga.

-Conversar com o Rony e a Hermione. E tentar ser o mais natural possível com a Gina – ele franziu a testa.

Natural? Porque não seria natural?  
Ele esfregou a testa tentando lembrar... Gina.  
Ele tinha uma certa queda pela ruivinha. Ah! Era isso. Uma queda.  
Depois de três meses sem contato direto e permanente com os amigos, até esquecia que os tinha... Ao menos até receber uma carta.  
Depois de três meses sem poder conversar 'direito', sem muito tempo, teria dali a duas semanas um final de semana livre.

"Não esqueci de Gina" o problema era apenas o tempo, às vezes até esquecia quem era. Quer dizer, tudo é bem relativo. Ele está a muito sem a ver, porque, afinal, Gina está em Hogwarts, certo? Exatamente. A questão é convivência.

"Talvez eu nem goste tanto dela, o que seria um alívio... Acho que só sairia ganhando. Não posso me dar ao luxo de estar apaixonado. É isso. Primeiro minha carreira. Além do mais, se Gina tiver que se 'minha' ela será amanhã ou daqui a seis anos"

-Potter – alguém estalou os dedos.

-Sim?

-Você está bem? – Um companheiro de classe lhe perguntou.

-Estou.

-Então preste atenção no que estou falando – retrucou friamente.

Harry revirou os olhos. – O que é desta vez?

--------------------

Dezembro se instalou sem permissão no calendário das pessoas, trazendo consigo o frio e a neve. Nas ruas o movimento nas lojas de enfeites, presentes e artigos natalinos tornara-se conseqüentemente maior, como era esperado. Nem se notara como os meses haviam passado com celeridade, era como se acordasse seis meses depois, com lembranças vagas dos meses anteriores... Em um ano veloz, no entanto, houve grandes mudanças.

_-Então vocês vão morar juntos, mesmo? _

-É. Acho que foi isso que disse – brincou.

-Ah. Bem. Legal.

-Eu sei – ela sorriu bebericando um pouco do seu chá.

-Quer dizer, vocês são amigos né. Nossa! Nunca pensei.

-Eu também não. Mas acho que vai fazer um grande bem pra mim. Você sabe, nós estamos sozinhos – ela olhou para a mesa por um segundo. – não há porque eu morar naquela casa sozinha...

-Você vai vendê-la?

-Oh. Absolutamente! – exclamou. – não conseguiria, ali há meu passado.

-O que fará?

-Deixarei sob os cuidados de uma pessoa de confiança.

-E onde vocês vão morar então?

-Eu não contei? – perguntou empolgada. – Achamos um apartamento gracioso.

-O que vão fazer?

-Dividiremos na compra – ela disse distraída com um dedo na borda da xícara.

-Fico feliz.  
--------------------

_-Uau! Quando você disse que era um apartamento, não pensei que você estivesse falando **d'O** apartamento, cara. _

-Muito bom, né? – ele sorriu servindo café para dois.

-Bom? Isso é mais que bom! É... – ele o olhou com a boca entreaberta. - ...

-Fascinante?

-Diria fantástico. Quem vai arrumar as coisas?

-Nós dois.

-Não queria estar na sua pele, sabe? – ele falou sorrindo brejeiro.

-Sei que ela é organizada...

-Organizada! Ela chega a ser paranóica.

-De qualquer modo – ele continuou fingindo não ouvir. – Não sou tão mal assim. Já sobrevivi morando sozinho, não foi?

O outro rapaz o olhou erguendo a sobrancelha descrente.  
--------------------

-Você vai não é? – Rony perguntou mais uma vez. – A Toca no natal, certo?

Harry levantou os olhos por pouco menos que alguns segundos. – Não sei, Rony. Você está vendo o quando de trabalho tenho.

-Mamãe não lhe perdoará. Estou falando sério.

-Vou tentar.

-Harry. Isso é importante. Por favor.

Os olhos do moreno concentravam-se em um pergaminho a sua frente, quase deslizando pelas palavras de tão rápido que se moviam. Por fim, com um suspiro, ele abaixou o pergaminho em sua mesa e encarou Rony. – Acho que até lá já estou de férias... Então – ele procurou sua agenda na gaveta, para olhar o calendário. – Eu tenho pra mim que poderei ir.

-Era só isso que queria ouvir – Rony disse batendo no outro do amigo. – Não vou te atrapalhar mais. Depois a gente se vê. Tá certo?

-Claro. Vocês vão jantar lá em casa não é?

-Certamente! – Rony sorriu alegre.

-Até mais tarde, então.

-Vê se não se mata por aqui.

-Eu vou tentar – falou passando a mão no cabelo.

Harry estava estudando para seu teste. Com seus dezenove anos estava preparando-se para tornar-se finalmente um Auror. Dois anos em treinamento duro, mais valera a pena... Agora que o físico e psicológico estavam prontos (preparados), era necessário mais esse teste escrito para receber o certificado, ser considerado realmente um auror. Verdade que ele já estava recebendo e fazendo trabalhos de campo, mas ainda assim era necessário e importante esse teste.  
--------------------

-Cheguei – falou assim que trancou a porta.

-Estou aqui na cozinha.

-Cheiro bom! Vou tomar um banho rápido e logo venho ajudar.

-Certo – disse mexendo em uma das panelas. – Rony e Lilá confirmaram para as oito horas.

-É. Eu sei falei com ele hoje.

-Natal na toca – Hermione disse virando-se para ele.

Harry suspirou. – Sim.

-E você vai? – ela perguntou levemente interessada.

-Sim, acho que sim.

-É melhor mesmo – contestou com um sorriso. – Ano passado você não foi e a Sra. Weasley ficou realmente chateada.

-Mas não foi culpa minha!

-Ei. Eu sei, calma – Harry balançou a cabeça dirigindo-se para fora da cozinha.

-Gina e Partavi também virão.

-Bom – ele respondeu sorrindo. Hermione voltou a olhar a comida. – Dino, Simas também não é?

-Ah. Sim – respondeu olhando-o novamente e lhe dando um sorriso. – Você sabe, eles não perderiam isso – falou. – Neville deve vir com Luna.

-Eles estão namorando?

-Hmm. Não estão não.

-Neville é realmente devagar.

-Olha quem está falando – Hermione retrucou ergueu a sobrancelha com um sorriso torto.

-Vou subir – e ele o fez, o sorriso zombeteiro de Hermione morreu logo depois, com um suspiro ela voltou a cozinhar.

-Como foi seu dia? – o rapaz perguntou abrindo a geladeira.

-O hospital estava até tranqüilo. Houve um envenenamento, uma perna quebrada... exames de rotina. E com você?

-Fiquei mais estudando. Tive um treino de agilidade. E um teste de campo.

-E como você acha foi? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Acho que fui legal – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranqüilo.

"Hermione é assim. Nunca vai deixar de se preocupar".

-Deixe que eu termino – ele somou. – Pode ir se organizar.

-Não, Harry. Ainda falta muito tempo.

-Você quem sabe então. Esse jantar será divertido – disse animadamente

-É, vai sim – Hermione comentou enquanto pegava algo na geladeira. Harry cortava alguns legumes. – Harry?

-Hm?

-Como está Sophia?

Harry levantou os olhos. – Ela está bem, super-ocupada no departamento de mistérios... Como sempre. Por falar nisso, ia me esquecendo, ela mandou um beijo. Disse que viria aqui qualquer dia desses.

-Seria ótimo!

-Foi o que disse a ela.

-Sabe que nunca mais falei com o Lupin?

-Outro atolado no trabalho – Harry disse sorrindo – está virando moda – ele brincou enquanto ficando do lado da moça.

-Realmente até você está estudando...

-Como assim? – indagou em tom falsamente ofendido.

-Ah... Você sabe – Hermione gesticulou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Esse seu estilo de "ócio, amei-o ou deixe-o" – falou dando de ombros.

-Eu? Ocioso? – Harry repetiu com o olhar estreito.

-Cuidado! – ela exclamou alarmada. – Você pode se cansar! Não pense tanto... – ela gargalhou com o olhar reprovador que Harry lhe lançou.

-Muito engraçadinha – ele replicou cutucando sua barriga.

-Você acha? – Hermione deu mais umas risadas entre a fala.

-É eu acho – ele falou com ar de seriedade, mas a jovem sabia que Harry apenas estava brincando.

-Você não me convence com esse seu 'olhar 43' – ela murmurou se esquivando quando Harry apertou sua barriga mais uma vez. – Bom, já que você se prontificou a terminar a comida – Hermione disse andando para trás, Harry a seguindo. – acho que é a minha deixa pra sair – ela disse ainda andando de costas e apontando com o polegar para trás. – Se é que me entende – ela correu quando Harry fez menção de segui-la. Ele riu.  
--------------------

Harry levantou a cabeça para a escada – a comida está pronta – ele a fitou – você está linda.

-Obrigada – então ela desceu as escadas. – Acredita que eu não sabia o que vestir? – Harry sorriu.

-Imagino - Hermione finalmente percebeu que ele estava quase pronto.

–Ficou muito bem – ela disse apontando para sua roupa.

-Ah – ele olhou para sua roupa e depois a olhou de volta. - Obrigado.

-Deixe que eu atendo – Hermione falou quando a campainha soou.

Alguns segundos depois, Gina aparecia junto a Hermione. E Harry já estava pronto.

-Oi Gina – Harry estalou um beijo rápido em seu rosto. – Pensei que viria com Rony e Lilá.

-E eu vinha... Mas – ela revirou os olhos. – Você sabe como a Lilá é...

Hermione riu. Lilá era terrível quando se tratava de roupa...

-Servida Gina? – Harry perguntou quando voltava da cozinha.

-Oh. Sim! – disse e observou Harry encher sua taça com vinho tinto. – Obrigada Harry.

Hermione respirou fundo sentando-se ao lado de Gina, assim como ela, Harry havia lhe dado uma taça. E agora estava bebendo um pouco. Ela olhou de Harry, rapaz moreno, alto e muito lindo... Para Gina, algo que chegava ao insinuante para cima dele... E que definitivamente este não reparava. Ela não conseguiu conter o riso.

Harry olhou para ela sem entender. De certa forma ele começou a sentir a mesma vontade. Gina olhou para Hermione confusa e um pouco constrangida. – Você está bem?

-Não se preocupe comigo – respondeu a morena secando o canto dos olhos. – Eu estava apenas pensando.

-E eu poderia saber o que? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha.

Hermione ponderou. – Acho que sim – disse pensativa, estava apenas ganhando tempo. – Imagino como Rony deve estar com a Lilá, totalmente impaciente. Homens – Ela falou com mais um riso e pô-se a beber um pouco mais.

-Está gostando do estágio, Gina?

-Ah, sim. É maravilhoso.

-Mione disse que vocês ficaram no mesmo andar.

-É verdade – disse sem prestar muita atenção.

Nove horas Rony e Lilá chegaram. Todos já se encontravam lá.

-Desculpem a demora... – Rony disse olhando as pessoas ali.

-Não se preocupe Rony – Harry falou com um sorriso. – Quer beber algo?

-Seria ótimo – Lilá agradeceu olhando atravessado para Rony.

Minutos depois eles foram jantar.

-Hermione está maravilhoso – Parvati comentou. – Você tem que me dar a receita.

Hermione agradecei – Mas o crédito não é apenas meu. Harry fez boa parte.

-Mesmo? – Partavi não escondeu sua surpresa.

-Eu não sou tão imprestável Partavi – Harry retrucou brincalhão arrancando risos das pessoas que ali estavam.

-Tudo bem, me perdoe – disse ela. – mas me diga, qual é o segredo de vocês? – Partavi tinha um olhar astuto. Desde que se tornara escritora do profeta diário era assim, tudo era interessante.

-Bom... – Harry olhou para Hermione. – Isso é um segredo que não pode sair dessa casa – disse por fim. – Sinto muito Partavi, segredos de cozinha não podem ser revelados.

Ela o olhou de certa forma decepcionada e depois logo esqueceu quando encontrou a sua frente a sobremesa.

Lilá pediu licença e pegou um CD da sua bolsa e pôs no som dos amigos.

-Que Cd é esse? – Simas perguntou.

-Você verá – A moça respondeu com um sorriso.

Entanto isso, Luna e Neville estavam conversando com Harry, Partavi e Rony, Gina estava bem íntima de Dino, mas esta já havia bebido um bocado. Hermione havia ido até a cozinha para pegar mais uma garrafa de vinho.  
Quando ela voltou, uma música já estava tocando. E Gina parecia um junto a Dino, Rony dançava com Lilá (agarrados, mesmo sendo uma música dançante). Hermione tentou esconder o choque quando se aproximou do grupo do sofá.

-Alguém quer mais vinho?

A morena achou desnecessário se aproximar da amiga para perguntar algo. Se ela queria relembrar os velhos tempos não seria Hermione que atrapalharia. Ela olhou de lado para Harry. Este estava observando a "dança" de Rony e Lilá, escondendo o riso.

Hermione riu. – Vem dançar comigo – pediu segurando sua mão. Harry hesitou por um momento, ele deu uma risada com um olhar de "tem certeza", Hermione afirmou.

A música que começou a tocar foi "Lonely No More"  
Ele, por fim, aceitou a mão dela e se levantou.  
A questão não era saber dançar, depois que aprendeu até gostava... Mas ele não estava tão animado pra dançar essa música, além dele estar sentindo-se um pouco tonto por causa da bebida.

-Está gostando da festa?

-Estou sim. E você? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione apenas riu.

-O que foi? – ele indagou a olhando.

-Nada. Por que?

-Esse seu sorriso... – ele falou franzindo a testa.

-O que tem ele? – ela perguntou com um sorriso leve.

-Eu não sei... Mas eu vou descobrir.

-Mas não há nada para descobrir.

-É o que veremos. Mione, o que veremos.

-Sério!

Enquanto isso, Rony e Lilá tinham desistido de dançar e estavam beijando-se no meio da sala.  
Luna e Partavi entraram numa discussão acalorada sobre duendes... E Neville e Simas tentavam entender o que afinal de contas elas estavam tentando dizer. Gina tinha se afastado de Dino e havia ido para a cozinha, o álcool talvez estivesse saindo do seu corpo, já Dino fora entrar na discussão das outras moças.

Hermione olhou Gina abrindo a porta da cozinha.

-Harry, já volto...

-Você vai me deixar aqui, sozinho? – disse com cara de pidão.

-É que a Gina...

-Ela pode esperar a música acabar não acha? – ele sorriu.

Hermione o olhou hesitante. – Hmm, acho que sim.

**_E se eu fosse bom pra você?  
E você fosse boa pra mim?  
E se eu pudesse te abraçar até sentir você se movendo pra dentro  
De mim?_**

Harry sorriu mais, olhando com curiosidade para a amiga.

-O que foi? – ela questionou sem entender.

-Nada – disse dando de ombros.Harry se aproximou dela. – quantas taças de vinho você bebeu?

-Duas, três. Acho. Por que? Estou parecendo bêbada?

-Não – falou com um olhar estranho que Hermione não conseguia decifrar. – Não mesmo – e do nada, o rosto dele estava se aproximando do dela. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

Mas quando ela achou que os lábios dele tocariam o seu, Harry desviou – Eu é que acho que estou – murmurou em seu ouvido. – Você se importa se eu subir? – continuou. A moça apenas balançou a cabeça levemente, pois o queixo de Harry estava no seu ombro.

**_E se fosse um paraíso?  
E se nós fossemos sinfonias?  
E se eu desse toda a minha vida para encontrar alguma maneira de  
Ficar do seu lado?_**

-Agora você pode ir até a Gina – ele falou. – E boa noite.

-Boa – falou tão baixo que nem soube que o amigo ouviu. Hermione respirou fundo e se dirigiu para a cozinha. – Gina? Está tudo bem?

A ruiva estava sentada no banco em frente ao balcão. – Sim. Tudo bem.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, então?

-Deixando o álcool sair de mim.

-Ah – Hermione tentou não rir.

-Você... Você viu...?

-Sim. Na verdade, acho que todo mundo viu.

Gina suspirou. – Eu não deveria ter bebido, não é.

Hermione preferiu não responder. – Quer um café?

-Seria bom.

-Não se preocupe com isso.

-Eu vou tentar – respondeu num suspiro. – isso está realmente bom – falou levantando a xícara. Gina a olhou.

-O que foi, Gina?

-Vi vocês dançando.

-Eu praticamente arrastei Harry.

-Ah. Amanhã você tem aulas?

-Não. Dia livre. Bom para me atualizar nos estudos. Tenho que dar uma revisada, sabe como é...

-Com certeza.

-Vamos pra sala? – perguntou a morena quando simplesmente não tinha assunto para falar.

--------------------  
**(continua)**  
--------------------

Aqui a tradução da música:

**Rob Thomas - Lonely No More (tradução)  
by Rob Thomas**  
Agora parece pra mim  
Que você sabe exatamente o que dizer  
Mas palavras são apenas palavras  
Você pode me mostrar algo mais?  
Você pode jurar pra mim que será sempre desse jeito?  
Me mostre como se sente  
Mais do que nunca querida

Refrão:  
Bem eu não quero mais estar sozinho  
Eu não quero ter que pagar por isso  
Eu não quero saber de outra namorada na minha porta  
É apenas outra mágoa na minha lista  
Eu não quero mais estar irritado  
Mas você sabe que eu nunca ficaria por isso  
Então quando você disser que me ama, saiba com certeza  
Que eu não quero mais estar sozinho  
Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Ooooh(2x)

Agora é difícil pra mim  
Com meu coração ainda no conserto  
Se abra para mim  
Como faz com suas amigas  
E cante pra mim  
E é harmonia  
Garota o que você faz pra mim é tudo  
Deixe-me dizer qualquer coisa apenas para ter você de volta  
Por que não podemos tentar?

Repete refrão

E se eu fosse bom pra você?  
E você fosse boa pra mim?  
E se eu pudesse te abraçar até sentir você se movendo pra dentro  
de mim?  
E se fosse um paraíso?  
E se nós fossemos sinfonias?  
E se eu desse toda a minha vida para encontrar alguma maneira de  
ficar do seu lado?

Repete refrão

Eu não quero mais estar sozinho (3x)

Não, não, não, eu não quero mais estar sozinho


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11– Juro que não fiz por mal (Meu subconsciente impuro)**  
É realmente o nome do cap... u.u'

-------------  
Obs: O que está em **negrito** com _itálico_ sou eu (narrando o que está acontecendo). Nas falas sempre haverá o ponto de vista de alguém – pelo menos nesse capítulo. Bom, se houver algo que não entenda é só me perguntar.

Obs.I: Aqui a idade deles avançou até os 23 anos, certo?  
-------------

_-Não. Não! Assim não sai todo mundo. Alguém aqui pra frente. _

Gina se prontificou. – Está bom agora?

-Um pouco mais pra direita - Harry e Rony se entreolharam sem paciência. Aquilo era pra ser apenas uma recordação. Uma foto. Que demora... – Assim! Não se movam! Está ótimo.

-Digam "X" – alguém murmurou.

-"X"! - e todos estavam ali, ou a maioria.

O porta-retrato nas mãos, as pessoas ali acenando. Com um sorriso, pôs novamente na mesa de centro da sala.

Olhou para cima. Não ouvia nada – O café está na mesa. Se não se apressar vai estar frio – falou alto. Levantou-se e subiu correndo as escadas, escadas da _sua_ casa.

-Não vou esquentar pra você – falou batendo na porta com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
Harry abriu os olhos, desligando o chuveiro.

Como já haviam dito a ele "Vão-se os anéis, ficam os dedos". Tudo passa.  
Passando a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo molhado, sorriu quando se deu conta. Estaria ele transformando-se no "impagável" James Potter! Enrolou a toalha na cintura, varreu o Box e saiu dele. Abriu aporta, pegou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira, e logo foi ao seu guarda-roupa. Aquele quarto realmente lhe trazia paz.

-O café está na mesa. Se não se apressar vai estar frio – ele ouviu de lá de baixo. Continuou a olhar o guarda roupa, procurando uma peça de roupa.

-Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois

-Não vou esquentar pra você – dessa vez ele se assustou, ela deveria estar lá embaixo.

-Já vou – a porta tinha sido aperta.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha o sorriso ainda maior nos lábios. – Você demora muito. Da próxima vez, não vou esperá-lo pra comer.

Ele revira os olhos sarcásticos e põe uma camiseta. Ela ficou parada, Harry a olhou sorrindo e pegou a cueca, ela cruzou os braços, inabalável. Ele a pôs por baixo da toalha, depois jogou na cama. Ela teve mesmo que se segurar para não começar falar – ao menos não ofegou -, tentando conter-se e não olhar para a cama... Não era sua cama, era dele. A sua estaria seca e não mofada e molhada. Mas... Mas...

-Oh! Não... – ele comentou a olhando de lado e olhando para cama. – Que desastre eu sou! – se dirigiu com rapidez para a cama e pegou a toalha, girou e jogou em cima dela. – pega.

Hermione piscou, logo depois em seu rosto havia uma toalha, molhada... – Seu

-Tudo bem, moça – ele interrompeu. – sei que você quer de recordação... E já que estou de bom-humor – disse ajeitando os óculos. – Você quer quantos autógrafos? – perguntou parecendo uma cópia de Lockart, só que morena de olhos verdes, de camiseta e cueca e muito mais atraente, pensa Hermione.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha tentando se concentrar. Fácil, sem encará-lo muito, se lembra?  
Então ela apontou pra ele, se aproximando. – Vai ter volta – disse desafiadoramente. – Pode apostar.

-E o que você pensa em fazer, _mocinha_?

-Não interessa _mocinho_ – ela diz o puxando. – Vamos! Eu estou realmente faminta – diz lhe empurrando.

-Hermione! Estou de cueca!

-Ah! Qual é Harry! – ela continua o empurrando. - Você _desfila_ de cueca pela casa inteira – falou pensativa. - E, aliás, deveria ter vergonha, sabia? – ela acrescentou. – Tem uma mulher aqui, morando com você.

-Bem, eu não sabia que você se importava – respondeu. - Quero dizer, da primeira vez foi bem constrangedor, não é? Mas depois, sei lá. Não me importo que me veja assim. Mas se você se incomoda... Aí são outros quinhentos.

Hermione ponderou. Mentira, ela nem pensou duas vezes (nem chegou a meia, na verdade), só fingiu. – Não tem problema Harry. Mas imagina se alguém vem aqui e te vê... – ela o olhou de cima a baixo – desse jeito? – ela riu imaginando.

"Se meus pais vissem isso?" Hmm, bem _talvez_ não fosse tão engraçado assim.  
Harry pareceu um pouco contrariado. - Só nós dois temos a chave, Hermione. _Ninguém_ pode entrar aqui.

**Flashback**  
_**Era noite. Muito tarde.  
Ela não podia imaginar que alguém estivesse acordado, por isso quando descia as escadas tentava não esbarrar em nada, para que não caísse no chão e fizesse algum barulho. Porque ela sabia, Harry acordava com qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse, qualquer coisa...  
Era tão estranho morar com ele... Não que ele fosse paranóico, sonâmbulo, um tarado ou algo do tipo. Ele era bem... normal. Quer dizer, ele era gentil, engraçado, e tornara-se ainda mais protetor com ela, mas Hermione não se queixaria. Ela suspirou, era quase seu irmão mais velho, a diferença é que ele tinha sua mesma idade... E ela ainda tinha sonhos nada fraternais com Harry. É, ele não poderia ser seu irmão nem que quisesse... Ela não estava com sono, remexendo na cama decidiu se levantar e comer algo na cozinha. Sentia fome. **_

Não comera nada mesmo no jantar... Harry não estava em casa e, sinceramente, ela não gostava muito de comer sozinha. Então pulou essa parte e foi direto tomar um banho maravilhoso ("o dia está estranhamente quente") e depois deu uma estudada sentava no sofá com a televisão ligada. Ao menos não ficava no silêncio completo. Sinceramente, não sabia porque tinha Bichento, não faria nada! Deveria ter um cão, seria muito mais interessante, ela ao menos poderia brincar com o cãozinho... Um cão pastor talvez... E saiu de seus devaneios quando Harry chegou do jantar com seja-lá-quem-for... Ele dissera uma ou cinco vezes, mas nos encontros de Harry, Hermione preferia se fingir de cega, surda e muda. Era melhor assim, porque talvez tomasse rancor daquelas mulheres ("idiotas, por sinal").

-Oi.

-Boa noite – disse levantando por um segundo os olhos de meu livro. – Como foi o jantar? – perguntei quase indiferente quase interessada, como sempre.

-Legal – disse ele dando de ombros.

"Na linguagem dele é quase um 'não me pergunte, por favor', que pra mim significa que foi um desastre ou algo que quase chega a isso. De uma forma errada me deixa feliz... Nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso."

-E o que jantou? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado, isso significa que ele tirou me pé do sofá.

-Ah. O de sempre – falei distraída. – Sabe que não costumo 'jantar'. Só lancho. Comi torrada com geléia.

**Logo estava em sua cama e por fim, desligou o abajur para dormir. Só que o sono não veio... E por isso, nesse momento descia as escadas cautelosamente.  
Por sorte não esbarrara em nada até chegar ao pé da escada, onde pôde acender as luzes. Com mais nitidez chegou à cozinha.  
Ali, como esperado, as luzes estavam desligadas, mas então ela viu um vulto. E por um minuto Hermione paralisou, devagar ela se aproximou do interruptor... Como uma bruxa poderia se esquecer da varinha, pensava nervosa. Ao menos, quem quer que fosse ainda não havia reparado nela. Ela respirou fundo sem fazer barulho e as luzes acenderam...  
Ela franziu a testa.**

-Ahhhhh!

-O que? – se assustou virando-se.

-Ai meu Deus! – exclamou cobrindo os olhos. – Ai meu Deus! – ela abriu um dos olhos e novamente o fechou. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Essa também é a **minha** casa – retrucou ironicamente, indo para trás do balcão. – E você?

-Eu vim... – ela abriu os olhos o procurando. - vim comer alguma coisa – disse atordoada. – Meu Merlim. Harry! Seu louco. O que te deu na cabeça pra ficar **passeando** de **cueca** pela casa!

-Eu não estava passeando, Mione! – reclamou corando. – Eu vim comer também... Além do mais, como ia adivinhar que você viria pra cá?

-Você não pode andar **assim** por aqui! – ela quase gritou. – Imagine que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Harry tentou não imaginar... – Tudo bem. Me desculpe, isso não vai mais acontecer. Mas você tem que entender, está calor e

-E por isso você resolveu desfilar desse jeito, entendi – Hermione disse piscando um olho. Ela já estava mais calma, e percebeu que a culpa realmente não era de Harry, ele só fora desprevenido. Esteve fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. De todo modo, lhe dera o tema de muitas boas semanas de sonhos... – Eu entendi Harry – falou novamente quando este foi se justificar mais do que vermelho ("Não é uma gracinha!"). – Tudo bem. Est incidente está esquecido e perdoado... O que acha de comer alguma coisa? Estou faminta!

-Ótima idéia. E por favor, você pode não comentar?

-Você acha mesmo que eu iria dizer que te vi assim pra alguém? Não me deixaria em paz. "Além do mais, acho que isso tem que ser guardado a sete chaves, onde apenas eu possa recordar..."

-Obrigada, Mione.

-Você fica me devendo essa – brincou.  
**Fim do FlashBack**

Harry pegou-se pensando: Ela o tinha visto e tinha sido constrangedor.  
Quer dizer, sua amiga levara numa boa, mas ele nem tinha cara de encará-la, que vergonha tivera!  
Agora, agora já haviam perdido tudo. Menos, é óbvio, o respeito. Hermione era quase tudo em sua vida, assim como Rony. E o resto, o complemento era seu trabalho. Ao menos, por tempo.

"Imagina se ela soubesse? Bom, eu não tenho culpa. Realmente não foi planejado... Além do mais ninguém pode provar não é? E não vou contar também... Quer dizer ela me acharia um pervertido, não é? Poderia até, quando eu fosse falar com ela, me virar a cara!"  
Ele pigarreou.

"Eu esqueci dos feitiços, todos sabem que Hermione é uma bruxa realmente poderosa. Ou ela pode pirar de vez e começar a me dar ponta-pés... Ou começar a contar algum segredo constrangedor meu! Ela pode também ir para os jornais dizer o quando sou um pervertido contando detalhadamente do que eu fiz e..."

Harry engasgou.  
-Você está bem? – Hermione o olhou preocupada, erguendo a varinha.

-Cof. Se... Cof. Se afaste... Cof, cof. Se afaste de cof, cof, cof. De mim! – ele recuou tossindo e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-O que? Harry, Merlim! O que foi? – Hermione o olhava sem entender.

Harry respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça e segurando o peito.  
"Relaxe, homem! Ela não sabe. Ela não precisa saber..."

-Não é nada.

-Tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou a mulher com os olhos estreitos.

"Eu só estava, estava tentando ver outra pessoa. Pra ser exato a Gina, quando eu era, eu era digamos – ele está corando – apaixonado pela irmã do meu melhor amigo... Como poderia saber que Hermione, que ela? Definitivamente a culpa não é minha!"

**Flashback**  
_Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja anormal. Quer dizer, todo mundo me chamava – chama - de anormal, tinha que haver alguma verdade por trás disso, não é? E tudo se confirmava agora. No meio da noite, sorrateiramente, estou andando no corredor com minha capa de invisibilidade. Mas só quero vê-la, não é pecado... Não é nada demais. _

-Não é nada demais. Repetindo isso ainda me sinto culpado...

Lançando um feitiço na porta para que esta não rangesse, tentei abrir, estava trancada. Bom motivo para voltar pra cama, Potter.  
Sou realmente mais persistente que uma porta trancada... Olhei o corredor mais uma vez só para checar. Não havia ninguém. Retirei novamente a varinha do bolso. Magia eficiente essa que a Mione me ensinou...  
Tudo bem, estou dentro... E então tranco a porta novamente e retiro o feitiço. De qualquer modo continuarei de baixo da capa. Um abajur está ligado, mas as meninas estão dormindo – eu apenas sei. A janela faz com que a luz da lua ilumine uma boa parte do quarto também, então é relativamente fácil ver seu rosto tranqüilo... seus cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, a face amena, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que será que sonhas...?  
Por um segundo congelo, há um suspiro atrás de mim, vindo da cama de Hermione. Lentamente viro-me para, talvez encontrá-la com um olhar feio. Respiro fundo e finalmente a encaro. Que idiota eu sou! Ela está dormindo, claro. Ela... ela está, está...  
Minha boca está seca, meu Deus. Me forço a respirar depois de descobrir que a tinha prendido, eu deveria sair agora mesmo, no entanto... Eu estou pregado ao chão olhando minha melhor amiga, minha melhor amiga! Eu sou nojento. Acho que de certa forma estou bastante chocado e bom, encantado. Engulo em seco, dando um passo mais próximo a cama da Mione. Ela está dormindo, mas... Eu achei que ela dormia de bermuda e camisa confortáveis ("aquelas que batem um pouco acima do joelho, sabe?") – como ela estava há algumas horas atrás. – De algum modo não é bem **isso** que está usando agora. Tento fechar os olhos e retroceder, é quase impossível.  
Ela parece tão... Ela é tão **linda**... Merlin, eu não deveria estar aqui. Respirando fundo, dou uma olhada em Gina e sem chegar – sem me atrever, melhor dizendo - perto de Hermione a cubro, com um movimento de varinha, coisa que deveria ter feito a mais tempo.  
**fim do Flashback**

"A questão é: ainda lembro muito bem daquela cena. E de todas as sensações que tive".  
Ele revira os olhos.

"Tudo bem, eu lembro de cada traço dela ali. Em sua cama, descoberta e, e Hmm, er... E apenas com um conjunto - muito bonito por sinal - de roupa de baixo".  
As maçãs de seu rosto estão ruborizando.

"Eu sempre soube que Hermione era uma bela moça. Verdade! Mas sinceramente, não estava preparado para encontrá-la daquele modo".

-Harry? Estou falando com você – passou a mão à frente de seus olhos. Ele piscou.

-O que?

-Tudo bem? – perguntou sarcástica. – Pensando na morte da bezerra?

"Quero dizer, não foi desejo o que senti. Na verdade, foi muito estranho... Era como se eu devesse protege-la, como se eu tivesse sentido um ar desconfortável em meu corpo quando percebi o luar a tocar...".

-Não – ele disse por fim. – Vamos comer.

"Hermione sempre esteve ao meu lado. Muitas vezes me senti mal por aquilo. Mas então a Gina sorria pra mim e eu esquecia... Ou o Rony falava de quadribol, ou até mesmo Hermione me distraía dos meus pensamentos. A questão é... Talvez eu não estivesse totalmente arrependido"  
"Ou então me vinha a imagem dela, como se saltasse de algum lugar desconhecido e eu me perdia. Sendo franco, Hermione é uma mulher (excepcional). Inteligente, carinhosa, divertida, amiga... E naquele dia descobri que era perfeita. De qualquer forma, quem estiver com ela, será muito feliz – e eu, claro, farei ele respeitá-la como merece".

-Finalmente!

Harry deu um sorriso aguado e enquanto andava pegou uma bermuda.  
"É isso. Ele será muito feliz e Mione minha (quase) irmãzinha também".

* * *

**(continua)**

Rsrsrs!  
Espero que gostem XD


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – A questão não deveria ser amor**

Harry, já de bermuda, estava sentado a frente do balcão (enorme) da cozinha. Comendo ali, descobriu ter perdido o apetite. 

-O que foi? – perguntou Hermione com a cabeça de lado. – Não está bom? – ela franziu a testa. – Eu salguei demais outra vez?

-Oh. Não, não se preocupe – ele deu um sorriso. – Está muito bom.

-Então? 

-Eu não estou com muita fome, é só isso. 

-Ah. Se é assim, não coma, pode fazer mal – advertiu já voltando-se novamente para o prato, diferente de Harry, Hermione sentia fome.

Harry assentiu e, levantando-se, pôs o prato na pia. – O que planeja fazer hoje? – Harry perguntou apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e a mão no rosto.

-Combinei de dar uma saída com a Gina, ela disse que estou muito apreensiva com o futuro resultada do meu exame - falou fazendo careta - porque?

-Nada, só curiosidade.

-E você?

-Rony, eu e o pessoal vamos jogar quadribol.

-"O pessoal"? – indagou com a sobrancelha erguida.

O homem deu uma risada. – Sim "o pessoal". Você sabe... Dino, Simas, o pessoal do antigo time da grifinória, menos Gina. E mais algumas pessoas.

-hm. Boa sorte.

-Obrigado! – falou animadamente. – Um beijinho pra dar mais sorte! – disse virando a bochecha para ela. Hermione, por sua vez, estalou os lábios no rosto do amigo sem conter um sorriso. – Nem a Poção da Sorte poderia me dar tanta sorte – ele disse dando uma piscadela. – Vou lá Mione – falou, desta vez lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Tenho que pegar o material.

-Traga o pomo pra... – ele já havia corrido. – mim.  
----------

-Onde está o Harry? 

-Bom dia pra você também, Gina.

A ruiva ruborizou. – Bom dia, Mione.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso. Como se dissesse para a outra deixar pra lá. – Harry já foi. Combinou um jogo com "o pessoal" – falou encolhendo os ombros.

-Ah – pareceu decepcionada. – Vamos, então? 

-Sim. Só espere um momento para que possa pegar minha bolsa – Hermione subiu as escadas apressadamente.

-Tá bom. Mas não demora!

"Porque Gina é assim? Tivera Harry nas mãos, não sabia disso, mas o tivera. Agora que ele já desencanou, resolveu acordar? Poderia disfarças um pouco mais".  
Num suspirou, Hermione organizou a bolsa e cuidou para que não esquecesse de nada. 

"Gina gosta do Harry. Sim, está apaixonada não é?" ela mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. "Do Harry" a mulher sentiu o corpo estremecer. "Essas coisas não deveriam acontecer, logo ele... O meu amigo" Mione fechou os olhos. Não, não era isso. O medo já a estava dominando... O sentimento de perda a acolhendo.  
Apesar de seu anseio, Gina tinha o direito de se apaixonar por qualquer um. "Menos por ele... Ele é só... meu" pôs um pouco mais de perfume. "Harry não é uma propriedade" se repreendeu fechando os olhos com a mão.

Odiava se sentir assim, essa vulnerabilidade que em momentos inoportunos lhe vinha.  
Todo o problema era conseguir que seu coração admitisse que Harry não era seu, que não passava e nunca passaria de um amigo. Era deixá-lo admitir que não queria mais esse amor unilateral para si... Mas, por mais que tentasse, seu coração se recusava e teimava e chorava e ainda assim estava cada vez mais duro na queda. Não aceitava desinstalá-lo, desinstalar o amor por Harry de dentro de si, para dar lugar a outro. A chave dele e seus segredos eram tão bem guardados que nem mesmo Hermione sabia como lhe abrir para outro alguém... E assim ela sofria, junto ao seu coração teimoso, que se contentava apenas com sorrisos e abraços e caricias inocentes que Harry lhe proporcionava e assim ele, seu coração, tornava a rir e a se encher de esperança... 

-Hermione, vamos? – a voz de Gina soava impaciente do outro lado da porta. – Porque você trancou a porta? Está tudo bem com você? – indagou com ar preocupado.

A morena voltou do repentino devaneio, um tanto quanto desnorteada. – Já estou indo Gina, só não estou achando... Minha cateira.

-Desculpe a demora.

-Tudo bem... 

-Agora podemos ir, ok?

Gina não respondeu foi logo se dirigindo à porta.  
----------

-Ao menos você veio!

-Por que não viria? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

-Semana passada você não veio.

-Por Merlim, Rony! Eu só não vim aquele dia.

-O que me espanta Harry, não vou você não vir para o jogo. Foi o que você fez naquele sábado lindo – Rony falou, fazendo Harry erguer uma das sobrancelhas. – Ficar estudando com a Mione!! – retrucou quase tão incrédulo quando no dia que soube que este não iria para estudar.

-Era uma prova importante para ela – Harry replicou seriamente. – Estudou e se esforçou muito. Se eu pude ajudá-la e puder, eu o farei.

-Por Merlim. Ainda mais poções! Você detesta poções.

Harry suspirou. – Rony – começou como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Hermione me pediu ajuda, não pude me negar. Você sabe que ela precisa dessa nota para subir de cargo. E eu não odeio _tanto_ assim poções...

-Claro – deu um risinho maldoso.

-Vamos jogar ou ficar aqui parados?! – indagou retirando do ombro sua vassoura e colocando as luvas. 

-É pra já! Mas e então ela passou?

-O resultado só daqui um mês. No entanto, tenho certeza que sim – ele deu um sorriso grande e orgulhoso. – Você sabe como é a Mione.

Rony assentiu. – Jorge, seu doente!! – gritou esquecendo Harry por um segundo. - Não faça isso com a goles!

-Meça melhor suas palavras antes de pronunciá-las, Rony - Jorge deu uma piscadela para Harry. Com um silvo a goles estava indo à direção deles velozmente, Rony ficou atrás de Harry, este por sua vez desviou antes de a bola atingir em cheio sua cabeça. - Deixe de ser covarde Ron!

Rony fuzilou Jorge com o olhar enquanto os outros riam do malabarismo que Rony fazia para que a goles não o machucasse. – Pare com isso, Jorge! Pare Já com isso! 

-Vamos lá, Jorge. Já chega – Angelina falou pacientemente.

-Só por que você pediu, doce Angelina – a mulher sorriu voltando a conversar com a amiga.   
----------

-Vamos lá Mione! Experimente esse vestido, por favor – Gina implorava. – É tão lindo... Tenho certeza que vai ficar bem em você. Vamos?

-Ah! Gina. Nós só já compramos tudo que deveríamos! – falou queixosa.

-Não seja tão metódica, Mione. Por favor!

Hermione suspirou. – Tudo bem – Gina sorriu feliz. A morena revirou os olhos. – Me dê ele. 

-Aqui!

Hermione entrou no provador. Alguns minutos depois saiu.  
Gina abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

-E então? 

-Você está maravilhosa! – A morena corou fortemente.

Era um vestido negro, uns quatro dedos acima dos joelhos, as alças se prendiam no pescoço, com um decote entre os seios que ia até o umbigo. Colado até a cintura e depois mais "folgado" na região abaixo dela. Não se podia questionar que era um lindo vestido, mas também era um vestido que Hermione _nunca_ imaginou usar.

-Realmente ficou muito bem na srta. – disse a vencedora com ar de boa entendedora. Hermione sabia, entretanto, que aquela mulher só queria vender. – Seria um erro não levá-lo.

-Ela vai levá-lo – Gina afirmou com toda convicção. Perto de impor uma ordem à amiga.

-Não. Não vou. Eu-

-Vai, vai sim – a ruiva abanou as mãos. – Não lhe dê ouvidos – Gina murmurou para a vendedora. Hermione olhou quase escandalizada para a amiga.

-Ginny!! 

-Sei que você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Agora vamos! Compre logo. Ou eu compro e invento uma data para lhe dar. - Hermione bufou.

-E então srta. deve fazer a nota? – perguntou hesitante. Hermione afirmou depois de alguns segundos olhando Gina. A mulher foi rapidamente, como se tivesse medo da morena mudar de idéia.

-Embrulhe pra presente! – Gina ainda falou. – O que acha de comprar um sapato? Pra combinar... E também uma bolsa, é muito necessário – disse com ênfase - E quem sabe um par de brincos ou um colar... - Hermione balançou a cabeça, desistindo de vez de Gina.  
----------

-Estou exausta – Hermione se atirou no sofá ao lado do amigo. – Acredita que Gina me fez rodar todo o shopping?

Harry sorriu levemente. – Ao menos você se divertiu?

-Sim. Muito até.

-E Gina conseguiu lhe tirar a tensão do exame, pelo que vejo. 

-Oh. Sim. Conseguiu. E também me deixou com uma baita dor nas pernas e pescoço... – ela o olhou de lado, Harry apenas sorria. – E você. como foi seu dia?

-Muito bom. Menos cansativo que o seu, imagino.

-Você venceu? – Hermione só perguntar por perguntar mesmo, pois sabia que o amigo era um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo.

-Isso me faz lembrar – ele disse levando a mão ao bolso. – Que tenho uma coisa pra você.

-Pra mim?

-Abra as mãos – ela o fez. – feche quando eu mandar, está bem? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Ele pôs as mãos fechada com cuidado, que continham um objeto, sobre as mãos da mulher.

-O que é?

Ele sorriu soltando. – Feche-as com cuidado – ela obedeceu novamente. Harry pegou a varinha e tocou na mão de Hermione. – Certo, pode abrir. 

Hermione abriu as mãos e lá havia um pomo de ouro, mas este não voou. A mulher imaginou que deveria ter sido o feitiço que Harry fizera enquanto estava em sua mão fechada. Ela o segurou e o observou melhor."Merlim!" Pensou. Hermione sorriu.

-É tão lindo Harry! – disse o abraçando, com cuidado para não quebrar o presente tão frágil.

No objeto havia uma dedicatória.   
_Para Mione, com muito carinho.  
De Harry._

-Não podia deixar de trazer para você. Afinal, Havia me pedido. 

-Você ouviu? – se afastou para olhá-lo.

-Eu sempre ouço – Hermione lhe deu mais um abraço, desta vez mais rápido.

-Você acha...- começou hesitante. – que eu tenho condições de passar na- 

-Nem se dê ao trabalho de terminar a frase. É óbvio que sim, Hermione. Você se esforçou, tenho certeza que você foi a melhor, como sempre – ele acariciou seu queixo, Hermione se afastou por sentir como se Harry estivesse sendo fraternal... fraternal _demais_, isso a machucava. 

-Obrigada.

-Não me agradeça. Tudo o que você tem, é, conquista e conquistará são méritos somente seus.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar. Esse menino teimoso...  
Ela não sabia o que dizer.

-Você me deixa sem palavras assim – falou olhando para baixo. – Mas ainda assim, não posso deixar de reconhecer que você me ajudou e me apoiou. Sempre serei grata a você.

-E eu a você – ele sorriu. – gostou do presente.

-Eu adorei – falou encontrando seus olhos. 

-Isso é ótimo.

Sentada em sua cama, olhando seu presente. Hermione tentou imaginar se não amasse Harry. Se este fosse seu amigo, e só. Tudo seria mais fácil, seria mais calmo e... certo?  
Ela não sabia se estaria tudo certo. Mas certamente ela estaria mais calmo, e tudo seria fácil.   
Ela suspirou. O problema todo era estar apaixonada, e ponto.   
Quem sabe onde estaria se não tivesse por Harry esse grande afeto? Hermione não sabia, e não fazia questão de saber.  
Mas a questão é que é amor...   
----------  
(Continua)  
----------


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 – Afeição**

-Ei! Hoje a Marcy vem dar uma pesquisada em nossa biblioteca – Hermione disse enquanto colocava o brinco na orelha.

-Tá ok.

-Você sabe de que Marcy estou falando? – a mulher perguntou revirando os olhos.

-A nossa vizinha, nossa amiga – Harry disse como se fosse óbvio. – Não é?

-Sim. Apenas queria ter certeza que estava ouvindo. Muitas vezes, quando está escrevendo ou ouvindo música se perde em outro mundo.

Ele a olhou confuso. – O que disse? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha, Harry sorriu. – Brincadeira.

-Vou dar uma passada no hospital, esqueci umas pastas lá.

-Volta antes do almoço? 

-Volto sim. Ainda quero indicar uns bons livros para a Marcy. 

Harry e Hermione conheceram Marcy assim que compraram o apartamento, há quatro anos atrás. Era uma mulher trouxa dois anos mais velha que eles, espontânea, divertida e muito esotérica. Era uma mulher muito especial. Descobrira que os dois amigos não eram "tão iguais" a ela quando as outras pessoas do lugar achavam. E agora se via fascinada pelo mundo da magia. Com uma ajudinha de Harry – os 'milagres' que podem ser feitos quando se tem influencia...-, ela foi liberada a poder ver magias, isto é, o departamento "Obliovatador" do ministério era proibido de tocá-la.

-Oi Marcy! – Harry lhe beijou o rosto.

-Com vai Harry?

-Muito bem. Entra. Você sabe onde é a biblioteca.

-Valeu. A Mione está?

-Não. Foi ao trabalho, sabe como é... Mas daqui a pouco chega. Faz uma hora mais ou menos que saiu – comentou. - Quer uma ajuda?

-Seria ótimo! Estou louca pra explorar mais esse seu – ela franziu a testa. 

-Mundo?

-É. Isso – sorriu, tocando a face dele. – Não está lendo minha mente está? 

-Marcy! Assim você me ofende – ele disse com ar de coitado.

-Você é um doce sabia?

-Olá – Hermione falou logo que um barulho de chicote foi ouvido.

-Oi Mione – disseram juntos.

Hermione tentou sorrir, quando viu que estavam próximos. Muitas vezes era tão possessiva, ao menos conseguia disfarçar... – Vamos para a biblioteca? – perguntou retirando o casaco.

-Ótima idéia. 

-Bom, se precisarem de mim – Harry falou. – Estou lá no meu quarto. Tenho que terminar esses manuscritos.

-Tá Ok.  
----------

Os dias estavam cada vez mais frios, anunciando que o natal estava cada vez mais próximo...  
E assim ele veio.

-Já comprou todos os presentes, Harry? – a morena insistia.

-Sim. Não se preocupe, eu dessa vez não esqueci de ninguém.

-Você vai não é?

-Eu prometi – disse suspirando. – É claro que sim.

-Só estou tentando ajudar. Se não puder ir, é bom ter uma boa desculpa – Hermione disse ansiosa.

-Eu irei Mione. Vou chegar em casa as sete e assim que me arrumar poderemos ir para A toca. Não se preocupe. 

Ela suspirou. – Está bem, boa tarde então. 

-Boa. Até mais tarde.

-Até.

Harry se permitiu guardar o espelho para voltar, assim, para o trabalho. Mesmo na véspera de natal recusava-se a parar sua pesquisa que progredia tanto.  
----------

-Vamos?

-Claro! – ele disse. – Quer que eu carregue seus presentes?

-Por favor. Obrigada Harry.

-Não há de quê. 

E eles rumaram para o elevador e do elevador para a garagem. 

-Primeiro as damas – disse abrindo a porta do carro para a amiga.  
----------

-Harry, Hermione! Meus queridos! – A Sra. Weasley apertou um de cada vez em seu abraço de tirar o fôlego, literalmente. – Fico muito satisfeita por ter comparecido, querido – ela falou sorridente.

-Mamãe, deixe-o respirar! – Fred exclamou estendendo a mão para o amigo. – Como vai Harry?!

-Fred – Harry apertou sua mão. 

-Hermione, eu tenho que dizer, você está deslumbrante – a mulher sorriu agradecida.

-Mione, Harry! – Gina os abraçou, depois Sr. Weasley, Jorge, Lilá, Rony... Neville, Luna.

Enquanto conversavam, alguém bateu na porta e a Sra. Weasley foi atender. Logo voltou com Tonks, Moody, Lupin e Sophia e houve mais um rodízio de abraços e beijos.

-Deus! Há quanto tempo não lhe vejo, Sophia.

-Eu sei Hermione. Mas estou tão atarefa, Harry deve lhe dizer.

-Fala sim, que você respira e vive trabalho.

-Sim, mas como estão vocês? – ela perguntou os olhos astutos.

-Perdão? – Hermione indagou sem saber muito bem do que a mulher falava.

-Como está tudo.

-Estou trabalhando muito, assim como vocês. Por sorte Harry, incrivelmente, se torno bem mais organizado que na época do colégio.

-Isso é muito bom. E a convivência de vocês, como está? – insistiu. 

-Ah. Bem, você sabe como o Harry é um doce... Dificilmente há brigas. Quando há – coisa que nem se pode chamar de brigas -, normalmente discutimos sobre quem comeu o último pedaço de bolo, ou o sorvete de alguém que estava guardando, mas sempre chegamos a conclusão que a culpa foi de Bichento – Hermione falou com um sorriso.

-é difícil ter amigos assim.

Hermione nada respondeu sobre isso. – E você como está? E o Lupin?

Sophia sorriu calorosamente. – Remo está trabalhando próximo a mim. Constantemente nos vemos.

-É bom saber que ainda são amigos depois de tanto tempo – Hermione disse tentando parecer alegre. Sem querer, no entanto, soltou um suspiro. Ela e Harry também seriam assim, não é?

-O que foi Hermione?

-Nada! – respondeu fingindo-se de confusa. - Por que?

Antes que Sophia pudesse falar, Harry foi lhe cumprimentar.

-Vamos jantar? – A Sra. Weasley chamou. 

A ceia estava uma delícia. Todos estavam se divertindo, conversando, brincando. Tonks riu enquanto Sophia lhe contava algo ao pé do ouvido. E Lupin, que estava de fronte para as duas, franzia, intrigado, a testa. Rony, Neville, Harry e os gêmeos falavam de Quadribol.

-Mas por que você não veio com aquele vestido, Mione? – Gina perguntava chateada.

-Eu simplesmente não me sentiria bem com ela aqui, Gina – Hermione falou precisa. – Imagina meu constrangimento.

-Mas você ficou tão linda! Constrangimento de que?

-Vestido? –Lilá e Luna entraram na conversa.

-É. A Mione comprou

-Você me forçou a comprar – corrigiu.

-Um vestido chiquerrímo, mas não quis usar, por vergonha. Acreditam?

-Não seja tão tola Hermione – Lilá objetou olhando-a chocada.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Lilá era realmente alguém que não poderia lhe dar conselhos, principalmente quando se tratava de roupa. Lilá era uma consumista nata, afinal.

O Sr. Weasley e a esposa falavam com Moody. Discutindo velhos tempos. Tudo transcorreu como o dia pedia: animado, feliz e caloroso.  
Assim que o jantar terminou, houve a troca de presentes. Nesse momento, sentados no sofá, Harry entregava o seu para a amiga.

-Espero que goste! - ele sorriu entregando-lhe uma caixa retangular, alguns centímetros maior que a palma de sua mão (da dele), de veludo vermelho, com uma fita verde.

Hermione sorriu calmamente e com a mesma tranqüilidade, desamarrou o laço verde, que lindamente fora posto ali. Ela abriu o estojo, e, chocada, prendeu a respiração.   
"Céus! É magnífico!"

Ela o encarou sem palavras. Abriu a boca, nada. Outra vez, ainda assim, nada.

-É lindo, Harry – disse por fim. – Quero dizer, é _simplesmente_ a jóia mais bela que já vi... – então se voltou pra ele hesitante. Porém, antes mesmo que Hermione viesse com seus discursos Harry tornou a articular.

-Não fale – ele a olhou reprovador. – É claro que quero se aceite. Me ofenderia profundamente se não o fizesse.

Ela olhou novamente para o presente, uma gargantilha de prata adornada com minúsculos diamantes e, ligada por um fio quase inexiste ao colar, um jade, de no máximo um centímetro e meio. – Obrigada. Mais uma vez... Mas saiba que aceitarei o presente, sentindo-me culpada.

-Não seja boba – ele abanou uma das mãos. – Feliz natal Mione! – ele a abraçou.

Hermione fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço. Ela não soube quando tempo ficou ali, nos braços de Harry, porque simplesmente perdeu o chão ao sentir o seu corpo próximo ao dele.

-Muito obrigada – ela sussurrou quase sem ar. – Mas agora é minha vez – continuou no mesmo tom. Afastou-se beijando levemente seu rosto. – Feliz natal, Harry – disse com um sorriso lhe entregando uma caixinha quadrada. – Espero sinceramente que goste – falou tentando conter a expectativa enquanto o homem abria o regalo.

Ele sorriu belamente. – Muito obrigado, Mione – falou olhando em seus olhos. Ela podia sentir a alegria que os verdes dele emanavam. – Você percebeu.

-Eu vi que você não usava mais seu relógio... Supus que havia perdido ou quebrado. 

-Sim. Ele parou e não tinha tempo de concertá-lo – disse admirando-o – Ele é realmente muito bonito – falou já colocando em seu braço.

-Quando o vi achei que era sua cara.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez. – Você é um doce, querida – disse lhe dando mais um beijo, desta vez na testa. – Muito obrigado. Puxa! Eu gostei muito mesmo.

-Que bom que acertei.

-Você sempre acerta! – falou sem pensar.

-Harry, muito obrigada! Muito mesmo – Gina disse sorrindo de canto a canto da boca. – a pulseira que me deu é _fantástica_!!! – falou beijando seu rosto.

Hermione fechou o seu estojo cuidadosamente. – Que bom que gostou Gina – Harry disse.

-Olha, Mione! Não é linda? 

-Muito! – e combinava muito com Gina, Hermione percebeu, era uma pulseira adornada de rubis.

-Olha o que Mione me deu. 

-Harry parece com você! Hermione sempre teve um gosto certo, dessa vez não foi diferente – Gina comentou. – E o que é isso, Mione? – perguntou para o presente que a moça estava no colo.

Harry olhou para ver o que era e apenas a olhou. Hermione corou. – É... é o presente que Harry me deu, Gina...

-Não querendo ser muito intrometida... Mas já não me contendo, deixa eu ver?

-Cla...claro – e estendeu as mãos com o estojo para a amiga, que já havia sentado ao seu lado.

A ruiva soltou uma exclamação de abismo ao abri-lo. Olhou para Hermione rapidamente e voltou-se para a jóia. Hermione sabia que todos que vissem iam ficar desse modo. Por isso, corou. – É excepcional... – murmurou por fim. "Deve ter sido excepcionalmente cara também". 

-Eu falei para o Harry – Hermione falou constrangida. Gina, por sua vez, a olhou "Hermione não pode ter me _ouvido_" – que era muito caro e...

-Mione, eu já lhe disse! – Harry reclamou pacientemente. – Não fale assim... Vou achar que não gostou.

-Eu gostei! Verdade, mas não acho que deva gostar nessas coisas pra mim.

-É um presente. Eu _gosto_ de dar. Principalmente para amigos. Sabe que é a minha _melhor_ amiga. E já deveria saber o quanto te admiro e gosto! – disse reprovador. – é só uma pequena prova da minha afeição – disse acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

A morena suspirou. - Eu não vou mais falar. Prometo.

----------  
(Continua)   
----------


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 – Vestida para matar**

-Hermione, posso trocar umas palavrinhas com você? – Sophia perguntou. – Se, é claro, Harry não se importar de roubá-la – a mulher sorriu.

-Não, claro que não – Harry disse risonho.

-Algum problema, Sophia?

-Não, querida. Nenhum – Hermione sentiu que a mulher a olhava com ar estranhamente familiar. – Gostaria de perguntar uma coisa pra você. 

-Sou toda ouvidos – respondeu sentando-se.

-Não quero ser indiscreta, Hermione... – ela comentou fitando-a. – mas reparei que há alguma coisa lhe incomodando. Há algum problema?

A morena, que prestava atenção em cada palavra da amiga, se endireito no sofá sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável. – problema algum – disse franzindo a testa. – está tudo bem.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. 

Sophia sorriu repentinamente. Hermione a encarou desnorteada. – Desculpe-me – riu mais uma vez. – Mas porque é sempre assim? – ela questionou mais para si mesma.

-Perdão? 

Sophia a olhou carinhosamente. – Em algumas atitudes você me lembra tanto Lily... - a jovem mulher não soube o que dizer. – Querida – no meio do caminho ela mudou de idéia. – Gina está interessada em Harry não é? 

-Sim, eu acho que sim – comentou sem entender.

-Você acha que Harry pode vir a gosta dela? – perguntou cuidadosamente. 

Hermione tocou o cabelo nervosamente. – Não tenho idéia – a voz dela falhou por um momento e ela teve de respirar fundo para continuar com a voz normal.

-Mas ele é seu amigo não é? – insistiu parecendo se divertir com o modo da outra mulher.

-Sim. Mas não costumo interferir em sua vida particular – disse secamente.

Sophia tocou em sua mão, sem se importar com o modo de Mione. - Não fique de braços cruzados, ninguém consegue nada esperando cair do céu.

-Não sei do que está falando...

A outra sorriu novamente. – Pense nisso – ela deu uma piscadela se levantando. – Ele não tem como saber. Ainda há tempo.

-Sophia – arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você pode ser mais clara?

-Comigo e Remo pode não ter dado certo. Isso, no entanto, não significa que todas as outras histórias se repitam desse modo – murmurou se afastando. – Tenha um bom dia, querida – falou já de costas.  
----------

A porta bateu indicando que alguém entrou em casa. Harry levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Hermione subir as escadas tão rapidamente quando seus pés conseguiam. Franzindo a testa, ele se levantou.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou num grito. Hermione abanou as mãos e continuou subindo as escadas sem lhe dar atenção.

Ela não queria, mas acabou o deixando preocupado. Deixando o que fazia de lado, Harry subiu as escadas, intrigado, dirigindo-se ao quarto da amiga. Chegando ao andar superior, viu que a porta do quarto da amiga estava aberta. Bateu.

-Mione, Tudo bem? - ela apareceu ofegante alguns segundos depois. – O que foi? – ela mostrou a carta na mão.

-Não tive coragem de abrir – respondeu sem ar.

-É o que estou pensando que é?

-Sim. A resposta do teste – disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry suspirou aliviado. – Por um instante você me deixou preocupado – logo ele percebeu que não fora a responda certa a se dar. – Hmm, e então? 

-Eu não abri ainda – retrucou se dirigindo para dentro do quarto e se jogando em sua cama.

-Vamos lá, abra – disse sorrindo.

-Não – sentou-se. – Abra você – estendeu o envelope pardo para ele, que pegou. 

Hermione ficou o olhando em expectativa. Ele abriu e leu, e depois a fitou por um interminável momento, com aquele ar indecifrável que Hermione simplesmente sentia o sangue parar de circular em seu corpo. Ela se levantou impaciente.

-Vamos lá? O que? – indagou quase a puxar os cabelos. – Eu perdi não é? Troquei tudo e zerei não foi? – Harry nada respondeu. – Vamos Harry eu agüento, me diz! – falou o encarando com impertinência.

-Aqui diz – ele olhou novamente como para confirmar. – Que...

-Que?

-Que você – ele a olhou. – Passou! – Hermione paralisou, nem sentiu o abraço de Harry.

-O... que?

-Que tal uma comemoração? – deu uma piscadela – O que acha de sair para jantar?

-Eu... Legal – falou finalmente percebendo sua situação. – Eu... adoraria, Harry – sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

-Ótimo – ele sorriu - Vou telefonar – Hermione sentiu seu animo decair, ele telefonaria para Rony que levaria a Lilá, depois para a Gina não é? Ela queria tanto uma única vez estar só os dois... – para o restaurante para reservar uma mesa – ela o fitou. – Você prefere ir a um restaurante bruxo? – Harry fez uma careta. - Não vão nos deixar em paz, Mione...

-Não, tudo bem. Pode reservar.

-Então está combinado. Vou telefonar, tomar banho e to te esperando lá em baixo Ok? 

-Sim.  
----------

Hermione se dirigiu eufórica ao banho.  
Ela havia passado! Horas perdidas de sono haviam valido a pena. Estava tão feliz! Suspirou satisfeita quando sentiu a água quente percorrer seu corpo. Ela poderia ficar ali por horas a fio, mas não queria deixar Harry esperando...   
Secou-se e se cobriu com a toalha, e logo foi em direção ao guarda-roupa. Ela não sabia o que vestir. Seu armário era bem abrangente, mas ela meramente sentia que nenhuma roupa dali era boa suficiente para um encontro com Harry... Certo, ela estava divagando e alto demais. Mas não estava se importando agora com isso.  
Hermione suspirou e pegou o vestido que Gina quase lhe obrigara a comprar e o colocou na cama. Ficou olhando-o por quinze minutos, antes de morder o lábio inferior e experimentá-lo. Não teve coragem de se olhar no espelho, no entanto...   
Sentou-se rapidamente de fronte a penteadeira – para não dar uma espiada. – e se maquiou, penteou o cabelo e fez um pequeno feitiço para alisá-lo, prendendo-o em seguida, deixando alguns cachos modelados livres caindo, pôs perfume. E por fim, pegou a jóia que Harry lhe dera no natal e a pôs.   
Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e se levantou, pegou seus sapatos – negros, assim como o vestido, e altos - e bolsa. E dirigiu-se para a porta. Desceu as escadas quase tremente.

Harry, como era de se esperar, estava todo pronto. Esperando-a pacientemente ao pé da escada. Quando ouviu o leve barulho de locomoção que a moça fazia, ergueu os olhos.  
Quando Hermione encontrou os olhos de Harry, sentiu o rosto corar furiosamente. Sentiu-se extremamente tentada a subir as escadas correndo e se trancar no quarto, mas não o fez.  
Harry olhou extasiado para a amiga. Ele nunca a tinha visto com um tipo desse de roupa, mas aprovava. Ela estava deslumbrante, o vestido delineava todas as suas curvas, e por momentos o homem sentiu a boca secar. Voltando do seu estupor, Harry sorriu belamente.

-Você está encantadora – segredou beijando sua testa.

-Obrigada... Eu – Hermione falou sem graça. – Gina escolheu esse vestido, me obrigou a comprá-lo... – disse olhando para baixo finalmente. Não podia estar ruim não é? Harry havia gostado.

-Ela fez muito bem – comentou galante. – Ficou primoroso em você. Realmente perfeito.

-Você acha? – questionou sem muita certeza. – Ele não é muito... revelador?

Harry riu – Ah. Mione... – disse beijando seu rosto. – Você é linda e nem as suas dúvidas vão mudar isso. O vestido só ajudou um pouquinho, bem assim – ele juntou o polegar com o indicador, foi a vez dela sorrir. – E se ele está revelador... bom, isso só ajuda na imaginação dos homens – ele deu uma piscadela sorrindo marotamente.

-Harry! – exclamou corando mais. E levantando a mão para lhe bater, contudo, Harry fora mais rápido e lhe puxou para um abraço.

-Brincadeira! – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Mas que você está muito sexy... isso está – ele riu mais uma vez quando Hermione lhe encarou fingindo indignação.

-Vamos embora, Potter – ela apontou para ele segurando uma de suas mãos. – E ai de você se for atrevido comigo.

-Assim você me ofende Mione – disse com cara de coitado enquanto ela o puxava. - O que eu, seu _melhor amigo_, poderia fazer? – perguntou, Hermione não sentiu o tom de malícia em sua voz, entretanto.

-Eu não sei, vo-

Harry havia a virado para que esta pudesse encará-lo e a encostado na parede. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mais modos comigo mocinha – ele falou fingindo seriedade. – Não sou um pervertido – seus corpos estavam tão juntos que Hermione sentia dificuldade de respirar. – Ouviu bem? – Hermione assentiu levemente. Harry sorriu olhando todo o rosto dela. – Ei, gostei do seu batom, muito bonito – falou se afastando.

-Depois você não quer que eu te ache um pervertido! – exclamou assim que encontrou a voz. – Você anda de _cueca_ pela casa, a Marcy ainda vai te ver! Joga sua toalha molhada em mim, como se fosse um "Striper", e como se não bastasse você me comprime na parede com ar de... depravado!

-Calma aí. Para tudo. Como **você** sabe que um "Striper" faz isso?

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não encontrou palavras.

-Rá! Te peguei! Freqüentando lugares escusos, Granger?

A morena corou novamente, parece que essa noite lhe prometia... 

-Vamos logo!

-Não, você **vai** me falar – a prensou novamente contra a parede.

-Virou costume é Potter? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele riu – O que você acha?

-Bom, você não está se importando de me ter aqui, presa a você.

-Hmm, tem razão – falou pensativo. Ela o olhou perplexa. – acho que o seu decote tem poderes sobre mim – Harry gargalhou enquanto Hermione enrubescia. – Antes que você queira me azarar até a milésima geração... – falou pomposo. – Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de... – ele a olhou, lhe soltando. - bom – completou brejeiro, dando mais uma piscadela. 

Hermione não conseguiu segurar o riso, e mesmo assim ainda o puxou para fora do apartamento. – Certo, Sr. Pervertido Potter.

-Eu sei que ela me ama – falou olhando para cima. 

-Assim você me mata de tanto rir – eles entraram no elevador.

-Vai Mione me diz, eu to carente hoje... – ele chamou. Com uma carinha de dar pena. – Diz que me ama.

-Carente? Você? – ela riu. – Faça-me o favor, Potter.

Ele a olhou de lado resignado. – Eu posso lhe fazer mudar de idéia – ele cantarolou.

-Ah. É?

-É – falou vagamente olhando o teto. – Tem certeza que não vai dizer por livre e espontânea vontade?

-Deixa-me ver... – ela segurou o queixo, dissimulando pensar. – Tenho.

-Está bem então – ele foi ao seu encontro e antes que Hermione percebesse o elevador estava parado entre dois andares e Harry estava lhe fazendo cócegas.

-Harry! É melhor você parar! E já!

-Só se você disser... 

-Não! Eu... Não, vou di – ela puxou ar com dificuldade. – dizer.

-Tudo bem então, eu espero! 

-Seu... Seu! – Ela tentava bater nele, mas não tinha forças. – Você me paga... Eu juro... Juro! – seus olhos lagrimejavam. Em um momento Harry deu bobeira e Hermione juntou toda sua força para empurrá-lo, mas ele lhe puxou. Tendo como resultado Hermione prensando Harry. Ela não ligou, apertou o botão, para destravar o elevador, e ofegante, revidou as cócegas que o moreno estava lhe dando.  
-Mione... Não seja malvada.

-Agora é Mione? – retrucou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele mudou novamente a posição e agora Hermione que estava entre Harry e a parede do elevador. – Você vai ter que pagar – ele murmurou fitando-a.

-Ah é? – sussurrou de volta. – E como? 

Ele sorriu se aproximando. Nesse momento a porta abriu e por instinto eles viraram a cabeça para o lado. Uma senhora já idosa ficou os olhando estranhamente, havia também uma mulher mais jovem que tinha as mãos dadas a duas criancinhas, que os olhava escandalizada. Eles se afastaram.

-Não fizemos nada – Hermione disse pigarreando.

A mulher das duas crianças balançou a cabeça. – Eu prefiro ir de escada.

-Mas senhora... – ela olhou mais uma vez para ambos e saiu.

-Puritana! – a outra senhora murmurou entrando no elevador. – Até parece que nunca fez isso... hunf!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Depois do constrangimento, sentiam apenas vontade de sorrir.  
Depois de chegarem no térreo, foram à garagem.

-Meu Merlim, olha o que você fez!

-Eu fiz? – ele retrucou. – Você começou.

-Eu?? 

-Se tivesse dito aquela pequena frase, não teria me feito tomar medidas drásticas.

-"Medidas drásticas"??? – a morena revirou os olhos. – Você é demasiado arrogante.  
----------

-Então? Está de seu agrado?

-Delicioso. – Ela comentou, terminando de comer mais um pedaço de sua sobremesa. Bombons recheados de licor de morango. Harry riu limpando o canto da boca da amiga.

-Está sujo?

-Não mais – falou. 

-Obrigada Harry...

-Por limpar uma coisinha de nada? Não é necessário.

-Não, seu bobo. Por me trazer aqui, por estar dividindo comigo nesta ocasião tão especial.

-Sabe Mione... Não sei nem quanto tempo faz que não me divertido assim – confessou com um amplo sorriso. - Nos meus encontros, aquelas coisas que Rony fica armando pra mim, melhor dizendo, é tudo tão artificial... Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Acho que sempre vou me sentir a vontade perto de você, não importa hora, local e as outras pessoas que estiverem conosco. E sabe do que mais? Da próxima vez que Rony escolher outra "pretendente" para mim, vou arrastá-la comigo!

A mulher suspirou voltando-se para a comida.  
"Ótimo, serei vela agora" pensou um pouco irritada. Harry, nada percebeu.  
Ela sentiu a cabeça girar e levantou cabeça para ver se passava. A cabeça doeu um pouco, enquanto tentava focalizar Harry. 

-Está tudo Ok, Mione?

-Só dor na cabeça...

-Então vamos pra casa está bem?

-Está.

-Só vou chamar um táxi, acho que não tenho condições de dirigir.

-tudo bem.

Tudo estivera maravilhoso até ali: o jantar, as taças de vinho, champanhe, vodca... A sobremesa. Quase toda conversa que tiveram, ela ponderou, enquanto saia do local com Harry.   
----------

Abriram a porta. – E o carro?

-Ah. Amanhã eu pego, não tem problema – falou sentando-se no sofá.

-Se é assim – murmurou dando de ombros. – Boa noite, Harry – disse coçando os olhos. 

-Mas já vai dormir?

-"Já"? – ela questionou com um sorriso sonolento. – São quase duas horas da manhã, Harry.

-Você sempre estraga prazeres... – Hermione o olhou feio. – não seja chata, vem – chamou batendo no sofá.

-Boa noite, Harry – retrucou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

Ele sabia que Hermione só estava fazendo isso porque havia a chamado de "estraga prazeres". O homem balançou a cabeça. –Ainda é cedo, Mione – a puxou para si. A mulher, impaciente, acabou por cair em seu colo.

Ela se virou para encará-lo – Satisfeito? – este, por sua vez, sorriu marotamente.

-Por alguma razão essa cena me lembra nosso sétimo ano. Só falta a platéia – contestou em gracejo, segurando sua cintura com uma das mãos para que não caísse.

-Pelo jeito está achando graça – ainda aborrecida.

-Acho sim – falou com simplicidade encostando sua testa na dela.

-E você não vai perguntar se **eu** acho tudo isso engraçado? 

-Não vou – com a mão livre tocou o cabelo dela. – Gosto mais de seus cachinhos – murmurou.

-Você deve mesmo gostar dos meus cachos – falou se afastando um pouco. – vive mexendo neles – disse soltando o cabelo e, pegando sua varinha, desfez o feitiço de alisar.

Harry passou a acariciar seu cabelo, Hermione fechou os olhos. – posso mexer então? – perguntou parando repentinamente.

-Não disse que não gosto que mexa no meu cabelo, disse apenas que você vive mexendo – falou abrindo os olhos.

Ele sorriu tocando o queixo da mulher. – você sempre tem uma resposta pra dar? – soltou seu queixo.

-Ninguém jamais me perguntou isso – sorriu. – Certo chega. Agora realmente é boa noite.

-Eu não vou deixá-la sair daqui.

-Ah... Harry – protestou dengosa – eu tenho que dormir. Aliais, você também.

-Tem algum compromisso amanhã?

-Hoje mais tarde, você quer dizer... E não, não tenho nenhum, mas não significa que queira ficar aqui com você até o solar nascer.

Ele a olhou ofendido. – Se minha companhia não lhe faz bem.

-Não seja bobo.

-Pode ir Granger – falou frisando o "Granger", soltando sua cintura. A morena por pouco não protestou pela falta de contado.

Sabia que Harry estava querendo apenas chamar atenção, e deixá-la ficar o tempo que ele quisesse, até também sentir vontade de dormir. "Vamos ao seu jogo, Harry. Apenas não esqueça que foi você quem pediu".

Ela virou completamente, prendendo assim, as pernas nas costas do homem, enlaçando seu pescoço – Cheio de charme... – brincou. "Devo estar inteiramente alcoolizada".

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha – eu sou. Literalmente.

-Pretensioso – riu gostosamente. Observando todo seu rosto, Hermione se aproximou novamente de Harry. – Vamos dormir?

Ele alcançou o nariz da amiga com o seu e balançou a cabeça, ainda tocando seu nariz, negativamente. – Você pode ir, eu deixo. Vou ficar aqui – falou olhando-a.

-E se eu não quiser ir?

-Eu ficaria satisfeito em aquecê-la – desviou o rosto para falar em seu ouvido.

-Não seja maldoso Harry – arqueou de olhos fechados. – Não é necessário tortura para me convencer – sussurrou de volta. 

Harry sorriu em seu pescoço. – não sabia que ficava fraca nos joelhos com minha aproximação.

-E não fico – se afastou.

-Mentirosa – brincou com as mãos em seus ombros nus e descendo-as lentamente.

-E se eu ficar fraca? O que há? – indagou arrogante olhando-o com mais coragem que sabia ter naquele instante.

-Não há nada – deu de ombros, ainda encaminhando suas mãos por ela. – Como você mesma disse, sou cheio de charme. É natural que-

A morena revirou os olhos e o fez calar pondo um dedo em seus lábios. – Não diga mais nada – disse o fitando e aproximando-se mais do rosto dele, quando chegou bem perto (tão perto que seus lábios estavam tocando seu dedo) foi abaixando o dedo e aproximando-se mais. Até quase não sobrar espaço entre os lábios de ambos. – Mas eu não fico... – murmurou – fraca nos joelhos quando você está junto, colado, me tocando ou olhando tão compenetrado em meus olhos, como agora – ela lambeu a própria boca. – você ainda é o moreno mais bonito que conheço, mas isso não significa que eu me derreta por você – o coração dela desmentia toda a sua fala, estava acelerado e ela sentia que sairia a qualquer momento pela sua boca, assim como não sabia porque não estava tremendo enquanto tocava o rosto de Harry. 

-Então porque seus olhos dizem o contrário? – inquiriu a tomando com o olhar.

Antes, no entanto, que Hermione pudesse responder, Harry captou os lábios da amiga.   
Suspiro. Ela não sabia se era verdade, se estava completamente bêbada ou se só estava em mais um de seus sonhos... Mas quando sentiu o arrepiar de seu corpo, o toque de Harry, suas mãos no cabelo dele, acariciando-o... ela quis esquecer, de tudo e se concentrar toda em Harry.   
----------  
**(continua)**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – Depois Daquela Noite**

Hermione acordou sentindo a cabeça estrondar. Mordendo o lábio inferior se esforçou para abrir os olhos. Eles pesavam, e arderam demais quando fez contato com a janela aberta. Ela gemeu baixinho, franzindo a testa e tentando se acostumar com a luz do lugar, ela nem se mexeu.  
No fundo da sua mente algo ainda continuava martelando, ela sabia que era a porta do lugar – "se é que há porta", pensou consigo. -, que alguém batia nela. Mas sentia-se exausta e enjoada demais para mover até mesmo suas mãos. Entretanto, a pessoa insistia e insistia tanto, que a mulher já estava se irritando.  
Tudo passou quando, repentinamente, algo do seu lado se moveu. Hermione olhou de lado e, para seu horror, havia alguém. E estava se sentando.  
Ela entrou em pânico se perguntando onde estava, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar a volta, pois, do contrário, teria percebido que estava instalada em sua própria cama... A morena respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Qual era a última coisa que se lembrava? Ela parou de tentar pensar, mas outro pensamento lhe atingiu como uma fecha: Quem estava ao seu lado?

Por outro lado...  
Harry ouvia um barulho distante que parecia, a cada segundo, aumentar, isto é, se aproximar. Ele, todavia, queria dormir. E se não fosse esse barulho irritante, tudo estaria no mais absoluto silêncio, possibilitando o seu desejo.  
Ele pôs a mão para fora da cama e tentou acertar o despertador, precisava apenas de mais cinco minutos, só. Esticando a mão, não encontrou nada... Que estranho.  
Então não era o despertador? Mas então...?  
Harry tentou procurar novamente, deveria ter errado o alvo, procurou, procurou... e nada. Abriu os olhos por fim, se arrependendo terminantemente, sua cabeça doía tanto... Quando restabeleceu o que lhe sobrava de sua vista, olhou para o lado, onde deveria estar o despertador, não havia nada ali, além de uma escrivaninha e seus óculos postos cuidadosamente sobre ela. Respirou fundo antes de se sentar.  
Afinal, onde estava?

"Certo, se olhar pro lado, tudo iria se esclarecer" pensou mordendo o lábio inferior. Respirando fundo, ela esticou um pouco a cabeça e suspirou aliviada.  
Era apenas Harry... Quantas vezes dividiram a cama? "Graças a Merlim!" pensou, um grande alívio percorrendo seu corpo.  
Ela abriu a boca para lhe desejar bom dia, mas um flash veio a seu cérebro. "O corpo de Harry tão perto do seu, um beijo – 'isso não deveria ter acontecido' – o sofá, o tapete, as escadas... a porta, o sofá de seu quarto, o chão... –"!  
Depois dessa rápida retrospectiva ("revelação") tudo que a mulher conseguiu pensar foi:

-Er... Como paramos na cama? – o que ela não esperava é ter idito/i de fato. Hermione soltou um gemido imperceptível.

O que ela tinha na cabeça? Quer dizer, ela passou a noite, dormiu com Harry Potter!  
"Ou quase isso" pensou maliciosamente. Depois se arrependeu do pensamento e seu rosto transmitiu Horror... por um segundo, até lembrar de como Harry havia retirado seu vestido...

Harry olhou para o lado rapidamente. Sim, era _realmente_ Hermione quem falava. Ele a olhou diretamente por um minuto ou dois, suas expressões variando de calma, para confusão, depois para entendimento e finalmente para choque. Hermione riu, foi a única coisa que lhe veio a mente depois de ver Harry desse modo, ele _nunca_ entrava em choque. Sentindo-se estranhamente alegre, ela falou de novo.

-Bom dia.

-B-bom dia, acho – franziu a testa. Harry abriu a boca, mais o barulho que os havia acordado voltou, ambos olharam para a porta. Eles entreolharam-se.

Hermione resolveu levantar, mas parou no meio do caminho. Foi a primeira vez que Harry riu, a morena corou fortemente.

-Desculpe – murmurou olhando-a. – Eu não me segurei – e dando mais uma risada, o homem se levantou e pegou seus óculos. Enquanto, desesperadamente, a morena procurava o sutiã pela cama. Não antes de dar uma espiada no moreno, mas Harry estava de cueca.

Ele abriu a porta com cautela. E no instante seguinte havia uma mão que segurava o vestido, que na noite passada Hermione usava, pela brecha que Harry havia deixado.

-Você perdeu isso? – Marcy perguntou animadamente. Harry virou-se olhando, desse modo, para Hermione.

Que desistiu do sutiã e já havia amarrando o lençol ao corpo, como um vestido. E dirigia-se para a porta. – Obrigado Marcy – falou pegando o vestido e tentando fechar ar porta.

-Ei. Tenho que falar com você.

-Não vai dar agora – respondeu fitando Harry da cabeça aos pés.

-Mas Hermione – Marcy empurrou a porta. Com rapidez e força tamanha, Harry puxou Hermione para sua frente, agarrando sua cintura com se dependesse de sua vida. – Ops. Eu não queria atrapalhar – falou com um sorriso sem graça. – É que depois dessa noite, eu pensei que vocês... – eles enrubesceram - er, você sabe. Bom, eu já vou indo...

-Me desculpe!

-Tudo bem, Harry. Mas bem que eu avisei que um dia a Marcy poderia te pegar desse jeito.

-Não era bem disso que eu estava falando... – suspirou arrepiando ainda mais o cabelo.

-Não se preocupa ta Ok? – tocou sua mão. – Foi uma noite. E só. Nós estávamos com um teor alcoólico elevado no sangue – Harry sorriu. – E aconteceu, hã, sem querer.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. - A verdade é que eu não consegui manter minhas mãos afastadas de você por muito tempo.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha rindo. – Se você prefere falar desse modo...

-Foi o seu vestido, Mione! Eu disse que ele tinha poderes sobre mim.

-Eu percebi, quando você o tirou – retrucou contendo o sorriso, enquanto Harry sentia o gosto queimar. – Acho que você já aproveitou bastante meu quarto, com licença?

Ele a olhou por mais um minuto. – Harry, está tudo bem, _mesmo_. A gente não vai mudar por causa de uma... ou quatro transas... Ainda somos amigos, você sabe – disse nervosamente colocando o cabelo para trás. Estava sentindo o corpo tremer por aquele olhar dele, ele estava novamente tentando decifrá-la e da última vez que isso aconteceu... bem, eles terminaram na cama.

-É impressionante como você sempre fala o que quero ouvir – a abraçou. – Certo – falou um tanto constrangido. – Vou deixá-la em paz.

-Você bem que poderia fazer o café da manhã – pediu pensativa.

-Tudo bem, mas vê se não abusa.

_-Sei que você ainda vai me agradecer por isso. Agora vamos! Compre logo. Ou eu compro e invento uma data para lhe dar._  
"E não é que a Gina estava certa?"  
----------

E os dias passaram com piadinhas de ambos os lados. Vez ou outra Harry e Hermione suportavam piadinhas maldosas de Marcy. Mas fora isso estava tudo "quase" Ok.  
Hermione nunca seria mais a mesma, e sentia isso. Harry, tão pouco. Por isso o quase. Quer dizer, ela não _poderia_ ser mais a mesma, porque quando ela tentava lembrar do seu amor platônico, quase poderia sentir as mãos do moreno trilhas caminhos por seu corpo. Você pode pensar que aquilo se resumia mais ao desejo, mas não era, ainda mais quando se tratava de Harry.  
---

Aparatou.  
A casa estava vazia. Ele estava sozinho.  
Harry sentou-se no sofá, mexeu a varinha para ligar o som, retirou os óculos e fechou os olhos. A gravata sem cerimônia removida, os sapatos, já descalçados.  
Dia cansativo.

_"O corpo de Hermione tão perto do seu, um beijo – 'isso não deveria ter acontecido' – o sofá, o tapete, as escadas... a porta, o sofá do quarto dela, o chão... –"!_ Ele abriu os olhos.  
E, por fim, ele entendeu a pergunta dela. Como pararam na cama?  
"Como paramos na cama? Como?".

Os pensamentos dele sendo esquecidos quando duas mãos cobriram seus olhos.  
-Mione? – perguntou duvidoso ela não tinha esse costume. Esse costume era de... – Gina?

-Ah. Pensei que não iria acertar – fez biquinho. – Como vai Harry?

-Estou bem. E você? A Mione não está.

-Estou bem. Eu vim para vê-lo – disse sorrindo. – Não atrapalho né?

-Claro que não. Você nunca atrapalha – a ruiva deu mais um sorriso. – Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou se levantando e indo a direção da cozinha.

-Não precisa – disse segurando seu braço. – Eu só queria dizer uma coisa – ela o soltou. – Bem, fazer...

-Sim? Alguma ajuda em pesquisas?

-Não - Harry franziu a testa. Gina suspirou. – Vou tentar... – ela se aproximou perigosamente. – Ser bem clara – e seus lábios tocaram o de Harry.

A mulher sentiu-se aliviada quando Harry, simplesmente, correspondeu. Merlim, ele era tudo que imaginava... Gina tocou seu rosto acariciando-o. Aquilo tudo era tão inexplicável, delicioso... Ela poderia ficar horas com Harry, desse modo. Mas isso não aconteceu, fora ouvido um barulho de chicote, e eles tiveram de se separar.

Hermione estacou no chão, olhando-os sem reação alguma. – Me... me desculpem eu, er – ela deu as costas e subiu as escadas.

Harry se afastou de Gina, indo ao encontro da amiga. Deixando a ruiva sem nada entender. Hermione, por sua vez, tentava voar enquanto subindo as escadas, sentindo o corpo tremer em náuseas, não se lembrava de sentir tanto nojo de algo como aquela cena... Ela fechou a porta, encostando-se a porta. Logo, no entanto, se afastou, lembrando de Harry junto a si ali. Ela expirou com força, aquela dor tinha de parar.

-Hermione? Posso entrar? – era Harry. A mulher fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou ao máximo se acalmar.

-Entre – antes que ele falasse, porém, ela o fez. – Me desculpe, Harry – ela falou rapidamente. – Não foi minha intenção atrapalhar-

-Você nada atrapalhou – cortou. – e não precisava ter subido, a casa **também** é tua.

-Se não reparou, não quis dar uma de vela – replicou sarcasticamente, sem se conter. Ainda sentia-se ferida mesmo sabendo que Harry não tinha culpa, assim como Gina. Mas aquilo era uma mágoa que veio sem permissão.

-Você não seria uma vela – ele suspirou.

-Só veio aqui pra dizer isso – indagou o fitando. – Que a casa também é minha. Para não me importar com seus "amassos" no meio da sala? – Hermione havia tentado ao máximo se livrar do ciúme, definitivamente fracassou.

-Não são "meus 'amassos'" – reclamou – até parece que trago mulheres sempre aqui – reprovou. – Além do mais estamos falando da Gina – Hermione ignorou toda fala de Harry. – E nós, Gina e eu, não estamos namorando, juntos, ficando, nos amassando ou seja lá como você queira denominar!

Ela riu. – Entendo.

-Sua ironia me comove.

-É difícil acreditar em suas palavras quando eu vi.

-Pois o que quer que tenha visto, sua opinião foi precipitada.

Hermione ia retrucar, desistiu. – Você não me deve explicações – sorriu radiante para si enquanto falava.

-Certo – falou lentamente. – Vou falar com Gina.

-Não sei por que saiu de lá.

Harry se voltou para a morena franzindo a testa, mas não soube o que responder. Ele não tinha idéia do que fazia lá, pra ser sincero. Balançou a cabeça e se retirou.  
Hermione pegou a varinha e enfeitiçou a porta, trancando-a e lançando sobre o quarto um feitiço silenciador. Ela sentou-se de fronte a escrivaninha, tinha a impressão que suas pernas não agüentariam seu peso. Quando se olhou no espelho não sentiu vontade do chorar, sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo – o espelho -, e o fez.

-_Reparo_ – e novamente ela o quebrou com um soco. E suas mãos sangravam, mas não sentia vontade de parar. – _Reparo_ – e mais uma vez. – _Reparo_ - ela continuou, até reparar a dormência em suas mãos.

Hermione sentia tanta raiva de si... Olhando para as mãos feridas. Doíam, de todo jeito, não tinha importância de fato.  
Nem aquela dor fazia seu coração parar de gemer, ele estava mais estilhaçado que os cacos que outrora estavam por toda parte.  
As mãos sangravam, e ela só conseguia olhá-las como se não existissem, mesmo enquanto as mesmas latejavam. Com um feitiço, as curou.  
"Então a medicina bruxa serve para isso..." pensou com ironia. - Sem marcas – falou quando observou de perto as mãos.

"Mas não quero algo para o físico. Quero minha alma de volta, sem marcas. Ninguém pode fazer isso, não é?" sentiu a garganta queimar. "Ninguém pode me tirar _dele_"

-E eu me odeio por isso. Por me deixar apaixonar. Por não resistir por mais tempo.

"Resistir por mais tempo" sorriu com amargura. "Isso pode ser feito?"

-Responda-me Srta. Perfeição – questionou olhando o espelho. – Isso _pode_ ser feito?

**Se você pudesse entrar na minha cabeça, me diga, você ainda iria****  
****Me conhecer?****  
****Se você acordasse na minha cama, me diga, então você iria me****  
****Abraçar?****  
****Ou você iria apenas deixar isso seguir, me deixando lá para****  
****Perguntar porquê****  
****Não consigo te tirar dessa cabeça que eu chamo de minha****  
****E eu vou dizer**

"É fato que estou incondicionalmente apaixonada por Harry. E não sei até quando. Não sei se irá passar. Eu só queria que, todas as vezes que o olho, não sentisse vontade de tocá-lo.  
Que não sentisse vontade de beijá-lo, senti-lo e muito menos de estar perto dele. Eu queria não sentir nada. E quando me afastasse, que não sentisse nem saudade, nem desmazelo por mim quando penso nele.  
Não queria chorar quando ele me magoa, e muito menos me ferir, ou feri-lo. Queria poder ignorar quando ele o fizesse, ou melhor, queria que ele não tivesse esse poder, de me magoar.  
Queria sair de seu mundo e não sentir remorso, e não pensar que poderia ser mais feliz ao seu lado. Não queria criar ilusões, ou sonhar com ele. Preferiria não ter coração, eu acho...  
Queria poder desprezá-lo. Será que assim, ele finalmente olharia para mim?  
Deveria me afastar. Queria ter tanta coragem para isso".

A mulher abaixou a cabeça. "Eu só queria que ele sentisse, pelo menos, uma pequena parcela do que eu sinto".  
---

Quando se despediu de Gina, alegando não se sentir muito bem, Harry estava muito confuso para prestar atenção no que a ruiva dizia.

**Oh não, eu não posso te deixar ir, minha garotinha****  
****Porque você está sustentando meu mundo, então eu preciso de****  
****você****  
****Sua imitação do meu jeito de andar e a sua maneira perfeita de****  
****falar****  
****São apenas duas das milhões de coisas que eu amo em você**

Ele ainda não sabia porque havia tentado explicar para Hermione alguma coisa.  
"Não havia nada para explicar" pensou irritado. "Ela me viu beijar Gina. Fim da história".

-O que poderia explicar, seu idiota? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro de seu quarto.

"Que tal: Hermione, eu não beijei a Gina, eu só correspondi" pensou ironicamente.

-Imbecil, imbecil. Ela não queria saber. E você não devia explicações.

"Por que não? A casa é dela também".

A boca é sua, veio a resposta como um sussurro. Harry apenas sentiu, naquele momento, que precisava se explicar. Era isso. Mesmo não sabendo o _porquê_ e o _que_ explicar.

"Sinto-me culpado"

-Por que?

E então ele lembrou de Hermione. Sua amiga, a melhor. Ela era realmente uma grande mulher. Era especial. Sua melhor amiga.  
Ele amava o jeito responsável e muitas vezes mandão dela e principalmente quando ela amolecia, preocupada... Era tão inteligente.  
"E realmente havia ficado muito sexy naquele vestido preto" complementou.

Suspirou balançando a cabeça. Hermione não era apenas corpo. Além do que ele não tinha o direito de _pensar_ essas coisas.  
---

As horas passaram se arrastando até a hora que costumavam jantar. Hermione não queria ficar mais presa em seu quarto. Talvez chegando a cozinha se animasse a comer...  
Desceu as escadas procurando qualquer movimento, não encontrou até chegar à cozinha.

Harry estava no balcão, comendo.

-Acabei de fazer, não sabia se queria. Se quiser, é só se servir.

-Não estou com muita fome – disse o olhando. – Só vim beber um copo de suco, tenho uma pesquisa longa para fazer e não quero perder tempo. Você sabe como sou.

-Eu sei – disse voltando a comer. – demais.

-Boa noite. Eu-

-Vai pro seu quarto – ele respondeu. – Noite.

E era assim que ela se escondia, sempre. Em pesquisas, estudos... Ocupava a mente. Libertava-se da presença de Harry. Por horas a fio.

**Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você**

A porta rangeu, mas ela não se importou, a leitura estava em um ponto importante, e deveria ser apenas Bichento.  
No entanto batidas na porta fizeram-na franzir a testa. Era Harry, novamente. Em uma das mãos uma bandeja, a morena piscou por alguns segundos tentando compreender a cena.

-Achei que poderia estar com fome. Não comeu nada desde que chegou em casa.

-Você não precisava se preocupar.

-Mas me preocupe, está bem? Agora, você come um pouco pelo menos e depois, se quiser, continua a sua pesquisa interessantíssima.

Suspirou. –Está bem.

-Isso, minha garotinha – disse como um pequeno sorriso.

Hermione fingiu não ouvir, o moreno algumas vezes lhe chamava assim, "minha garotinha". Para acordá-la ou nas vezes em que lhe colocava para dormir. Quando ele estava alegre, quando fingia lhe dar uma bronca. Quando estava cansado...

Tudo bem, talvez algumas vezes se esquecia tanto de si que Harry lhe trazia de volta a realidade. Lembrando que ela era de carne e osso e tinha _algumas_ necessitava imprescindíveis, como comer por exemplo.

-Obrigada.

-Não há de que. E agora, boa noite – e ele se retirou, assim como encontrou.  
---  
**E se eu pulasse da Ponte do Brooklyn, me diga, você ainda iria****  
****Me seguir?****  
****E se eu te enlouquecesse hoje, me diga, você iria me amar****  
****Amanhã? por favor****  
****Ou você iria dizer que você não se importa e então iria me****  
****Deixar parado aqui?****  
****Como o bobo que está se afogando em desespero e gritando...**

E o outro dia veio, com uma noite mal dormida para Hermione. Ela agradeceu a Merlim por não ir trabalhar hoje... E a morena nunca fazia isso.  
"Sintomas de Potter" pensava balançando a cabeça.

Sintomas de Potter era a "crise" que algumas vezes lhe atacava, na maioria das vezes com os mesmos sintomas: olheiras, falta de apetite, certa angustia, ansiedade ou depressão... Algumas vezes agitação e agressividade. Dores no corpo. Que muitas vezes – para não dizer todas - coincidiam com sua época mais sensível do mês.  
Harry, no entanto, compreendia bem estes períodos mensais... "Semana de cuidados especiais" ele sempre pensava.

Talvez Hermione estivesse mesmo muito mal acostumada, mas quem poderia culpá-la? Nessas épocas Harry fazia todas as suas vontades. E fica sempre perturbado quando ela sentia alguma dor.

"Era uma graça" pensou ela. "Tenho que admitir".

E por fim ela chegou na cozinha, onde havia um recadinho.

_Hoje eu trabalho até tarde, então você tem que fazer o jantar.__  
__Por favor, vê se se alimenta...__  
__Bom, fiz café para você. Cuide-se__  
__Bom dia,__  
__Harry._

_P.s.:Espero que tenha bons resultados na pesquisa. Se precisar de minha ajuda me manda uma coruja. _

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não era tão criança, poderia ficar um dia sozinha em casa. Algumas vezes Harry parecia pior que sua mãe.  
---

-Oi.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Sim eu quero entrar, obrigada pelo convite – Marcy respondeu brincalhona. Hermione revirou os olhos, lhes cedendo espaço.

-Como vai o dia?

-Até agora? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Owh. Alguém está perigosa – Marcy murmurou.

-Viemos conversar um pouco.

-Eu pensei que hoje era seu Platão, Gina.

-Troquei.

-Hum, querem alguma coisa?

-Um chá estaria bom pra mim – Marcy disse.

-Taí. Também vou de chá.

-Vamos para a cozinha! – a mulher trouxa exclamou.

-Que animação para ver uma cozinha.

-E o que vocês querem, afinal?

-Eu não sabia que era proibido vir visitar uma amiga. Pra apenas bater papo.

-Ah... certo. E o que querem falar?

As outras se entreolharam.

-Não tenho idéia – Gina falou por fim.

-Mas eu sei – Marcy falou apontando para si. – Gina, querida. Você não sabe o que aconteceu por aqui dia desses.

-Mas eu sei que você vai me contar – Gina sorriu marotamente.

-Anrhã! – parou fazendo suspense. - Uma boa festa!

-E como você não me convidou? – a ruiva perguntou para Hermione, sem estar chateada de verdade. A morena olhava sem entender para Gina.

-Uma festinha particular – continuou Marcy. – A dois, melhor dizendo – Hermione engasgou com o próprio chá.

-Ah é? – indagou com curiosidade olhando Hermione com grande curiosidade.

-Owh, sim! Você não sabe da missa um terço, querida!

E Hermione viu Marcy contando, detalhadamente, como havia encontrado seu lindo vestido preto perto do frigobar... E os ruídos muito _peculiares_ que vinham lá de cima. E como, no dia seguinte, viu Harry e Hermione numa intimidade tremenda.

A morena tentou parar de tremer. Respirou fundo e encarou Gina, por fim.  
A culpa não era sua, e, além do mais, Gina não era "dona" dos olhos verdes não é? Pensando bem, Hermione "esteve" com Harry antes de Harry beijá-la (ou vice e versa). Gina, por sua vez, estava sem expressão alguma.  
Por um momento, a mulher de olhos castanhos se congratulou. Sentia-se extremamente revigorada com o pensamento de que não tinha culpa e que muitos menos se arrependida.  
Sabe aquele sentimento de que um dia você cansa de pensar primeiro nos outros, era parecido o que lhe aquecia o coração nesse momento.

-Mas não foi proposital – disse tirando o orgulho e ciúme da cabeça. – Nós estávamos bêbados. Não lembramos de quase nada – Ok. Era uma mentira. Colossal. Aquela coisa, ajudar os outros primeiro, estava voltando.

-Vocês estavam _bêbados_? – Gina falou incrédula.

-Sim Gina, nós tínhamos ido comemorar a minha promoção. E nos excedemos. Acontece.

-Não quando estamos falando de Hermione Granger.

-Sou de carne e osso.

-Quem pôs isso na sua cabeça? – Perguntou uma Marcy irônica.

-Harry Potter sempre me lembra – retrucou secamente.

-Eu imagino – riu-se Marcy. A morena a olhou repreendendo. – Brincadeira.

-Garotas eu preciso ir.

-Mas já? – mulher trouxa falou.

-Mamãe, sabe como é, Mione – Gina argumentou olhando-a diretamente.

-Sei.

-Até... outro dia – e aparatou.

-O que você tem na cabeça?

-Não fiz nada.

-Vai espalhar para toda Inglaterra que eu dormir com Harry?!

-Ei! Calma – franziu a testa. – Era só a Gina. Pensei que fosse sua amiga.

-Ela é.

-Então? Qual o problema?

-O problema! O _problema_ é – Hermione bufou com as mãos na cabeça. – esquece – respirou fundo. – esquece.

-Meu Deus! Quando drama.

-É melhor você ficar calada, Marcy – replicou lentamente.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou.

-É melhor mesmo. Se não for pedir muito você pode sair? Você não precisa sair da casa, só da minha frente por, pelo menos, cinco horas.

-Você não está muito bem, sabe?! – Hermione a encarou. Alguma coisa em seus olhos espantaram Marcy da cozinha.

-E vê se não abre a boca.  
---  
-É melhor você não chegar perto da Hermione hoje.

-O que foi?

-É que... Ah, nada. Só intuição... feminina, você sabe...

Harry franziu a testa.  
**Oh não, eu não posso te deixar ir, minha garotinha****  
****Porque você está sustentando meu mundo, então eu preciso de****  
****você****  
****Sua imitação do meu jeito de andar e a sua maneira perfeita de****  
****falar****  
****São apenas duas das milhões de coisas que eu amo em você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você**

-Você comeu?

Hermione pulou. –Você quase me matou de susto – falou com uma gota de irritação.

-Você comeu?

-Comi.

-Menos mal. A Marcy parecia um pouco assustada quando a vi, você sabe o motivo? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Não tenho idéia - contestou calmamente.

-É. Tem razão, pergunta tola, porque logo _você_ saberia?

-É. Por que?

-Tudo bem, minha garotinha. Tenho uma coisa pra você...

-Tem? – indagou fingindo não se interessar.

-É. Assim, quem sabe uma caixa de um certo bombom da Dedos de Mel. Que uma tal de Granger gosta. Você conhece?

-Eu não posso comer.

-Oh não! – falou ele pondo a mão na boca. – eu esqueci que você pode engordar.

-Não tenho tendência para engordar, você sabe disso.

-Então... Deixe-me ver... Por que a Granger não pode comer? Colesterol? Não, não! É espinha, não é?

-Me passa a caixa. Acho que eu posso encontrar essa tal de Granger – ela abanou as mãos. – Você sabe, assim, às vezes ela anda comigo.

-Hmm, ta bom. Mas não esquece de dizer que foi o Potter viu? O Potter. Dá para lembrar desse sobrenome?

-Hmm? Potter... Potter. É acho que dá pra lembrar.

-Certo então. E diga a ela também, para comer depois de cada refeição e que se não fizer apreciá-los sozinha, chame Potter que ele ajudará com prazer.

-Tenho certeza que ela irá pensar no caso dele – sorriu. – E o trabalho?

-Como sempre...

-Cansativo e prazeroso – disseram juntos.

E assim o jantar foi feito e a conversa rolou até altas horas.

**Eu estou sozinho****  
****Eu estou sozinho****  
****Eu estou sozinho****  
****Oh não, eu não posso te deixar ir, minha garotinha****  
****Porque você está sustentando meu mundo, então eu preciso de****  
****você****  
****Sua imitação do meu jeito de andar e a sua maneira perfeita de****  
****falar****  
****São apenas duas das milhões de coisas que eu amo em você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você****  
****Então eu preciso de você**  
----------  
(continua)  
----------  
Me desculpem algum erro gritante, mas eu não corrigi...  
Comentem tá? Por favor  
Cap. estranho, mas tuuudo bem...  
----------  
**  
****Música do 3 Doors Down - So I Need You (tradução)**

**_Essa música não é não é uma graça?_****_  
_****_Achei supercompatível com o cap... _****_  
_****_Vai saber, eu sou meio louca mesmo._**


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo Bônus – Lapso de(o) Pudor**

Hermione estava em seu quarto, depois daquele dia – onde vira Harry beijando Gina. - tudo para ela estava confuso.  
A noite havia chegado e seu sono não deu indicação que viria com ela. Nessa mesma noite, conversou muito com Harry, sobre tudo, menos sobre aquele beijo e a noite que eles tiveram.  
Algumas vezes não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, naquela noite. A morena saiu da cama com um travesseiro na mão, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado.

-Harry?

-Aqui, no banheiro.

Ela foi até a cama do homem e se deitou lá. Estranhamente, aquele lugar lhe trazia sonolência, por isso estava nele, para ver se conseguia dormir.

-Posso dormir aqui hoje? – ela perguntou quando Harry apareceu.

-Claro. Nem precisava perguntar – Harry respondeu enquanto voltava para o banheiro. – Pensei que você tinha saído do quarto depois de me chamar. Cinco minutos depois, ele voltou ao quarto e apagando as luzes também se deitou. – Tenha bons sonhos.

-Você também – ela murmurou inspirando o cheiro que Harry emanava.

Com o tempo Hermione sentiu Harry adormecer. E depois ele – que dormia de barriga para cima. – deitou de lado, abraçando-a. A mão dele em sua barriga, enquanto ela mesma (que estava de costas para ele) segurou a mão do mesmo.  
Ela tentava esquecer o arrepio que sentia enquanto Harry respirava em seu pescoço.

**Flash-back**  
_A morena revirou os olhos e o fez calar pondo um dedo em seus lábios. – Não diga mais nada – disse o fitando e aproximando-se mais do rosto dele, quando chegou bem perto (tão perto que seus lábios estavam tocando seu dedo) foi abaixando o dedo e aproximando-se mais. Até quase não sobrar espaço entre os lábios de ambos. – Mas eu não fico... – murmurou – fraca nos joelhos quando você está junto, colado, me tocando ou olhando tão compenetrado em meus olhos, como agora – ela lambeu a própria boca. – você ainda é o moreno mais bonito que conheço, mas isso não significa que eu me derreta por você – o coração dela desmentia toda a sua fala, estava acelerado e ela sentia que sairia a qualquer momento pela sua boca, assim como não sabia porque não estava tremendo enquanto tocava o rosto de Harry._

_-Então porque seus olhos dizem o contrário? – inquiriu a tomando com o olhar. _

_Antes, no entanto, que Hermione pudesse responder, Harry captou os lábios da amiga.__  
__Suspiro. Ela não sabia se era verdade, se estava completamente bêbada ou se só estava em mais um de seus sonhos... Mas quando sentiu o arrepiar de seu corpo, o toque de Harry, suas mãos no cabelo dele, acariciando-o... ela quis esquecer, de tudo e se concentrar toda em Harry._

_Era estranho, parecia que não era a primeira vez que o beijava. Parecia que conhecia seu gosto, que já sentira seus lábios... Mas essa sensação só lhe fazia perder mais o juízo, seu corpo tremia em prazer e a cada momento que seus lábios e os de Harry tocavam-se, sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão de sensações deliciosas. As mãos dele subiam por suas costas e as dela não queria sair dos sedosos cabelos negros dele._

_Quando, vencidos pela falta de ar, se afastaram, Hermione não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos dele.__  
__-Você enlouqueceu não é mesmo? Por que fez isso?_

_-Porque eu quis – respondeu. – Porque eu sabia que você também queria – acariciou sua face. – Mas, principalmente, porque você mentiu pra mim - os olhos deles se encontraram novamente e os lábios de Harry buscaram os dela mais uma vez, com mais calma, provando-o, provocando-a._

_-Sim, menti – se afastou um pouco, sob o sorriso do moreno. – Talvez eu possa ficar... um pouco... – Harry a olhou com intensidade. - entorpecida com a sua aproximação, não é nada de mais de todo modo._

_-Ah. É? Não é nada demais? – sorriu deslizando novamente uma de suas mãos pelas costas de Hermione, lhe fazendo estremecer._

_-Não – falou lentamente._

_-Porque não faz seu corpo e sua mente entrarem em sintonia e admite que você tem uma enorme queda por m- _

_Hermione rejeitou completamente aquela idéia, e o beijou, fazendo-o se calar. – Se eu tenho essa tal "queda", não sou a única nessa sala, Potter._

_-Você não sabia disso? Pensei que fosse mais perspicaz, minha garotinha – retrucou ao pé de seu ouvido._

_-Está admitindo que sente atração por mim? – Hermione indagou devagar._

_-Atração? – ele riu. – Acho que seus lábios são quase um imã que não me deixam escolha, a não ser beijá-la – e assim ele o fez._

_-E se eu não quiser **beijá-lo**? E se eu estiver achando que é muita pretensão da sua parte?_

_-Tenho certeza que a Srta. Granger já teria me azarado – murmurou beijando seu pescoço. – Assim como também teria se afastado. E talvez, ainda, pudesse tentar me bater._

_Hermione segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos. E o fitou por um ou dois minutos. Minutos estes, que Harry não fez nada, a não ser retribuir seu olhar. – Tem razão, novamente – disse por fim. – Não acha que está me conhecendo demais? – Hermione, no entanto, não deixou que Harry respondesse. Ela o beijou como se pudesse, assim, tocar a sua alma, como se pudesse estar tão próxima dele que quem olhasse os confundisse com apenas um._

_-Eu sempre tenho razão – ela sorriu do comentário. Mas antes que pudesse retrucar, Harry fez um movimento e conseguiu ficar por cima dela. – E você é linda - ela mordeu o lábio inferior acariciando o rosto do amigo. – E está tão indefesa... – murmurou, fazendo a mulher rir mais uma vez, antes de surpreendentemente girar o corpo, fazendo Harry cair de costas no tapete consigo por cima._

_-Não tão indefesa assim, Sr. Potter – riu dirigindo-se novamente para os lábios dele._

_-Eu protesto – falou com um meio sorriso. – Você está indefesa e eu vou provar isso._

_-E como você pretmmm – enquanto Hermione se distraia na sensação de ter seus lábios nos de Harry, o mesmo encaminhava, lentamente, suas mãos para o fecho do vestido da amiga._

_-Ei! – se afastou sem conter um sorriso. -Está muito atrevidinho, Harry Potter! _

_-Sabe o que é... – falou, sentindo-se um menino que foi pego com a mão no pote de biscoitos. – não consegui me conter. Perdoe-me Mione – ela concordou contendo a decepção. – mas é que não me contive... vê-la mais uma vez de – ele parou._

_-Mais uma vez? – indagou sem entender. – Mais uma vez de que?_

_Harry sorriu culpado. – Quem sabe um dia eu conte tudo pra você._

_Hermione o olhou inquisitiva, sem muita certeza de que deveria deixar pra depois aquele assunto. Foi surpreendida, no entanto, pelas mãos ágeis de Harry. – Quando alguém pede desculpas, tenta não cometer o mesmo erro, Harry – disse se levantando de cima dele com rapidez, um sorriso brotando de seus lábios. _  
**Fim do Flash-back**

Num suspiro, Hermione fechou os olhos tentando chamar o sono. Harry ainda lhe segurava protetoramente, lhe proporcionando, ao menos, conforto.  
Como Harry podia ser tão seu e ao mesmo tempo não ser?

**Flash-back**  
_–O que quer, exatamente, Mione? Que eu vá atrás de você? – perguntou levantando-se também, enquanto a mulher se afastava sorrindo. – Se eu for..._

_-Se você for...? – perguntou se afastando mais._

_-Hermione, não deveria brincar desse modo... – avisou retirando o terno._

_-Que modo? – ela perguntou, abrindo um pouco do fecho do vestido. – Não entendo, Harry... – disse olhando para trás, observando-o se aproximar. Ela já subia o primeiro degrau da escada. - Onde quer chegar – ela deu um grito e sorriu quando percebeu que, de um salto, Harry havia acabado com a distância entre eles e lhe segurava a cintura, não lhe deixando se afastar mais... _

_-Essa brincadeira pode ser muito perigosa..._

_-Não sei do que está falando – murmurou sentindo Harry se afastar. Quando ela se virou para ficar de fronte ao homem, porém, percebeu que ele estava bem perto. _

_Ele subiu a escada para ficar no mesmo degrau que Hermione. – Não sabe? – ele se aproximou tanto, até seus lábios estarem quase nos dela, e então se dirigiu para seu ouvido. Deixando-a engolir em seco. – Não digo, então._

_E depois de falar isso, ele a prensou na parece.__  
__Corpo junto a corpo. Seu sorriso maroto no rosto._

_-E o que você quer? – Hermione quis saber enquanto se deixava ficar onde estava, entre a parede e Harry._

_-Ainda não sei muito bem e você?_

_Foi a vez dela sorrir marotamente. – Lhe castigar. Por ter sido atrevido a tal ponto de me prender aqui..._

_-Não por isso senhorita – antes que ele se afastasse por completo, Hermione lhe enlaçou o pescoço._

_-Onde pensa que vai? – murmurou beijando-o logo em seguida._

_-Pensei que não me quisesse, assim, tão próximo a você._

_-Não lembro de ter dito isso, exatamente._

_Os olhos deles se conheceram novamente, Hermione se perdeu nos verdes de Harry. Ela não conseguia imaginar algo que pudesse ser mais transparente aos seus olhos que eles, não conseguia imaginar algo que deveria ser só dela como eles._

_-Por que, quando você me olha, tenho a impressão que conheço cada pedacinho seu?_

_-Eu não sei. Mas se quer saber, quando você me olha sinto que você realmente consegue me entender por completo. Como se em meus olhos houvesse um livro onde só você consegue decifrar meus segredos._

_Hermione lhe abraçou. – Você jura que sempre vai estar ao meu lado? – perguntou baixinho._

_-Eu nunca iria querer me afastar de você, por qualquer razão. Salvo, para tentar lhe proteger._

_-Mas eu não quero – ela sussurrou. – Que de maneira alguma ou por qualquer hipótese, se afaste de mim. Você é uma das únicas pessoas que confio cegamente._

_-Ei! – Harry segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Não pense besteiras. Por que me afastaria de você? _

_-Não sei... Eu não sei._

_-Escuta. Não há porque se preocupar com isso. Está bem? – ele beijou seu rosto. – Não quero e nem vou me distanciar de você. Não, se **você** não desejar._

_Hermione continuou olhando-o. Ela queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas ela, pelo menos, iria fazer durar...__  
__Segurando sua nuca, ela o beijou com todo amor que nutria por Harry, entregou-se com sua alma àquele homem, que antes de tudo era seu melhor amigo... Ela se rendeu de tal modo, que parou de sentir o tempo, de sentir o chão e o vento. Tentou estar com ele por completo, só se concentrar nele. Senti-lo como nunca fizera com nenhum outro... Porque simplesmente, aquele era o homem que amava. Ela queria estar nele, assim como Harry, mesmo sem saber, estava contido nela, em seu coração, em sua alma.__  
__Ela queria estar nele... estar nele. Ao menos uma vez, ela queria. Queria ser completamente dele, queria tê-lo em seus braços muito mais que como um amigo. Queria tanto que se assustava com a voracidade de seu desejo.__  
__Ela não percebeu que estava ficando sem ar ou que Harry estava tão assustado quando ela por conta de seu desejo. Hermione apenas o puxou para mais perto de si, sem afastar por instante algum, seus lábios dos dele. Foi Harry quem se afastou, por fim. _

_Eles estavam agindo como se aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas... Não fazia sentido. Nenhum deles se importava.__  
__Para Hermione, talvez fosse mesmo seu último dia. Mesmo sentindo que todas as feridas em seu cerne estavam sendo curadas, ela, de algum modo, sentia que Harry não poderia mais estar desse modo com ela..._

_Hermione abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer. Queria dizer que o amava, mas não pôde... Então ela o abraçou, seu rosto no vale entre o ombro e o pescoço de Harry.__  
__O moreno segurava com uma das mãos a nuca da mulher, sua outra deslizava por suas costas. Hermione fechou os olhos enquanto deixava a angustia passar nesse momento, experimentando a calmaria voltar para seu corpo no momento em que a fragrância de Harry chegava as suas narinas._

_-Mione, é melhor irmos... dormir. Logo vai amanhecer - a mulher se afastou, para olhá-lo. E ela tentou lê-lo, como sempre fizera._

_Ela lhe deu as costas e afastou o cabelo. – Pode abrir para mim, por favor? - Harry paralisou por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e desceu o zíper do vestido, como Hermione havia pedido. – Agora pode tirá-lo? – indagou virando-se novamente para ele. __  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

Finalmente a mulher conseguiu dormir. Num suspiro relaxado Hermione virou na cama. E se estivesse acordada levaria um susto por causa dos olhos verdes intensos na escuridão – olhos estes, que achava que estivessem fechados...  
Harry Potter se forçou a não dormir, precisava ter certeza de que a amiga estava bem. E agora, finalmente, ela dormira, retirou uma pequena quantidade de cachos que lhe caiam pelo rosto, dormia tranqüilamente. Hermione se aconchegou em seu corpo, no momento em que Harry olhava para o teto, recostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele poderia dormir, mas parecia que agora o sono não queria ajudar.

**Flash-back**_  
__Harry se aproximou da mulher tocando seus ombros. E pacientemente puxou as alças para cima, retirando-as pela cabeça – já que elas eram presas ao pescoço. – e foi abaixando o vestido devagar. Até aparecer o sutiã sem alça da moça – ele a encarou e Hermione parecia alheia a isso. Mas ela não deixou de reparar no sorriso que se fez presente nos lábios dele e o quanto seus olhos escureceram. – As mãos de Harry acariciariam os cabelos, o rosto dela, desceram para seu colo e esboçaram seus seios, antes de continuar a retirar o vestido. Depois tocaram sua barriga com se das fossem e então – quando chegou na altura do umbigo. - o homem se ajoelhou a sua frente. Suas mãos novamente contornando as curvas da morena até chegar às pernas. O vestido caiu no chão._

_Hermione esperou que Harry se levantasse novamente, para encontrar seus olhos. Ela sorriu enquanto via Harry lhe observar. Quando os lábios de Harry estavam rentes aos seus, a mulher o puxou para si, enlaçando seu pescoço, enquanto estudava sua fisionomia._

_-Você não parecia querer dormir realmente – disse baixinho fitando os lábios de Harry._

_-E eu, na verdade, não quero **exatamente** dormir – respondeu sorrindo, aproximando-se mais do rosto dela.__  
_Fim do Flash-back

Num suspiro cansado, Harry viu as horas se arrastarem sem pregar o olho. Ele tentou fechá-los para ver se conseguia dormir, mas nada dava resultado.

Flash-back_  
__E os lábios deles encontraram-se novamente.__  
__Harry já não tinha plena consciência do que fazia. Pra ser sincero consigo mesmo, deveria admitir que não estava em plena consciência desde aqueles goles de vodca... E para continuar sendo sincero, tinha que lembrar que nem se importava com isso: os goles a mais de bebida, a falta de consciência e sua ousadia para com Hermione – Harry estava evidentemente mais interessado em Hermione. _

_Quando se afastaram novamente, para respirar, ele pôde vê-la. Hermione manteve os olhos fechados e tinha um sorriso tão lindo, que o moreno se sentiu hipnotizado. Ele reparou que poderia ficar a observá-la por todo tempo, sem se cansar.__  
__Harry se dirigiu para o vale entre o pescoço e ombro da mulher, amava o cheiro dela... Espalhou por ali curtos beijos, o arrepiar da pele suave dela o deixava fascinado. Subiu vagarosamente até sua bochecha e depois mordiscou sua orelha e voltou a beijar seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume... Perfume este, que o homem só reconhecia em Hermione, era tão singular quanto sua dona. _

_Hermione virou o rosto e conduziu suas mãos para o rosto de Harry, acariciando-o. Tocou seu lábio e depois as declinou para o queixo e pescoço, descendo sem pressa até chegar ao peito dele. Abriu os botões de sua camisa como se já tivesse feito antes – e fizera. _

_Lembrança _  
-Merlim! O que houve?

-Chuva! – Harry disse sacudindo os cabelos molhados.

-Deveria ter aparatado.

-Dentro de casa? E o que os vizinhos iam achar? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – Eu saí e o porteiro me viu, eu chego, num passe de "mágica", literalmente, sem que ninguém tenha me visto. Principalmente o _porteiro_ que vê todo mundo chegar.

-Não importa o que eles iam achar! – retrucou em tom reprovador. – Você vai acabar pegando uma gripe.

-Não seja dramática, foram apenas alguns minutos na chuva.

Hermione revirou os olhos, enquanto conjurava uma toalha. – Toma, vê se melhora.

-Obrigado. Atchim.

-Eu avisei – falou, o olhando cheia de preocupação. – Droga, Harry! Vem cá – ela se aproximou um tanto irritada. – poderia fazer um feitiço... – disse retirando seu terno e tomando a toalha das mãos de Harry, lhe secando os cabelos (na ponta dos pés). Logo jogou a toalha no chão e passou a desabotoar sua blusa.

-O que pensa estar fazendo?

Hermione apenas levantou os olhos. – Quer mesmo que respondeu?

-Não, atchim, precisa, Mione.

-Eu sei – falou terminando de desabotoar a blusa e lhe retirando também. Conjurou outra toalha e começou a lhe secar.

Sua preocupação, afastando toda libido possível em seu corpo.  
_Fim da Lembrança_

_Desta vez, porém, poderia aproveitar aquele momento.__  
__Hermione deslizou as mãos pelos ombros nus, por todo tórax de Harry, abdômen e chegou ao cinto. Antes que retirasse este, Harry segurou sua mão... Fazendo a moça olhá-lo, o moreno sorriu mansamente._

_-Eu vou fazer uma coisa primeiro – murmurou e então pegou a morena no colo e subiu as escadas. __  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

Harry não se mexeu para não acordar a amiga, que se encontrava em seus braços. Ela parecia um pouco agitada e, nessa noite, estava se mexendo mais que de costume...

**Flash-back**_  
__Hermione não acreditava no que estava passando.__  
__Estava sendo carregada escada à cima por Harry 'pedaço de mau caminho' Potter, seu melhor amigo. De calcinha e sutiã e – para ser franca – já não estava conseguindo se afastar dele, afastar suas mãos dele, seus lábios ou olhos dos dele.__  
__Deus! Como ela o amava... Sentia-se tão bem nesse pedaço de paraíso que estava sendo esta noite, não iria pensar em nada, no amanhã, no depois, nem daqui há uma hora. A razão sendo comprimida no segundo plano de sua cabeça, bem longe._

_Saiu de seu colo ao chegar na porta. A boca dele procurou a dela instintivamente, Hermione, contudo, se afastava, andando para trás, sendo seguida de perto por Harry. Ela só parou quando sentiu suas costas baterem na porta de seu quarto, no momento em que, por fim, puxou Harry de vez para si.__  
__E ela se deixou beijar, com um sorriso brejeiro nos lábios. A porta foi aberta, quando uma das mãos dela se dirigiu para trás.__  
__Harry conseguiu lhe abraçar pela cintura e, entre um beijo e outro, eles entraram no quarto sorrindo e beijando... Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior de Harry com um pouco mais de força, para que este se afastasse, mas este não o fez._

_Quando decidiu intervir, já havia retirado com presteza o cinto do amigo e o mostrou para ele. Harry apenas ergueu a sobrancelha quando Hermione o enlaçou com o cinto e o trouxe para si, guiando-o até o sofá do quarto – já que ele fica mais próximo à porta._

_Desta vez, ele ficou por cima, mas a última coisa que Hermione iria se preocupar era a posição que estava. Além do mais, conhecê-lo desse modo era uma experiência agradabilíssima... Hermione conhecia Harry muito bem e se orgulhava disso, mas não conhecia todo ele... Nesse momento, era o pretendia fazer, cada centímetro dele ela iria explorar, e cada parte dele seria sua por esta noite. __  
__Hermione não tinha idéia se ainda estava alcoolizada ou sóbria, o que fazia questão, atualmente, era da presença de Harry.__  
__Ela percebeu que tentava esquecer todo seu medo de vê-lo se afastar, todo aquele amor unilateral. E se perguntou se poderia se curar do amor por ele sentindo-o em si..._

_Os olhos de Harry nunca – ou talvez sim... – estiveram tão concentrados nela como a mulher que era Hermione e não como a amiga Hermione. Ela não imaginou sentir-se tão completa como naquele instante. Sua alma tocava a dela e sugestionava descobrir todos seus segredos... E Hermione não sentiu medo._

_Os verdes de Harry pediam permissão para tudo que ele fazia e os castanhos dela autorizavam de bom grado. Por mais que provasse dos seus lábios, nunca conseguia saciar-se, por mais que quisesse se afastar, Harry não se sentia apto a livrar-se do poder que, estranhamente, Hermione mantinha por seu ser. Da última vez que lhe vira daquele modo, desprotegido, fazia alguns anos. E a morena dormia sem noção alguma de que ele estivesse naquele quarto, observando-a fascinado. Mas desta vez... Desta vez era diferente. Hermione estava em seus braços, ele sentia seu gosto como jamais pensou experimentar, a desejava como jamais desejou alguém e perdia-se e libertava-se nela toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam... Por mais que a tocasse nunca tinha o suficiente dela, por mais que sentisse seu cheiro misturando-se ao dele não se contentava... com tão pouco.__  
__Beijá-la era como se houvesse uma explosão bem próxima ao seu ouvido. Era também doce e quente, lhe causava um arrepio que tinha início na nuca – onde ela o tocava. – e percorria todo seu corpo. Os lábios de Mione era macios como ele já desconfiava, e, naquele momento, eram dele. E pela primeira vez ele sentiu medo, medo de estar sonhando.__  
__Era bizarro demais imaginar estar tão íntimo a sua melhor amiga. Talvez fosse impróprio, impuro, deixava de existir toda a castidade de seu relacionamento... Quem sabe perdesse toda a afetividade e carinho que cultivam por todos aqueles anos? Ele não queria isso. Não queria perdê-la, não por uma... aventura?_

_Harry se afastou repentinamente, seus olhos emanando preocupação. Aquilo não era uma aventura. _

_-Harry? Está tudo bem com você?_

_Ele forçou um sorriso. – Tudo bem._

_-A quem você pensa enganar com esse sorriso? – murmurou seriamente._

_-Ah, Mione. Você é muito especial, sabia? – disse espalmando um beijo em seu rosto._

_-O que há? – indagou novamente acariciando seu rosto. – Me diz, por favor? – pediu suplicante._

_-Não é nada. Coisa de minha cabeça._

_Sim, ela estava desprotegida e ainda assim, toda sua confiança estava entre eles... __  
__Como só Hermione era capaz de se doar por inteira para ajudá-lo em todos os períodos de sua vida, como só ela era capaz de lhe mostrar o caminho pacientemente, como só ela o conhecia como se fosse ela mesma. Como só Hermione sabia o que fazer, dizer e como agir..._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Tenho – sorriu. – Absoluta... – murmurou. Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, Harry beijava seu colo._

_Ele foi até seu ombro, beijando-o. Até chegar ao sutiã dela, ergueu apenas os olhos para encontrá-la absolutamente sem palavras. Com um sorriso maroto ele desceu entre o vale dos seios beijando lentamente, beijos curtos, deixando Hermione arrepiada. E não se demorou lá, indo ao encontro de sua barriga, afagando-a, beijando-a, mordiscando levemente... deixando Hermione complemente sem razão. Era bom lhe ver abandonar-se, poucas vezes via Hermione fora da razão e se congratulou por ter esse poder (deliciosamente surpreendente)...__  
__Hermione estava suspirando tão alto que Harry queria exclusivamente continuar..._

_Hermione não iria deixar aquilo barato. Harry poderia estar lhe deixando delirante... Mas ela não seria a única descontrolada, por assim dizer. __  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

Harry abriu os olhos, não, o sono não viria.

**Flash-back**_  
__A calça do moreno estava no sofá._

_-Está frio...? – a morena murmurou quando sem querer eles (ela sobre o corpo de Harry) caíram no chão._

_-Só um pouco._

_Hermione sorriu. – Vou tentar lhe fazer esquecer._

_-Seria muito bom. _

_Hermione lhe beijou arrancando um gemido quase inaudível de Harry. O homem lhe segurou a cintura e suas mãos se dirigiram ao fecho do sutiã da morena, abrindo-o. Ele girou o corpo, ficando em cima dela, sem um minuto retirar a boca da dela. E, por fim, ele se afastou, foi a primeira vez – desde aquele 1° beijo - que Hermione sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Mas Harry não só lhe observou como lhe olhou nos olhos._

_-Você é linda – murmurou rouco. _

_E assim como lhe observou, olhou e falou, Harry lhe acariciou. Arrancando gemidos e murmúrios que nem sempre ele podia entender. Mas alegrava-se com aqueles sons, com a vulnerabilidade dela, com seus lábios e desejos. __  
__As mãos de Hermione seguravam os ombros do homem com força enquanto este retirava a última peça dela..._

_Seus corpos estavam tão unidos que realmente pareciam um. Harry não tinha mais raciocínio, assim como Hermione. Os lábios se encontravam, as mãos nos corpos, olhos nos olhos. Desejo, carinho, amor..._

_Suas mentes se perderam em algum vale e toda uma eletricidade perpassou por seus corpos. __  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

Hermione abriu os olhos repentinamente, suspirando fundo. Estava agitada, Harry percebeu. Ela sentou-se na cama de um salto.

-Mione. Calma. Foi apenas um pesadelo - a mulher passou a mão na testa, enquanto respirava pesadamente. – Está tudo bem com você?

-Eu não sei – sua voz saiu pouco mais alto que um filete. Harry lhe abraçou.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, abraçando-o também. O coração acelerado. Ela não poderia continuar assim... Seus olhos lacrimejaram, e logo, lágrimas passeavam por seu rosto.

-Mione. Não se preocupe, não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a você. Era um pesadelo, não era real.

-Era muito real... Muito! – respondeu soluçando e afastando-se. – Você não vai entender – continuou abaixando a cabeça para o colo, enquanto as lágrimas caiam em suas pernas.

-Por que não tenta me explicar?

Ela o encarou. – Mesmo que eu pudesse e quisesse, não teria coragem.

-Pensei que me contasse tudo.

-Conto a maior parte.

----------  
(continua)  
----------  
_Desculpem-me os erros... E o capítulo idiota.__  
__Espero que comentem _


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – Isso Machuca**

E quando eles acordaram, Harry ainda sentia cansaço. Sua noite, não havia rendido.  
Ele foi ao banheiro do quarto com os olhos ardendo e decidiu tomar um banho frio para tentar acordar. Tinha que ir ao ministério, sua vida louca voltando com carga e força total. E ele sabia, nada mais poderia acontecer, nada.  
Aquelas semanas o fazia se sentir como um personagem de um filme, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele _bebeu_ até ficar bastante alegre, ele _dormiu_ com sua melhor amiga, que por sinal, mora no mesmo apartamento que ele. Ele _beijou_ sua outro amiga, ele _tentou explicar_ e _discutiu_ com a melhor amiga por causa de um beijo que nem teve tanta _importância_ assim... Tudo isso misturado a um emprego fascinante. E ele estava esgotado.

E pra piorar, Harry sentia-se ferido, magoado por Mione. Como ela poderia ter dito que não lhe contava tudo? Ele pensou que a conhecia. Ele achou que sabia todos seus segredos. Ele _queria_ conhecer seus segredos...

O homem chegou ao ministério quinze minutos depois, preferiu não se alimentar em casa. Ele nem acordou a amiga, quando saiu, nem um recado deixou. Ele não foi tão produtivo no trabalho quando desejava, sua cabeça doía.  
--------

-Boa noite – Harry não respondeu enquanto subia as escadas. – Hey. Boa noite.

Ele se voltou para Hermione. – Noite.

-Você chegou tarde hoje...

-Muito trabalho – lhe deu as costas.

-Você... Está bem?

-Ótimo – continuou seu caminho pelas escadas.

Hermione suspirou. "Não. Ele não está nada bem".  
Ela se levantou indo ao seu encontro.

-O que há com você? – ela perguntou encostada na porta, lhe vendo por uma roupa na cama.

-Não há nada.

-Você vai sair?

-É. Gina me chamou para um jantar – explicou. – Aceitei.

-Ow. Certo... Eu – Hermione lhe olhou sem ação. – Vou descer – disse apontando para trás.

-Beleza.

Hermione deu uma última olhada em Harry antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
Ela respirou fundo. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos.  
Harry, na verdade, só queria feri-la e, de algum modo, ele sabia que desse modo conseguiria. Mas será que ela sentiria dor o suficiente para perceber que ele estava mal? Que ele não queria segredos entre os dois? Faria ela lembrar da promessa que fez? Sem segredos...

Hermione desceu as escadas sentindo-se tonta, sua cabeça passou a doer, aquela frase de Harry fora como um soco na boca do estomago. Talvez tivesse se enganado, ele estava bem, ela que não estava.  
Ela se sentou de fronte ao balcão da cozinha, pôs a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era um pesadelo.

"Harry vai sair. Gina o chamou para sair. Ele aceitou"

Ela odiava estar assim. Ela não suportava aquela vontade ingrata de ir até aquele quarto novamente e gritar, bater, ofendê-lo até não ter mais voz e força.  
Na sua garganta algo queimava e a mulher sabia que era choro preso... Hermione se forçou a fechar os olhos.

"Você não é nada. Você não é nada" pensava amargamente enquanto finas lágrimas insistiam em se formar no canto de seus olhos. "Você não tem ele. Você... é apenas uma amiga... Amiga"

Era nojento acreditar que poderia, certas vezes, ser tão fraca, vulnerável, mesquinha, como quiser chamar, por causa _dele_.

_"–Se eu tenho essa tal 'queda', não sou a única nessa sala, Potter"._

_"-Você não sabia disso? Pensei que fosse mais perspicaz, minha garotinha – retrucou ao pé de seu ouvido"._

-Onde está aquele Potter? – indagou ressentida.

Ela poderia, a qualquer instante, sentir queimar seus lábios, sentindo, antes de tudo, os lábios dele... Poderia distinguir seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu amor... entre diversos. Poderia ainda, se perder nele achando ser a si mesma. E era assim que ele retribuía, machucando.  
Hermione nunca pediu um amor tão forte quanto o seu, nunca desejou que Harry pagasse todos os seus esforços ou sacrifícios. Ela jamais o prestaria a isso.  
Mas ela era humana, e às vezes, esquecia quem era Harry. Esquecia-se propositalmente ou não, que ele era, antes de tudo e somente, seu amigo. Ninguém, no entanto, a culparia, era tanto esforço de sua parte que, ocasionalmente, a discrição de sentimentos cansava, principalmente o coração dela, e, por conseguinte, sua mente...  
Prender o choro, fingir alegria, demonstrar curiosidade, quando está completamente enciumada, é doloroso. Mas não ser correspondida em suas pretensões, é quase fatal.

Quando a campainha tocou, Hermione deu graças aos céus por ser tirada de sua reflexão. Ela andou até a sala, mas não precisou abrir a porta: Harry já estava aos pés da escada... Os cabelos molhados, com um terno azul escuro, sem seus óculos.

-Meu Deus você está lindo! – Marcy cumprimentou olhando-o de cima a baixo. – Vai sair novamente com a Mione? Ah! Deus! – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Por favor, não fazem besteiras heim?

-Não vou sair com a Hermione, Marcy – disse corando levemente. – E já estou atrasado se quer saber. A Hermione está... – ele franziu a testa.

-Estou aqui – ela falou calmamente. Harry olhou para trás um tanto rápido demais. – Mais alguns livros? – perguntou olhando Marcy com um sorriso. – Quer dizer que já terminou aqueles? – indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Sabe! Eu não gosto quando lêem minha mente... – Marcy murmurou lhe olhando de lado. Hermione riu gostosamente.

-Eu não o fiz. Seus braços, cheios dos _nossos_ livros, dizem bastante.

-Bom. Estou indo, divirtam-se.

-Você também – Hermione ainda pôde falar. Seu sorriso esmorecendo com o bater da porta.

-Me diz, aonde ele vai, vestido assim?

-Jantar com Gina.

-Não brinca... – murmurou com a boca aberta, depositando os livros no sofá mais próximo e dirigindo-se à amiga.

-Verdade – disse monotonamente. – eles combinaram de sair.

-Ah... – Marcy a abraçou, deixando a morena totalmente confusa. – É uma besteira, nem liga ta?

Franzindo a testa Hermione se afastou. – Por que ligaria?

-Ora, mulher! Quem pensa que engana?

-Não sei onde quer chegar, Marcy – Hermione murmurou nervosamente.

A moça sorriu complacente. – E meus livros?  
--------

-Então quer dizer que Harry salvou o mundo? – Marcy indagou sorrindo descrente.

-Não crê?

-Oras, Mione. Sejamos francas... Harry é quase dois anos mais novo que eu. E você me diz que ele salvou o _mundo_.

-Ele derrotou Voldemort. Que poderia fazer muito mal aos trouxas.

-Mas o mundo? Ta bom.

Hermione suspirou. –Você não vai entender.

-Estou com fome – a mulher trouxa disse, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

-Você me lembro o Rony... Bom, e o que você quer?

-Lasanha.

-Eu não vou para cozinha agora, Marcy! – falou como se sentisse ofendida com a suposta proposta de se aventurar na cozinha. – Pode esquecer.

-Ah. Então... Pizza. Eu quero comer massa hoje.

-Bom, ali está o telefone.

Marcy deixou escapar um muxoxo. – Para um bruxa, você está me saindo uma bela "trouxa".  
--------

Ele jogou a chave na mesa de centro e subiu as escadas tentando não fazer barulho, esquecendo-se propositalmente de não tropeçar no vaso de plantas que se encontrava no fim dela.  
Hermione saiu da cama de um salto, saiu de seu quarto com a varinha erguida e seu robe bem preso ao corpo.

-Ah. É você – ela suspirou abaixando a varinha.

-Desculpe se te assustei.

-Tudo bem... – retrucou abanando as mãos. – deveria ter tirado há tempo esse vaso daqui. _Reparo_ – sibilou apontando para a rachadura deste. – E então bom jantar? – perguntou fingindo aquele seu modo, quase indiferente quase interessada.

-Excelente, muito divertido – ele riu sem vontade. – E você? Com Marcy.

-Você deve saber. Ela quase me enlouqueceu com perguntas sobre sua saída.

-E o que você disse?

Ela o encarou surpresa. – O que acha? – ele ponderou. - A verdade, claro – disse a mulher revirando os olhos.

-Já se alimentou?

-Nós pedimos pizza! De milho, uma delicia... Se você quiser, ainda tem um pedaço na- O que? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Hermione, você odeia milho.

-Não odeio, não.

-Você, com certeza, odeia milho – disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Mas se eu estou dizendo!

-E se _eu_ estou dizendo – ela revirou os olhos. – Você odeia milho.

-Não vou discutir com você sobre os _meus_ gostos.

-Não vou discutir com você sobre quem sabe mais de você.

Hermione fez um som de incredulidade. – Você é tão arrogante.

-Minto? – ela o encarou. – Não minto – disse dando de ombros.

Hermione não tinha argumentos para discutir com ele. Ela nem queria, pra falar a verdade. – Às vezes, eu realmente te odeio, Harry – disse subindo as escadas. Ele a seguiu sorrindo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente e quem sabe, propositalmente, a magoa que sentia.

-Mas que você odeia, odeia... – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.  
--------  
(continua)  
--------


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 – Fora de alcance**

Harry saia cada vez mais freqüentemente com Gina. Hermione não sabia bem o que poderia pensar... De qualquer modo, não se sentia mais tão a vontade com a presença da ruiva.  
Sentia náuseas quando os via juntos. Mesmo, no entanto, Harry não estando de fato com a outra mulher. Mesmo eles saindo, apenas e irrestritamente, como amigos...

Seu consolo eram as visitas, sempre divertidas, de Marcy.  
Elas não conversavam de Harry, na verdade, ele era o último assunto da "lista" e se possível, com grandes chances de ficar de fora. Não que a morena fosse reclamar, de fato, era um escape.  
Mas ela nunca negaria que se machucava, que, vez ou outra, desatinava. Ou que, muitas vezes, se viu maldizendo Gina...

Não conseguia ver em Gina uma inimiga, uma rival, no entanto, olhar ou deparar-se com esta era ter muita força de vontade e autocontrole. Não que a ruiva a tratasse mal, tratava do mesmo modo que antes: como sua melhor amiga, talvez um pouco ressentida, nada que pudesse abalar Hermione e sua amizade. Mas para Hermione, Gina nunca deixaria de ser aquela que beijou a Harry. E que, um dia, lhe trouxe repulsa descomunal.

Algumas vezes Hermione contava o tempo de Harry lhe dizer que estava namorando a ruivinha, isso nunca aconteceu de fato, não até aquele momento, pelo menos... E ela tinha medo.  
Medo de um dia acordar e encontrar Gina tomando café em sua casa, de robe ou pior, com uma blusa de Harry. Tomando conta da cozinha como se dela fosse... _Tomando_ Harry para si. E por isso Hermione se esquivava de possíveis encontros com ela...

_Eu respiro tentando encher os pulmões de vida__  
__Mas ainda é difícil deixar qualquer luz entrar__  
__Ainda sinto por dentro cada dor dessa ferida__  
__Mas o pior é pensar que isso um dia vai cicatrizar__  
__Eu queria manter cada corte em carne viva__  
__Minha dor em eterna exposição__  
__E sair nos jornais e na televisão__  
__Só pra te enlouquecer até você me pedir perdão_

Harry não estava a par dessa mudança no relacionamento das amigas ou das esquivas e medos de sua melhor amiga.  
Estava mais preocupado em tentar parar de sentir-se magoado por Hermione. Ele queria deixar de feri-la – pois ele achava que a estava ferindo de algum modo. -, a falsa alegria dela nunca o convencera e ele se magoava ainda mais, pelo simples fato de achar que Hermione não lhe confiava seu segredo, seu tormento. Era frustrante para si.

Os olhos verdes dele vez ou outra captavam os olhares preocupados de Hermione sobre si, que disfarçava tão bem sempre. Ele não entendia aquele inquietude, aquele preocupação, ele estava bem – _ou quase_. Mas nada que pudesse deixá-la em pânico. – E por várias vezes ele se sentiu culpado sem saber o motivo e por outras tantas ele perdeu a coragem de perguntar para Hermione sobre sua aflição. Sentido, arredio de, talvez, uma resposta negativa, evasiva que apenas lhe faria se afastar mais dele.  
Ele não queria. Hermione era quase uma irmã – ele não percebia o grande erro ao intitulá-la como "quase irmã", ninguém é "quase irmão".  
Dizia ele "quase irmã" por seu grande afeto que lhe nutria, que não poderia ser comparado ao de um irmão para com uma irmã. Dizia ele "quase irmã" pela convivência quase que constante e por segredos divididos, assim como magoas... Dizia ele "quase irmã" por costume, porque os outros – amigos íntimos – assim diziam de ambos. Dizia ele "quase irmã" porque se sentia no direito de "protegê-la" e cuidar dela até que fosse _necessário_. Dizia ele "quase irmã" porque ele a amava, não como uma irmã, mas _quase_. E por outros tantos motivos que apenas o levavam ao _quase_.  
Harry ainda não entendia... E Hermione não poderia explicá-lo, porque ainda não sabia.

Hoje, ela estava em seu emprego... Sentiu-se mal pela manhã, mas não quis faltar ao trabalho por apenas uma indisposição.  
Hermione atendeu a um senhor já idoso, que pelo menos uma vez na semana ia ao St. Mungos, queixando-se sempre de uma moléstia diferente.

-Sr. Terêncio... – Hermione disse pacientemente. – O Senhor está em perfeito estado.

-Mas me sinto febril! – disse com ar preocupado. – Tenho certeza Doutora.

-Certo, vejamos então, está bem? – ela tocou sua testa, que não demonstrava febre alguma e com um aceno de varinha certificou-se de que ele não tinha nada. – Então, o que me diz? Sem febre... 36,5. Acredite, o senhor é o mais saudável dos homens – ele carranqueou, Hermione sorriu.

-Pode me receitar algum remédio?

-Para quê, Sr. Terêncio?

-Fadiga... Sinto-me tão cansado esse tempo. E falta de apetite também, não sinto fome!

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. E pedindo licença, verificou seus olhos. A mulher voltou-se para o receituário, e receitou apenas um suplemento alimentar. – Apenas um a cada manhã, depois de ter se alimentado – advertiu. – Talvez o senhor esteja com principio de anemia...

-Eu sabia que não podia ser normal! – murmurou, fazendo Hermione rir. – E a propósito, doutora... Sente-se bem? - ela o encarou sem entender. – está um pouco pálida...

Hermione pôs uma mexa de cabelo para trás. – Ótima. E, por favor, compre o mais rápido possível esse suplemento, está bem?

-Sim. Muito obrigado... Muito obrigado! Doutora Hermione – a mulher lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e quando o homem saiu, pegou um pequeno espelho.

Sim, ela estava pálida. Ela coçou os olhos com uma das mãos, sentia sono... O que poderia ser?

-Hermione? – bateram na porta e logo abrindo. – Posso trocar uma palavrinha contigo?

-Claro, Gina. Não atenderei ninguém agora.

-Você está bem?

-Só um pouco indisposta – retrucou franzindo a testa. Todo mundo percebia? – Mas o que há?

-Ah. Certo. Bom, queria saber se está a fim de ir para A Toca hoje? Nós iremos fazer um jantar em família e chamamos alguns amigos. Como era de se esperar, você e Harry não poderiam faltar – disse sorrindo.

-Oh, Gina. Fico lisonjeada pelo contive. Eu adoraria ir.

-Então você pode avisar ao Harry?

-Sem problema.

-Obrigada – Gina lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Hum. Droga, to atrasada! Ah desculpe a presa Mione... Tenho que ir atender um cliente... - e se retirou.

Hermione suspirou e do bolso retirou um espelho. – Harry.

-Oi? – os olhos verdes poderia ser vistos nesse momento.

-Gina nos convidou para ir à toca, tem um jantar para a família e alguns amigos. Você poderá comparecer?

-Hermione, você está bem?

Ela revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem. E então?

-Er... Não sei. Em casa nos falamos. Estou meio ocupado.

-Desculpe.

-Nada. Sem problema.  
-------

Quando a morena chegou em casa, cansada e sonolenta, Harry já estava e fazia o jantar. Franzindo a testa, a medi-bruxa se dirigiu para a cozinha.

-Harry. Esqueceu que vamos A Toca?

-Não esqueci, não vou – Hermione abriu a boca, mas ele a interrompeu. – E você também não.

-Como é?

-Mione... Você não parece muito legal. Além do que, pelo que vejo, está muito cansada.

-Obrigado pela preocupação – retrucou um tanto amuada. – Mas você não pode decidir por mim.

-Além do que, você esqueceu que a Marcy combinou com você, vocês iriam ler alguns livros, se não me engano.

Hermione cruzou os braços. Ele estava certo... de novo - ela ainda não acreditava que havia comido milho!

-Está bem – tocou a testa. – Eu vou enviar uma coruja para

-Não se preocupe, já enviei. E agora, quer comer?

Ela sorriu fracamente. – Vou tomar um banho primeiro, estou cansada.

Como ela poderia se irritar com ele? Como? Harry era tão prudente, quando se tratava dela.  
Como poderia odiá-lo?

_Eu já ouvi cinqüenta receitas pra te esquecer__  
__Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver__  
__Porque tudo, tudo me traz você__  
__E eu já não tenho pra onde correr_

Hermione tomou seu banho e logo estava se dirigindo novamente para a cozinha.

-E por que você não vai? – ela perguntou quando já se alimentavam.

-Muitas tarefas – ele deu de ombros.

Hermione o olhou desconfiada. Ele amava A Toca e mesmo com diversas "tarefas", Harry nunca deixava de ir até a casa dos Weasley. E ele não costumava tratar com tanta indiferença aquele assunto.

-Tem certeza? Só muito trabalho? Ou alguém em especial que você marcou para sair? – ela perguntou brincando.

-É. Combinei – ele disse ainda alheio. – Vou me retirar daqui a pouco.

-E eu posso saber quem? – indagou com um ar quase idêntico ao dele.

-A cama. Com toda certeza, ela é minha amante preferida – disse firmemente, arrancando uma risada de Hermione.

-Deveria tomar jeito, Harry! – ele a olhou fingindo-se de interrogativo. Ela até continuaria se não fosse a súbita dor que sentira no pé da barriga, lhe fazendo até perder ar.

-Mione? – Harry se aproximou rapidamente. – Mione? Está tudo Ok? - ela deixou escapar uma lágrima enquanto segurava o ventre. – Minha garotinha... – ele a tomou nos braços e a levou ao seu quarto, deitando-a na cama.

-Não se preocupe – ela disse sentando-se, tomando ar. – foi uma dor forte, mas graças aos céus está passando... – ela suspirou resignada. Definitivamente ela tinha ialguma/i coisa. –Certo. Voltemos à cozinha.

-Pode ficando ai, mocinha.

-Mas...

-A comida vem até você, ok? – com um aceno de varinha, os pratos, talheres e copos estavam na escrivaninha de Harry.

Marcy apareceu meia hora depois e Harry as deixou sozinhas em seu quarto, já que ele se recusava a deixar a amiga a sair da cama.

-O que houve? – perguntou a mulher trouxa quando Harry fechou a porta.

-Não me senti bem. Uma dor tão forte em meu ventre... Horrível – ela estremeceu.

-E por isso Harry está assim?

-Você já deveria saber como ele é – Hermione murmurou sorrindo.

-Parece que você não se importa, também não é? – Hermione revirou os olhos.

_O que me dá raiva não é o que você fez de errado__  
__Seus muitos defeitos nem você ter me deixado__  
__Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia__  
__Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia__  
__O que me dá raiva são as flores e os dias de sol__  
__E cada beijo teu e o que eu tinha sonhado pra nós__  
__São seus olhos e mãos e seu abraço protetor__  
__É o que vai me faltar__  
__O que fazer do meu amor?_  
-------

As coisas estavam ficando muito estranhas para Hermione, e ela estava começando a se apavorar com essas mudanças...  
Ela se sentia sonolenta... Enjoava com cheiros forte, e quase não agüentava o odor do éter quando tinha de manejá-lo... Vez ou outra passara mal com a comida só de tê-la a sua frente.

Um mês depois, ela não podia mais se negar ao que Marcy lhe pediu à apenas algumas semanas. Depois de ver Hermione enjoada com o perfume que ela mesma usava e não suportar ver a sua frente aquelas panquecas que a mulher trouxa fazia e que ela, outrora, adorava...

A mão dela tremia enquanto segurava o envelope.

-Pára com isso – Marcy reclamou em tom quase nervoso.

-Eu não consigo! – contestou em voz baixa, mas irritada.

-Me dá isso aqui, então – falou irrequieta tomando o envelope da mão da amiga. – Isso não é uma sentença de morte, Mione.

A mulher a olhou feio.

-Então, vejamos... – os olhos passando rapidamente pelo resultado. Ela os levantou para encarar a mulher a sua frente. – Positivo.

Hermione perdeu a cor e segurando a cabeça, fechou os olhos. - O que eu vou fazer? – murmurou para si. – O que eu vou fazer? Merlim, Merlim... O que?

-É melhor você relaxar – falou sentando-se ao seu lado. – Vamos, tome esse chá, é de camomila, vai te acalmar.

-Odeio chá – retrucou. O que era mentira.

-Não perguntei se gosta, disse para bebê-lo – falou sorrindo.

-Você não está ajudando.

-Er, bom, você poderia começar do começo – a outra mulher lhe olhou com sarcasmo – Por que você não lhe escreve?

Ela levantou a cabeça, inspirando profundamente. – Você pode estar certa. Talvez eu pudesse escrever um bilhete para que ele me encontrasse em algum lugar...

-Talvez na minha presença!! – a outra comentou animadamente.

-... Para que possamos tratar disso – não lhe deu ouvidos.

-É assim que se fala! Não é nada demais, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver – tentou animá-la. – Nós temos que fazer tanta coisa! Vamos Hermione, anime-se!

A morena deu um sorriso fraco. – Vou tentar – murmurou acariciando a barriga.

-E então não vai escrever?

-Ele está com a Gina... Jantando. Não quero atrapalhar.

-Você tem que dar essa notícia logo, Hermione. iIsso/i é muito mais importante que um jantar com a Gina, por favor! – retrucou exasperada.

-Deixe-me pensar!

-Por que você não usa aquele truquezinho? – Hermione lhe olhou de lado sem entender. – Aquele... – disse como se tirasse algo do bolso.

_Eu já ouvi cinqüenta receitas pra te esquecer__  
__Que só me lembram que nada vai resolver__  
__Porque tudo, tudo me traz você__  
__E eu já não tenho pra onde correr_

-------  
(Continua)  
-------  
Música "50 receitas" de Frejat e Leoni.  
Acho simplesmente quase perfeita, uma declaração de amor muito linda...  
Talvez eu não tenha feito jus a ela... Perdoe-me.  
Desculpem algum erro. E, se não for pedir muito, comentem.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 – Notícia**

Hermione cruzou os braços olhando para o colo. As coisas não deveriam ser tão complicadas...  
Em uma mão melar o jantar de Harry... Em outra, ficar em desespero até a chegada de Harry.  
Sem contar, obviamente, com a reação dele.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Harry... Sua reação. A mulher não estava preparada para elaborar situações.  
Mas o que ele diria?

-Marcy você pode me trazer um pouco mais de chá?

-Sem problema.

Hermione suspirou resignada e pôs a mão em seu bolso. De lá ela retirou um espelho.

-Harry? – e ela esperou por alguns segundos até poder ver os olhos verdes dele.

-Oi?

-Está ocupado?

Ele olhou para os lados. – Está tudo bem, pode falar.

-Precisamos conversar – ela disse depois de respirar fundo.

-Você está bem? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

Hermione sentiu o estomago embrulhar. – Precisamos conversar – murmurou novamente.

-Você já disse isso – ele murmurou sorrindo levemente. – Só um minuto, Gina. É a Mione – o moreno disse olhando para frente.

-Desculpe estar atrapalhando. Mas você sabe que não faria isso se fosse um assunto sério – disse rapidamente.

Harry franziu a testa. Hermione só falava assim quando estava nervosa. – Estou indo para aí, agora.

-Obrigado – ela disse abaixando a cabeça e fechando olhos. Segundos depois ela estava guardando novamente o espelho no bolso.

-E então?

-Logo está aqui.

Minutos depois Harry e Gina aparataram na sala onde Hermione e Marcy se encontravam.

-Está tudo bem com você? – Harry indagou preocupado.

-Está – ela pausou olhando rapidamente para Gina. – Tudo bem. Você pode me acompanhar? – sua voz em um tom tremente enquanto estendia a mão.

Harry a segurou olhando-a sem entender, por que estava tão nervosa?  
Eles subiram as escadas, deixando Marcy e Gina a sós.

-O que ela tem?

-Você conhece Hermione melhor que eu – a trouxa retrucou dando de ombros. – Quer chá?  
--------

-Mione você está me preocupando - ela o encarou, mas nada disse, continuou o guiando escada acima.

Eles entravam no quarto dela e Hermione o guiou novamente até a beira de sua cama, sentando-se. Harry logo fez o mesmo.

-O que há? – perguntou novamente.

-Queria, primeiro lhe pedir desculpas por lhe tirar do seu encontro.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Não é exatamente um encontro Hermione. Logo, você não precisa se desculpar.

A mulher suspirou e estremeceu quando olhou nos olhos do amigo.  
"Merlim o que eu fiz? Harry é meu _amigo_..." Hermione segurou a testa sentindo-se novamente nauseada. "E era para continuar assim" ela soluçou fechando os olhos com força. "Apenas meu amigo" ela balançou a cabeça ainda sem encará-lo, sem coragem para isso. "E agora, Harry é o pai do meu filho".

Hermione sentiu Harry tocar uma de suas mãos – a que estava sobre a cama -, apertando-a.  
O moreno não disse nada, de algum modo, sabia que a amiga precisava deste tempo. Sua preocupação aumentando a cada instante, o que poderia ter Hermione?  
Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando maus pensamentos. Ela estava bem! E ponto.

Eles passaram muitos minutos calados, até a monera, aparentemente, se acalmar. Ela retirou suas mão da de Harry e, mordendo a bochecha do lado interior, finalmente encontrou os olhos dele. Harry sorriu levemente, tentando lhe transmitir calmaria e conforto.

-E-eu tenho que lhe contar – ela levantou os olhos. – uma c-coisa – Hermione sentia-se esfriar, e com toda certeza deveria estar pálida nesse momento.

-Sou todo ouvidos.

-Ah. Harry. Aconteceu um... - ela falou rouca. Um acesso de reviravoltas tomava conta de seu estomago. Ela pôs a mão na boca rapidamente, com ânsia de vômito. Hermione sabia que tudo isso era culpa do nervoso e não, de fato, da gravidez.

-Quer que eu chame um médico?

-Não! Hã... Não é necessário. E-eu estou... – balançou a cabeça. – Vou ficar bem.

-O que você tem Mione? – ele acariciou seu rosto demonstrando preocupação. Hermione se afastou com um olhar estranho.

A mulher balançou a cabeça. Deveria falar. – Harry... Lembra do dia em que fomos comemorar minha promoção? Há mais de uns dois meses...?

-Como poderia esquecer? – murmurou. – Tudo aconteceu àquela noite – respondeu corando.

-Literalmente – Hermione retrucou com ar cansado. – Tudo aconteceu – continuou lhe fixando o olhar novamente.

-Não entendo.

-O que você pensaria se lhe dissesse que fomos inconseqüentes?

Aquilo tudo era muito óbvio. Ele _não_ poderia ter _dormido_ com Hermione... Pra começar, ele nem deveria tê-la _beijado_, porque daquela noite se lembrava muito bem, bem _até demais_... Porque fora ele que lhe beijara, fora ele que não resistira... Talvez Harry nem pudesse mais. Afinal, era Hermione.

O que tinha Hermione? Ele suspirou.  
Hermione sua melhor amiga, a melhor amiga. Harry encontrou seus olhos e enquanto ele a olhava encontrava uma mulher linda, dos olhos castanhos e cabelo cacheado que ele adorava, encontrava uma mulher interessante e divertida.  
Aquela era Hermione. Sua melhor amiga. Linda mulher bem-sucedida que ele amava... Amava _quase_ como uma irmã.  
Aquela era a mulher que ele nunca, Merlim, nunca... poderia perder; e nunca, por tudo que era mais sagrado, lhe feriria. Assim como jamais iria desejar que se afastasse.

E se aquele dia, quando se "embebedaram" – ele já não tinha certeza se estava bêbedo àquela altura do campeonato, animado sim, mas bêbedo? – pudesse mudar algo entre eles, ele preferiria executar milhões de "_Obliovate_" em si mesmo, usar vira-tempos, fazer uma poção... Qualquer coisa para não perdê-la. Ele não poderia, ele não agüentaria.

-Certamente concordaria – respondeu sem pestanejar.

-Na nossa... – ela pigarreou. – _Noite_. – murmurou.

-O que tem "ela"?

E Hermione novamente se calou. Ela estava começando a se irritar consigo mesma, por que não conseguia contar de vez? Não estava feito? Mas não era tão simples assim, como um piscar de olhos. Ela estava com medo, estava nervosa.  
Hermione não queria perdê-lo, Harry era uma parte sua, uma parte muito grande e insubstituível. Quando a mulher o olhava, ela sentia tantas coisas juntas... Ao menos, não tremia mais.

-Hermione, por Deus, fale... Está me deixando nervoso – suspirou frustrado.

-E-eu – ela se levantou, se afastando ainda mais dele.

-Você...? – incentivou.

-Naquela noite... Nós

-Nós...?

Hermione se calou novamente, era a vez de Harry estar irritado. A mulher lhe deu as costas e se dirigia para a porta. Harry estreitou os olhos.

-Hermione Granger! – falou em tom aborrecido. – É bom você começar a falar ou então eu-

-Você o que? – indagou desafiadoramente.

Aquilo a estava deixando-a aborrecida também – não admitia ter a fraqueza que ela intitulava "covardia" -, e não demoraria muito para descontar em Harry sua frustração. Era por isso que tentou sair daquele lugar.  
Estranhamente aquele quarto, pelo menos ao ver da morena, tornara-se pequeno demais para conter os dois.

-Eu desisto completamente de você.

-Eu não sabia que você se importava – retrucou ainda de costas.

-Vou fingir que não escutei está bem?! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - Hermione sentiu uma lágrima perpassar seu rosto. – E quer saber?! Se você quer sair, vai. Não me diga mais nada,– disse desarrumando mais o cabelo. - eu não quero mais s-

-Eu estou grávida – ela gritou sentindo o sangue ferver. – Estou esperando um filho seu, Harry James Potter.  
--------

-Você ouviu isso?

-Do que está falando?

-Não foi um grito?

-Acho que você enlouqueceu.

-Não acredito que não tenha ouvido! – Gina persistiu. – Merlim, será que eles estão brigando?

-Claro que não! – retrucou. – Por quais motivos estariam brigando? Por favor.

Gina olhou para a mulher pensativa. – Tem razão.

Marcy sorriu arrogantemente.  
--------

Harry começou a gargalhar enquanto se aproximava da amiga. Que história era aquela? Ela não deveria deixá-lo preocupado, como poderia brincar assim?

Mas ao encará-la, percebeu que Hermione continuava imperturbável, ao seu modo. E então o sorriso foi morrendo em sua garganta. Os lábios dele ficaram tão finos que desapareceram por um instante, voltando quase brancos segundos depois. Os olhos verdes dele, tomados por ar grave, a fitavam sem aparentar nada, sem saber aparentar, distinguir, ao menos.  
Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior – não era assim que planejara. – e desabou em lágrimas.

-N-não era, não e-era assim – ela murmurou deixando-se observar, sem força para se mover, para se esconder ou fugir. – Eu – sentiu que fechava os olhos. – Não imaginei que fosse tão difícil contar... – continuou. – Estou com tanto medo – falou rouca. – Não queria que tivesse acontecido assim... – chorou mais abaixando o rosto. – E eu não quero perder você. E-eu, meu Deus, eu não suportaria...

Harry avançou ao seu encontro. Ele segurou seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas – Lembra do que eu prometi para você? – Harry murmurou. Ela o olhou incerta. – Você se lembra, Mione?– o homem acariciou seu rosto.

_Hermione lhe abraçou. – Você jura que sempre vai estar ao meu lado? – perguntou baixinho._

_-Eu nunca iria querer me afastar de você, por qualquer razão. Salvo, para tentar lhe proteger._

_-Mas eu não quero – ela sussurrou. – Que de maneira alguma ou por qualquer hipótese, se afaste de mim. Você é uma das únicas pessoas que confio cegamente._

_-Ei! – Harry segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Não pense besteiras. Por que me afastaria de você?_

_-Não sei... Eu não sei._

_-Escuta. Não há porque se preocupar com isso. Está bem? – ele beijou seu rosto. – Não quero e nem vou me distanciar de você. Não, se **você** não desejar._

-Disse que nunca iria me afastar de você – ele respondeu, no silêncio que Hermione fazia ainda olhando-o. – Disse que só me afastaria se você quisesse.

Hermione o abraçou com uma força que nem imaginou ter naquele momento. Em seu corpo a tristeza escorrendo, a alma sendo recoberta por uma imensa camada docemente macia de alívio. Ela fechou os olhos, seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro do homem, inalando seu cheiro "Eu te amo tanto, Harry. Você nem tem idéia".

"Você me deixou tão preocupado, minha garotinha" ele fechou os olhos a abraçando de modo protetor. "Não faça isso novamente... Nem consigo imaginar como minha vida seria sem tê-la por perto" suspirou com um sorriso nervoso. "Eu não consigo me imaginar sem você, Mione".  
--------  
(Continua)  
--------


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 – Como?**

Ele acariciou mais uma vez sua barriga, aquilo era o máximo.  
Não estava muito protuberante, era verdade, mas, Harry ainda se via perguntando como não havia notado a diferença... Era óbvio que a barriga de Hermione crescera alguns centímetros. 

-E o que nós vamos fazer?

-Como assim?

-Quero dizer, nós vamos ter um filho. Temos que organizar as coisas... Pensar em você. Primeiramente, você não vai poder ficar subindo e descendo escadas, Hermione!

Ela sorriu levemente. – Harry. Eu ainda nem cheguei ao terceiro mês de gestação...

Ele franziu a testa, certamente discordava da opinião dela. Definitivamente ela não ficaria subindo e descendo as escadas, francamente!

-Hermione – Harry lhe olhou seriamente. – Temos que organizar isso.

-Não se preocupe, vamos organizar. Só não comece por agora, está bem? Ainda é cedo.

-Cedo? Não, minha garotinha não está entendendo. Eu não quero que ajam problemas para você, não quero que passe por alguma coisa que não seja necessária.

-Oh. Obrigada Harry.

-Eu sei que nós fomos... desprevenidos, mas não quero ser mais. Você sabe que minha intenção nunca foi feri-la, mesmo algumas vezes eu o fazendo... Te juro que irei fazer a partir, principalmente, de hoje de tudo para que se sinta bem. – ele pausou. - Pra começar – ele disse ajoelhando-se. A mulher parou de chofre, "ai meu Deus" pensou ao olhar Harry. – Mione, aceita se casar comigo?

"É claro seu louco!", ela balançou rapidamente a cabeça. – Harry – esta se forçou a rir. – Você não _precisa_ se casar comigo. Você não quer se casar comigo – ela disse docemente segurando seu queixo. – Eu não quero me casar com você – continuou. – Não agora – murmurou para si mesma. – Nós somos muito jovens! – terminou lhe levantando.

-Também somos muito jovens para ter um filho – ele retrucou sorrindo.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, – ela falou abaixando os olhos. – por que deu errado.

Foi a vez de Harry segurar seu rosto, erguendo-o – Mas eu sei – respondeu aproximando seu rosto do dela.  
E os lábios dele tocaram os dela, para a surpresa da morena. Por um instante ela imaginou estar sonhando, logo depois, no entanto, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar enquanto com uma das mãos em sua cintura Harry lhe puxava para mais perto, ignorou esta hipótese. – Foi por causa daquele beijo. Está bem?

-Está louco – ela murmurou extasiada. – Você não pode sair beijando as pessoas assim.

Harry sorriu marotamente. – Não posso? E já tive a idéia sobre as escadas – falou tocando com o indicador o próprio lábio.

-Harry Potter da próxima vez que fizer isso eu-

-O que? – indagou pacientemente mais uma vez lhe abraçando. – Vai arrancar todo minha roupa – ele deu uma piscadela – e-

-Não exatamente – o cortou, heroicamente virando o rosto. – irei azará-lo até a sua última geração. 

-Não creio que vá amaldiçoar seus próprios descendentes... – disse beijando-lhe o rosto.

Hermione abriu a boca para rebater, mas, definitivamente, não tinha uma resposta elaborada e boa o suficiente para deixar Harry em seu devido lugar. Revirando os olhos, ela o viu rir vencedor. – Por que você fez isso? – questionou ainda muito próxima dele.

-Acho que senti saudade – respondeu sorrindo.

A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha e no momento seguinte ela estava o empurrando para a cama, prendendo com seu corpo. – Saudade?

-Você sabe... – ele lhes girou, de modo que Harry estivesse por cima de Hermione. - É a mulher mais atraente que conheço – Harry disse docemente. – E agora, a mãe do meu filho – murmurou olhando em seus olhos. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, ele sorriu novamente tocando seu nariz com o dela. – Essa criança será muito feliz, garotinha – disse saindo de cima dela, ficando de lado.

A morena prendeu Harry em um abraço (estando agora em cima dele), enterrando seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e ombro dele, fechando os olhos. – Acredito em você – murmurou com seus lábios no pescoço de Harry. – Você sabe não é?

-Não posso ignorar algo assim – disse deixando-se abraçar.

Hermione não tinha forças para soltá-lo, seu corpo implorava para estar o mais próximo possível, sua mente implorava para ouvi-lo falar, e seu coração nunca esteve tão disparado, tão alegre. – Posso ficar aqui, um pouco mais?

-O tempo que quiser – disse beijando seu ombro levemente.

-Tem vezes que eu odeio você, mas tem vezes que eu amo sabia? – ela murmurou virando o rosto para encará-lo.

Harry sorriu. – É bom saber que nem sempre me odeia.

A mulher sorriu de volta, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele. – Gosto do cheiro que você tem. É tão peculiar – murmurou fechando os olhos. Harry passou a acariciar os cabelos da amiga, enquanto a sentia suspirar.

-Você nem imagina, mas tem um sono tão lindo – retrucou baixinho vendo-lhe cada vez mais relaxada sobre seu corpo, logo, ele sabia, estaria dormindo. Harry sorriu quando Hermione respondeu com um "hmm" – está cansada não é...? Ah. Mione, você não deveria ter se preocupado tanto... eu sempre estarei aqui pra você – continuou beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – deveria saber.  
-------

-Estão demorando, não é? – Gina indagou olhando para cima. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada. Por Deus, o que poderia ser? Eles são melhores amigos, você sabe como é a Hermione, sempre tem algo pra falar, sempre.

A ruiva olhou de lado para Marcy. – Acho que está me escondendo alguma coisa – ela estreitou os olhos para a trouxa, que imediatamente desviou o olhar.

-Não seja tola. E não gosto que leiam minha mente – reclamou franzindo a testa.

-Eu não sei "ler a mente".

-Menos mal – retrucou sentindo-se aliviada.  
-------

Meia hora depois, Hermione acordou sobressaltada. - Shii. Calma – ele murmurou, sua mãos dirigindo-se para as costas dela, acariciando-a. – Está tudo bem... - ela suspirou, deitando novamente no peito dele, suas mão prendendo os ombros de Harry, possessivamente. – Algum pesadelo?

Hermione virou o rosto, e o homem pôde reparar que sua respiração estava acelerada. Acariciando novamente o cabelo dela, Harry se calou. – Algumas coisas de minha cabeça... Besteiras.

-Nada que venha de você, para mim, é besteira. Mas se não quer contar, não tem importância, está bem? É melhor mesmo esquecer de coisas ruins.

-Ai merlim! – a morena exclamou sentando-se na cama – Gina! Está lá embaixo, com Marcy. Que anfitriã eu sou.

-Hermione! Elas já são de casa. Relaxe, Ok?!

-Vamos descer – Harry murchou virando de lado. – Agora!

-Você pode ir... – falou com um sorriso. – acho que estou mais a fim de estar na cama.

-E acha que eu não? – retrucou puxando-o. – Vai me deixar mesmo fazer força? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Esta sua nova tática é infalível – disse ele derrotado, levantando-se. Ela estalou um beijinho em seu rosto, e então, estavam abrindo a porta.

-Qual é a idéia sobre as escadas? – indagou com curiosidade.

-O quarto de hospedes lá de baixo. O que você acha? É bem espaçoso, e arejado.

-É um bom lugar.

-Vamos para o quarto de hospedes lá de baixo.

-"Nós"?

-Não acha que irei deixá-la sozinha, não é mesmo?

-Juro que não vou discutir sobre isso – retrucou totalmente paciente.  
-------

-Finalmente! – Marcy disse assim que apareceram no topo da escada. Os olhos da mulher trouxa procuraram os de Hermione, tentando averiguar. Não foi difícil perceber que tudo havia corrido bem. – Gina já estava ficando preocupada com a demora.

-É que acabamos dormindo... – Harry deu de ombros.

-Querem comer alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou olhando para Gina. – Tenho pra mim que atrapalhei vocês – continuou sem jeito.

-Você não atrapalhou nada – o moreno respondeu olhando-a. – Não vou repetir mais. Mas a parte de comer é um boa! Estou me sentindo faminto.

-Você contou a Mione, Harry? – Gina falou. Hermione olhou de Harry para Gina, assustada.

Ele sorriu, tocando a mão dela. – Pequena comemoração na Toca. Sábado. Noivado de Rony e Lilá.

A morena franziu a testa para Harry e encarou para Marcy por alguns segundos. E, depois olhou para Gina. – Seria ótimo.

-Se você quiser, Marcy. Pode ir também, mas vou logo avisando que meu pai vai ficar fascinado por você...

-Ele é meio que amante das coisas trouxas – Harry explicou.

-Sinto muito – pareceu realmente chateada. – Eu tenho que trabalhar no sábado...

-Não dá para trocar?

-Não sei não...

-Bom. Você pode tentar não é? – Harry perguntou. – Mas se mesmo assim não conseguir, hoje eu faço a comida – Hermione sorriu, "ele não é uma graça?" Estava estampado em seu rosto quando olhou para Marcy.

-Acho que você acostuma muito mal... – Marcy parou. – Eu estou começando a pensar seriamente em apenas jantar aqui.  
-------

-Você sabe por que esse noivado repentino?

-Gina não me disse exatamente...

-Quero dizer, sei que eles se amam muito, mas... Eu nem sabia que estavam planejando isso.

-Fiquei tão surpreso quando você. Quero dizer... Rony, casando?!

-Harry!

-Vamos lá, Mione. Você está tão chocada quando eu.

Ela rolou os olhos. – Admito, é muito engraçado... – disse por fim. – Quem diria. Rony Weasley, o primeiro a casar do trio.

-Realmente. Sempre achei que seria você... Que logo alguém tiraria minha melhor amiga do meu lado – ele riu sem vontade. – Acredite, seria muito mais estranho para mim...  
-------

Às nove horas da noite, no sábado, Harry e Hermione já estavam prontos. O vestidinho que ela escolhera, era bem leve e como não era junto ao corpo dava para disfarçar, e muito bem, a barriga que estava levemente maior que o normal. Hermione também dispensou o salto alto e pusera uma sapatilha.

-Você está linda! – ele exclamou beijando sua testa. Os cabelos cacheados soltos dando a impressão de mais pura liberdade. Definitivamente, Hermione estava completamente confortável.

Às vezes Harry se perguntava, como a amiga conseguia...  
Ela poderia ter acordado a dois minutos, mas ao seu ver, ela sempre estava bela, sempre estava bem.  
Como era possível?  
Até irritada... Até triste. Principalmente nervosa ou alegre ou sorridente ou concentrada...  
Como? Como podia?

-Só não queria me sentir desconfortável – retrucou aceitando o beijo. - E você? Está maravilhoso – murmurou aceitando a mão que ele estendia.

A Toca estava emanando alegria. As luzes, todas elas, acesas.  
Os dois foram recebidos com festa por Molly, que não deixou de notar o estilo que Hermione escolhera, ela nunca deixava nada passar de todo jeito.

-Está belíssima querida – disse lhe dando mais um abraço.

-Ah... Obrigada Molly.

-Venham. Entrem! Todos estão lá dentro.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo. A senhora Weasley nunca mudaria. 

-Harry! Mione! – Gina quase gritou. E depois prendia Harry num abraço perto do sufocante, enquanto Hermione olhava para todo e qualquer canto com um sorriso muito mais que forçado. – Você está linda – ela disse enquanto, desta vez, abraçava Hermione, de modo menos possessivo que fizera com Harry.

-Obrigada. Mas tenho certeza que nem me aproximo da sua elegância – falou quando se afastaram.

Dizer que Gina estava deslumbrante era a coisa mais desnecessária que se podia falar... A mulher usava um vestido azul que ressaltava seus olhos. E definia todas suas curvas certas... O cabelo estava preso em um belo coque e deixava algumas mexas fora do penteado.   
Hermione pôde perceber que a amiga usava a pulseira que Harry lhe dera de natal.

-Só um minuto – Gina disse se afastando.

-Eu não posso acreditar – Harry riu quando viu Sophia. – Você aqui!

-Eu é que não posso acreditar – disse beijando o rosto dele. – Vocês aqui! – contrapôs com ironia enquanto beijava Hermione.

-Não faz tanto tempo assim que não nos vemos.

-Não faz?! Achei, por um tempo, que tivessem fugido do mundo.

-Exagero.

-Como vão? – Lupin apareceu repentinamente ao lado de Sophia, seu braço na cintura dela. A mulher pareceu não se importar com o contato, que por sinal, Hermione nunca vira Lupin fazer com alguém.

-Como poderíamos estar? – Harry indagou cumprimentando Lupin. – Muito bem. E você?

-Estou bem. Mas há meses que não os vejo, desde o natal... Acho. Estava ficando preocupado.

Harry olhou para Hermione franzindo a testa e voltou-se para o outro homem. – Nós estamos mesmo sumidos, então. Mas é que tive tanto trabalho... Nem notei que os meses passaram tão rápidos.

Gina voltou apareceu com uma bandeja de bebidas. – Estão servidos? – perguntou sorridente. – Acho que trouxe o favorito de cada um...

-Obrigada, Gina, não essa noite. Prefiro ficar com as cervejas amanteigadas... – Hermione disse educadamente.

-Não obrigado – Harry disse por sua vez. – Amanhã tenho que trabalhar cedo. Não posso correr o risco de estar de ressaca – disse sorrindo. Hermione fingiu não escutar aquela mentira.

-Se é assim – Gina deu de ombros. – deixe-me deixar isso na cozinha.

-Viram Rony e Lilá? – Hermione indagou. – Ainda não entregamos o presente.

-Aqui, o mais difícil de se encontrar, são os noivos – Sophia disse balançando a cabeça.

-Harry. Posso trocar uma palavrinha com você?

-Claro Remo.

-E o trabalho?

-Sophia – ela suspirou. – está tudo na mais perfeita paz. E você? Como está tudo?

-Vou levando. Aquelas pessoas muitas das vezes acabam com minha paz, mas é o lugar que eu amo.

Hermione sorriu. – Que bom que, pelo menos, gosta.

-Estou alegre por perceber que _você_ está muito bem. Você está – ela pausou. – Mais...

Sophia ponderou, mas antes que pudesse responder, Molly estava dizendo que os noivos estavam finalmente em casa e que o jantar estaria sendo servido no jardim.  
Antes de ir ao jardim, Harry e Hermione foram ao encontro de Lilá e Rony para lhes felicitar.

Enquanto Hermione pedia para Fred, que estava a frente de Harry – que se encontrava ao lado dela-, que lhe passasse a salada, ela captou alguma coisa _estranha_ entre Sophia – a sua frente - e Remo. – ao lado de Sophia.  
A morena riu e desviou o olhar para o lado e percebeu que Harry também havia reparado... Eles se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices.

-Parece que o amor está no ar – ele cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Parece que sim – ela murmurou de volta, sob olhar divertido de Fred. Este, logo voltou a confabular com o irmão, ao lado.

De algum modo, ao quase ao fim do jantar, Harry e Hermione chamaram a atenção de Sophia. - Estou muito feliz por Rony e Lilá - comentou sorrindo para ambos.

-Nós também. Espero que sejam felizes – Harry falou.

A mulher concordou, sua atenção voltando para Hermione. -Remo você não acha que Hermione está – Sophia buscou palavras olhando Hermione.

-Radiante – o homem concordou.

-Eu não sei, já vi esse ar algumas vez... – falou franzindo a testa. A mulher olhou de um para o outro sem entender muito bem. Mas Harry, de algum modo, sorriu. Ele sabia o que era.

Olhando para Harry Sophia teve um lampejo. – Foi em Lílian – falou vencedora. – Certamente, fora em Lily – Lupin esperou. – Ela estava... – Sophia ergueu a sobrancelha buscando a informação na mente. - ...grávida, esperando Harry – Hermione não precisou ouvir tudo, ao escutar a outra mulher mencionar "grávida" ela engasgou.

Harry olhou preocupado para a amiga, porém não conseguiu prender o riso ao perceber que ela estava bem. – Oh desculpe - falou em seu ouvido. Quando esta lhe ofereceu um olhar reprovador. – Mas você tinha que ver seu rosto. Perdoe-me.

-Está tudo bem? – Remo perguntou.

-N-não se preocupe – Hermione retrucou sem ar.

-Você conseguiu deixá-la assustada, Sophia – Harry brincando respondeu ao olhar interrogativa que esta lhe oferecia. – Quer sair um pouco daqui?

-Seria bom.

-Hermione, o que foi aquilo? Você ficou tão nervosa...

-Não estava prepara para que me dissessem algo parecido com...

-Eu percebi – disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás. – Quer ir para casa? Está parecendo um pouco pálida – falou sem tom preocupado tocando seu rosto.

Ela assentiu. - Mas primeiro nos despedimos de Rony e Lia, está bem?

-Tudo bem - Harry segurou uma de suas mãos, lhe levando novamente à mesa.

-Mas já?

-Desculpe-nos Lilá... Mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

-Ah... Bom, se é assim, tudo bem. Nós agradecemos muito por virem, não é Rony?

-Certamente Cara – disse apertando a mão de Harry. – Muito obrigado.

-Ei! Vocês serão meus padrinhos não é? – Lilá perguntou seriamente.

-Seria um prazer – Harry lhe abraçando.

Lilá sorriu radiante. – Temos novidades! Mas não vou contar agora – ela deu uma risadinha. Rony também sorriu. – Espero que não seja nada, Mione – ela falou lhe abraçando.

-Tenham uma boa noite – Harry disse para os noivos e então aparataram.

-Mas eles já foram? – Molly disse desapontada.

-A Mione não estava se sentindo bem, mamãe – Rony explicou voltando a comer.

-Que lastima...

-Onde estão Harry e Hermione? – Gina perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

-Foram pra casa – Lilá disse. – Hermione não se sentia bem.

-Que chato...  
-------

-Você não precisava me acompanhar, poderia ter bebido – falou do banheiro do quarto de hospedes.

-A bebida não tem tanta graça assim... – bocejou. – além do que, se você não pode beber, eu também não posso – ela colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro. – achei completamente sem sentido beber – deu de ombros. – só poderia estimular você – Hermione voltou para o banheiro sentindo-se melhor.

-Bom, obrigado – estava sentando-se na cama. – De qualquer modo.

O homem se ajoelhou e se aproximou dela, depois de apagar as luzes. – Não há de quê – respondeu suavemente, beijando sua testa e depois sua barriga, acariciando-a. – Tenham uma boa noite.

Hermione sorriu no escuro e ajoelhando-se também, tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Tenha uma boa noite, Harry – então ela beijou o queixo dele. – E, novamente, obrigado por estar aqui comigo.

Quando o sono veio, não antes de uma boa conversa entre os dois, ele ficou de lado, passando uma das mãos pela cintura de Hermione, deixando-a pousar sobre a barriga dela.  
-------  
(Continua)  
-------


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 – Relatos Iniciais...**

Hermione acordou cedo naquela manhã de domingo, sorriu ao perceber que uma das mãos de Harry se encontrava em seu ventre, protetoramente.  
Suspirando, ela virou a cabeça de lado, queria observá-lo dormir. E ela o fez por vários minutos, até retirar a mão dele de si, delicadamente, e se sentar. A mulher passou a acariciar o cabelo dele, ele dormia calmamente, quase como uma criança.

A cabeça da mulher girava um turbilhão de pensamentos.   
"Estou grávida" ecoava sem cessar dentro de si. Ela se perguntava para onde iria dali...  
"O que poderia ter feito para evitar isso", era um pensamento que não lhe incomodava mais, ela o deixava de lado. Ignorava-o. Não adiantava mais pensar mesmo, estava feito. "Harry Potter é o pai do meu filho" nem havia discussão para esse ponto.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente para chegar aonde queria. "As pessoas. O que eu direi para elas?"  
Ficara completamente nervosa só de Sophia ter falado em "gravidez"... Logo sua barriga não poderia ser mais disfarçada e ela nem sabia o que poderia fazer em relação a isso. Qual seria a reação das pessoas? Especificamente, Gina.  
Só de pensar nisso sentia-se enjoada. A mulher se levantou, dirigindo ao banheiro, não queria pensar agora.  
_----_

-Hermione? – Harry perguntou entrando no banheiro. – Você está aí?

-Estou sim, logo vou sair Harry – ela pôs a cabeça fora do box. – Hoje você trabalha?

-Não, eu menti – falou sorrindo levemente. – Tenho, no entanto, que terminar um relatório.

-Entendo – ela o olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de fechar o box.

-Hey! – ele chamou antes que se contivesse. – Não precisa se apressar por minha causa – ele sorriu novamente com uma das mãos no cabelo. – Tomarei meu banho lá em cima... E depois posso fazer nosso café da manhã, o que acha?

-Ficaria grata, Harry – o homem assentiu e saiu do banheiro logo depois de escovar os dentes.

Harry andou preguiçosamente ao encontro de seu antigo quarto no andar de cima, não levava nada nas mãos, havia ainda coisas suas naquele lugar.

O moreno estava sentindo-se cansado e não era sono...  
Ele seria pai! Aquilo era completamente excitante...! E assustador. Quer dizer, e se ele fizesse algo errado? Ele não tinha certeza se poderia ser um bom pai. Estava tão amedrontado, Merlim!  
Harry realmente sempre pensara nisso, sempre teve o plano de ser pai algum dia, mas aquele "cargo" viera tão _abruptamente_. Quase como se caísse do céu.  
Para começar: Nunca imaginou que Hermione seria a mãe de seu filho ou filha. Nunca imaginou sequer tocá-la _daquele_ modo. Nem sabia que não conseguiria deixar suas mãos muito tempo afastadas da amiga, ele não imaginou que Hermione pudesse, em toda a existência dele, ter _aquele tipo de poder_ sobre si.

Harry suspirou, afastando os pensamentos de Hermione. _Sua melhor amiga Hermione_.  
Seria ele um crápula? Ou seria apenas mais uma ironia do destino para sua coleção? Pesava seriamente a segunda opção. "A vida de Harry Potter pode ser transformada em um livro" pensou irônico.

O homem voltou a focalizar o ponto certo: Seria pai. "O que você pensa a respeito?" Viu-se ponderando enquanto entrava na água fria do chuveiro. "Estou completamente fascinado com a certeza de ser pai, mas, ainda assim, morrendo de medo de não ser o suficiente para minha criança..." Anelou sorrindo nervosamente. "Vamos lá Harry, você deve isso a Mione!" Pensou um pouco tremente. "Você é responsável. Você já ama essa criança como se fosse mais importante que sua vida!"  
Sim, era verdade. Harry amava aquele ser que ainda se formava dentro de Hermione, ele não sabia como aquilo viera a ocorrer e, pra ser sincero consigo mesmo, nem se importava. Ele apenas sabia. Era como Hermione, ele apenas sabia que a prezava mais que tudo no mundo.  
_----_

Hermione não demorou muito a chegar na cozinha, Harry já estava lá, entretanto. – Você é realmente veloz.

O auror sorriu, indo ao seu encontro e beijando-lhe a face. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior olhando-o. – O que foi? – indagou.

-Me diga você – ela murmurou. – Em seus olhos, parece que há alguma coisa diferente – completou fitando-o.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, - Não consigo esconder mesmo nada de você não é? – disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás. – Vem cá – falou colocando-a em seu colo, depois de sentar-se em uma das cadeiras do lugar.

Hermione deixou-se ficar, ainda observando-o firmemente. – O que está te incomodando?

-Oh. Não, não! Nada está me preocupando - a mulher estreitou seus olhos para ele. Sorrindo sem jeito o moreno completou. – Céus, Mione – ela esperou mais uma vez, seus olhos nos dele.

-Me diga, Harry – pediu baixinho, mexendo nos botões da camisa dele.

"Ah Deus! Eu não resisto quando ela faz assim..." pensou derrotado. – Eu só estou... – suspirou olhando-a – um pouco amedrontado.

A mulher sorriu condescendente perpassando uma de suas mãos no rosto dele. – Oh meu amor... – murmurou sustentando o olhar. – Você não é o único. É um passo tão grande, nossas vidas não serão mais as mesmas... Elas não poderão ser mais as mesmas. Isso é o que te preocupa?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, encostando seu rosto na mão dela. – Isso pouco me importa, garotinha. Eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada... De magoá-la. Eu me sentiria tão mal.

-Você não vai me magoar – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. – E mesmo que o fizer, saberei que foi sem querer. Entenda bem, Harry, nós não somos e nem seremos perfeitos nunca. É claro que ainda haverá brigas, mas juro que farei de tudo para nunca me afastar de você...

-Eu não sobreviveria – disseram juntos. – Sem você – ele concluiu deixando-se abraçar por ela.

Quando eles voltaram a se olhar, aquela tensão voltou ao corpo de Harry. Sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, mas, por Deus, não conseguia! Ele nem queria.  
Sua boca estava seca novamente e ele viu-se observando os lábios de Hermione. Aquela sensação de tê-la mais perto, mais perto do que qualquer outro pudesse estar nesse momento, querendo fazer com que rompesse a distância entre suas faces. Resistiu, no entanto. Não devia... Desejava, contudo.

Hermione continuava paralisada sob os olhos de Harry. Sim, ela o queria por inteiro, mas não se atreveria. Ela ansiava tanto que o homem quebrasse logo aquela funesta distância entre eles... Em um pequeno arquejar ela se viu aproximando um pouco mais, sua mão ao encontro da nuca dele, acariciando-o. Ela sabia que Harry estava se segurando, não entendia por quê. Sempre fora o rapaz dos impulsos! Por que apenas em horas malditas como essa ele conseguia se controlar? Ela não conseguiu conter o suspiro de frustração.

Exasperando-se, Hermione o puxou para si, seus lábios roçando nos de Harry de um modo nada amistoso.  
Resignando-se, Harry esqueceu o significado de "força de vontade", sucumbindo de vez, indo ao encontro de Hermione.  
Fora ao mesmo tempo, ela o puxando, ele de livre e espontânea vontade indo ao encontro dela... Numa sincronia quase perfeita.  
Definitivamente aquele não era um beijo calmo ou casto. Eles decidiram pular essa parte... indo direto para a parte: "Guerra de línguas e dentes! Vamos nos tocar e beijar, não necessariamente em ordem sucessiva (ou sim), até que nossos pulmões implorem por ar!"

-O que estamos fazendo? – perguntou puxando seu cabelo para trás, quebrando o beijo. Sua perna movimentando-se para o lado da dele, estando assim, de fronte para o homem.

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza – Harry respondeu imediatamente beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Deixe me pensar mais um pouco – murmurou em seu ouvido, ela riu deliciada.

E então eles estavam beijando-se novamente.  
Hermione dirigiu uma das mãos para as costas de Harry, cravando suas unhas ali, a outra, arrepiando ainda mais seus negros cabelos. Mas Harry seria o último a se queixar... Estava apreciando tudo para ter a incoerência de reclamar.  
Ele mesmo tinha as mãos ocupadas. _Bem_ ocupadas. E quando falo "bem" é literalmente. "Ah. Deus, essas pernas..." pensava se atrevendo, mesmo que incerto, a tocá-las.  
Sim ele tinha uma atração pelas pernas da amiga, mas era inevitável! Hermione tinha um belo par de pernas. E tornozelos, braços, olhos, seios... Ele tinha que parar.  
E então, como se imaginasse seu pensamento, a morena se afastou, olhando-o de modo penetrante. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e a beijou outra vez. Era mesmo um fraco... De fato, preferia ser um fraco e beijar Hermione a ser uma criatura resistente e estar apenas com a sua consciência para consolá-lo...

Ela puxou a camisa dele para fora da calça, aparentemente insatisfeita com a "falta" de contato. Suas mãos rapidamente correndo pelas costas dele, por baixo da camisa, enquanto o beijava de volta. Ainda contrariada, retirou as mãos de seu corpo, ouvido um gemido de protesto da parte dele. Desabotoou alguns botões da camisa dele, sorrindo em agrado ao tocá-lo.

-O que foi? Nunca viu? – ele sussurrou marotamente nos lábios dela.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, beijando-o logo depois, observando, de esgueira, as mãos ágeis de Harry subirem seu vestido até um pouco acima de sua coxa, antes que Harry pudesse "subir mais um pouquinho" e Hermione terminasse de abrir a camisa dele, eles ouviram um duplo barulho de chicote.

-Harry? Mione? – alguém chamava da sala. – Tem alguém aí?

De imediato eles se afastaram. Harry ainda estava maldizendo mentalmente as pessoas que chegaram enquanto rapidamente abotoava a blusa. A morena arrumava o vestido, sentando-se logo depois em uma das cadeiras em frente ao balcão, lembrando-se, somente agora, que ainda não havia tomado café.  
Ela ainda respirava fundo quando a porta da cozinha foi empurrada.

-Ah! Finalmente! – falou fazendo uma pequena varredura no local. - Aqui estão vocês – um Rony bastante animado entreva no local de mãos dadas com Lilá. – Não ouviram quando chegamos? – ele olhou de um para o outro, da camisa amarrotada de Harry, para os lábios levemente inchados de Hermione. Ergueu a sobrancelha, o olhar maroto sobre Harry.

-Perdoe-nos Ron – disse Harry com um mínimo sorriso. – Estava fazendo o café, nem reparamos.

-Desculpem-nos vocês – Lilá disse sem jeito. – Por chegarmos tão cedo... Eu disse a Rony.

-Não se incomode – Hermione finalmente havia falado algo. – Gostariam de nos acompanhar?

-Adoraríamos! – a outra respondeu.  
_----_

-Nós viemos, especificamente, para saber como você está Hermione! Mais isso está muito bom – completou pegando mais um pedaço da torta salgada que Harry havia preparado.

-Eu... – ela encarou Lilá um pouco assustada, a outra já havia pegado três pedaços, grandes, da torta. Havia comido também duas torradas carregadas no catchup, mostarda e merengue... Sem contar, que Lilá já havia comido em casa. – Eu estou... bem – respondeu incerta enquanto via Lilá acrescentar calda de morango a sua torta. Sentindo o estomago embrulhar, ela desviou o olhar rapidamente para Rony. Este sorriu sem graça para Harry, que também começava a assustar-se com o comportamento _faminto_ da loira.

-É que a Lilá... – Rony começou coçando a cabeça.

-Hey! Mione, prova! Ta uma delícia! – Lilá o interrompeu sem querer, empurrando para Hermione o prato da torta, que estava repleto de calda de morango.

A morena arregalou os olhos e antes que pudesse se segurar estava tapando a boca, indo ao encontro da pia e despejando todo o café da manhã ali...

-É. Parece que ela não está nada bem – Lilá murmurou para Rony. Este por sua vez, olhou enojado sua comida e a dispensou.

Harry foi atrás da amiga, postando-se ao seu lado, segurando suas costas enquanto a mulher ainda vomitava.

-Diz pra mim, - ela sussurrou. – Aquilo era nojento, não é?

-Muito – retrucou sorrindo levemente. – Você está bem?

-Se não for preciso comer aquela coisa... – respondeu divertida, limpando a boca. – Eu vou – ela olhou para os outros. – Eu vou... ao banheiro – disse franzindo a testa, sentindo sua boca amargar.

-Tudo bem – a loira nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la enquanto se saciava.

-Quer que eu a acompanhe?

-Não é necessário Harry. Fique com as visitas.

-Lilá? Você vai ficar legal...? – Rony perguntou incerto.

-Por que não ficaria? – ela retrucou estreitando os olhos para ele.

-Não! Nada... Nada - Harry não conseguiu conter o riso. O ruivo parecia nervoso ao lado da noiva. Rígido. – Você não deveria rir – ele murmurou seriamente. – Lilá está em uma fase muito _sensível_. Ela pode achar que você está rindo dela – completou como se estive vendo aranhas.

-Sensível? O que há com ela?

Rony corou. – Elaestágrávida – falou rapidamente. Lilá de imediato parou de comer, olhando estranhamente para o noivo.

-Rony!

-O que disse? – Harry perguntou confuso.

-Ah! Lil... Harry não vai contar para ninguém.

-Mas... Mas...

-O que foi meu amor? – ela demonstrou estar chateada.

-Eu queria contar, Rony! Nós havíamos combinado! 

-Desculpe... – ela cruzou os braços, olhando-o feio. – Por favor? – indagou com um cara de culpado nada convincente. Lilá sorriu e segurando a gola de sua blusa o puxou para si, beijando-o.

Harry ainda tentava saber de que, por Merlim, o amigo falava. Não entendera nada. Nesse momento ele sabia que nada saberia... Ele suspirou conformado.  
Hermione chegou alguns segundos depois. – O que houve aqui?

-Estou bancando a vela há exatos trinta segundos – Harry respondeu sarcástico. – Junte-se a mim! Talvez possamos formar um candelabro!

-Você não toma jeito – retrucou rindo-se.

-Certo – a loira deu um selinho em Rony. – Você pode contar.

O ruivo sorriu vitorioso e voltou-se para Harry, encontrando Hermione ao seu lado. Seu sorriso aumentou. – O que estavam fazendo aqui, na cozinha, quando chegamos?

-Que? – eles coraram furiosamente.

-Não. Brincadeira. Não era isso, de qualquer modo acho que nem é necessário perguntar, hã? – Hermione virou os olhos sob olhar insinuante de Rony. – Tudo bem, vamos, lá: - ele disse e parou um minuto para fazer suspense. – Estamos grávidos!

O queixo de Harry e Hermione caiu. – Você também? – Harry perguntou confuso demais para elaborar uma frase que não o comprometesse.

-Como assim? – Lilá inquiriu.

-Ele quis dizer que... – a medi-bruxa se pronunciou, mas estava sem palavras, sem as palavras _certas_.

Depois seu olhar decaiu em Hermione, como se nunca a tivesse visto. – Não! – Lilá gritou sorridente. – Vocês estão brincando comigo! – continuou rindo de modo alegre.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, Harry buscou sua mão e a apertou com a dele. Eles se entreolharam.  
_-------_  
(continua)  
_-------_  
**Desculpe algum erro.****  
**_-------_  
_Não tenho certeza se o cabelo da Lilá é loiro, então me desculpe se estiver errada. E me corrija se estiver errado, para que possa consertar.__  
__Capítulo certamente menor que os anteriores... Mas eu estou voltando. Espero que sim! XD__  
__-------_


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 – Uma Conversa "Muito" Séria **

Lilá ainda olhava de Harry para Hermione como se pudesse retirar alguma informação com o olhar. Rony estava bastante confuso, mas antes disso, estava ainda mais curioso.

-Então?

-Estou grávida, Lilá – Hermione respondeu calmamente. Ela achou que seria besteira mentir, se logo, aquela mentira seria descoberta.

-Ai meu Deus! – a outra exclamou antes de lhe dar um abraço. – Isso é _incrível_! Quase inacreditável...

-De quem? – Rony indagou franzindo o cenho.

Lilá virou os olhos. – Você é tão inocente assim? Vamos lá, Ron. Não é tão difícil saber – falou maliciosa. Rony ainda estava formulando uma responda quando a noiva falou novamente. – É do Harry, obviamente. Estou certa?

Hermione corou furiosamente, mas antes que pudesse respondeu, Harry tomou a frente. – Você está certa, Lilá – ele disse rindo do rosto espantado de Rony.

Quer dizer, tudo bem que ele desconfiou que seus amigos estavam tendo _alguma coisa_ quando chegou hoje, pela manhã. Mas daí a Hermione estar _esperando um filho_ de Harry, eram outros tantos quinhentos!

-Como... Como isso aconteceu? – indagou ele.

Lilá ergueu a sobrancelha sarcasticamente. – Quer mesmo que respondam?

-Não! Não estou falando _disso_. Eu quero dizer, como é que pode? Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam juntos.

-Ai, Rony... Você é tão quadrado! Quem disse que eles precisam estar em um relacionamento para algo acontecer? Quero dizer, se você lembrar o que aconteceu em no sétimo ano – ela parou, ruborizando.

-Pra quando saí o casamento? – Rony olhou severamente para Harry, cruzando os braços.

-Não vamos nos casar, Ronald – Hermione disse sorrindo levemente enquanto o observava.

Antes que Rony dissesse mais alguma coisa, Lilá já estava tagarelando com Hermione sobre "assuntos de gestantes".

-Eu estou tão contente por vocês!

-Obrigado...

-Hey. Hermione... Você tem sentido muitos enjôos?

-Na verdade não. E você?

-Ah. Por Deus, vira essa boca pra lá. Mas sinto vontade de comer de cinco e cinco minutos, como você pôde perceber.

Hermione sorriu. – Bom. Você não se sente mal depois de comer coisas tão diferentes?

-Ainda não senti não, por isso ainda continuo comendo!

Elas e eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo. Mas Rony disse que teriam que ir, ainda deveriam dar a "notícia" aos pais de Lilá.

-Hermione – Lilá a abraçou. – Prometo a você que Rony e eu não contaremos nada sobre o que soubemos aqui hoje, para ninguém está bem? Acho que o que menos precisam no momento é de pessoas intrometidas... – ela a abraçou novamente. – _Menina, eu pensei que isso ainda demoraria anos!_ – ela murmurou no ouvido de Hermione. – Parabéns!

-Eu que deveria lhe dar os parabéns! – Hermione retrucou sorrindo. – Boa sorte, com seus pais.

-Eu os acompanho até a saída.

-Bobagem, cara. Nós somos de casa, além do que, nós sabemos onde ela fica – Rony deu uma piscadela ao amigo, empurrando a porta da cozinha para Lilá e logo depois saindo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferir, respirando fundo em seguida. – Mione... Não se preocupe. Vamos lá, não foi tão difícil, não é? – ele a abraçou.

-Harry... O que vai acontecer quando mais pessoas souberem?

-Nós seremos os pais mais maravilhosos do mundo – disse docemente. – Ou, pelo menos, você será a mãe mais linda, doce e inteligente que alguém na terra poderá ter por muitos e muitos séculos - ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se embalar pelo sonho terno que Harry poderia criar para ela.

-Mas...

-Minha garotinha... Não se preocupe. Estarei, sempre e acima de tudo, ao seu lado.

-Eu sei. É só... As pessoas, o que nós vamos fazer?

-Não nos importaremos se elas falarem. Além do que, preste atenção, elas não tem nada, nada mesmo, com a nossa vida, com o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer dela.

-É muito amedrontador, quero dizer...

-É diferente. Não, não tenha mais medo, Ok? – ele disse se afastando lhe beijando a testa. Ela assentiu e então voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para ele. – O que foi? Pergunte – falou acariciando o cabelo dela.

-O que exatamente aconteceu mais cedo?

-Acho que você está se referindo a momentos antes do Rony nos atrapalhar?

Hermione riu levemente. – É assim que você quer chamar?

-Bom, eu estava a beijando... E por sinal, você estava gostando muito.

-Harry!

-Certo. Eu sei que esse é o momento de pedir desculpas...

-Mas?

Ele suspirou saindo do abraço. - Mas, eu acho que não posso fazer isso.

-E por que não?

-Porque eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de tê-lo feito – retrucou seriamente. – Quero dizer, eu juro Mione, que vou tentar não fazer isso novamente, prometo. Só não me pede para me desculpar, não poderei pedir desculpas com sinceridade – disse rapidamente. - _Eu não senti remorso algum_ – ele expirou nervoso.

Hermione se aproximou dele. – O que foi? Está nervoso por não estar arrependido.

-Você _é_ minha melhor amiga. Quase uma irmã... E eu definitivamente não beijaria uma irmã _assim_, eu nem a _beijaria_!

A morena riu. – Isso foi uma péssima comparação, me ter como uma irmã, Harry James Potter – disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso. – Você tem razão, é uma péssima colocação... O que você sugere?

O sorriso que Hermione lhe ofereceu, enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço, era quase predador. – Eu não sei. Pelos fatos já ocorridos, poderia nos considerar _"melhores amigos com benefícios"_. Mas você me prometeu que não faria mais isso – disse pensativa. – Então... Acho que voltamos para estaca zero – ela voltou a sorrir sob olhar dele.

-Eu prometi que tentaria... É muito diferente de conseguir. Porque, afinal, eu estou muito tempo ao seu lado.

-Eu pensei que fosse resistente, Potter – ela disse em falso tom de acusação.

-Deixa eu te contar um segredinho: - falou com a boca no ouvido dela. - Eu não resisto a você. Acho que já percebeu, Srta. Granger.

-Oh! Eu não me atreveria a pensar algo assim – murmurou de volta.

Harry sorriu, seus lábios perpassando lentamente o colo dela. – E por que não?

-Você poderia achar que é um atrevimento meu.

-Como poderia? Você é tudo aquilo que...

-Que...?

Mas a cabeça de Harry já não estava mais certa. Ele se afastou a olhando firmemente e antes que Hermione perguntasse mais uma vez, ele a beijou. E ela se deixou beijar, de fato, não conseguia tanta resistência a tempo para se afastar.

Em segundos, eles estavam no mesmo ponto em que pararam, com apenas algumas diferenças.  
A mulher o puxava mais para si enquanto Harry ainda insistia em beijá-la, as mãos dela lhe percorrendo rapidamente, tentando desabotoar cada botão. Aquela tática não estava dando certo, ela estava mais concentrada em Harry do que em qualquer outra coisa... Impaciente, Hermione segurou firmemente a blusa de Harry e a puxou, os botões voaram, mas a morena estava muito satisfeita, conseguira finalmente o que queria, ela se afastou do amigo com um sorriso travesso.

-Ah. Srta. Granger... Isso foi muito, muito malvado de sua parte – murmurou retirando a camisa, jogando-a no chão.

Mordendo o lábio inferir, sua mão direita se encontrou com o tórax definido dele, ela subiu lentamente e desceu novamente. Ela repentinamente parou e afastou-se. – Você tem que cumprir sua promessa, - ele a encarou confuso. Ela lhe deu as costas e passou a caminhar, como se fosse sair da cozinha - não posso deixá-lo fazer isso... – continuou virando a cabeça para trás, aquele mesmo sorriso travesso se formando em seus lábios.

Harry ficou alguns segundos parado, sem reação. Depois, percebendo o precioso tempo que perdia, andou a passou largos até ela, que ainda continuava com suas passadas calmas. Quando se aproximou, já perto da porta da cozinha, ele a puxou pela cintura e encostou seu corpo ao dela por trás. – Minha garotinha é uma Menina malvada... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, Hermione riu. - Muito malvada. E sabe o que meninas malvadas recebem?

-Meninas más recebem castigo, mas eu não sou um menina má, Sr. Potter – ela disse em uma voz infantil.

-Ah! Não é?! – ele a virou para si, para olhá-la nos olhos. – O que foi aquilo de cumprir a minha promessa então?

-Eu pensei que você pretendesse cumpri-la - disse inocentemente.

-Eu pretendo! Mas não agora – retrucou aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto dela. – Mas se você quiser... Eu posso parar por – e Hermione o beijou, guiando-o para fora da cozinha.

Harry se afastou, empurrando-a gentilmente. – Estive pensando melhor... Você está certa. Devo cumprir a promessa.

-Homem cruel e devasso – a morena disse fingindo raiva, "batendo" no peito dele. – Você me enganou! – falou dramaticamente. - Disse que era para sempre, seu, seu... – falou fingindo procurar pateticamente uma palavra.

-Sedutor e corruptor? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sei disso, - retrucou "friamente". – Também sei que a Senhorita me ama.

-Isso pode mudar! – ela gritou ainda mais dramática. Houve, então, um barulho que ele não ouviram por conta da brincadeira.

-A quem pensa que engana? – ele a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a para si, o olhar sarcástico.

-Largue-me ser imundo! Você não passa de um-

-Bandido, disfarçado do amor da sua vida – interrompeu, beijando-a "a força", ela riu.

As mãos dela prenderam novamente o pescoço dele, uma, postando-se em sua nuca. Harry a segurava tão firme contra si, que quem olhava pensou que estavam transformando-se em um.  
Aquele era um beijo cheio de necessidade, como se um nunca tivesse o bastante do outro. Era violento e, ainda assim, cheio de doçura. Eles ficaram naquele "enlaço" por uns bons cinco minutos e, não querendo perder contato, Harry desviou seus lábios para a bochecha, descendo, instigante e vagarosamente, até chegar ao pescoço dela.

-Isso pode servir – ela murmurou de olhos fechado, cravando, por instinto, as unhas na nuca dele. – Eu... Oh. Merlim... Harry... – as mãos de Harry já não se encontravam apenas ao redor dela.

O homem a pegou no colo e Hermione pôs seu rosto entre o vão de seu pescoço. Antes, entretanto, que ele pudesse a levar ao quarto, ele viu. – Mione – chamou com uma voz estranhamente rouca.

Franzindo a testa, mulher se voltou para encará-lo. Seu ar se tornando preocupado quando viu sua expressão, completamente atônita. Ela seguiu seu olhar e para sua atordoante surpresa havia alguém ali, pelo jeito, completamente chocado.  
A morena saiu de um pulo do colo de Harry e se perguntou se isso poderia ser apenas mais um sonho, um sonho muito bizarro. Ela se viu desejando que sim.  
E então o silêncio reinou entre os três naquela sala.

-E-eu não queria atrap-pa – foi o que Gina conseguiu dizer ainda olhando de Harry a Hermione.

Hermione não conseguiu dizer "você não atrapalhou" achou que seria muito cínico de sua parte, além do que ela havia _mesmo_ atrapalhado.

-O que faz aqui, Gina? – Harry indagou calmamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Eu queria... – ela respirou fundo. – Queria uma ficha de um paciente, Hermione – ela disse olhando tão rápido para Hermione que a morena se perguntou se Gina tinha conseguido olhá-la de verdade. – Queria fazer um...

Hermione trocou um olhar com Harry. Gina não ficou no seu estado perfeito depois do choque, eles concordaram. – Bom, você quer dizer, sobre as minhas anotações, não é? Nós não somos autorizadas a trazer um tipo de documento como esse para casa.

Gina a ignorou. – Vocês...?

-Estamos nos entendendo – Harry respondeu categórico. Hermione o olhou de lado.

Ela parou de chofre. - Ah... Eu já vou.

-Mas Gina... a minha anotação.

-Eu pego com você depois – retrucou balançando a cabeça. – Tenho que ir. Desculpem-me novamente por isso – e aparatou.

A mão de Hermione foi para testa enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava. - Isso-foi-péssimo. Como você diz uma coisa dessas? – "e as revelações não param por aí" pensou ela imaginando como a amiga ficaria ao saber que ela, Hermione, estava grávida.

-O que você queria que dissesse?! – Harry indagou dando de ombros. – Que somos agora melhores amigos com benefícios, pelo menos até eu conseguir cumprir minha promessa?

Hermione se forçou a não rir enquanto o ouvia. – Não pode estar falando sério, Harry James.

-Eu sei que foi constrangedor, mas ela supera.

-Ela _gosta_ de você – a mulher redargüiu com uma voz mínima abaixando a cabeça.  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
**Mais um capítulo curtinho...****  
****Pelo menos mais rápido, hã?!****  
****Beijão!****  
****Yasmin**


	25. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 -** _Em Hermione Granger_

Obs.: Em _itálico_ são pensamentos do Harry, Ok?

-O que? – indagou incrédulo.

Hermione expirou, não estava acreditando no que dissera e muito menos no que iria repetir. – Ela ama você. Acho... Eu acho que deveria ter uma conversa com ela.

-Sobre o que, exatamente? – ela o olhou seriamente. – Hermione, por Merlin... O que vou dizer? Francamente, eu não devo explicação alguma da minha vida a Gina.

-Ela não deve estar nada bem, depois do que viu aqui.

-E o que posso fazer em relação a isso? – indagou franzindo a testa. – Eu sequer mantenho um relacionamento com ela, afora a nossa amizade. Que é completamente casta – elucidou nervosamente, olhando-a.

-Você não precisa me dar satisfações, Harry. Você não me deve nada - o moreno a encarou sem ação. Não havia percebido que adquirira um tom de justificativa as suas frases. – Ainda assim, acho que deveria pensar sobre o que lhe disse. Talvez fosse bom que falasse com Gina.

Harry não entendia aquela insistência de Hermione. Por que deveria falar? Ele não queria falar, nem precisava também...

–Não posso acreditar que coisas assim possam acontecer sempre comigo – a morena o olhou interrogativa. – Ah. Mione... Você sabe o quanto estive apaixonado pela Gina – ela assentiu sentindo-se quebrar por dentro. – Quando eu era um adolescente... E eu teria dado tudo para estar com ela. Naquela época. Mas... Creio que o nosso tempo já passou. Eu acho que não posso mais "gostar" dela como já o fiz. Eu nem sei se quero. Você entende? – a mulher apenas o encarou. – É como se o prazo de validade já tivesse sido ultrapassado.

-Perdoe-me – ela retrucou. – Mas não creio que o amor, um real, possa ter fim.

Harry sorriu. – Eu também não. O que disse é o meu tempo com Gina já passou. E que, se alguma vez esteve realmente apaixonado por ela, essa paixão se transformou em afeto. Um carinho que eu tenho com meus amigos – o moreno suspirou. - Mas ainda assim acha que devo conversar com ela, não é? – perguntou a olhando de lado.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Por que tivera que perguntar novamente? Não, ela não queria realmente que fosse dar satisfações para Gina. – Faça o que tiver vontade, Harry. O que achar certo.

Harry ficou ali e observou Hermione voltar para cozinha. Ele sabia que, agora, deveria pensar. E sozinho. Não queria fazer nada em relação a Gina, era verdade. Nem tinha certeza que tinha vontade de explicar alguma coisa... Quer dizer, um ato já diria tudo, não é?

Com uma das mãos, fechou os olhos por sob os óculos. "Então Gina gosta de mim. Ah Merlim..." pensou num suspiro.

Por que sempre tinha algo ou alguém para deixar sua vida de cabeças para o ar? Por que ele simplesmente não deixava tudo de lado? Afinal, não podia retribuir o sentimento que Gina lhe nutria. Não mais.  
Em seis anos a vida o havia mudado completamente, tudo a sua volta mudara também... Não se preocupava mais no que a ruiva poderia pensar de si. Não se sentia envergonhado quando lhe falava. Achava sua companhia muito agradável, mas não sentia sua falta quando estavam longe.

_Muito tarde. Descobri muito tarde o queria saber. E agora... Bom, agora não importa mais. Tenho uma outra vida, outros ideais, outros planos e desejos._

Harry abriu os olhos. O que via em Gina? O que sentiu quando ela esteve mais cedo em sua sala?

_Nada. Talvez um pequeno constrangimento, além disso, nada mais...__  
__E aquele constrangimento, não era por estar fazendo algo errado – porque não estávamos. Até onde sei, Hermione está livre, assim como eu. -, era apenas por estarmos em um momento muito íntimo.___

_A verdade é que não sinto nenhuma necessidade de explicar o que ocorre nesta sala. O que diria para Gina, afinal?__  
__Algo como: "Olha, Gina, o que você viu hoje mais cedo... Não era nada, tudo bem?" Seria ridículo, seria infantil e hipócrita se o dissesse. Além de não ser a verdade. _

Harry franziu a testa voltando seu olhar para as mãos. Algo de muito estanho estava acontecendo ali... Não fora ele que correra atrás de Hermione para explicar um beijo? Não fora ele quem se sentira culpado? Não fora ele que achara normal dar uma justificativa?  
Por que tivera reações quase antagônicas em relação às duas mulheres? E o que, enfim, ocorre ali, na sala?

Expirando, ele voltou a ponderar: _Porque, tenho que admitir, entre Hermione e Gina, há um abismo - ao menos para mim - É tão... desigual a relação que tenho com cada uma.__  
__Se for comparar – e nem preciso de uma comparação para saber. – o tratamento que ofereço a Gina nunca foi igual ao que eu detenho a Mione.__  
__Talvez nem pudesse ser. Hermione compartilhou cada momento de minha vida, esteve comigo em cada queda - sempre para me erguer, me consolar, me confortar -, em cada alegria, frustração... E quando olho para Gina, o que tenho? O que de tão marcante vivi com aquela mulher? A salvei da câmara secreta, compartilhei minhas vitórias do quadribol...__  
__São tão poucos momentos para comparar com o que tive de Hermione a minha vida inteira... Seria até injusto tê-las como igual. Não, eu não as tenho. Nunca as tive.___

_Sei o quando Hermione se sacrificou por mim, o quanto ela se doou a mim, talvez até por inteiro, o quando ela subjugou seus estudos, seu tempo por mim... Então como posso tê-las como iguais ao meu coração? É impossível!___

_Algumas vezes, me pego observando os olhos de Gina, e eles são tão azuis... Mas apenas azuis. Então percebo agora que, freqüentemente, procuro o olhar de Hermione e - um tanto quanto chocado - vejo como é impressionante o quanto de expressões, palavras e significados que posso encontrar naqueles castanhos... É como se estivesse lendo sua alma. Como se naquele momento estivesse nela...__  
__De repente, percebi que é assim – na maioria das vezes - que nos comunicamos, com olhares. Então me alegro - Quantos dos amigos dela podem se gabar de conhecê-la como se Hermione fosse um livro aberto?__  
__Creio que pouquíssimos. __  
__De fato, nenhum dos amigos de Hermione – e espero **mesmo** que continue assim... – a conhecem como eu. Por inteiro._  
Harry sorriu, suas bochechas ganhando um pouco mais de cor.  
_Tudo bem. Falemos de Gina..._

-Harry – ele levantou os olhos para encontrar Marcy a sua frente. – Onde está a Hermione?

-Acho que ainda se encontra na cozinha – falou se pondo de pé. – Vou tomar um banho, se precisaram, é só chamar.

-Certo – disse dando de ombros indo ao encontro cozinha.

_E então eu descubro que a Gina gosta de mim. Que me ama... Tenho certeza que não fiz nada de especial para que caísse de amores por mim – não acredito que estou brincando em um momento como esse...___

_Ah Deus, me diga como isso pôde acontecer... Fora de uma hora para outra? Ela me beijou por isso? __  
__Ela se magoou ao me ver com Hermione? Que pergunta estúpida, Potter! Tudo bem, então eu me senti constrangido em relação a isso, mas não **arrependido**...__  
__O que eu vou falar com a Gina? – Se é claro, eu resolver lhe falar alguma coisa. E o que tenho para mim que seja algo muito improvável._

O homem se despia, estava no quarto de hospedes e preparava-se para tomar banho. _Ao menos, tenho certeza de uma coisa: Eu não a amo. _  
-------

-Hermione?

-Ah. Olá Marcy... – disse enquanto mexia alguma coisa no fogão. - Sente-se. Quer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada – disse sentando-se. - Só vim saber mesmo como foi a festa.

-Bom – suspirou andando pela cozinha. - Fora um ataque de pânico meu, tudo bem.

-O que aconteceu? – a trouxa perguntou franzindo a testa.

A morena soltou uma risada forçada. – Você nem sabe...

-O Harry _sabe_ que está cozinhando sem usar magia? – Marcy a interrompeu.

Hermione parou de cortar os legumes. – E nem vai saber – disse com um olhar ameaçado, apontando a faca para amiga.

Marcy sorriu. – Onde estávamos mesmo?

-Pois é. De repente, no jantar, Sophia – uma amiga nossa... – comentou com um outro amigo nosso que eu estava diferente... Lupin – o outro amigo. – confirmou, dizendo que eu estava radiante.

-Então você pirou por isso?

-Deixe-me terminar a história! – reclamou virando os olhos. – Sophia disse que já havia visto essa "expressão", esse "ar" em alguém. E quando se lembrou disse algo como: "Fora a Lílian, tenho certeza. Ela estava... Estava esperando Harry" empalideci e me engasguei com minha própria saliva...

-Só para me situar: Lílian, a mãe de Harry?

-Exatamente.

-Ah meu Deus... E ninguém desconfiou de nada?

-Não, Graças a Deus, não!

-Você está... estranha.

-As novidades não param por aí – falou sentando-se de fronte a amiga. – Gina esteve aqui pela manhã.

-Sim?

-E me encontrou numa cena nada "amigável" com Harry.

-Como assim, vocês brigaram?

Hermione balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Antes fosse...

-Não compreendo...

-Ah Merlim. Ela nos encontrou aos beijos no meio da sala. Na verdade, ela... Esquece, não quero lembrar da cena.

-Ela não fez nenhum escândalo ou algo do tipo, certo?

-Não.

-Bom. Então não deveria se preocupar. Ela supera – Marcy disse abanando as mãos. Hermione deu uma risada olhando a mulher a sua frente.  
-------

Ele beijara Gina... Bom, tecnicamente falando, havia sido Gina que lhe beijara... E uma única vez. De certo, saíra com ela outra tantas vezes, mas em um sequer de seus "encontros" tivera coragem de tocá-la novamente... Porque, mesmo desejando, não esquecera de seu objetivo; Objetivo este, de apenas causar **alguma reação** em Hermione.

_Alguma reação?!_ condenou amargamente. _Você é tão patético Potter... Queria, na verdade, provar que também poderia ter seus segredos para com outras pessoas que não fossem Hermione Granger... E talvez... Talvez lhe causar ciúmes por isso._

_Não! Já é demais! Para que gostaria de causar ciúmes a Hermione? Ela é minha amiga, apenas minha amiga._  
_Oh sim. Hermione era apenas a amiga que está esperando um filho seu._ pensou ironicamente. _Volte a Gina!_

Mas, de fato, era tarde.  
O que tinha na cabeça? De cinco palavras que usava um era Hermione... De todas as coisas que tentava pensar em relação a Gina, em contrapartida vinham inúmeras de Hermione, sem pretensão, sem presa, sem que as invocasse... Deveria haver algo errado.

Sim, era ele o errado ou, quem sabe, fosse Hermione e todo seu modo cativante que o deixavam hipnotizado.

_Ótimo_ pensou muito impaciente. _Estou culpando Hermione ser como é. Me descobri enfeitiçado por ela. Estou pensando nela mais uma vez e estou espantado em quanto é difícil parar..._

Harry nem percebeu que a amiga estava a sua frente, na sala estar o fitando um pouco cansada. - Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro... – disse com ar preocupado. O homem não respondeu, ele nem ouvira o que dissera. – Harry? Esta ouvindo? Você não tem de se alimentar... – novamente o moreno ficara calado, sem nenhuma indicação de que lhe ouvira. Era como se ele a olhasse, mas não a enxergasse.

_Sendo franco, eu não posso... Não posso pensar em Gina como alguém que possa, algum dia, fazer parte de minha vida de um modo que consiga me distanciar de tudo que me aflige... Eu não a compreendo, não me sento livre para compartilhar todos os meus sonhos e pesadelos; Não posso completá-la, nem ela a mim. Não posso tê-la mais que uma amiga. Não posso fingir para sempre que considero e aprecio sua companhia com igual prazer como quando estou com Hermione, pois com esta, é simples, é espontâneo... É sempre tão singular e especial... Não, Gina não é alguém para mim_

Hermione pensou em cutucá-lo - o que ele, afinal, estava pensando de tão interessante que nem sua voz ouvia? -, mas o orgulho e ciúmes a venceram – "De certo está pensando em como se desculpar para Gina" Pensou fungando. - e, sem lhe desejar boa noite, se retirou.

_Era isso. Não irei pedir desculpas. Não tenho porque. Não devo nada a Gina e sequer estou arrependido de alguma coisa._ franziu a testa. _Vou me esforçar, eu juro, vou me esforçar para não mais agir impulsivamente e beijar e hã... qualquer outra coisa que envolva Hermione nesses próximos dias... Eu quero dizer, semanas, Tudo bem_ ele suspirou em pesar. _Anos. Pelos próximos anos. Serei apenas o pai – o melhor pai – de seu filho – **do nosso filho**_ corrigiu imediatamente. _O melhor amigo e companheiro para tudo que viesse a precisar._ Harry respirou fundo, nem havia percebido que prendera a respiração. Estava completamente arrasado, estava exausto, mas principalmente: estava em choque.  
Não acreditou em quão mal e fraco estava por retirar Hermione assim de sua cabeça. Por fazer um simples juramento... Por apenas prometer que **tentaria** ficar o mais longe possível de um contato mais íntimo, por assim dizer, com a amiga de tantos anos que era Hermione. _Qual é o meu problema, Merlim?_

Quando Harry fechou os olhos, para ponderar, só conseguia enxergar uma coisa. Uma única pessoa. Estava sorrindo para ele, estendendo as mãos, chamando-o. Ele não conseguia recuar ao som da sua voz. E sem mais, abriu os olhos, a tempo apenas de ver Hermione bater com força a porta do quarto de hospedes.  
Ele olhou o relógio e se espantou com o horário, foi até a cozinha para fazer um lanche rápido e, logo, esta entrando no quarto, com a mente um tanto quanto confusa, mas ainda assim, preparado para tentar cumprir a promessa.  
-------

Assim que ouviu o pequeno barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo girada, Hermione virou para o lado oposto da porta, depositou o livro que lia na escrivaninha ao seu lado, apagou rapidamente o abajur, deitou e se forçou a fechar os olhos. Estava muito amuada e não queria conversar ou receber **seu** beijo de boa noite.

Harry não fora direto para cama, se dirigiu primeiramente ao armário, pegou um pijama e foi ao banheiro. Quinze minutos depois, ele estava de volta ao quarto.  
Quando o homem se deitou, Hermione pôde sentir a fragrância que emanava. Era embriagante. Hermione também percebeu uma certa inquietude vinda dele, ficou ainda mais incomodada, como se já soubesse o por quê de tanta inquietude... "Só pode ser por Gina" pensou, agarrando ainda mais o edredom, tentando, ao máximo, se afastar de moreno.  
Harry suspirava e algumas vezes se mexia mais que o normal. A morena até ponderou se deveria perguntar se estava bem. Rejeitou a idéia segundos depois, ao lembrar da ruiva que possivelmente dominava a consciência de Harry.

Então ele parou e de repente, Harry passa a tossir descontroladamente, como se estivesse engasgado. Hermione, quase se virou e foi ao seu encontro, com propósito de ajudá-lo, mas não foi necessário – e ela agradeceu a Merlim por isso. -, porque, assim como Harry repentinamente se engasgou, ele se recuperou...

Como se não bastasse toda essa preocupação que Harry lhe causara sem saber, ela sentiu que o homem se aproximava de seu corpo e estremeceu levemente com a sensação. Aproximando, logo depois, o edredom do corpo, como se aquele estremecer fosse de frio. Bom, ao menos Harry acreditou...  
Então, ele se aproxima dela e em seu ouvido, murmurou completamente atordoado e ciente de que falava a verdade absoluta: -_Eu amo você, Mione..._  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
Capítulo bestinha né?  
Desculpem-me. Desculpem os erros que tenha cometido...

**Obs.: Agora o tempo será mais corrido, Ok?****  
****Os capítulos serão menores, mas viram mais rapidamente, Promessa!****  
****Em compensação, em cada capítulo, as semanas, os meses (dentro do fic, claro) vão passando. Vão entender o que quero dizer no próximo capítulo, mas qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar.**


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 – À flor da pele**

Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde aquela fascinante descoberta de Harry.  
Para ele, duas semanas de perplexidade e puro deleite emocional – algo que se tornara uma boa coisa no fim das contas, já que tinha menos tempo para ponderar sobre a promessa que fizera e sobre qualquer outra coisa relacionada a Hermione que não fosse seu próprio bem-estar (e do bebê) e o amor que ele preferia deixar exclusivamente como platônico que sentia pela amiga, pela mulher inteligente, pela mãe de seu filho...  
Para Hermione, duas angustiantes semanas, quatorze dias de dúvidas intermináveis que era obrigada a guardar apenas para si... – não conseguiria perguntar para Harry o que significava aquele "Eu te amo". E não queria se iludir. Quantas vezes já lhe dissera isso? Várias, certamente. E absolutamente nenhuma foi no sentido literal da palavra, ou melhor, fora sim... Mas expressavam apenas o quão fraternal eram os sentimentos de Harry para com ela.

Em duas semanas, Harry estava mais afastado, ela podia sentir...  
Evitava tocá-la. E Hermione já não agüentava mais estar ao seu lado e não sentir sua proximidade, o calor que sempre emanava quando dividiam a cama... Às vezes, sentia-se doente por Harry não mais pressioná-la contra si. Ele não fazia mais brincadeiras do tipo de abraços apertados demais, beijos no pescoço ou ombro...

E como para deixá-la ainda mais confusa, Harry não fora se desculpar com Gina, sequer fora conversar com a ruiva. Harry preferia evitar o assunto e ela, bom, de fato não queria saber de coisa alguma. Principalmente, se estas "coisas" estivesse relacionada a um possível relacionamento entre Harry e Gina, sentia náuseas só de pensar em Harry e Gina como um casal.

Ela ainda lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que vira Gina depois do "incidente".

**Flash-back**  
_Um dia teria que se encontrar com Gina no trabalho e isso aconteceu na terça-feira.__  
__Enchendo-se de coragem, a morena bateu na porta do consultório da amiga. Gina abriu a porta com um sorriso grande que esmoreceu um pouco e tornou-se amarelo quando encontrara os olhos de Hermione.___

_-Oi?___

_-Você está ocupada? – a morena indagou. Balançando negativamente a cabeça, Gina abriu completamente a porta para deixá-la passar, sem dizer uma palavra. ___

_-Bom, eu vim aqui para saber que ficha você quer – disse sentando-se assim que Gina indicou a cadeira de fronte a sua mesa. A ruiva a encarou em confusão. – Não se lembra? Foi lá em casa pedir uma delas.___

_-Ah... Não é mais necessário, Hermione - disse constrangida. – Acabei por encontrar o que precisava. Mas obrigado por ter **tentado** me ajudar.___

_-Não há de que – retrucou fingindo ignorar o tom de ironia na voz de Gina. – Se precisar de alguma coisa... Sabe onde me encontrar – disse se levantando e dirigindo-se a saída. ___

_-Desculpe-me – Gina disse e Hermione voltou-se para ela. – Sei que não deveria me meter – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mas estou curiosa – falou com um sorrisinho. A morena sabia que era o mais forçado dos sorrisos, até um pouco frio.___

_-Vá em frente. Estamos entre amigas.___

_-Sim estamos... – disse lentamente. - Então me diga, o que está havendo? – Hermione a olhou com curiosidade, esperando que continuasse. – Entre você e o Harry – completou sem retirar os olhos de Hermione.___

_-Não estou entendendo, o que quer dizer?___

_-Oras Hermione! Você **sabe** do que estou **falando**.___

_-Sim, eu sei. Mas pensei que você também soubesse – retrucou dando de ombros. – Harry é meu melhor amigo.___

_Gina a encarou incrédula. – É claro... – debochou.___

_-Entendo. Está falando do que viu no domingo... – disse absorta. – E eu repito, Harry é meu melhor amigo – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. – E o que viu aquele dia, foi um pequeno deslize nosso. ___

_-E que deslize, viu?___

_Hermione ignorou o comentário da ruiva e, pedindo licença, se retirou.__  
_**Fim do flash-back**

Se Gina não acreditou no que dissera, imagine ela própria... Mas, ao menos, um pouco do peso de sua consciência se esvaiu, para depois triplicar quando chegou em casa naquela mesma noite.

Agora, entretanto, isso pouco importava. Porque, nesse momento, Harry e Hermione discutiam - Trancados a chave no quarto de hóspedes. – E, justamente hoje, a morena estava à flor da pele...

-Por que não?

-Não creio que seja uma boa idéia – ela repetiu – Como já disse.

-E por que exatamente?

-Acho desnecessário. Para quê as pessoas devem saber? – indagou nervosa.

Harry franziu a testa. – Qual o problema?

-Eu não quero, Harry! Você pode entender?

-Na verdade, não. Eu não posso. Cedo ou tarde todos vão perceber que você está grávida! – aumentou o tom de voz. – Então – ele suspirou tentando se acalmar. – Por que não agora? Será bem pior mais tarde. Vão pensar que estávamos escondendo...

Hermione riu sem emoção. – Nós _estamos_ escondendo minha gravidez, Harry. Além do que, não me importo que falem! Irá acontecer de qualquer forma, não é mesmo? – deu de ombros.

-Mas Hermione... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Afinal, por quanto tempo pretende esconder isso? – indagou incrédulo abrindo os braços nervosamente.

A mulher o fitou. -_ Eu-ainda-não-estou-preparada!_ – ela gritou muito irritada. – Pode entender agora? Pode entender isso? É tão difícil assim? Diga-me, Harry – Hermione extravasou toda sua frustração, toda a falta que sentia dos toques de Harry, de sua relação tanto próxima quanto distante que agora tinha com Harry. Estava cansada daquela conversa que nem gostaria de ter começado.

O homem se calou sob o olhar dela, ponderando deveria ou não responder. Chegou à conclusão que era melhor se calar por hora. Ânimos exaltados só trariam problemas e mágoas. – Quando se acalmar, - "Estou calma" retrucou ela. Harry a ignorou. – Voltamos a conversar ou talvez... Não. É melhor deixa para depois – falou indo até a porta, destrancando-a, - Estou no escritório, se precisar de alguma coisa - saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione bufou. Precisava se acalmar. Discutir com Harry assim nunca fora de seu "feitio", entretanto, não significava que estava contente com a "fuga estratégica" do moreno. Ele ainda ouviria muito, ah se ouviria.  
----------------

Nem mesmo meia hora havia se passado e Hermione já havia pensando em ir até o escritório dezenas de vezes. Não fora, entretanto. Por pura teimosia e orgulho que a moça disfarçava dizendo a si mesma que estava ocupada com a organização da casa.

No entanto, em quinze minutos, acabara de arrumar a sala, os quartos de hospedes e a cozinha, por meio de magia, é claro... – se Harry soubesse que fizera algum tipo de esforço físico, ralharia com ela... "Como se fosse meu pai, onde já se viu?!" pensou tentando parecer aborrecida, sem sucesso.  
Como não _queria_ arrumar o escritório, decidiu que já estava em tempo de trocar as roupas de cama dos quartos lá de cima. Enquanto subia as escadas, decidira organizar primeiro o quarto de Harry. Já que, desde que foram para um dos quartos de hospedes, raramente a morena ia ao seu quarto, já Harry, freqüentava bastante o seu próprio.

Ela retirou o edredom da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que, do banheiro daquele lugar, Harry saia... Ainda molhado. Alguns fios de seu cabelo negro grudados na testa, água escorregando lentamente de seu rosto para o pescoço, logo depois para o tórax, para, no fim, se perder no toalha cor de vinho que usava. A _única_ peça que usava.  
Hermione se perdeu no corpo de Harry - seguindo algumas gotas que percorria o corpo do moreno e pensado que poderiam ser suas mãos, ela estremeceu. – E, definitivamente, não queria encontrar o caminho de volta...  
Harry a olhou, viu o lençol em suas mãos e parou. "Só faltava brigar mais uma vez com Hermione" Pensou cansado. – Eu já saio – disse não querendo mais discussões e dirigindo-se ao armário, ao lado dela. Ele não sabia que a raiva da mulher sumira subitamente...

Hermione, no entanto, sequer o ouvira, seu olhar preso em Harry enquanto este se aproximava mais e mais. Ele continuaria andando até o armário, se uma das suaves mãos de Hermione não o detivesse... Antes que pudesse indagar sobre qualquer coisa, aquela mesma mão – que estivera em seu braço. - trilhou um caminho de um ombro a ombro dele.

Harry a fitou. E pôde observar o olhar sôfrego de Hermione e toda uma luta para consigo mesma. Harry podia ver que a mulher não queria tocá-lo, que ela não queria estar ali, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos, algumas vezes, demonstravam o oposto. Ele entendeu que, por seu orgulho, Hermione não estaria ali, mas por todo resto, era onde queria estar.

Repentinamente, ela percebeu o olhar do homem em si, entendendo que talvez fosse a hora certa de recuar. Mas não o fez... Por achar que era o que Harry queria – que se afastasse.  
Deixando-se ser observada, ela abandonou o edredom a um canto, para, logo em seguida, postar uma das mãos no pescoço dele e, sem cerimônia alguma, o puxar para si, colando os lábios nos seus. Explorando os dele, bem devagar.

Harry não reagiu a principio. "Não, isso não é real". Talvez, se fechasse os olhos e depois os abrisse, acordaria... E assim ele o fez, fechou os olhos. Mas encontrou dificuldade de abri-los novamente, percebendo que não queria acordar... Que preferia submergir naquele sonho.

Hermione sorriu quando, finalmente, Harry a prendeu entre o armário e a beijou com necessidade e angustia... Ela percorria as costas molhadas do homem, acariciando-o, vezes ou outra cravando suas unhas ali, arranhando-o, pressionando-o ainda mais contra si.  
Eles se afastaram, por um instante, fitando-se. "Então não é um sonho" Harry pensou, então tocou os lábios inchados de Hermione com as mãos e, depois, estas foram se encontrar placidamente com o rosto dela, enquanto, desta vez, a beijava mais calmamente.

Ela arfou, fechando novamente os olhos enquanto Harry percorria com os lábios seu colo, acariciando a nuca dele. Em seguida a blusa de linho branco que usava havia sido retirada, deixando à mostra seu sutiã meia-taça igualmente branco.

Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente e, enquanto os castanhos estudavam os verdes e os verdes observavam os castanhos, as mãos de Harry que até o momento afagavam seu ventre, ergueram-se e acariciaram seus seios por cima da peça íntima. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e encaixou seu rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Harry, mordiscando o lugar e inalando sua fragrância, depois, depositou vários beijos por ali, percorrendo o lugar até chegar ao seu rosto e alcançar a boca de Harry.

Ela o afastou, seu semblante não era jocoso ou divertido. Seu olhar, na verdade, nunca esteve tão concentrado em Harry e tão obscurecido como naquele momento. Com uma das mãos postadas no peito do homem, ela o empurrou vagarosamente - fazendo-o dar passos para trás. -, sem nunca perder de vista aqueles olhos verdes...  
O empurrou até que caísse na cama e, com um sorriso maliciosamente atraente, retirou sua calça com lentidão, Harry engoliu em seco. Ela correu os olhos sobre Harry, até chegar a sua toalha cor de vinho e, erguendo a sobrancelha, a mulher também a retirou. Percorreu com os olhos novamente o corpo de Harry, com extrema calma, muito mais demorada e detalhadamente.  
Encontrando os olhos dele por fim, Hermione sorriu extremamente satisfeita, se aproximou da cama e, assim que chegou perto o suficiente, rastejou lentamente sobre Harry. Retirou e atirou longe os óculos do homem e antes que pudesse fazer mais algum movimento demonstrando que estava no controle, Harry a girou e a beijou tão duramente que a deixou sem ar em segundos...  
Ela iria ter uma boa lição, iria aprender que Harry Potter também sabe provocar...  
----------------  
(Continua)  
----------------

_Chega! Daqui a pouco isso vira uma NC-17, meu Deus...__  
__Desculpem-me... Eu não resisti... Isso é o que dá ouvir Shiver (do Maroon 5) direto... Ai! Mas eu AMO essa música!__  
__O capítulo ficou legal? O achei meio fraquinho, meio mixuruca... Sei lá, sabe como é, preciso de comentários para saber. Hehe! Desculpem algum erro__  
__Beijão,__  
__Yasmin_


	27. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 – Quase numa Redoma**

Um mês depois, a barriga de Hermione estava mais protuberante. Estava agora com quatro meses de gestação e não era apenas o corpo da morena que mudava...

Ok. Admitia ter alguns desejos e manias agora... Alguns destes bem estranhos na verdade.  
Ela adorava sentir o cheiro do suor de Harry quando este chegava do trabalho, adorava também o cheiro de seu perfume, mas descobrira – quando pegara o perfume sorrateiramente das coisas dele - que apenas na pele do moreno. Odiava o cheiro da loção pós-barba dele e nem se aproximava quando ele a usava. Enjoava com seu próprio perfume e, definitivamente, perdia o apetite quando não era _Harry_ quem preparava a comida... Tornara-se também bastante possessiva em relação ao amigo, mas este compreendia que era apenas uma fase e até contribuía em suas atitudes.  
Amava estar abraçada a Harry, principalmente quando era surpreendida pelo mesmo, adorava roubar-lhe beijos e achava completamente necessário que lhe abraçasse durante a noite, mas, algumas vezes, não suportava que ele a tocasse – isso dificilmente acontecia, entretanto.  
Algumas vezes era dominada por impulsos fortíssimos, na maioria das vezes quando estava sozinha em casa com Harry Potter a lhe indagar se estava bem, se estava com fome, se estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa e novamente se estava bem... Na maioria das vezes, o empurrara para o sofá – ou para a cama ou chão ou Box ou contra a pia da cozinha ou na escada ou no escritório ou na biblioteca... – e fazia amor com ele. Nas outras, apenas o beijava até que se concentrasse apenas nela, se calasse ou esquecesse qualquer coisa.

No trabalho, usava mais constantemente o jaleco parcialmente fechado. Evitava qualquer encontro desnecessário com Gina e não ficava muito contente quando esta se aproximava de si, já que o cheiro que exalava era, de modo misterioso, extremamente adocicado, o que fazia Hermione enjoar.

A morena também tinha algumas variações de humor, mas Harry sempre estava preparado. E qualquer discussão que Hermione tentava iniciar, sempre resultava num abraço protetor enquanto secava suas lágrimas, num pequeno passeio pelos arredores ou numa estratégica ida ao escritório.   
_--------------_

Naquele fim de semana, haviam combinado que iriam a uma pequena comemoração na casa de Rony. - O ruivo e Lilá haviam comprado uma casa e estava fazendo uma pequena recepção para os familiares e amigos mais íntimos.

Quando entraram na casa que Rony e Lilá havia comprado, para uma pequena "recepção de inauguração" – como dissera a loira. - foram recebidos com festa pelo casal que era anfitrião.  
Lilá tratou logo de agarrar a mão de Hermione e puxá-la para a varanda, se afastado da quantidade estranhamente numerosa de pessoas da família Weasley e amigos de dentro da casa. 

-Deixe-me ver! – pediu empolgada. Lilá, diferentemente de Hermione, deixara a barriga, também um pouco protuberante, a mostra. Com um sorriso terno, Hermione levantou a bata que usava. Lilá quase gritou. – Ah meu Merlim! É tão linda! – murmurou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, tocando a barriga da amiga.

Hermione piscou várias vezes para que seus olhos parassem de arder e não caíssem em tentação de chorar também. – E você?! Está maravilhosa!

Enquanto isso, Rony levava Harry até o bar da casa. – Como está sendo com a Mione? – perguntou quase inaudível, lhe oferecendo uma bebida.

Harry deu um meio sorriso. – Algumas vezes enjoa... Não chega perto de mim se estiver usando Loção pós-barba. De repente passou a adorar meu suor... – Rony franziu a testa. – Está bastante possessiva em relação a mim e está também muito carente. E Lilá?

-Às vezes ela é um pesadelo – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Tem ataques súbitos de mal-humor e histeria... – o ruivo suspirou. – Chego a ter medo de pronunciar uma frase na hora errada. Ontem, por ter posto sem querer, sem querer Harry! A toalha na cama, Lilá me pôs para dormir no sofá. Ainda estou todo dolorido... Ela come tantas coisas misturas... Chego a temer que tenha uma infecção. Lilá, às vezes, é rude, outras, no entanto, se acreditar que aumentei meu tom de voz para com ela, chora – ele olhou quase em desespero para Harry. – Ela vai me deixar louco – disse suspirando pesadamente. - Hermione também é assim?

Harry negou com um menear da cabeça. – Mas só come se for eu quem tiver preparado a comida.

Rony sorriu. – Estamos arranjados, não é? Parceiro. – perguntou batendo no ombro de Harry. – Bom, acho que agora devo bancar o anfitrião – disse quando ouviu a campainha trouxa (Lilá fizera questão de ter uma casa próxima a cidade trouxa, para que assim pudesse visitar e ter como visita, seus pais).

O moreno assentiu. – Rony, pensei que fosse apenas uma pequena comemoração – Harry disse antes do ruivo se afastar.

Rony deu de ombros. – Você conhece a Lilá... – retrucou e logo depois se afastou.

Harry observou quando Hermione e Lilá voltaram, esta com o rosto vermelho banhado por lágrimas. Preocupado, o homem se aproximou. – O que houve?

-Para seu espanto, Lilá sorriu secando os olhos. – Não é nada Harry. Coisa de grávida... - ele não insistiu. – Onde está o Rony? – perguntou franzindo a testa e olhando a volta. - O havia deixado ao seu lado – o tom dela era estranhamente inquisitivo e seco.

Harry quase disse "se acalme" mas realmente tinha amor pela à vida, e não estava em seus planos morrer em um "acidente" do tipo: Lilá lhe azarando até que se tornasse restos de um indecifrável animal... – Foi atender a porta – o semblante da loira mudou repentinamente e esta sorriu. E o moreno soube que havia acertado. Estava ficando bom em discussões com grávidas em estado emocional perturbado.

-Se me são licença, vou ajudá-lo. Você sabe como são os homens nesse quesito - Lilá comentou com Hermione, virando os olhos. Logo depois se dirigindo à porta.

-Viu alguém _interessante_? – hermione indagou com falso desprendimento.

Ele nem pestanejou. – Claro. De montes, na verdade. Não acha a família Weasley formidável?

-Totalmente – ela contrapôs - Principalmente a filha caçula, não acha?

Ainda não haviam encontrado Gina, na verdade achavam que a ruiva estava na festa, mas ela não fora os cumprimentar e até aquele momento parecia estar com a capacidade de ser invisível... 

Harry a fitou, mas antes que pudesse respondê-la, Sophia, que havia chegado há pouco, os cumprimentava. – Meu bem há quanto tempo não a vejo! – Sophia exclamou lhe abraçando e beijando o rosto. Hermione lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, que se tornou amarelo quando Sophia cumprimentou do mesmo modo Harry. 

Sophia observou interrogativa Hermione que prontamente desviou o olhar. – Fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou para Harry.

O homem sorriu levemente. – De modo algum – "apenas tocou em território proibido" pensou um tanto quanto irônico. – Ela está apenas um pouco cansada, trabalhou a manhã inteira, mas insistiu que queria vir. E agora estamos aqui – Hermione fingia não ouvir o que Sophia e Harry falavam.

De fato estava cansada, mas nem de longe era a causa da sua atitude para com Sophia. "Por Merlim, por que as pessoas tinham tanta necessidade tocá-lo?" Pensou irritadiça. – Eu vou me sentar um pouco – disse com ar cansado. - Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça – queria se distanciar o quanto mais possível.

-Hermione – Lupin chamou. – Por que não se senta aqui? – perguntou apontando o sofá à frente deles. - Se sua dor de cabeça piorar, Harry pode levá-la imediatamente.

Antes que pudesse dizer que preferia um pouco mais de silêncio e que encontraria este na varanda, Lilá anunciou que o som seria ligado lá fora. Suspirando, a morena seguiu a indicação do seu ex-professor, sentando-se no sofá, ficando, assim de costas para aqueles três.

–Quer um pouco de água? – Sophia indagou. – posso buscar para você.

-Não se incomode, não é necessário. Mas, ainda assim, obrigada – a campainha soou e Hermione olhou a volta sem enxergar realmente, sua consciência voltando, o modo passional voltando para o segundo plano.

"Mais tarde pedirei desculpa à Sophia" e foi nesse pensamento que aconteceu...  
A morena inspirou eufórica – Harry! – chamou fracamente. O moreno procurou seus olhos, confuso. – Mexeu – sussurrou (sussurro este, que fora inaudível aos outros) tocando o ventre.

Alvoroçado, Harry pulou o sofá, caindo à frente da amiga, de joelhos. Seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione e ele apenas conseguiu sorrir enquanto tocava seu ventre.  
Lupin e Sophia estavam aturdidos, observando, sem reação, o estranho comportamento de Harry e Mione... Pelo que conseguiam ver, as mãos dele estavam em sua barriga, por baixo da bata que a moça usava. O que, em nome de Merlim, significava aquilo?

Harry estava completamente absorto nos olhos e barriga de Hermione. – Isso... Isso é _fantástico_ - balbuciou acariciando a face da amiga, que, inexplicavelmente (ao menos para os outros), começara a chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo...

Harry passou a secar suas lágrimas com beijinhos, enquanto segurava com delicadeza entre as duas mãos o rosto de Hermione. Sorrindo para ele, completamente fora da realidade a sua volta, a morena soltou uma pequena exclamação e, segurando rapidamente uma das mãos de homem a sua frente, a pôs sobre seu ventre, sob a sua própria mão.

-De novo – ela murmurou sorrindo ainda sob lágrimas quando sentira um chute.

Harry a abraçou e, fechando os olhos, Hermione sorriu, as lágrimas ainda insistiam em passar por seu rosto. Era como se ninguém mais existisse, a não ser aquele "casal" e a criança no ventre da jovem mulher.

Estavam tão concentrados naquela pequena felicidade, trocando e bolando planos com os sorrisos, tornando-se ainda mais cúmplices com os olhares, misturando-se e ligando-se com as mãos... Que não prestaram atenção a sua volta. Certo que não havia muitas pessoas na sala àquele momento, mas as que se encontravam ali, estavam confusas. Menos Rony e Lilá – que nesse momento, estava aos prantos novamente, agarrada ao ombro do noivo.  
Os outros dois que permaneciam atrás do sofá e toda a sala – com exceção de Rony e Lilá -, estavam tentando, desesperadamente, entender o que se passava por meio de lógica e sangue frio, mas seria impossível... Harry e Hermione tiveram as reações mais improváveis para algum tipo poderoso de dor de cabeça - que, possivelmente, Hermione estava sentindo.

Antes que alguém perguntasse algo, eles aparataram. Não se despediram de ninguém aquele dia, não importava de fato. Aquelas pessoas nunca entenderiam o momento pelo qual os dois passaram, até, ao menos, chegar em sua própria vez...  
_--------------_  
(continua)  
_--------------_  
**Desculpe algum erro.**


	28. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26 - Sorriso Quebrado**

-E então o que você prefere? – Harry perguntou.

-Eu ainda não sei. E você?

-Bom, eu quero que saiba que irei amar essa criança seja menina ou menino. Amarei com todo meu coração e sem discriminação alguma. Mas – ele deu um sorriso. – Acho que prefiro um menino.

Hermione sorriu. – Eu sabia que iria dizer isso.

-Então aposto que quer uma menininha!

-Não, não é isso. Mas seria adorável se eu tivesse uma... – contrapôs pensativa. - Na verdade, eu sempre planejei ter um casal, nunca gostei de ser filha única.

-Eu entendo, sei o que quer dizer com isso, sobre ter dois filhos. É como se um pudesse contar com o outro, a qualquer hora, quando já não houve mais o "nós", que somos os pais.

-É exatamente isso - ela assentiu baixando a vista, lembrando dos pais. Mais lágrimas caindo de seus olhos...

–E sobre um casal. Vamos lá, um casal de filhos é bonitinho – ele disse e ela sorriu olhando-o. – Bom, se você quiser, estarei a disposição depois... – disse displicentemente.

Hermione o encarou de sobrancelha erguida, mas não teve tempo de retrucar, havia sido chutada novamente e correu para por a mão do moreno em seu ventre.

– Viu? _Ele_ acha uma boa idéia... – Hermione virou os olhos - ainda lacrimejantes. - mas seu coração acelerou sob o olhar divertido de Harry.

Não demorou muito. Na verdade, não demorou nem dois minutos, para que alguém aparatasse na sala de estar. Mas não se importaram, sequer fazia diferença quem se encontrava ali, ao menos, era o que pensavam Harry e Hermione. Mas estavam enganados.

Enquanto ainda encontravam-se iluminados e totalmente envolvidos por uma nuvem espessa denominada felicidade, nem Harry ou Hermione quis saber quem invadia aquela residência. Não até aquele alguém falar:

-O que, em nome de Merlim, significa isso? – perguntou em um tom estranhamente indefinido, num misto de perplexidade, curiosidade e confusão.

O homem suspirou, nada satisfeito e apenas naquele momento ele levantou os olhos – ele estava de fronte para Hermione no tapete. - A pessoa que se encontrava na sala de pé, olhando-os, deu um passo para trás quando os olhos de Harry encontraram, por fim, os seus.

Os verdes estavam estranhamente maiores que o normal e brilhavam muito. Como só vira uma vez. Quando o moreno havia chegado da guerra em que derrotara Voldemort. Mas, talvez agora, seus olhos estivessem ainda mais brilhantes...

Era completamente fantasmagórico olhá-lo ali. As horas já avançadas e apenas a luz da lua, refletida da porta de vidro que dava para a varanda, iluminava a sala. Aparentemente, aqueles dois não se importavam de estar praticamente na escuridão.

-Hã... Gina? O que está fazendo aqui? – foi o que Harry indagou.

-Bom. – Ela começou um pouco irônica. – Havia acabado de chegar àquela "recepção" quando me deparo com uma cena muito estranha, se quer saber a minha opinião – os morenos se entreolharam, mas Gina continuou. – fiquei preocupada quando vi que _minha melhor amiga_ estava chorando; e, como se não bastasse, o seu _melhor amigo_ estava ajoelhado a sua frente e então assim, num piscar de olhos, eles desaparecem. O que acha que _estou fazendo aqui?_

-Não precisava se preocupar Gina – a morena disse secando as bochechas e sorrindo. – Não, bom, eu estou bem.

-Então por que, exatamente, estava chorando? – indagou muito desconfiada.

-Ah Gina... – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – É tão complicado... E mesmo que quisesse não poderia lhe contar, não agora. Estou completamente exausta.

-Mas – a ruiva insistiu quando Hermione se levantou e passou, ao menos parecia, se dirigir para um dos quartos de baixo. – Você _ainda_ vai me contar? Algum dia?

Hermione deu um sorriso fraco, olhando-a com o que lhe pareceu um pouco de mal-estar. – Cedo ou tarde todos vão saber, Gina. Tenha uma boa noite – e, falando isso, entrou _realmente_ em um dos quartos de hóspedes.

A medi-bruxa ficou ali. Agora, se é que era possível, estava ainda mais confusa do que quando chegara àquele apartamento. Deu uma olhada em Harry, este deu de ombros... Ela percebeu que se Hermione não quis falar, não seria Harry que a contrariaria.  
Desistiu por hora. Estava se dirigindo a Harry para lhe espalmar um beijo e se despedir quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu: "Eles não precisavam falar de Hermione; Hermione não era o único assunto que tinham em comum". Ela sorriu.  
--------------

Os meses pareciam estar voando. Sim, estavam mesmo...  
Hermione já nem se lembrava das corujas que recebera no dia seguinte à ida a casa de Rony e Lilá; corujas estas que sempre perguntavam a mesma coisa: o que houve? Estaria Hermione doente?  
Fez questão de responder todas. Pediu para que não se preocupassem, que estava bem, tudo bem agora.

Nesse meio tempo a morena, juntamente com Harry, descobrira um feitiço ilusório. Ela sempre o utilizava quando ia ao trabalho. Sua barriga estava crescendo e ela simplesmente não queria dar satisfações a ninguém, muito menos para Gina – que estranhamente se tornara muito interessada em sua vida.   
Resolvera que não devia satisfações a ninguém e realmente não estava disposta a dar nenhuma; estava num local de trabalho e, sinceramente, aquele local era para se tratar de doenças e não para saber sobre a "notícia quente" que Hermione Granger _deveria_ dar.

Hermione pouco saia de casa, visitava vez outra Lilá – Única pessoa a qual não precisava mentir, ou melhor, omitir. - Dispensava qualquer comemoração. Em seu ambiente de trabalho, era totalmente cabível utilizar magia para trabalhar – disfarçar. -, mas não entre amigos. Entre estes amigos, no entanto, ainda não se sentia preparada para dar a noticia. _Não até aquele momento_.

-Você tem certeza? - Harry perguntou nervosamente. – Porque se quiser, posso cancelar tudo.

Hermione riu. – Desta vez sim. Eu tenho certeza Harry.

Harry deu um meio sorriso. – Então vamos nos preparar para todos os milhares de questionamentos – disse lhe abraçando.

-Oh. Acho que estou preparada – eles se entreolharam, seus olhos logo depois caindo para a barriga de Hermione. Estava enorme, mas não poderia ser diferente, estava quase sétimo mês de gestação.

-_Então, que tenhamos sorte_ - murmurou lhe beijando a testa. Hermione respirou fundo, assentindo logo depois.  
--------------

Todos estavam à espera dos anfitriões. Harry e Hermione fizeram segredo sobre o que, afinal, os levou a convidar seus amigos para aquela reunião. No momento, quem estava recebendo os convidados era Marcy.

Então Harry apareceu. No alto da escada.  
Seu sorriso complemente devastador, suas mãos no bolso. Ele usava um terno negro impecável e sem gravata sobre uma camisa verde-escura – seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes e brilhavam como nunca aquela noite. - Seu cabelo, em contraste com sua vestimenta, estava em completo desalinho. Hermione lhe dissera que nunca esteve tão _encantador_ quanto aquele dia.  
O silencio reinou naquele lugar.

-Olá. Acho que todos estão se perguntando o que diabos estão fazendo aqui – ele pausou sob a risada de algumas das pessoas. – Mas posso lhes garantir que este é um momento muito especial para Hermione e eu. E gostaríamos de compartilhá-lo com vocês... Que antes de tudo, são os nossos amigos – ele sorriu e por um momento olhou para a esquerda, seu sorriso crescendo. Harry estendeu uma mão para o lado e, em seguida, uma outra mão a segurou. – Eu gostaria de lhes apresentar uma pessoa – disse voltando-se para os amigos.

Todos estavam muito confusos. Será que Harry iria apresentar uma nova namorada? E onde afinal estava Hermione, se aquele era um momento especial para ambos?!  
As perguntas foram substituiu por um choque coletivo quando Hermione apareceu e, ainda com a mão dada a Harry, desceu as escadas placidamente. A morena estava... linda, isto era de consenso geral.   
Usava um macacão de linho bege semitransparente. Os cabelos estavam praticamente soltos, em cachos definidos, - fizera uma pequena trança em cada lado do cabelo e as juntou, transformando-as em apenas uma.  
Mas não era isso que a deixava linda... Era o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios enquanto descia as escadas. Eram seus olhos tão brilhantes quando os de Harry. Era a felicidade que emanava. Era, principalmente, o que carregava dentro de si...

As pessoas não estavam atônitas pela beleza de Hermione – todos já a conheciam, isto é, sua beleza. – Não. Era a... Bom, a barriga dela. Que _de repente_ estava enorme... Como se Hermione tivesse engolido uma melancia inteira, o que, francamente, era muito improvável.

Quando desceram todos os degraus da escada, eles respiraram fundo. – Alguém tem um pergunta? – muitas pessoas levantaram a mão. O que Hermione achou muito engraçado, pois pareciam estar em uma sala de aula. – Hã... Sim Partavi? – Harry escolheu, já que esta parecia muito agitada e sua mão balançava freneticamente no ar.

-Hermione você... Ai merlim você está...?

-Grávida – disse assentindo. Primeiro o silêncio de espanto, depois, murmúrios.

-De quem? – alguém perguntou.

E antes que Harry ou Hermione pudesse pronunciar algo, Lilá disse, muito debochada. – Você não consegue _mesmo_ imaginar? – todos encararam Harry; este, por sua vez, era todo sorriso enquanto abraçava Hermione.

-E como... Er... como vocês...? – Hermione franziu a testa esperando, mas o questionamento não veio.

-Você já tem quantos meses de gestação?

-Sete – Harry respondeu.

-Eu pensei que essa pergunta fosse diretamente para mim – Hermione murmurou em seu ouvido. Harry a olhou de lado.

-É que me sinto "grávido" quanto estou ao seu lado – a moreno sorriu.

–Mas é impossível, eu a vi há três meses atrás... Na festa que Rony e Lilá organizaram, você não tinha barriga alguma – Dino retrucou incrédulo. 

-É mesmo? – Harry indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Que eu saiba, você viu apenas o que Hermione queria que todos vissem: Uma bata, que, por sinal, era bem folgada depois na parte do busto, que cobria parte de sua calça - Dino ponderou por um instante. Harry estava certo, não vira nada além de uma bata...

-E então, a pergunta que não quer calar: Será um Potter ou uma Potter?

-Será um Potter – Hermione respondeu sem pestanejar, deixando Harry completamente atônito, já que nem ele mesmo sabia disso. Todos o olharam entre risos, percebendo o quão desnorteado o homem ficara. –_ Bom, eu queria fazer uma pequena surpresa para você_ - murmurou em seu ouvido. - _E então, o que acha? Parece que teve sor..._ - mas Hermione não teve tempo de terminar, Harry a estava abraçando e passou a beijá-la onde conseguiu alcançar de sua face. Completamente corada, a morena sorriu timidamente sob aplausos, assobios e gritos dos presentes.

-Ai meu Merlim! Você tinha que avisar com antecedência querida – Molly exclamou minutos depois. – Eu tenho que escolher o seu presente do chá de bebê e fazer um casaquinho personalizado para seu bebê! Diga-me, qual será o nome?

-Hã... Senhora Weasley, nós ainda não pensamos nisso – a senhora pareceu decepcionada.

-Tudo bem, Molly – Lilá disse segurando seu ombro. – Ainda há tempo. E o casaquinho da Louise? – disse para consolá-la, Molly sorriu novamente.

-Você verá Lilá. Está ficando lindo – então passou a falar entusiasmada e detalhadamente sobre o casaquinho que estava fazendo para sua neta.

Mas nem todos estavam felizes.  
Na verdade, Gina que chegara bem animada para a "festa", estava completamente chocada e enjoada pelas revelações. Seu sorriso sumira com a aparição de Hermione.

Se perguntou se era por isso que Harry estava com Hermione e não com ela. _Só podia ser_.  
Não conseguia acreditar no quando Hermione pôde ser tão baixa!

Ficou ali, ouvindo-os, completamente incapaz de se afastar, mesmo desejando. Era como se o mundo desabasse por sobre sua cabeça e um visgo do diabo prendesse suas pernas, impedindo-a de se locomover...  
Assim que se restabeleceu do choque, ela aparatou para longe, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ninguém deu por sua falta - Estavam todos contemplando a felicidade estampada nos olhos de Harry e Hermione.   
Mas aquilo tudo era grotesco para ela, era doloroso demais, era falso. E, antes de tudo, não merecia a sua presença.  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------

Outro capítulo bestinha... A reação da Gina não foi lá essas coisas não é? - Esperem e verão... Ai, ai.  
Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém...  
Hmm, penúltimo capítulo!!! Vou logo avisando para não esperar muito do último, viu?! Acho que ele ficará meio divagante em relação a todo fiction. Mas haverá um epílogo... – Não sei, acho que ele será bem grandinho! Afinal terei que dar umas explicações... O epílogo será em meio a flash-back's, bom, pelo menos terá um!  
Desculpem os erros. Beijos,  
Yasmin


	29. Capítulo 27

**_Capítulo 27 – Sem Título_**

-Entre - não era alguém que esperava encontrar àquela hora ali, mas ainda assim, conseguiu sorrir e lhe deixar entrar. - Mas... O Harry não está.

-Eu não vim falar com o Harry – ela disse pousando a bolsa que carregava ao seu lado, enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

Hermione sorriu. – Que bom. Então veio aqui me visitar?

-Não fique tão surpresa. Vim para falar com você.

A morena franziu a testa. – Eu não estou surpresa, apenas me mostrei alegre por tê-la aqui.

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. – Bom, que seja.

Hermione expirou sob esse comentário, confusa com o comportamento da mulher a sua frente. – Aceita alguma bebida? – indagou dirigindo-se à cozinha.

-Não se incomode – retrucou impaciente. – Não é necessário – mas a morena continuou seu caminho a cozinha. – Eu disse que não era necessário.

Hermione virou-se para encarar Gina. – Bom. Mas _eu quero_ beber _alguma coisa_. Se é possível, é claro – contrapôs rindo-se. Gina se calou desviando o olhar. – Pronto Gina – disse Hermione sentando-se no sofá. – Então _agora_ sou toda ouvidos – falou e logo depois bebericou um pouco do seu chá.

-Ótimo – então, por um momento estudou Hermione. – Por que continua indo para o trabalho com um feitiço?

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Porque acho desnecessário que mais pessoas que o preciso saibam sobre a gravidez. Não teria mais paz, principalmente Harry.

-Ah. Bem _gentil_ da sua parte, em relação ao Harry, estou falando. Se fosse outra pessoa, certamente já teria contado para o mundo inteiro que estava esperando um filho do "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Hermione piscou. – Não é _gentileza da minha parte_ não contar para o resto do mundo que estou grávida, é um desejo _meu_. Antes de tudo o Harry é meu amigo, e, de modo algum, gostaria de expô-lo a algo que eu sei que ele realmente despreza! E é por isso que sou diferente dessa "outra pessoa" que você citou, eu primeiramente penso em Harry.

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha com sarcasmo. - Eu posso até imaginar.

-Perdoe-me, não entendi o que quis dizer.

-Não é nada, eu não quis dizer nada. Mas diga-me uma coisa – Hermione levantou os olhos esperando que Gina continuasse. – É por isso que Harry está com você?

A morena engasgou com o chá. – Hã?

-Me diga: Harry só está com você por que está grávida, não é?

-Do que está falando? – indagou balançando a cabeça, atordoada.

-Era esse o se plano não é, Hermione? Engravidar do Harry para que ele pudesse ficar com você.

Hermione estava atônita. - Está me ofendendo!

-Era por isso. Você sempre quis o Harry e sabia que pela honra que ele tem, nunca a deixaria nesse estado – continuou sem lhe dar ouvidos.

-Você enlouqueceu. Só pode! Como pôde dizer coisas assim? Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, está me ouvindo Gina?! Tenha mais respeito quando se referir a mim.

-Mais respeito?! – a ruiva riu sem emoção. – Você o está usando! – disse a olhando com desprezo. - Me admira você, _Granger_. A melhor amiga dele, o apunhalando pelas costas. E ainda usou o _golpe_ mais antigo e mais baixo que se pod... - antes, no entanto, que pudesse dizer mais barbaridades, Hermione a esbofeteou. Estava sentindo-se completamente ultrajada e magoada com as palavras de Gina.

-Nunca mais – Hermione gritou. – Nunca mais diga isso de mim! Eu pensei que me conhecesse Gina, eu pensei que você, antes de qualquer outro, conseguia apreciar o meu caráter. Mas estive enganada – disse respirando pesadamente. – Eu quero que saia da minha casa – Gina a olhou com raiva, sua mão sobre o lado do rosto em que levara o tapa. – Agora!

-É por sua causa que o Harry não está comigo! – Gina falou secamente. – Ele está contigo por causa da criança que carrega. Se não fosse por isso, - ela disse com sobranceria. – Nós seriamos felizes. Obrigado por ter estragado a vida dele.

-Saia já daqui! – Hermione ordenou, o mais alto que pôde. – Saiu imediatamente!

Lançando-a um olhar enviesado, Gina aparatou. A morena suspirou, caindo sentada no sofá... Nem mesmo percebera que, com a discussão, ficara de pé.  
--------------

Harry sorriu quando abriu porta do apartamento. Aquele era um belo dia, mal podia esperar para Hermione ver o que comprara. "De certo ela ficará encantada" pensou. - Cheguei! - ele esperou alguns segundos, mas Hermione não apareceu.

Foi até a cozinha com a esperança de encontrá-la, mas Hermione não estava ali. Deixou encima do balcão as sacolas com os mantimentos que comprara e logo depois saiu do lugar, iria procurar a amiga.  
Fora no quarto onde agora dormiam, nos quartos de cima e não a encontrara... Foi até a biblioteca e não a encontrou, voltou à cozinha e por fim decidiu ir ao escritório. Lá estava ela.

-Você não sabe o quando foi... – as palavras morrendo em sua garganta. Sim. Hermione estava lá no escritório, mas chorava debruçada sobre a mesa de mogno do local. – Mione? O que houve?

A morena apenas o olhou por um minuto, com lágrimas nos olhos, em seguida desviou o olhar para a mesa e suspirando, fechou os olhos com força tentando, sem sucesso, parar de chorar...

-Hermione, por favor. O que houve? O que está havendo? – insistiu preocupado.

-Estou atrapalhando sua vida – afirmou secando o rosto com força.

Harry a encara sem ação. – Por Deus, Mione! Do que está falando?

-Você não precisa estar comigo para me apoiar Harry – ela disse seriamente, mesmo sem conter os soluços e mais lágrimas. – Além do mais, eu não preciso de você para nada Ok?! – Hermione quase gritou.

O homem realmente estava ficando preocupado. – Mione, _do que está falando_?

-Eu sei de tudo, Harry. Não precisa mais fingir. Sei que ama a Gina e só não está com ela por eu estar grávida. E talvez, também, tenha lembrado que metade disso tudo por aqui é seu! – disse apontando para o ventre.

Harry estava estupefato. – O que? Eu _o que_? – não poderia ser mais um daqueles ataques depressivos que Hermione algumas vezes tinha. Porque em todas as vezes, sem exceção, ela chorava apenas por chorar, isto é, sem motivo aparente. Nesse caso, contudo, ela lhe pareceu bem convicta sobre o que estava falando. – Mione, eu _não amo_ a Gina!

Mas ela não o ouviu ou talvez tenha feito questão de ignorá-lo... Porque depois gritou a plenos pulmões que nem ela nem o _seu filho_ - Hermine ressaltou estar parte, dizendo "meu filho". – precisavam dele, Harry, para nada. Disse também que o moreno poderia concretizar seu amor, pois não iria interferir. Porque não tinha motivo algum para fazê-lo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em estado de choque. A esta altura Hermione já estava de pé, apontando o dedo para seu rosto, no tom que _ela_ achou ser bem ameaçador.

-O que você usou? – indagou incerto. Talvez Hermione, pudesse ter ingerido, por engano, dois antidepressivos ao invés de duas aspirinas para a dor de cabeça que sentira pela manhã. E estes dois antidepressivos podem ter causado o efeito inverso nela.

Hermione o ignorou categoricamente e continuou a falar o que Harry considerava totalmente fora de área. A morena gritava que ele podia ficar com Gina, pois nem se importaria – quando seus olhos, mais precisamente suas lágrimas, desmentiam tudo. – dizia que não precisava e nem queria estar ao seu lado quando _sabia_ que ele preferia a presença de outra pessoa.  
E coisas, que para ele, eram sem noção alguma, como: "Se você não quer essa responsabilidade de ser pai, tudo bem" ou "Mesmo parte disso sendo de sua responsabilidade, entendo que talvez seus planos sejam outros...".

Harry parou. Não queria ouvir. Principalmente quando e porque aquelas frases o feriam muito. Ele se forçou a ficar calmo, mas desta vez, não obteve sucesso, tanto que quando percebeu, suas mãos estavam nos braços de Hermione, apertando-os e a sua vontade era de chacoalhá-la, mas não o fez.

-Por Merlim! O que está dizendo? – perguntou roucamente. – não repita isso nunca mais, está me entendendo?

-Você está me machucando – ela disse apenas, recusando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele fingiu não tê-la escutado. – Ouviu o que disse?

A morena não estava disposta a ceder quando olhou para ele. – Harry, você está me machucando! – ele a soltou relutante.

-O que deu em você?

Ela o encarou com incredulidade – O que deu em mim?

-Exatamente – suspirou cansado. – E o que a Gina tem a ver com isso?

-Você a ama.

O moreno piscou. – Não. _Eu não a amo_.

-Você não preci-

O homem a interrompeu. – Se estou dizendo que não amo a Gina, é porque não amo, Hermione – disse erguendo a sobrancelha. – _Eu não posso_.

Hermione riu sem emoção. – Não pode?

-Foi o que ouviu. Eu não posso. E sabe o por quê? – a morena o olhou cruzando os braços, esperando que continuasse. – Porque, como eu poderia olhar para Gina se não a compreendo? Como posso me apaixonar pelo que _acho_ que ela pode ser? E, principalmente, como posso amá-la se tenho você ao meu lado?

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Ela queria saber mais sobre o que Harry dissera, mas não o fez. – Besteira! V-você a ama.

-Merlim! O que tem a Gina? – Harry expirou e sentou na poltrona de fronte a Hermione. Aquilo lhe pareceu que iria durar mais um pouco. – O que te leva a crer que amo a Gina?

A morena o fitou. – Talvez porque você a tenha beijado. Ou talvez, porque tenha ao longo destes sete meses, tido inúmeros jantares com ela.

-Não sabia que se importava...

Ela piscou. – Eu não me importo.

-Além do mais, se fosse assim, estaria apaixonado por meio mundo.

-E também – disse ela, sem lhe dar ouvidos. – porque aos dezessete você esteve apaixonado por ela.

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante – Eu já lhe expliquei isso. Nem tenho certeza se estive realmente apaixonado por ela naquela época!

-Ou quem sabe – ela insistiu. – ainda esteja enganado? E a ame de verdade.

Harry a fitou com incredulidade - Você não ouviu nada do que lhe disse? – perguntou nervoso. – Se usasse um pouco mais da percepção que eu sei que tem, saberia o que estou dizendo. O que estou tentando dizer – ele suspirou. - _Perceberia_ que estou completamente... completamente apaixonado por você. _Só por você_.

Hermione o encarou, emudecida pela surpresa. – _O que está dizendo_? – perguntou lentamente, certa de que ouvira errado.

-Disse que amo você – falou devagar, sob olhar fixo dela.

Então ela riu, gargalhou na verdade, mas era mais pelo nervosismo do que por qualquer outra coisa. – Você não deveria brincar assim – retrucou assim que se recompôs. – É muito cruel da sua parte – continuou desviando o olhar.

O moreno baixou a vista, uma de suas mãos perpassando sua cabeça, um inicio de cefaléia o perturbando, estava exausto.  
De repente, Harry se levantou e se dirigiu até a mulher, que permaneceu imóvel. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, até que quase não restasse espaço entre eles. – _Não estou brincando_ - sussurrou cravando seu olhar no dela. – É tão difícil assim acreditar que alguém possa te amar? Que _eu_ possa te amar? - Hermione fechou os olhos, sentia a respiração ofegante do homem misturar-se com a sua, que em contraste, era quase inexistente... – Como posso provar que não estou brincando, se nem em meus olhos você olha, garotinha? – indagou rouco. Sua mão a meio caminho de tocar a face dela, mas ele parou a centímetros do mesmo. – Minha garotinha...

A morena abriu os olhos, Harry já não a encarava. Quando olhou para o lado, a mão dele estava ali, tão próxima, mas nem ao menos a tocava...  
Aquela mesma mão voltava, agora, ao lugar - Como se perdesse vida. Caindo e caindo devagar, voltando ao lugar.  
Era como se Harry estivesse desistindo.

Antes que chegasse até o fim, Hermione a segurou e a depositou em seu rosto, sob a sua própria. –_ Por favor... Não faça isso_ - murmurou. - _Apenas... Apenas diga novamente._

Harry respirou fundo, afastando-se da mulher. – Em todos esses anos, nunca havia reparado no quão importante você foi e é para mim, eu nunca a havia notado, na verdade... E me arrependo por cada segundo agora. Em todos esses meses, quando a tinha ao meu lado, não havia motivo algo que me fizesse mudar de humor... "Serei pai!" Eu pensava fascinado – ele pausou. – Mas a verdade... Ah, a verdade, é que eu estava embriagado por sua presença. Estava completamente hipnotizado pelo que você era e se tornou para mim... Estava me apaixonando por você, e nem me dava conta... – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso nervoso. – Antes, eu pensava que não conseguiria viver sem sua amizade e por esse motivo era tão protetor e tinha medo de me afastar de você, mas não é verdade, eu não conseguiria viver é se não a tivesse comigo. Então, descobri, e não faz muito tempo, que sempre, sempre... estive apaixonado por você. Deste que conheci o real significado de "amor" – Harry suspirou. - Não era seu sorriso doce, sua confiança, seu olhar, a mulher que você é ou a pessoa alto-suficiente que você teima em ser... – a morena sorriu incerta. – Era tudo isso e mais... Era a amiga que se doava a mim por inteiro sem medo. Era a criança que eu sempre via por trás de seus olhos reprovadores, que sempre sorria de modo condescendente para mim. Era todo a sua ternura. Era a frieza que me tratava quando não consentia meus atos. Era simplesmente minha garotinha... – Ele pausou mais uma vez. – Você sabe que nunca fui aquele que é o primeiro a enxergar as coisas. Principalmente aquelas que faço questão de não ver... E que, muitas vezes, sou bem devagar nesses assuntos, mas... Só estou tentando dizer que... Ah Merlim – Harry expirou, estava tremente. Então o moreno se revestiu da coragem que sabia ter em algum lugar – Mione, aceita se casar comigo?

Hermione piscou, voltando a realidade.  
Harry estava a sua frente – ajoelhado. – com uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e _ele a estava abrindo_.

-Eu a comprei esta manhã. – explicou. – Era minha intenção _algum dia_ lhe revelar... bom, o meu amor.

Ela soltou uma exclamou de espanto quando viu a linda aliança que se encontrava naquela caixinha. O que podia dizer? Seus olhos encontraram os dele e Harry sorriu muito incerto. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

–Como poderia recusar seu pedido, Harry? Você ainda não percebeu? Eu amo você, Harry James Potter – a morena fechou os olhos, uma lágrima perpassando por seu rosto. – _Adoraria ser a sua esposa_ - murmurou abraçando-o assim que o homem pusera-se de pé.

Harry segurou seu rosto, lhe beijou a testa e depois a boca. Para, só então, colocar a aliança em seu dedo.  
Sorrindo, Hermione o beijou mais vez. A criança em seu ventre mexeu, como se compreendesse e quisesse demonstrasse grande felicidade.  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------

**Oie! Espero que tenham gostado! ****  
****Para ser franca, eu não gostei muito do capítulo não... Paciência não é mesmo?! Sei lá, achei meio (ou completamente) sem noção a parte da Gina e Hermione e depois também...****  
****Desculpem os erros.**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-Está conseguindo me decepcionar, Will – ela disse brincando com o rodapé da página do livro que lia.

O rapaz franziu a testa, olhando-a em confusão. – Do que está falando?

-Você _sabe_ do que estou falando.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente. – Alguém andou lhe confundindo por aqui? Não sou eu quem sabe legimância nesta casa.

-Eu não posso acreditar que não tenha ido falar com ela.

O rapaz corou, travando o olhar na irmã. – Cecília, por favor, não se meta.

-É simplesmente impossível – ela exclamou fechando o livro que lia com força.

-Você não sabe o que está acontecendo – ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. –_ Eu nem tenho certeza do que sinto realmente. Do que **ela** sente..._ - murmurou para que apenas a irmã pudesse ouvir.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam enquanto observavam o desenrolar da discussão e faziam o jantar.

Cecília lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. – Tem certeza que quem aqui não sabe o que está acontecendo sou eu, meu bem?

O moreno suspirou. – Você sabe que somos amigos. Que somos _Melhores amigos_!

-Que bela amizade colorida vocês detêm, hein maninho? – ela continuou no mesmo tom.

-Não sei do que está falando, Cissi – disse baixando os olhos para a mesa, visivelmente desanimado.

Ela anelou. - Ah Will... Só você não quer enxergar. Ela _te adora_.

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente. – Você... Acha? – perguntou receoso.

Cecília sorriu. – Eu sabia que estava caidinho por ela - o rapaz corou furiosamente. – Eu tenho certeza, Will – disse gentilmente.

-Mas... Mas ela...

A garota cruzou os braços. – Por favor, William! – disse seriamente. – Por que você simplesmente não age? – indagou um pouco impaciente. Ele apenas a olhou, já não tinha certeza do que responder... - É por essa maldita timidez que você consegue estragar tudo! – falou duramente, encarando-o como se tentasse ler sua alma.

O rapaz desviou o olhar. – Você não compreende.

-Não. Não sou eu que precisa compreender algo por aqui, William – retrucou séria, voltando-se para seu livro e folheando-o até encontrar a página que havia parado. – Espero, apenas, - ela levantou os olhos. - que não seja tarde quando perceber o que realmente quer.

-O que você acha que eu poderia falar?! – indagou irritado. – "Olha. Eu não sei, mas acho que, bom, eu posso estar 'meio' afim de você. O que acha?".

-Já seria um começo – retrucou sem tirar os olhos do livro, retribuindo o chasco do irmão. O rapaz virou os olhos enquanto desorganizava ainda mais os cabelos.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios enquanto via os movimentos do rapaz. "Meu filho é tão lindo... Mas como poderia não o ser?" Ponderou enquanto olhava de lado para o marido; este estava de avental e graciosamente concentrado nos filhos e, ainda assim, encontrava-se cortando de modo maquinal os legumes, mesmo que sua concentração estivesse em outro canto...

**Flash-back**_  
__Que horas eram? Ele não sabia muito bem, perdera a noção do tempo. Estava tão nervoso... Estava com medo.___

_Sua mão segura na dela, Hermione tentava sorrir sob o olhar apreensivo dele. Pouco se importava com a força que a mulher exercia sobre sua mão, ela poderia até quebrá-la se assim se sentisse melhor, se isso a fizesse parar de sentir dor...___

_Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, Harry tentou sorrir. Ele acariciou a face dela com a mão livre, retirando o suor de lá. – Você é forte, minha garotinha – disse alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.___

_A morena suspirou, realmente esperava que sim.__  
__As coisas nos últimos dois meses haviam mudado bastante. Ela já não precisava esconder que estremecia com a aproximação de Harry ou disfarçar quando ele a pegava o observando. Hermione simplesmente sorria e deixava-se ser abraçada. __  
__Qualquer assunto sobre Gina não era comentado, pelo jeito, isso ficara subentendido. Hermione não contou sobre a visita que recebera àquela manhã e nem pretendia. Deixara o assunto de lado, já havia passado e, como tal, foi esquecido.__  
__Talvez Gina nunca entendesse o relacionamento que mantinham... E não seria Hermione e Harry que iriam lhe explicar.___

_A mulher olhou para sua mão esquerda, a aliança se encontrava bem ali, em seu anular. __  
__Harry insistira em casar-se antes que o filho nascesse, Hermione aceitou com a condição de o casamento ser algo bem simples... E eles entraram numa pequena discussão, já que Harry era a favor de algo grandioso – dissera que queria mostrar a todos o quando estava feliz...___

_Por fim, casaram-se no civil (trouxa) de modo bem simples. Na verdade, havia apenas três testemunhas, Marcy, Rony e Lilá – esta não se conformava com a idéia de Hermione. Apenas parou de protestar quando soube, pela morena, que depois que o filho deles nascesse, eles casariam no religioso. "Com a festa que realmente merecem" Lilá completou com sorriso que transpareceu que ela já estava fazendo planos...___

_Hermione gritou ainda mais alto. Harry ofegou, olhando-a nervosamente. __  
__E então, um choro.__  
_**_Acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje_****_  
_****_Parece que a minha vida vai mudar_****_  
_****_Fechei os meus olhos, comecei a rezar_****_  
_****_Lágrimas de felicidade caíram logo pelo meu rosto_**__

_Por um minuto o tempo parou e como para realmente lhe mostrar que aquilo tudo era real, alguém se postou a sua frente. – Parabéns, senhor Potter! É um menino – e com isso o pôs em seus braços.__  
__Completamente fora de si, Harry olhou para baixo, seus olhos marejando. Era tão pequinino... Pareceu-lhe ainda mais desprotegido.___

_Harry se dirigiu a Hermione e colocou aquele pequeno nos braços dela. Ao sentir a mulher, a criança parou de chorar. Os dois entreolharam-se maravilhados, com sorrisos largos sob lágrimas de felicidade e alívio.___

_-**Ele parece com você** – Harry sussurrou sem saber muito bem para quem olhar.___

_Hermione tocou a face de Harry com a sua própria, fazendo-o olhá-la. -**Eu acho, que ele tem a sua boca** - murmurou antes de beijá-lo levemente.___

_Eles se entreolharam e depois olharam para o menininho nos braços de Hermione. O homem acariciou o topo da cabeça de seu filho. "**Meu filho**".__  
_**_Com os braços bem abertos_****_  
_****_Sob a luz do Sol_****_  
_****_Bem-vindo a este lugar_****_  
_****_Vou te mostrar tudo_****_  
_****_Com os braços bem abertos_****_  
_****_Não sei se estarei preparado_****_  
_****_Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser_****_  
_****_Vou tomar fôlego, vou trazê-la pra junto de mim_****_  
_****_Paralisamos deslumbrados, criamos vida_**__

_Teve de se retirar, pois como a doutora disse: Hermione e o bebê precisavam descansar – mas ainda assim, sob muita relutância... __  
__Quando se sentou na sala de espera, sorriu, estava tremente e ainda não havia trocado de roupa – já que utilizava aquela igual à dos médicos, para evitar qualquer tipo de contaminação. – Explodia de felicidade! Assim como seu corpo tremia, também talvez, por um pouco de medo. ___

_"Um pouco?" Ele riu. "Estou **muito** amedrontado". Mas não era para menos, agora era **pai**.__  
__Ele respirou fundo pensando nisso. Não estava com medo do que o esperava ou de sua responsabilidade – talvez só um pouco. - Estava com medo de perder tudo isso... Estava tão feliz, tão realizado, chegava a temer que tudo se esvaísse no ar. Não, isso ele não suportaria.__  
__Tinha medo também de cometer erros, de não ser um bom pai. Porque ninguém o havia preparado para isso... Poderia derrotar bruxos das trevas, montar em hipógrifos, fazer poções complicadas e aprender em algumas horas diversos feitiços práticos, mas... Como se cria um filho?___

_Ele amava demais Hermione para decepcioná-la, tinha medo de dar passos errados. O que faria se não a tivesse?__  
__De repente, uma conversa lhe invadiu a mente:___

**_Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, - Não consigo esconder mesmo nada de você não é? – disse colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás. – Vem cá – falou colocando-a em seu colo, depois de sentar-se em uma das cadeiras do lugar._****__**

**_Hermione deixou-se ficar, ainda observando-o firmemente. – O que está te incomodando?_****__**

**_-Oh. Não, não! Nada está me preocupando - a mulher estreitou seus olhos para ele. Sorrindo sem jeito o moreno completou. – Céus, Mione – ela esperou mais uma vez, seus olhos nos dele._****__**

**_-Me diga, Harry – pediu baixinho, mexendo nos botões da camisa dele._****__**

**_"Ah Deus! Eu não resisto quando ela faz assim..." pensou derrotado. – Eu só estou... – suspirou olhando-a – um pouco amedrontado._****__**

**_A mulher sorriu condescendente perpassando uma de suas mãos no rosto dele. – Oh meu amor... – murmurou sustentando o olhar. – Você não é o único. É um passo tão grande, nossas vidas não serão mais as mesmas... Elas não poderão ser mais as mesmas. Isso é o que te preocupa?_****__**

**_Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, encostando seu rosto na mão dela. – Isso pouco me importa, garotinha. Eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada... De magoá-la. Eu me sentiria tão mal._****__**

**_-Você não vai me magoar – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. – E mesmo que o fizer, saberei que foi sem querer. Entenda bem, Harry, nós não somos e nem seremos perfeitos nunca. É claro que ainda haverá brigas, mas juro que farei de tudo para nunca me afastar de você..._****__**

**_-Eu não sobreviveria – disseram juntos. – Sem você – ele concluiu deixando-se abraçar por ela. _**__

_O moreno balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem" pensou. Tinha Hermione. E, o que quer que estivesse por vir, a teria sempre ao seu lado...__  
__E com ela, Harry tinha certeza, iria para qualquer lugar e faria qualquer coisa. **Qualquer**. Além do que, mesmo que errasse, o erro que viesse a cometer sempre seria pensando no bem daquelas duas pessoas que amava. Que amava demais.__  
_**_Com os braços bem abertos_****_  
_****_Sob a luz do Sol_****_  
_****_Bem-vindo a este lugar_****_  
_****_Vou te mostrar tudo_****_  
_****_Com os braços bem abertos_****_  
_****_Agora tudo mudou_****_  
_****_Vou te mostrar amor_****_  
_****_Vou te mostrar tudo_**__

_"Finalmente em casa..." Ela mal podia acreditar que o tinha nos braços. Ela também mal podia acreditar que estava com Harry, presa em seu abraço protetor, e que ele a amava tanto quando ela se doava a ele. Assim como, ao mesmo tempo, acalentava era acalentada... Por seu marido, seu amor, seu melhor amigo. __  
__Às vezes perguntava-se se merecia realmente tanta felicidade... Harry sempre fazia questão de dizer, no entanto, que era **ele** quem não lhe merecia. Estava enganado, obviamente... Ninguém poderia amá-la daquele modo, do modo dele, fazendo com que ela, Hermione, perdesse toda sua coerência... __  
_------_  
__Eles encontravam-se no quarto que semanas atrás o casal dividia. Este quarto, no entanto, estava completamente mudado, tornara-se um ambiente ingênuo, tênue, de cores leves, papeis de parede de ursinhos, brinquedos em estantes, livros infantis em outra...___

_-**durma com os anjos, meu amor** - Harry murmurou antes de beijar-lhe a testa e pô-lo no seu berço, cuidadosamente.___

_Ele ficou ali, parado, por mais de um minuto observando o sono de seu filho, que, agora, dormia a sono solto em seu berço. - Hmm... Você está ficando bom nisso, senhor Potter. – Uma Hermione sonolenta disse baixinho. Só então Harry se afastou do berço e se voltou para a mulher com um sorriso.___

_-Parece que tem mais alguém aqui que precisa ser ninado... – falou sentando-se no sofá onde a esposa estava e a fazendo deitar em seu colo. – agora durma, esse pequeno não acordará tão cedo – murmurou acariciando sua cabeça.___

_-Não precisa me enganar, Harry – retrucou já de olhos fechados. – Logo, William acordará chorando com fome novamente. ___

_O homem sorriu. – Apenas durma, Mione – disse mansamente, sem deixar de mexer em seus cabelos. - **Nem sempre é necessário fazer alarde da verdade, meu amor** - sussurrou. Referindo-se ao fato de que seu filho realmente logo acordaria, com uma enorme fome também, mas que se Hermione ficasse pensando assim, não conseguiria dormir mais...___

_-Eu te amo, Harry... – ela suspirou.___

_-Não mais do que eu a você, Senhora Potter – ele retrucou com um sorriso. Ela apenas fez um "Humrum", o que significava que estava dormindo. Já que, na maioria das vezes, aquela brincadeira terminava na cama... Num desafio extremamente prazeroso de quem "realmente amava mais" entre os dois. Claro que nunca chegaram a uma resposta e, eles tinham certeza, nunca chegariam... Já que o amor deles parecia se expandir a cada dia, a cada hora, a cada minuto... Como era possível apenas uma resposta para aquele desafio? – Eu tenho aqui a minha vida.___

_Harry observou Hermione sobre si. Ela parecia-lhe tão frágil em seu sono, tão doce, serena.__  
__Perdeu vários minutos observando sua face, como se quisesse decorá-la. Ele sabia, no entanto, que não era mais preciso. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia ver Hermione a sua frente, com cada traço peculiar ou comum. Com qualquer reação possível e imaginável ou até mesmo a falta de uma. Poderia sentir seu cheiro, também o seu gosto. Poderia até mesmo tocá-la, como se fosse real... Só havia uma coisa que Harry não conseguia imaginar: vê-la partir.___

_Até mesmo em sonhos, "em pesadelos", lhe causava dor e, em algumas noites, acordava assustado, para logo depois se acalmar no colo de Hermione.__  
__Às vezes acreditava a estar esmagando entre seus braços, mas Hermione nunca reclamava, apenas beijava-lhe a testa ou os lábios e voltava a fechar os olhos, fingindo dormir. Preocupada com ele. ___

_Em algumas noites, quando não conseguia dormir e Hermione estava mesmo dormindo, ia para o quarto do "bebê da casa".__  
_

_Lembrança_  
-Harry? – ela chamou encostada a porta, os braços cruzados próximos ao corpo.

-Shii... – o moreno se virou, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco. Harry estava de pé, com William, que lutava para manter os olhos abertos, no colo. A cabeça do bebê em seu peito. – _Ele está quase dormindo..._

-Volte a dormir, Mione – ele continuou – Está tudo bem, esse rapazinho apenas acordou mais cedo do que pretendia... Eu sabia que não era fome, já que você deu de mamar a ele a menos d... O que foi?

Hermione sorria como uma boba e, para ele, nunca esteve tão linda. Assim, daquele modo, acabada de acordar, com o robe semi aberto e um sorriso tolo nos lábios. – Onde fabricaram você? – foi o que ela indagou.

Sorrindo docemente, ele apenas retrucou. – Acho que no mesmo lugar onde lhe produziram.  
_Fim da lembrança___

_Harry saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu um choro. Hermione gemeu um tanto quanto desanimada e se sentou, saindo do colo do marido. – Não fique assim – ele pediu acariciando sua face. - Isso logo passa.___

_Hermione tinha vontade de chorar e quando olhou para Harry, realmente uma lágrima verteu por seu olho. E sem mais, ela o abraçou com força antes de começar a chorar de verdade e passar a soluçar.__  
__Ela estava exausta. William mamava de duas em duas horas e isto significava que ela não tinha tempo para quase nada. Nem ao menos para dormir direito.___

_Harry se afastou dela delicadamente e secou suas lágrimas com beijos. Até parar em seus lábios e roubar-lhe o beijo que ela precisava.__  
__Devagar, ela se afastou e então se levantou e foi ao encontro do berço.___

_Ela deu um sorriso enquanto pegava o filho e lágrimas vertiam dos olhos novamente. – Está com fome, amorzinho?__  
_**_Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo_****_  
_****_Somente um pedido_****_  
_****_Eu torceria pra que ele não fosse como eu_****_  
_****_Espero que ele compreenda_****_  
_****_Que pode ter esta vida_****_  
_****_E segurá-la pela mão_****_  
_****_E apresentá-la ao Mundo_****_  
_****_Com os braços bem abertos..._**_  
_**Fim do flash-back**

Ela abriu um sorriso ainda maior, voltando sua atenção ao filho. William era um moreno alto – ainda assim, menor que o pai. -, de cabelos castanhos escuros – quase negros - dispersos que lhe caiam todo tempo nos belos olhos verdes brilhantes e de sorriso tímido e desconfiado, tinha dezessete anos e... "É quase idêntico ao Harry" ela ponderou por fim.

Cecília era uma linda morena de quinze anos e definitivamente não era nada parecida consigo. Seus cabelos eram negros e ligeiramente cacheados; era alguns centímetros mais alta que ela – Hermione. – e tinha, como o pai e o irmão, olhos verdes lindos e brilhantes...  
Psicologicamente, era uma estranha mistura de Harry e Hermione. Sua personalizada era... Forte. Era extremamente teimosa – mesmo que nunca desobedecesse aos pais. Já os outros... Ela só obedecia quando lhe convinha e quando achava certo. Também obedecia, de bom grado, adultos e seus professores, exceto o novo zelador "mala-sem-alça" de Hogwarts. Mas ela dizia que era porque ele "cismara com sua cara". Além do que, como também dizia Cecília, ele nem mesmo poderia se considerar um adulto com aquela "barbicha horrorosa...".  
Hermione riu. De fato, aquele homem era _muito estranho_ para ser levado a sério. É claro que nem sob tortura comentaria tão cedo sobre o assunto com a filha. Do jeito que Cissi era, acreditaria estar no direito de atazanar a vida daquele pobre homem...  
Era excessivamente orgulhosa, mas ainda assim, conseguia ser um doce de pessoa, principalmente quando o queria ser...  
_Adorava_ quadribol. Era apanhadora do time da grifinória e agora, com a saída de seu irmão – que era artilheiro -, capitã do time. E também, _para o orgulho da mamãe_, era agora a nova monitora da grifinória. Ela também era a melhor aluna de seu ano.  
Ela também era extremamente autoritária – "Tudo bem, talvez ela pareça mais comigo do que posso imaginar" - e mesmo que não seguisse todas as regras, tinha seu próprio código de conduta. Cecília – "e para alívio de Harry" Hermione ponderou, olhando novamente para o marido com um sorriso torto. – era uma pessoa muito caseira e adorava a família. Isto significava que nenhum rapazinho ainda havia batido na porta dos Potter's para pedi-la oficialmente em namoro. _Ainda_.  
"De qualquer modo, Cissi não parece interessada. No momento está tentando ajudar o irmão".

-Por que você acha que _ela_ aceitou ir ao baile de formatura contigo?

-Deixe-me ver – William, ironicamente, fingiu ponderar. – Talvez, porque você quase a jogou pra cima de mim? Porque ela não tinha outra opção e não queria me deixar na mão.

-Ah Merlim! Vai ser teimoso assim no...! – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. Cecília bufou, olhando de lado para os pais. – William, meu bem, presta atenção... – disse como se explicasse a uma criança que não haveria sobre mesa aquela noite. - Ela gosta de você.

**Flash-back**_  
__Cecília sentou-se à mesa da grifinória, pronta para por em prática seu plano, à frente de seu irmão e de sua amiga.___

_-Olá Cissi – eles disseram juntos.___

_-Oi! – ela passou a se servir, ficando um minuto calada. - E então Lo, já achou algum par para o baile? É, afinal seu último baile, o de formatura.___

_Lo corou furiosamente enquanto olhava de esgueira para William, que fingia prestar atenção em outra coisa, mas, disfarçadamente, também olhava de esgueira para ela. – Ainda não.___

_-Oh! – disse fingindo surpresa. - Soube que o Lorenzo Guiter lhe convidou, é verdade?___

_-Guiter? O Lufa-lufa? – William indagou "estranhamente" interessado na conversa.___

_-Sim. O capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa. Você não o acha bonito, Louise? **Todas** as garotas o acham... – Cecília provocou, William carranqueou.___

_Louise pigarreou desconfortável. - Eu o dispensei.___

_O rapaz sorriu para ela, que, timidamente, retribuiu o sorriso. Cecília ergueu a sobrancelha. "Ah Merlim! Me diz, como eles podem ser tão cegos?!" – Você não me falou sobre esse convite Lo...___

_-É que eu não tinha a intenção de ir com ele – disse dando de ombros.___

_-Que bom pra você! Podendo dispensar um dos melhores partidos de Hagwarts... – William fuzilou a irmã com o olhar. Louise deu um sorriso forçado, desanimando-se. William certamente já tinha um par e ela, como uma idiota, dispensando quase todo a ala masculina do sétimo ano... Acabaria indo ao baile sozinha, ou pior: com alguém do quarto ano... – E você Will? – Cecília perguntou, como se lesse a mente da amiga. - Pelo que eu saiba também não tem par.___

_Louise o encarou surpresa. – Não tem par? Mas... Eu vi algumas meninas o convidando.___

_-Eu não aceitei... Não conhecia nenhum delas.___

_-Se for isso, deveria ir com a Louise – Cecília disse "inocentemente". – Quero dizer, você a conhece desde o berço e vice e versa. Não encontrará melhor companhia – então ela sorriu como tento uma idéia. – É! Vocês certamente seriam o casal mais bonito da formatura... – eles coraram furiosamente enquanto evitavam se olhar. Cecília sentiu penas e acudiu. - Quero dizer, mesmo como amigos, né? Além do que – ela os olhou seriamente. – Não há quase ninguém mais disponível. Ninguém descente... Se é que me entendem. ___

_-Você tem razão – Will disse vagamente.___

_-É óbvio que tenho razão – disse virando os olhos. - E vamos lá, Lo, onde você vai achar alguém tão lindo e inteligente quanto o meu irmão? E você Will? Hmm? Onde vai achar alguém tão meiga e linda como a Louise?___

_-Obrigada Cecília... – Louise disse baixando a vista.___

_-O que acham? Não posso acreditar que prefiram ir sozinhos ao baile de formatura de vocês...___

_-Não! – exclamaram rapidamente.___

_Cecília sorriu. – Então vamos oficializar isso daqui. Will pegue a mão da Lo.___

_-O que?___

_-Você ouviu bem o que disse. Vamos! Pegue a mão da Louise – ele o fez. – Certo, agora... Peça.___

_-Er... Louise, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?___

_Ela olhou para Cecília, mesmo não precisando disso para já ter sua resposta, esta assentiu. – Adoraria, Will.___

_Eles olharam para Cecília novamente. Esta bateu palmas sorrindo. – Bravo! Não doeu tanto assim, não é mesmo?__  
_**Fim do Flash-back**

-Como você pode saber?

Cecília se revestiu de toda paciência que um sábio teria. – Será que era apenas eu que estava na sua festa de formatura? – indagou olhando-o por cima dos óculos. - Você não conseguiu reparar na admiração que, por todo tempo àquela noite, ela demonstrou ter por você e _somente por você_?! – perguntou incrédula. – Eu acho que você precisa rever o oftalmologista, essa sua lente... Está fraca – William revirou os olhos. – Essa é a única explicação cabível para toda esse sua _cegueira_, Will!

-Só por que ela tem uma admiração – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Uma _grande adimiração_ por mim, não significa que esteja apaixonada!

Cecília balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Eu desisto. Você conseguiu! Eu não consigo burlar esse seu poder surpreendente de negação. Eu desisto – falou lentamente. Seu livro fechando-se, sozinho, com força. – Quando a comida estiver pronta mamãe, por favor, pode me chamar?

Hermione assentiu. – Você está bem, amor?

Cecília suspirou, lançando um olhar duro a William. – Vou ficar.

-_Parece que William está completamente apaixonado_ - Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, pegando uma cenoura do lado dela, então, agora, ele estava as suas costas.

Hermione sorriu. – Espero que admita logo – disse virando-se para ele.

-Acredite, não vai demorar muito – retrucou enquanto estudava a fisionomia da esposa.

-O que foi? Meu rosto está sujo? – indagou passando a mão na bochecha.

-Oh Não... Não – murmurou a prensando entre a pia e seu corpo. - Eu apenas estou me segurando para não agarrá-la aqui mesmo. Mas... Como pode _perceber_ não está dando certo... – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu a excitação de Harry. Logo, ele estava se aproximando e, no instante seguinte, a estava beijando. Duramente.

Ele a ergueu, pondo-a no balcão e ficando entre suas pernas. – Harry! Não... As crianças!

O moreno lhe ofereceu um sorriso safado. – _Que crianças? Cecília está no quarto e William aparatou há alguns segundos, para, imagino, seu quarto também _– murmurou mordiscando sua orelha. – Então, senhora Potter? Deixa-me beijá-la?

Hermione puxou o cabelo dele para trás, afastando-o, e, com um sorriso travesso, trouxe sua boca até a dela, beijando-o. - _Adoro quando me chama de senhora Potter..._

Harry passou a língua nos lábios dela de modo provocante. – Eu sei...

Erguendo a sobrancelha, Hermione cravou as unhas na nuca de Harry. – Prepotente! – disse antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez e prender suas pernas nas costas dele.  
----------------

Em dois dias William desistiu de lutar contra si mesmo e finalmente admitiu que estava apaixonado por Louise. Tomou coragem e a convidou passar a tarde na residência Potter. Diria tudo a ela.

Louise aparatou na sala de estar dos Potter às duas horas, como sempre fazia, esperando que os amigos estivessem ali, mas não estavam. Esperou um minuto antes de fazer uma pequena busca pela casa.  
Foi primeiro à cozinha, encontrando-a estranhamente vazia. Pensou em subir as escadas depois de não encontrar ninguém no escritório, mas antes que o fizesse, a porta entre aberta da biblioteca lhe chamou a atenção. Will e Cecília, como os pais, passavam horas a fio naquele lugar. E para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela adorava aquela biblioteca, era enorme, muito organizada e de uma variedade incrível.

Sorrindo satisfeita, ela abriu a porta, certamente eles estavam lá.   
Segundos, porém, depois estacou no lugar sem saber bem onde por o rosto, completamente vermelho. Já que tinha certeza que atrapalhara o casal a sua frente.

Hermione olhou para Harry buscando uma solução rápida. Indecisa se deveria ou não sair de seu colo e se queria ou não retirar suas mãos dele.

-Olá querida – Harry disse sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele não estivesse com a blusa aberta e as mãos de Hermione não estivessem em seu peito e as próprias ele na perna dela... Hermione não conseguiu deixar de achá-lo um bom ator. Ainda assim, retirou as mãos dele de sua perna. – Will e Cissi estão lá em cima. Estão esperando por você.

-Hã... Valeu Tio – disse virando-se. Queria sair o mais rapidamente dali. – E... – ela tornou a eles. - Me desculpem – disse com um sorriso sem jeito e então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Nossa... – ela murmurou quando saiu. – Eu quase não pude acreditar.

Afinal, imaginar, seus tios – de consideração. – se beijando espirituosamente era um tanto quanto... Estranho, mas ainda assim, bonitinho. Fazia, de algum modo, lembrar de seus pais. Quantas vezes não os pegara no flagra? Louise sorriu  
Ainda assim, nunca havia pegado seus tios em... bom ela corou, momentos como esse. "Então eles não são tão discretos" ponderou enquanto batia no quarto de William "E se amam muito. Eu não pude deixar de notar o olhar indeciso da tia Hermione – 'retiro ou não minhas mãos'? Ela parecia ponderar..." Louise suspirou. "Eu queria que William me amasse assim..." E então a porta do quarto foi aberta e Cecília a estava puxando para dentro e saindo logo depois de um cumprimento.  
----------------

-Meu Merlim, Harry! – Hermione disse andando de um lado para o outro da biblioteca. - O que a Lo vai pensar de nós.

-Que nos amamos. Muito.

-Mas... – ela suspirou. – Estou tão envergonhada.

-Mione, não se preocupe com tolices – falou se aproximando.

-Tolices? – ela o encarou incrédula. – Harry, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a Louise nossa querida afilhada acabou de presenciar uma cena _muito peculiar_.

Harry sorriu. – Se você prefere chamar assim – retrucou a abraçando.

-Não. Pare com isso! – ordenou quando o homem beijou sua nuca enquanto sua mão subia por seu ventre. - Eu não quero correr o risco de me _constranger_ novamente.

-_Como quiser, Senhora Potter_ - murmurou em seu ouvido e Hermione estremeceu e arquejou, fechando os olhos.

-E-estou falando... sério, Potter!

-Eu também, amor – retrucou se afastando. Hermione respirou fundo, parte aliviada parte decepcionada, por Harry ter lhe soltado. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e a morena desviou o olhar.

Sorrindo, ele a abraçou por trás. Uma de suas mãos a envolvendo firmemente pela cintura. - **mentirosa** - sussurrou beijando de modo dissimulado o pescoço dela. E antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele os aparatou para o quarto. – Bom, _senhora Potter_, estamos em nosso quarto e creio que a senhora não se _constrangerá_ aqui, estou certo?

-Bom, senhor Potter – disse lentamente enquanto se virava devagar para encará-lo. – Já que perguntou... Com todos estes acontecimentos, eu tenho para mim que fiquei um pouco cansada. Muito obrigada por me trazer aqui, algumas horas de sono me deixarão com novo animo. – disse beijando seu gosto e dirigindo-se para cama, e sentando-se ali. – Você parece que lê minha mente – disse rindo-se enquanto abria, com uma lentidão maldosa, os botões de sua camisa.

Saindo do torpor momentâneo, Harry deu a volta na cama e se ajoelhou às costas da esposa. – Então você está cansada...?

-Muito cansada – falou com um sorriso maroto sem se voltar para ele e afirmando com a cabeça.

-Eu posso resolver isso.

-Ah é? – indagou fingindo incerteza. – E como pode o fazer?

-_Preste atenção_ - ele retrucou ajudando-a a retirar a blusa que terminara de desabotoar. Assim que retirou a blusa, as mãos dele foram para os ombros nus dela, massageando o lugar.

-Oh... Isso é muito bom.

Harry não respondeu, suas mãos foram descendo por seu dorso em movimentos circulares e depois de alguns minutos, subiu de novo. Desta vez, contudo, parando no fecho do sutiã de Hermione. Esta abriu os olhos. – Hey mocinho. O que pensar estar fazendo?

-Retirando seu sutiã – disse com simplicidade. Hermione riu. – Não, mas não é para nada do que você está pensando...

-No que estou pensando?

-_Fazer, loucamente, amor comigo_ - ele murmurou postando suas mãos na cintura dela e subindo.

-O que – ela segurou as mãos dele. – o leva a crer que eu queria realmente _isso_? – indagou ainda sem olhá-lo.

-_Porque agora você está toda arrepiada _- sussurrou em seu ouvido. – E agora – ele passou a mordiscar seu pescoço – _Está mordendo o lábio interior... assim como está de olhos fechados_ - Hermione abriu os olhos, sorrindo. – _E eu vou fazer você querer me amar loucamente_ - a morena estremeceu. – Você viu? – ele indagou arrogantemente. – Apenas por dizer que iri-

Ela o empurrou e se sentou em seu tórax. – Pare de falar, Harry James Potter. E apenas me faça querer amá-lo... - disse erguendo a sobrancelha. -..._Loucamente_ - murmurou rente ao seu corpo, com os lábios nos dele.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente. – Como quiser, senhora Potter.  
----------------

-Então eu os deixei sozinhos há quase três horas atrás – Cecília disse verificando seu relógio.

-Isso é preocupante? – Hermione indagou brincando para Harry. 

Ele ponderou. – Bom, vejamos... Eu creio que o Rony não precise saber _exatamente_ disto. Até porque, Rony confia plenamente no Will... E já será como uma facada pelas costas quando ele souber que nosso filho está querendo namorar a sua filhinha. Você sabe como ele pode ser dramático...

-Você acha que ele corre algum risco? – Cecília perguntou franzindo a testa. – Quero dizer, o tio Rony pode ser bem ciumento, às vezes.

-Não – Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. – Acho que não.

Antes que o casal pudesse ponderar mais sobre ter o filho esquartejado por um Rony totalmente alucinado, William e Louise desceram as escadas. De mãos atadas.

-Eu preparo o Rony – Harry disse assim que os viu.

-Deixe-me falar primeiro com a Lilá, depois você conversa com o Rony – Hermione pediu segurando a mão de Harry, este assentiu.

-Que bonitinho! Agora eu tenho uma cunhada – Cissi exclamou com um sorriso enorme. - É bom você cuidar direitinho dele, hein srta. Weasley! – falou fingindo seriedade.

-Pode deixar comigo, Cissi – Lo disse beijando levemente o rosto de William.

-Que bom que perceberam meus amores – Hermione disse com um sorriso.

-Estamos realmente felizes por terem enxergado – Harrry comentou, o novo casal se entreolhou confuso.

-Eu disse a você, Will – Cecília retrucou virando os olhos. – Só mesmo os dois não conseguiam perceber... Você estava de quatro pela Lo e era óbvio que havia reciprocidade nisso – eles coraram. – Eu só espero que o tio Ron não te mate antes que tenha conseguido oficializar essa relação... – disse sarcasticamente.

-Besteira Cissi, papai não é _tão_ perigoso assim – Louise replicou irônica. – Bom, talvez só um pouco, mas... Eu não acredito que chegue ao ponto de matar você, Will... Não se preocupe – falou um tanto quanto incerta. O rapaz olhou chocado para a namorada, enquanto sua família ria. – É brincadeira meu bem – Louise riu, acariciando sua face. – Tenho certeza que papai, assim como eu, achará que você é a pessoa certa.

William sorriu e aproximou-se dos lábios dela. – Eu amo você, sabia?

Harry olhou a sua volta com um sorriso satisfeito, abraçou Hermione de um lado e Cecília do outro. **Suas meninas**. Observou seu filho abraçar sua afilhada, que sorria timidamente.   
Adorava sua vida. Porque, simplesmente, sua vida estava naquela sala... E assim, era muito feliz.   
----------------  
**_FIM_**  
----------------  
Desculpem gente, eu não resisti, essa música é linda demais!! E eu achei a cara do capítulo... Na verdade, achei o capítulo a cara desta música... Que se chama: With Arms Wide Open – e é do Creed uma banda que, mesmo não existindo mais, é perfeita - ao menos para mim... Ai merlim! Eu "_lovo_" eles!  
Eu não sei se se escreve "legimância", ok? Desculpem-me qualquer erro. Eu ia fazer uma cena com a Gina, mas desisti... Desculpem que esse capítulo não foi lá grandes coisas... Eu sinto muito mesmo se decepcionei alguém...  
Bom é isso! Beijão e acho que até a próxima!


End file.
